Book 3: Sands of the Earth
by The BloodBender at Full Moon
Summary: After the North Pole, Sokka and Aura are finally togther, but there are still the same old promblems that deal with Zuko and while Aura is dealing with that, she tries to fine her path as an Avatar for her world Book 2: Oceans of the Waters
1. I promise

**Book 3 begans... now!**

**Aura: she dose not own anything but her oc's and me.. WAIT I DONT BELONG TO YOU! This will be a shorter book then last time, because I dont know how much longer I can go on because the family prussers at home, but once my brother goes to live at my dad's then things hopefull will get better. **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

Why was this happing? This wasn't to happen. Sokka promised me he won't let them hurt me, what was going on? Where was Aang? Was he dead? Is true what they say? I don't know what's going on. I needed Sokka I love him. Please come and find me.

-Earth-

I snuggled my head on Sokka's shoulder as we sailed from the northern water tribe. It's been a little bit close to a month since the invasion on the North by the now the dead Admiral. An almost a month since Sokka and I began a couple again. I had the feeling I wouldn't be leaving the warrior again. Sokka laid his head onto my as I snuggled closer to kept the cold air away. I was wearing a tank top that covers my whole shoulder with a pair of pants that went to a little bit above my ankles. I changed into these clothes after we left the Northern cold air. It was so warm this morning that I didn't think how cold spring night was going to be. Forgetting that I was a fire bender for a moment there I reheated my body and let Sokka wrap himself around me.

"You're so warm." He mumbles. "You're so hot."

"You're not that bad looking yourself Mr. Boomerang." I said.

I turned around and peek him on the lips. "I know I am."

"Now don't get an echo size as your head." I smirked as I turned around and he places his hands on my hips.

Sokka frowned. "Now that's just mean."

"I know I am." I kissed him on the cheek for a brief second before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"To bed!" I smiled as I walked down the steps to our room where all four of us were sharing. Phoenix was already asleep with Momo. Katara and Aang seemed fast to sleep as well. They were awake an hour ago talking about Aang's nightmares. Ever since the North Pole my nightmares have become worst and worst of a problem. Sokka almost dying in front of me, the blood moon, and Aya kept popping in my dreams. I didn't want to tell anyone about that. I crawled into my hammock where I was assign too sleep in when I felt some crawl in next to me. I look behind me and saw Sokka looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes like a 5 year old with his mouth hiding in the pillow to sleep with me tonight.

"Fine," I say. Sokka smiles and snuggles closer to me letting our legs intertwine as they hanged of the hammock.

-Earth-

The next morning we were greeted b Master Pakku and the other members of the crew that were heading toward the South Pole to rebuild. Pakku was saying goodbye to each one of us separately. Surprisingly no one in the Northern Water tribe hated me for being the daughter of a Fire nation General who asstied in almost whipping out their tribe. I wished that Abby was here, over the month I hope that she and the others were okay. I haven't seen them since I said goodbye to her and Brooke.

_I let out deep sigh of relief I mange to find Brooke along with Pam, Shane, and Abby. Iroh and Zuko were ready to push out the small raft out to sea with them on board. _

_"Aura? "Brooke said the first one to notice me. _

_I held up my finger to allow myself to catch my breath. "Hey, I am glad I caught up to ya in time. You think you could leave without saying good bye that is my job."_

_Brooke stepped off the raft. "Yeah." She smiled as she threw her arms around me in sisterly hug. "Please be good." _

_"Don't worry, I am always good." I told her. _

_Brooke jumped like she just remembered something. "Oh here, before I forget. I was able to save this from the explosion." She said reaching into her purse. She took out the camera that Pam had given to me when we first met at the southern temple all those years ago. _

_"No, you keep it. I already have one." I told her shaking my pack. _

_"Aura!" Sokka panted as he entered the icy tunnel. He must have followed me after we stood there and letting my teary apologize out. _

_Brooke smiled. "Go to your man." She smiled as she walked away back onto the man made raft. Zuko looked away in disgusting making his notice that he wished that Aya did kill Sokka. Pam gave a quick glare to the Prince as I backed away into Sokka's arms. I gave him a kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smirked on Sokka's lips hearing Zuko's growling and I pulled Sokka into a deeper kiss. _

_"Now that's just excise!" He shouted. Me and Sokka pointed our middle fingers at the Prince as we deepen our kiss. We were now just trying to piss him off. _

_"Shut up Zuko!" Shouted Shane. "Man, you're not a damn dog so stop growling." I pulled away and saw Brooke was video tapping the whole thing we all stared at Shane. "I wanted to say that as well! He doesn't sign my pay checks anymore." I laughed as _

_Abby ran off the raft and threw her arms around my waist. " I am going to miss you sissy." She said. I knew it would be to dangerous if Abby would stay. She was a firebender and it doesn't help the fact when we leave the North Pole the firenation will be after us. _

_I kissed her head goodbye. "I will miss you too." She pulled away and stepped back on the raft with Brooke. "Take care of yourselves. " I said pulling away from Sokka and creating a small wave splashing Zuko to give them a head start on their journey back to the mainland. _

_"Aura!" Brooke shouted in a flash before she yanked a chain from Zuko's neck with him just relazing what she had done. She tossed the chain across the gap of water that was between us. I caugth and looked down at the chain and saw my class ring. I gave Brooke a grateful smile. _

Sokka and I stepped up to Pakku side by side to say goodbye. While I was up in the North Pole, Pakku seemed impressed by my waterbending ability and gave me a small lesson.

"Aura," He said. "I want you to have this.." He went into his sack and pulled out an book white fur cover with an leather strap as its cover. He handed it to me and I flipped it open. It was blank. "I think you may fine this useful in the months to come." He told me and

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Master Pakku, you've been too kind." . I needed a new book to draw and write in.

"Sokka." Sokka excepted to receive something when only the waterbending master patted his arm. "Take care son," Sokka looked disappointed. We both climb onto Appa's saddle as Pakku talk. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

"Appa, Yip, Yip." Aang said and

we took off with Katara waving goodbye. "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

-Earth-

Brooke sat down braiding cheery blossoms into Abby's hair as the little girl handed them to her. Brooke sigh miserly today three years ago, she lost her brother. Brooke didn't want to tell anyone about to ruin this lovely day. Zuko was the only one in the bad grouchy mood and it was worst than normal.

Iroh was having a message done to his back and it seemed very relaxing."Aaahhh... this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" He sighed he then looked over to his nephew who was still glaring at the ground. " I see., It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Zuko looked up, "Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back; I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Brooke stopped with Abby's hair putting a band around it. She looked over at Zuko and now knew what was wrong with the Prince. She remember Iroh telling the story about his banishment with some of Zuko's old crew members on that stormy day when they accidently left without him. Which she still found humors.

"I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh said without realizing his wording pattern. The blonde flinched at his sentence and watched the Prince get up and stormed away. "Erg... that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Brooke stood up. "I'm going to go have a talk with him." She said

After she left Shane came running in with a wild expression on his face. "THE BABY'S COMING!" Shane shouted running into the message area. "OMG! THE BABY'S COMING!" Shane grabbed one of the misuse shoulders who was giving Iroh message. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

Pam frowned at Shane as she came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "It was just a kick Shane."

-Earth-

Icy cold metal warship sailed there the waters the commander of the ship was just as curel. Her name was Princess Azula, the daughter of Firelord Ozia and sister of Prince Zuko. The cold hearted Princess stepped out of the curtained platform with the servants pulling it backwards. All the officers under her commanded bowed respectful to her.

The princess raised her right hand to signal the men to stand up straight so she could began her little speech. "My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us." She said walking down the row of men. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand." She stopped her voice came to poisonous tone." But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will _not _hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed."

She stopped and notice the Captain coming towards her, he stops and bows his head. "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall."

Azula spoke not likening the Captain's comment. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?"

"Of course, you're Highness."

"Do the tides command this ship?" She asked

The Captain tightens up. "Uh... I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You said the tides would not _allow_ us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" The Princess said looking out from the ship.

"No, Princess."

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

The Captain swoalled. "No, Princess." He said once again not wanting to die.

"Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over." The Princess said pushing a strand of hair of her face.

The Captain bowed. "I'll pull us in." He quickly ran back to the cabin. Sabrina stepped aside for the frighten Captain run away.

"Nice job," Sabrina smirked. "Though I could of made him wet his pants." Smirk the girl.

Azula turned around. "I'm sure you would of, but let me tell you something. Once we pull into port, I am charged."

"I have no doubt of that." Sabrina said. "I just know you will need to help bring down that little whore, she can out smart anyone."

"We will see."

-Earth-

"There it is!" Sokka shouted pointing to the base as we fastly approached it. That base was huge with its building over towering the wall. It confused me a little, why was it so tall? Wouldn't it be easy to attack it? Aang landed the bison on the ground and we all stretched out. I bend down low and saw between my legs Sokka staring slightly blushing.

I smiled, "Liking the view are we?"

"Um yeah." He said slightly laughing.

I stood up straight to see the troop of soldiers coming towards us in the front was a middle age man with a long bread. "Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes!" He bowed to us. " Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and Herotic Lady Aurora."

" Mighty Katara"? I like that." Katara smiled when I frowned

"It's Aura." I moaned Sokka wrapped an arm around my shoulder which made me feel a little better.

-Earth-

Brooke found the Prince sitting on a rock on the beach looking out on the roaring waves. "Hey, Prince grouchy."

Zuko turned around and glared at her. "What is that you want?"

"Nothing," She said walking up towards him. "I just wanted to see if your okay?"

"I'm fine! And why do you care? You hate me." Zuko said

Brooke flinched at the word, she didn't really hate Zuko, but at the same time she did. "Look, I didn't want to say anything, but today three years ago, I lost my big brother in the war back home." She looked out towards the waves as well. "His name was Robert and he was my big tough older brother who would always beat up the boys back home. He was the only male figure I could look up too."

Zuko couldn't help but feel a little remorse for the airbender. "What happen to your father?"

"Died when I was seven and I miss him so much as well." She sighed. "It seems like a little at an time my family fell apart and what my stepfather did... it just seemed to deystrode it all together. Aura seems like the only family I got left, we've been friends since she moved across the street. Even when after her father forced her to go to a military school and her parents made the divorce final. He gain custody over both of them, but lost it after Aura and Abby both came here."

"I lost my mother when I was 8 years old." Zuko said looking at the girl. "She besides my uncle were the only one to support me, but one night she just vanished and the next thing I knew. Things were never the same."

"I'm sorry." Brooke patted the Prince's back.

-Earth-

We sat in the Genreal's office which was a BIG office. He seemed a little to proud. He sat in a desk with two maps behind him. One of the world and the other of the Firenation and Earthkindom on the same one. "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power." He started stroking his bread thoughtful. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power."

"I try not to think about it too much." He says humbly.

Fong looked at Aang dead straight in the eye. "Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

I looked at him in disbelief. " No he's not! Aang still needs to master all four elements!" I stomped my foot. "How dare you say that!"

"Why?" He becomes worked up as he speaks and rises from his desk_. _He wasnt as much worked up as I was right now. "With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

Sokka could see my distress he stands up not letting me say anything that we may regret later."But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state."

Aang said speaking for the first time. "See, it's this special state where—"

Fong entrupted heated "I'm well eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He looks up at the map and traces his finger across it. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

Aang looks at him with uncertainly. "Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said

I became even more irritated, Katara and I seemed to hate the idea. "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way." Katara said

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong said calling Aang over to the window. I follow Aang and saw men from the infirmary. " That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky came day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about it."

I glared at the General when he said the Firenation he looked at me with much disgust. "Come on Aang, it's his choice and it's nothing you can force on him!" I said pulling Aang by the shawl.

-Earth-

Sokka stretched out his arms as he came into the girl's cabin. He wanted to see Aura, Katara and Aang were talking back at the one where him and Aang were sharing quarters. They both found out that Aang had decide to go through with it and the warrior might as well tell her about Aang's new plan. He pushed opened the door and he then saw a bare back with multiple scars with a pair of pants on. It was Aura with strains of wet hair going down her back. He jumped back yelling, Aura freeze up picking her towel and jumping around.

"Sokka! Have you ever heard of knocking?" She said blushing as held her towel close to her body.

He turned his head scratching his head. "I am so sorry! I am going to leave now!"

"No, it's okay Babe," She said surprising chill. "What is it that you want?"

Sokka turned around with his face still red. "Um.. your chill about this, a lot."

"I've been naked around guys before and after awhile... I got use to it." Aura said pulling up her pants.

Too use to it in Sokka's oppein and the only guy that's been undressed around was Zuko. He hated even thinking about what kind of stuff he's done to her. "Aang's changed his mind." Sokka said

"What?" Her voice changed from loving to anger. "No this is not good." She said walking up to him. When he was sure that she was dress he turned around. "Do you remember last time Aang went into the Avatar state, minus when Ocean sprit took over him? When we were at the Roku's temple? I blacked out and my Avatar spirit kicked in."

Sokka shook his head yes, he could remember her diving off the side of Appa to go get him and the next he knows that she began to have a purple glow coming off from her body. "Yes, I do."

"Well every time Aang goes into spiritual rage or something along the lines like that, I either black out or I go into the spirit state like that. I don't want anyone finding out that I am the Avatar just yet." She sighed as she sat on the bed. "No one must know that I am from another world."

Sokka sat down next to her taking her hand rubbing it over his thumb. "I doubt any of the Genreal's plans are going to work. I shouldn't of agreed with Aang on helping him because I forgot. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and she laid her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. He then looked down at the red scars on her wrist and wished that she didn't do this to herself. She saw him starting and stuff them into her armpits like she was cold. He then took her arms away and placed his hand on her arm.

"I am going to help you threw this, I promise." Sokka said looking into her golden eyes. She laid her head onto his shoulder.

-Earth-

Since dawn the General had been pushing Aang's ability to go into the Avatar since dawn starting with a cup of chi tea. Which was a bad idea where Aang got all hyper and he smacked himself into an pole after he rode around on his air scooter. After that we tried putting a ceremonial stuff on Aang and hot mud which also ended in ruins where all of us go covered in mud. Then we tried to scare him into the Avatar state. None of this worked, and I was grateful this was all wrong. Aang needed to learn the right way. Sokka was the only one who seemed to be listening to my fear.

I sighed as I walked away from the Aang and the group. I needed to get back to my quarters and take a nap. I opened my door and then saw that my stuff was all dumped out all over the floor on my side of the room. Phoenix quickly jumped into action sniffing the ground trying to see if anything was missing. I growled and slammed the door. Someone went threw my stuff! I then looked at the ground to see if anything was missing, but it seemed that everything was still in tack.

"What happen in here?" Sokka said coming in after me. He must of notice me walking off.

"Someone went through my bag! Fong probably doesn't trust me because of my firenation heritage." I looked." Jaden's ashes! I felt my heart jumped and I quickly began to scatter threw the mess on the floor. "No! No! Where is she?" I said out loud. "Where?"

Sokka was still standing looking at me strangely. "What are you missing?"

"My purple container! It has writing on the front of it." I told him. "It's very important." I told him.

Sokka got on the ground and began to look around until he goes under the bed. "What's so important about that container?"

"It just is!" I said in a panic.

The bed made a bump sound as Sokka came out he sat up rubbing his head. "Found it!" He said holding it up. I snatched it away holding Jaden close to my chest.

"Aura? What's in there?" He asked me pointing to it.

I turned away. "It's none of your business."

Sokka crawled next to me and sat down next to me. "Aura, please tell me?"

"This is one thing that I'm going to keep to myself." I told him as I got up.

Sokka stood up as well. "Aura, no more secrets. I want to help you." He stroke his hand on my cheek.

His deep blue ocean eyes pleading with me. "No, I am sorry." I placed Jaden into my bag and began to pick up other things that laid around in my room.

-Earth-

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said holding up the shell to admire it. Iroh just came back from the beach with Brooke they had been there walking up and down talking until they notice the bright colorful shells. Pam and Shane were out doing stuff around town.

Zuko groaned . "We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

Brooke frowned at the shells. "Your right, Zuko. But I am going to keep one." She said picking up a light green one.

"Hello, brother, Uncle." A cold cut voice said. They all stopped and looked at woman around Brooke's age sitting in a chair across the room. How did she get in here?

"What are you doing here?" Zuko eyes narrows.

The girl smirks, "In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She says as she crosses the room. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

Brooke snorted as Zuko face turned a bright pink. "Don't call me that!"

She then turned her head towards Brooke. Her eyes had a coldness in them that made Brooke frezze up. "Who's this? This couldn't be the _famous _Aura could it, because if it is, she looks nothing like how you described in your letters."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "No I am not, I am friend."

Iroh stepped in front of Brooke. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Azula picks up one of the shells and then shatters it. "Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She drops the shells on the ground. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula face softens and looks at Zuko. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko took a step back; he was in shock in absolute shock. He didn't know what to say. "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful, I just gave you great news."

Iroh says. "I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to—"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula says in an angry tone.

Brooke hated this girl with all her might and felt like she was going to attack her. The young airbender took a step back trying to get rid of her anger. " I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets? He... wants me back?" Zuko says in disbelief

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." She leaves the place shooting Brooke a look as she exits their small house.

-Earth-

Sokka looked at Aura as ate in the dining hall that the gang was having a small quiet dinner. Thank goodness Fong wasn't here then he would be talking about plans into getting into the Avatar state. He notices Aang looking at his food thoughtful and then across at Aura.

"Aang, can I talk to ya for a moment?" Sokka says getting up from his chair. The girls look at the both of the boys.

"Sure." Aang says getting up from his spot and following Sokka outside out to an balcony. "What's what?"

Sokka sighs. "I don't think it's a good idea to try to bring on the Avatar state. I agree with Aura and Katara."

Aang looks at Sokka in confusion, "You said I should do it."

"I know, I know." Sokka says. "But I've been thinking, Aura says that every time you go into the Avatar state, so does she. It was luck that she didn't end up going into it when we were at the North Pole, and to be honest I was actual kind of glad." Sokka says leaning on the railing. "Katara and I hated it when we were back at the air temple and you went into so much anger after finding Monk Gyatso's skeleton that you almost killed Aura. I can't stand it to see either of you guys that angry or hurt, so please don't do this not for me, but for Aura and yourself. You know doing this is wrong."

"I know," The young Avatar says with his voice filled with so much guilt. "I'm really glad you told me that, I will think about this." His voice filled with sadness. Sokka looked out to the setting sun as the young airbender walked back inside to finish his dinner. The young warrior thought about what was in that case that made Aura freak out? He had to know what was in it just to help her.

-Earth-

Sokka rummaged through Aura's stuff until he pulled out the purple container. He notice that it was sealed shut. It had a date on the side and he notice Aura's handwriting on the front. He could actual read the container, Aura had taught him some English and dates from her world for secret messages.

_Jaden Elizabeth Brag_

_2011 August 1st_

It was ashes, they were someone's ashes. Why was Aura carrying around someone ashes?

"Sokka?" He got up to see Aura standing in the doorway with an surprise expression on her face. "How could you?" She stepped back and ran out the door.


	2. Secerts and Lies

**Yay another chapter!**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

I stormed out side drying my tears as I felt so shaken up at the thought of Sokka finding out about Jaden. He wouldn't want to be with me, that would be crossing the line. I pace back and forth trying to dry my tears; I felt guilt so much guilt. I wanted tot tell him, but I couldn't tell him.

"Aura! Wait!" Sokka cried out as he came chasing after me. "I am so sorry! I shouldn't of gone through your stuff. I was just wanting to know why you were about to lose your mind of a container, and now I understand. You lost someone you love and cared about."

"Yes, I did." I said feeling more tears dripped down my cheeks. Sokka walked up to me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Who?"

I whipped the tears leaking from my eyes with the palm of my hand. "I can't tell you."

"Please?" Sokka begged. "I am here, you know that."

I sobbed throwing myself into Sokka's arms he wrapped his arms protecting me from the world. "I know that, I can't tell you, I just can't, It hurts to much to talk about."

Sokka stroked my hair. "It's ok."

"No it's not! I shouldn't of gotten drunk for that stupid night because I was miserable and I didn't know what to do!"

"What happened?" Sokka asked as he sat down with me on the ground because my knees began to buckle.

"I ran into Zuko and I-I.. I was so afraid and it scared me of thinking about going back." I looked up at Sokka. "So when I was sitting at the bar, I was drunk and that was the last thing I remember before waking up in a bed next to Zuko. " I felt Sokka arms tighten around me as I remembered barley escaping. "I manage to escape without…" I sobbed into his chest. "He got me pregnant. I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you, but- but I couldn't. I was able to conceal it from everyone but my father, and he told the fire lord and now I am afraid of Zuko finding out."

Sokka buried his head into my shoulder. "That basted," Sokka said with venom, "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"S-She wasn't even born yet when she died; Aya stabbed me in the s-stomach."

"Is that why your so keen on getting back on Aya? To pay for what's she done to you?"

"Yes," I sobbed harder into his chest. "I want her dead, I hate her so fucken much. I hate Zuko! I fucken hate him!"

Sokka shushed me in the ear humming a soft lullaby in my ear.

-Earth-

"We're going home. After three long years, It's unbelievable." Zuko said happily for once in his life. He began packing clothes he may need it.

"Yep!" Brooke said, "I am happy for ya, for two reasons: One you get to be in your own home, and two you get to leave the Gang alone! Everyone wins!" Brooke says sewing shells together into a necklace.

Iroh looked at the both of them. It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything. "

"I'm with General Iroh on this one." Shane says as he messages Pam's foot. "This smells fishy." He then points to Pam's foot. "That also smells fishy." His wife to be smack him. "I was kidding love."

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me." The Prince said

" I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back... well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." The room became quiet as the others watched both of them argue.

Zuko turns his back onto his uncle. "You don't know how my father feels about me." Zuko says. "You don't know anything."

Iroh went to place an hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem." He said gently

Zuko whirls around smacking his uncle's hand out of the way. " I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko shouted and he turned around storming out of the house.

Brooke groaned throwing her shells down. "I am going to kick his ass, I will be right back-"

"Brooke it's okay." Iroh says in a hurt tone.

Brooke felt her heart dropped for Iroh. "Iroh…" She walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Well can I kick his butt for the fun of it?" Pam asked standing up rubbing her stomach.

-Earth-

The next morning we all were in Fong's office to give him the bad news about not going on with the plan. I stood next to Sokka wrapping my arm around his. Aang was telling Fong about what we were going to do now.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it." Aang said rubbing his head.

The General sounded disappointed. "Sure I can't change your mind?"

Aang nodded. "I'm sure; I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in genuine danger."

" I see, I was afraid you'd say that." Fong says. He slides his foot back and there was a shock wave. His desk flew off the side of the ground smashing into Aang. He flies out the window and onto the ground blew

"AANG!" Sokka and I yell together we go to run to help him, but two earthkingdom soldiers stop us.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" The General shouted and I knew we were going to be screwed.

-Earth-

Zuko walked down the steps with his bag over his shoulders, he was ready to go home, with or without his uncle, but he did wish his uncle was here.

"Wait!" Iroh shouted walking down the steps. "Don't leave without Us!" Abby was holding onto his hand as they walked down the steps.

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!" Zuko said happily.

Abby hugged his waist. "You think you could leave without us?" Zuko looked down and placed an arm around the little girl's back since he was getting use to getting hugs from the little girl.

Iroh smiled. "Family sticks together, right?"

"We're finally going home." Zuko said looking down at the ship.

Abby smiled. "I'll race you down the steps!" She shouted beginning to run down the steps.

"Your going to trip!" Zuko shouted.

Abby stuck out her at the Prince and ran down faster being chased by the Prince./

Iroh looked down at the ship knowing that something big was about to happen. He followed his nephew down the steps turning his head to see Brooke hiding in one of the bushes nodding her head as a sign that she was going to follow them down below.

-Earth-

Brooke stayed hidden behind rocks, bushes, and anything she could do to stay out of sight to help Iroh and Zuko if they were going to need it. She never seen Zuko so happy before, and she felt really bad knowing that this may or may not be a hoax. He had a really beautiful smile, but that was just on the outside, not on the inside. The young airbender had a whole planned thougth out if they were going to run into trouble. Shane and Pam were on the outside of the town in a cave waiting for them if they needed to make a quick escape.

Brooke stayed under dry ground as she followed the Prince and the General under the docks. When she ran out of dry ground she jumped up and shimmed herself , jumping from pole to pole. Until she got to the last one. She hugged the pole crossing her legs around it. She looked up and she could see Iroh, Abby, Zuko, and Azula.

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome, I'm so glad you decided to come." The sound of Princess voice sounded wrong, like she was hiding something.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The Captain asked

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said in a pleanst tune.

Brooke tighten her grip on the pole feeling something wrong was about to go down. "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—" The Captain stops abruptly, realizing his mistake. Brooke jumps up blasting air from her feet and lands on deck perfectly knocking the Captain over board with a roundhouse kick. She the stumbles a little bit smiling.

"I just did that, nice." She muttered. Guards began to attack but Iroh fought them back from getting too Abby and Brooke.

Zuko pushing past Brooke looking up at the Princess. "You lied to me!"

"Like I've never done that before. "Azula said smugly and out of nowhere a girl with dark brown hair flipped out and landed on her feet. She had glowing purple eye color and Zuko knew this girl was.

"You!"

Sabrina smirked. "Where's that whore of yours?"

Brooke growled and sent a blast of wind at the girl. "Hey! No one calls my friends a whore!" She shouted as Zuko took the chance to go after his sister.

-Earth-

I swept the man who was holding my back behind his leg. The earthkingdom soldier tripped and landed on his behind. Another soldier grabbed onto my forearm but Sokka ran over and knocked the guy in the balls.

"Come on we got to help Aang!" I shouted as we ran out of the office and began our long descend down the long stair case to be greeted by Katara half way. The ground was shaking and rocking from all the earthbending that was going on.

"What's going on?" Katara shouted.

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka told her.

We watch two soldiers ride after Aang to attack him, but Sokka took out his boomerang and threw it at one of the solders knocking him off one of the ostrage horses. I ran over to the animal hoping to figth anyone from upper ground.

"Ya!" I hit the back side of the animal as I climbed up. I took out my sword that Shin-Lee had given me a few months ago and slammed the hilt on any soldiers head to make him fall on the ground. I knew that firebending would be a threat to them and they might kill me, and I couldn't waterbend, then they would find out about my secret.

There were huge disc flying around the place aiming at Aang. I kicked the animal harder in the side and let it galloped outstretching my hand for Aang to grabbed onto. I pulled him up and we rode around and earthkingdom soldier. Once we were out of Fong's rang he turned to focus on Katara and Sokka. All the earth discs were pointed at the two.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but they can't." Fong said.

Katara whipped water towards Fong but it turned into mud before it could do any damage. "No!" I shouted kicking the animal. The horse's feet got stuck into the ground and I let out a scream as me and Aang flew off it. I rolled on the ground along with Aang. Fong tightens his knuckles that made both Katara and Sokka sink into the ground.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed.

Katara tried to push herself out. "I can't move!"

"Sokka!" I yelled trying to run towards him but was cut from the back by two solders.

Aang ran towards Fong. "Don't hurt them!" The two fall deeper into the ground.

I struggled in the guards until I had enough of backing down. I kick my leg high with fire flying out of it catching both of them off guard. They let go of their grip allowing me to press forward in attacking the General who was surprised about my attack.

He put up a wall of earth to stop the blast. "Stop this! " I yelled. "You can't force Aang to go into the Avatar state!"

"Why? So you can let your nation win the war!" General shouted blasting a boulder at me. I dodged it backing away.

Aang was on the ground on his knees begging. "Please stop! Don't hurt them!"

"You could save them if you were in the Avatar state." Fong said

"Im trying!" Aang had a tone of frustration in his tone.

I ran over to Katara and Sokka trying to pull them out. "Guys!" They sunk lower until they were heads out of the ground. "SOKKA!" I shouted on my knees trying to dig him out.

"Aura! Help!" Sokka said looking up at me

I felt tears streaming down my face. "Aang is going to do something." I looked at the boht of them. "He has too."

"You don't need to do this!" Aang cried out hysterical

Fong had no heart to the Avatar's pleas. "Apparently I do." Katara and Sokka sunk under ground.

I let out a scream and everything went black.

-Earth-

Zuko jumped up onto the ship attacking anyone that got in his way, Brooke was on the other end dodging fire blast from Sabrina. Azula was waiting for him as he lite his fist with fire daggers.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh shouts

Zuko of course ignores him jumping into battle with his younger sister swinging his daggers. "You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole and he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Not to mention that pathetic whore of yours? No wonder she left, look at you you're a failure, but you had to grow desperate just be near her." Azula smirked slashing her hands across his face. She left a scar mark on his forehead. "Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Zuko let out a roar of frustration on his sister bring out the fire daggers again slicing away hoping to hit her at least one time. The Prince fights her up the ramp and manages to get a hold of her right wrist but when he looks up she was smirking and blasted a fireball at him. Zuko lets out a yell as he tumbles down the steps onto the cold metal floor.

Brooke was having a even harder time fighting off Sabrina and she flies back smacking into Zuko on the ground. The both of them were tangled looking up at Azula as lighting begun to bend from her fingertips. She was about to aim at the both of them when Iroh steps in and redacted it from her body off into the distance.

He pushes her off into the water. "RUN!" Brooke or Zuko didn't argue for one second as they got off the ground and ran off the ship and away from the crazy Princess.

-Earth-

_"It's time you learned." I was lifted from my body and was on the back of Roku's dragon along with Aang. I could see the discrtuion and massacre down below, both Aang's and my bodies were glowing. I felt horrible knowing all those people were hurt and injured. _

_Avatar Roku was in the front of us flying his dragon into clouds high above the world. "The Avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars." _

_I looked at the old Avatar, "Were there Avatars before me?" I asked_

_"Yes and no, " Roku said. "But they never were able to gain knowledge of the elements until now, yours is a little bit more weak than Aang's that's why every time Aang goes into the Avatar state he pulls in with him. You on the other hand can't go into the Avatar state until you are in your home world. It will be same for Aang if he goes to your world with him. "_

_"I see," I mumbled. _

_Roku looks back at us as clouds are filled with all the past Avatar's are filled. "The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the avatar state you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable." Roku said with the most up most concern. _

_"What do you mean?" Aang asks_

_I looked at Aang trying to warp around my head about how it could be vunlaber to be in the Avatar state. We land next to a line of Avatars and Roku. "If you are killed in the Avatar state, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." He vanishes along with everyone who was watching us. _

I was suck back into my body's being rocked by Sokka. I looked up and threw my arms around his neck. "You're okay!" Warm hot tears leak down his shirt. "I thought I lost you, again."

"You're not going to lose me that easily." Sokka speaks as he helps me to my feet.

I feel so tried and leaned into Sokka's chest with him wrapping his arms around me. "Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that. Now that firebending girl is an Avatar? What a great thing! Fight fire with Fire-"

Sokka takes out his boomerang knocking out Fong. "Anybody got a problem with that my girlfriend is firenation?"

They shake their head no as one of the soldiers shake their heads no. "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

"I think we will be fine." I tell them as I lay my head on Sokka's shoulder feeling something kick me in the stomach, their goes my secret to the world. Everyone knows who I am.

-Earth-

Zuko dropped Abby off his back as they fell to the ground after running for a straight mile. "I think we're safe here." Iroh says.

Zuko goes into his pocket and grabs out a blade that has been important for him. He goes up to his top knot and slices it off and passes it to his uncle. He cuts his top knot as well and they both drop the knots into the water watching them go down the stream. The Prince was going to prove to his father and his sister that he wasn't a failure.

"I guess we better meet up with Pam and Shane, they are already in a cave in the woods." Brooke says as she wraps her hair into a tight ponytail. She stands up and begins to walk away. "There's no turning back now."

"Your right," Zuko says standing up.

"Come on, I know where the others are." Brookes said as she made her way into the woods followed by Iroh, Zuko and Abby who was still clutching onto Zuko's hand.


	3. Love is in the Dark

**Yay another chapter! I want to say thank you for 7 reveiws, I couldnt do it without you guys and I am not just saying that. If none of you guys had ever reviewed I would of given up on the frist book since it was so terrible! I mean you got to admit it was bad, I sometimes dont always plan which I need too because I forget. I should at least write down the keypoints for each chapter in a notebook and keep it close much like my drwaings. Speaking of Drawings, I got a job interview that involes a videogame where I help them desgin characters. Ive been none stop drawing over the past few weeks and let me tell you they are ten times better than anything I have ever drawn. So that's why FlowerPower71 I haventbeen able to be work on your request latly butI do hve a good start on it.**

**So please read and review :3 I dont own anything but Aura and my oc's **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

I moved my feet in circler motion as Aang sat and watched how I moved my feet. "Keep it up Aura!" Aang said smiling. "You're going to be a master in no time."

"Can we stop now? I feel like I am going to fall over onto my feet." I told him. "Maybe take a dip in that lake over there?"

Katara smiled, "That's a great idea, Aang we need to work on your waterbending a little."

"Aright!" Aang said taking off his shirt.

Sokka was the first one in with an oversize leaf. He was in his undergarments floating in it. I slipped down to my undergarments as well they were black, I had a t-shirt over me because I didn't want anyone to stare at my back side. I walked into the water up to my thighs and leaned over Sokka. He looked up at me; his hair was down covering his eyes.

"May I join you?" I ask, He smiles scooting over as I laid down on the leaf next to him. I rolled onto my side making my move on Sokka kissing him. We lock lips kissing back and forth hiding on the leaf. Sokka's legs wrapped around me as he moved his mouth down my neck. I ran my finger threw his brown slick hair.

Sokka then snaps out of it. "We have to go soon,"

"I don't want to…" I said with big puppy eyes.

Sokka frowns then looks up at the others. "You guys are gonna be done soon, right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today."

"What, like you're ready to go right now, you love bird?" Katara noted that I was laying on Sokka's chest curled up next to him.

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously- " He lifts his hair to look at them and lets his arm drop lazily back into the water."- Whenever."

I rolled over so I was sitting on top of him, The leaf flipped into the water sending both him and I crashing into the water. I stood up since the water only went to my waist, Sokka stood up smiling at me. "Now how long is it going to take you to get ready? Your soaking wet."

"Why do you have the feeling to do that?" He says pushing back his wet hair.

"Because I care," I said smiling; I stopped when I heard music off in the distance. "What is that?" We all turned around and saw a band of Hippies.

"Don't

fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted..." The lead man stop and put his guitar down. "Heh-hey! River people!"

Katara gestures to us, "We'er not river people."

"You're not well then what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... people." Aang says

The Hippie seems oddly pleased with that statement. "Aren't we all, brother Whoo."

Sokka walks forward slightly annoyed with an accusing look on his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily." He points to the woman behind him who does a little curtsy. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us! " He plays his guitar like he was a rock star.

Aang face lights up. "You guys are nomads? Great I am a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!"

Aang speaks more flatly. "I know... you just said that."

"Oh," Chong looks over at Sokka, "Nice underwear!" My boyfriend hides behind me

-Earth-

Brooke gathered firewood as she looked around for anything that might be food as well. If Zuko was out looking for food, they would be screwed. She came back to their camp and dropped the firewood. Pam was leaning against a tree rubbing her stomach.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asks.

Pam smiles, "I'm doing fine, honey, but I am not so sure about Iroh, he's been squatting by that floor for over an hour."

Zuko stumbled out of the bushes almost falling to his knees. "I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." Zuko kicks the dirt. "This is impossible!"

"It's not entirely impossible, "Pam said rubbing her stomach. "Shall I remind you of a blonde hair golden eye girl that had to run into hiding most of her early teens because the pressures of you and her father?"

"Shut up!" Zuko growled. "I don't need anything from you."

Shane stood up and got in front of Pam, "No one talks to her like that."

Zuko narrows his eyes. "Are you threating me?"

"Maybe I am," Shane says, "I don't follow your orders anymore."

Zuko and Shane stood toe to toe Shane who was a slight taller than Zuko stood over him looking him in the eye, if Brooke didn't know any better there would be fight about to break lose. Pam gave the airbender a shaking of the head until she put her fingers to her lips bad blow.

"Babe, get your butt back over here before I knock you with a rock, I maybe 7 months pregnant but I can still whoop both your asses!"

Shane jumped back, "Yes, Ma'am!" Fast as lightening he ran back over to Pam and got down on his knees and started rubbing her stomach.

Zuko turns to notice his uncle looking down at a plant. "Uncle... what are you doing?"

Iroh speaks after an hour of silence. "You're looking at the rare white dragon bush; Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" He claps his hands together as if he was about to cry. "That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea!" Zuko groans, "I am going fishing."

"Here let me help, I am good fisher." Brooke says chasing after the bald Prince since he dindt have hair really, it more of looking like he took a razor and shaved all of his hair off. He looked like the boys back home who were in the military. She followed Zuko to a pound while looking up at him so often trying to get use to the new look. Zuko look around until he found a pointy stick and began to sharpen it with his knife he used to cut off his ponytail. Brooke looked around on what she could use as the Prince stood up with the stick and began to hopeless started sticking the sharp stick into the water.

Brooke couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. "You look stupid! Here let me try."

"I got it!" Zuko whirls around and shouts.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders, "Fine, but you still look stupid." Then an idea just popped in her head that was going to blow the Prince out of the water, literally. She stood at the edge of the pound and suck in a deep breath and pushed her hands down causing a heap of air blasting into the water. Zuko was pushed off the ground along with the contains of the pound. Zuko lands into a bush with a huge fish landing on top of the Prince's fish. One by one fish began to rain from the sky, once they hit the ground they flopped around.

Zuko turned his head and glared at the young airbender . "What? I told you I am a good fisher." She says smiling. Zuko's spear falls from the sky with one fish no bigger than a simple gold fish. "Nice catch,"

Zuko got up and grabbed the stick, "Shut up! Just start grabbing fish and lets get back to camp, and I better not hear another word out of your mouth!"

Brooke smirked," Can I just ask you on thing?"

"WHAT!"

"Did you have a nice trip down south, and are you going back next fall."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BROOKE!"

Brooke began to run, "YOU HAVE TO CACTH ME FRIST AND WE ALL KNOW YOU CANT CATCH AN AIRBENDER!"

Brooke dropped the bag she had brought to carry the fist and airbender herself up into a tree. "Try to get me now Prince of the Baldness."

Zuko glared at Brooke with a look that would kill. "Get..Down..Here… Now." The Prince demanded.

"Nope, I like the view up here." Brooke smirked. But it wasn't meant to be she heard a crack and the next thing she knew she slammed down on the ground on her chin. Brooke got up and could taste rust in her mouth. She could feel warm liquid leak down her chin and elbow. Zuko was standing over the daze airbender.

"That's what you get!" Zuko said frustrated. " Get up," He tells her as he helps her off the ground. Brooke touched her chin and looked at her hand to see blood.

"Oh crap," Blood spilled out of her mouth as well. "I bet me lounge." (I bit my tongue)

"I know how you feel.." Zuko says helping Brooke back to camp when Abby came running out of the bushes.

She runs and wraps her arms around Zuko's waist. "Zuko! Help!"

"Abby? What the-?"

"It's Uncle! He's turned into a zombie! We told him not to make that plant into tea but he didn't listen to us!"

"He didn't,"

-Earth-

I lay back as Lily does my hair, her name remind me of another girl I had met name Lily a long time ago when I first got my doll mask from Aya. Her and her brother Sin came to my mind and I wonder how they were doing,? did they make it to Bas sing sa? Phoenix laid next to me as a crown of flowers lay upon his head. Sokka walks over next to me and takes a seat with his hand over mine feeling annoyed at the hippies.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang tells him. The airbender had a crown of flowers around his head just like Phoenix while Katara had flowers on either side of her braids.

"Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong says

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Aang says with much more exciment

Moku, the fat guy with the drum, lays on his speaks. "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow."

Sokka grows frustrated, "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Aura is busy I guess it's up to me." I crunched his hands benth mine , he gives me an painful look while I just give him a cross look. "We need to get to Omashu, No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

I look over at Sokka for saying I was a wet blanket earlier. "What if I want to see the rainbows?" I said very unlike me. The gang gives me a look knowing that I wasn't the rainbow and sunshine type of girl.

"Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of _destination fever_, heh. You're worried too much about where you're going."

Lily tugs on my hair as she speaks to Sokka, "You've gotta focus less on the _where_ and more on the _going_."

"O-MA-SHU!" Sokka groans

"Sokka's right, " I say knowing Sokka's had enough torture for one day. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

Chong smiles, "Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Was this guy high or something? If they were they needed to lay off of the Fire grass. Sokka smack himself hard. "There's an old story about a secret pass….right through the mountains."

Katara was a little skeptically about it so I was. "Is this real or a legend ." The water bender asks.

"Oh, it's a real legend, and it's as old as earthbending itself." He pulls out his guitar and started singing. "_Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together_.-I Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes...- _Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" _Everyone enjoys the song except Sokka, who looks miserable. I look over at my boyfriend feeling an attachment to this legend. It was like me and Sokka, two lover forbidden from one another? A war dives our people, fire and water. I look up at Sokka with stars in my eyes when he just look moody that turned my mood into sour. How could he not see it?

"think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Firenation before, we'll be fine." Sokka says standing up pulling me up with him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." I sighed knowing that the romance was ruined.

-Earth-

"That was the worst flying time on Appa, ever!" I said stomping past Appa Part of my cloths had ash and sooth from the fireballs that the firenation firkin threw at us! We were now with the nomads again they were just hanging around like they were expecting us to come back.

"Secret love cave, let's go." Sokka said with no enjoyment in his voice.

-Earth-

The firenation group all sat in the earthkingdom hut for healing. A young woman was dealing with Iroh's horrible rashes. Abby was in relief that Iroh wasn't turning into a zombie because it did look like he was about to. Brooke was already patched up by another nurse, she had a mouth full of cotton, Pam was being examed by a nurse since she became a little concern because she kept complain that she was bigger than a normal pregnant woman at this stage. Pretty much almost everyone was being checked out besides Zuko, Abby, and Shane. Shane was told to stay out here so he was biting on his nails while Abby sat on the ground with Zuko standing next to her.

" You got quiet handful here," Says the nurse who was patching up Iroh. "You must not be around here, We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

Iroh smiles sheepishly. "Heh, heh, heh, Whoops!"

"So where are you traveling from?"

Zuko stood up straight and answered the wrong question. "Yes, we're travelers."

"Do you have names?" The woman asks

"I am A-" Zuko covers Abby's mouth as she stands up to introduce herself to the woman.

"Names, of course we have names!" Zuko speaks for her, "This is my little sister, Auko. I'm... Lee. And this is my uncle, uh... Mushi." Iroh shoots him an unhappy look.

"And of course that is his older brother, Shang, Shang's lovely wife, Pema, also Lee's cute girlfriend Sora." He points to Brooke who looks like she was about to strangle Iroh. "But we call Lee, Jr after his father."

"Aww, you guys look like a happy family." The woman says as Brooke gets up from her spot as the nurse walks away when she is done patching up her. She is ready to strangle Iroh with Zuko. "My name is Song. You guys look like you could use a good meal."

Abby stands up ready to answer but Zuko speaks for the whole group. "Sorry, but we need to be moving on."

Song looks sadden, "That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

Iroh jumps out and says it. "Where do you live, exactly?"

Pam comes out the back room with a gloomy look on her face and Shane jumps up as Song passes him to go put up her medical equipment. "What did the mid-wife say?" Shane said.

Pam face is cold and pale, "Were having Triplets…" She says.

Shane smiles wide and he falls over backwards onto his back.

"Can I poke him with a stick?" Abby asks

"No!" Brooke says, "It much more affection if you poke him with your foot."

-Earth-

I walk next Sokka with his sour mood face, I don't know which was worst was his bad moon? Or my bad mood?

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asks oboivsly wanting to get this trip over with.

I wanted to smack him and tell him it wasn't just a tunnel, but a symbol of a forbidden love! "Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Sokka groans

Lily makes Sokka squrieam even more. "All you need to do is trust in love." Lily smiles, "According to the curse."

"Curse?" Sokka whined. I threw my hand out of his stormed forward ignoring him the look he was giving me. I knew he was wondering why I was acting like the way I was.

I stopped when I saw an tunnel ahead. It two badger moles engraved into the entrance. "Hey, we are here!" Chong throws his arms up in successes like he wasn't expecting to fine it. It looked so dark down there. It was the dark abyss black that would suck up your soul into if you stare into it for too long. Only a few people knew I was afraid of the dark, Sokka was one of them. It was the night when the fire nation invade Kyoshi Island and I found out Sokka was a bed wetter. I was afraid of the dark and he was a bed wetter, a perfect couple, right?

"What exactly is this curse ?" Sokka walks forward to stand next to me, he tries to grab my hand again, but I snatched it away still mad at him.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them, forever."

"And die," Lily says

Chong eyes widen, "Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song!" Chong walks in front of the cave entrance. He strums his guitar and falls to his knees. "_And die!_"

Sokka stormed past me and jabbed Chong in the chest. "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"Sokka!" I shouted not taking any more.

Moku interrupted me before I could rant on Sokka. "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

I turned around and looked at the sky, it was a pillar of smoke in the air. "That's Firenation, they're tracking us." I said.

Aang looks at Chong, "So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong nods

Aang turns to look at a waterbending girl, who still had a crush on her that seemed to grow. I disapproved of it, Aang needed a girl his own age. "We can make it."

We had no choice but walk into the hole quickly with Appa groaning and moaning hating the idea of going underground. I knew how he felt. I don't know how much we walked until I could hear the deadly machines of the firenation. The ceiling began to shake rabidly until the light we had went dark forever and I fell to my knees screaming because it was so dark.


	4. Love is brightest in the dark

**Dont you guys just love sick dayS? I do! Well besides the fact I am over a bucke throwing up, Im dong pretty good.**

**So please read and review :3 I dont own anything but Aura and my oc's **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

The first person that was in the dark was Sokka, he was crying out my name. A fire light turned on and I felt Sokka place both of his arms around me. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." Appa was freaking out more than me he was scratching the wall. I stood up in Sokka's arms pushing my anger towards him away. "We're going to make it out of this." He tells me looking down away. His hand whips away tears that stream down my face.

He goes into his messenger bag and pulls out a piece of paper and charcoal. "All we need is a plan. Aura, I want you to create a fire that will last us for a while." I nodded out stretching my palm and let a flame flicker. "That's my girl," Sokka says smiling kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, we can just follow you guys." Chong says, "You have lots of love you in ya!"

Sokka frowns at Chong, "We don't need love to get out of here, we just need a well thought out plan." I frowned as Sokka marked our beginning. "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

"Way to kill the romance," I mumbled.

Katara could see m stress and she looked at her brother was a cross face. She walked with me down the dark tunnel. "You okay?" She asked me. "I know how you are around the darkness and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I am fine now." I told her. "But your brother… he's, ugh-"

"Not seeing it?" Katara says, "I know, its bugging me too, I saw how your eyes lit up when Chong sang that song earlier and Sokka just sat there."

"Do you think it's stupid to compare our relationship to an old earthbending legend? Because I feel like I am one of those girls that compare her love for some guy to every lovey dove song that is made."

Katara chuckles. "No, it's romantic, just tell him that you're a little hurt from it."

I look at Katara and nod my head. "I will think about it."

-Earth-

Song's mother seated herself at the table where everyone was eating at. Brooke sat next to Zuko since they were playing the boyfriend/girlfriend card.

Shane was pushing food down his throat which Pam smack him with her chopsticks for acting rude. Song's mother looks over at Shane and Pam and smiled. "I heard you are having triplets, that's going to be an handful, but I am sure it's going to be nice when you have such a big family."

Pam smiled and stroke her head, "Yes, it will be." Shane places his hand over Pam's.

"But it's a shame to start a big family with nothing, my daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves." The mother says gravely.

Song looks over at us, "When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away, that's was the last time I saw my father. " Shane and Zuko looked at each other and then at their food feeling over slightly guilty.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko replays looking at the dinner plate in a cold tone.

Brooke looked over at Song," I lost my brother and father a while back,"

Song voice softens, "I am so sorry, the firenation must of hurt you two very bad." Brooke felt guilty about lying but it needed to be done . Song then stands up and pulled up her pants leg showing a nasty scar. "The firenation has hurt me as well." She whispered Zuko's eyes widen at the sight must of feeling guilty as well.

-Earth-

We came to another dead end in the tunnel. I groaned as Sokka stepped forward studding his map. "Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." I told him.

Sokka roated his map in his hands, "This doesn't make any sense, we already came through this way."

"We don't need a map. We just need love." Chong looks over at me, "Godly knows it,"

I shrugged," But it wouldn't be so bad to know where you were you're going. "

"There's something strange here, there's only one explanation." Sokka rolls up the map. "The tunnels are changing."

We all gasped in horror, "How is that even possible?" I asked, Sokka began to walk forward with the rest of us following. We stop when the ground begins to rumble and we all turned around to see the end gone. "Okay, that just freaky!"

Chong seemed even more freaked out, "The tunnels... they're a-changing'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here!"

"Right, If only we listened to you…" Sokka says

"Everyone be quiet, Listen." Katara hushes us. We all stop and hear a sound off in the darkness ahead, and a moment of fear takes me in. What if it was Aya and she planed on killing Sokka. The sounds grows louder as a huge bat like thing flies out of the darkness and growls.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong hits the ground trying not to be eaten by it.

"No, it's a wolf-bat." I said taking a firebending stance. I had dealt with one of these creatures one time or another when I was with Zuko visiting one of the air temples, it was in one of the secret tunnels that lead up to them. I kicked out a flame towards the beast and it let out a screeching missing it but landing next to Appa's toe. He let out a teffiring roar in fear and began to buck his legs causing the cave to shake and stir. Rocks above began to fall and a huge large bolder was coming towards me to squash me. I looked across the room to see Sokka speeding across tackling me to get out of the way from being squash. Rocks blocked us from the rest of the group and our way of figuring out how we are going to get out.

Sokka and I ran forward trying to dig ourselves out. "KATARA! AANG!" He shouted. I picked up the torch and walk towards him.

"Sokka, it's no use, we just have to fine away around this and met up with them later."

Sokka stood up and walked up to me taking me by the shoulders and rub them. "I promise, I will fine away out from this." Appa was trapped in here with us and Phoenix was on the other side, so at least us and the others weren't alone. Sokka took the torch from my hand and grabbed my hand to lead me threw the darkness.

-Earth-

Zuko sat on the porch looking out in the backyard thinking about what just went on in there. Meeting this family made him have mix feelings about his country and himself. The fire prince didn't know what to think. The side open slide open, he turned expecting to see Brooke, or his uncle, but it was the ex-member of his crew, Shane. The Private shut the door and leaned against the column that held up the porch.

"Nice night, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko says

Shane sighs, "I am going to come out and say it," He crosses his arms over his chest, "Song's story, got to make ya think about how many other people's live we hurt or destroyed, were part of a horrible nation filled with too much nationalism."

Zuko looks away trying to push the thought out of his head it was too much to think about right now. "It's better this way."

Shane narrows his eyes at the Prince, "You don't care that innocent people are being killed every day, it was proof in the north."

Zuko closes his eyes, "I do care!"

"Then why are you cruel and heartless? You treat Aura like a piece of shity toy." Shane clenched his knuckles reframing himself from punching the Prince. "I followed your orders all threw this mess, and now no more. If you really care about Aura, you leave her alone." Shane said pointing a finger at him. "I know what you promised Brooke you leave Aura alone, but we all know you go back on your word. You went back on your word with Aura, why is Brooke any different?" He left the Prince alone to his thoughts by walking back in slamming the door.

-Earth-

We walked in totally darkness for an hour or so, I didn't know how long, I just knew it was a long time. Sokka holding my hand made the walk a whole lot better and if it wasn't the fact that we were trap in this place I would be having my alone time with Sokka. We walked down a slight turn in the tunnels when off in the distance we saw a door that was round.

"LOOK! The exit!" I shouted.

Sokka ran in front of me sort of dragging me in a way. "You get that side!" Sokka said pointing to the other end of the door. With the both of our strength together we couldn't push it open. I slipped onto my knees trying to push the door open.

"It's no use!" I touched the door, "You have to be an earthbender to open this door-" I looked over at Appa who was ready to charge into the door way. I pressed myself up against the wall to be out of the bison way. He rammed the door making it fall flat on the ground.

I jump into the room followed by Sokka, "This isn't the exit…"

"It's a tomb." Sokka said in a low tone. "Great, dead people."

"It's not just dead people," I said walking down the stairs noticing a statue carved in the rock of two people kissing. "It must be the two lovers from the legend, that's who's buried here." I smiled. "They look so happy." I said smiling looking back at Sokka trying to show him the simulators in this relationship the same as theirs.

He shrugs not really caring. "Yeah, I guess so."

I huffed walking faster down the steps leaving Sokka in the confusion. "Hey what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," I told him walking over to the middle of the crypt where the two lovers were buried. There were tiny pictures covering the bottom of the graves. "Sokka, look at this." I waved my hand for him to come forward. "It's their story." I told him.

Sokka held the torch light over it. "_They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages." _Sokka read out loud to me. "_The villages were enemies so they could not be together." _ Sokka was watertribe and I was part firenation. Our nations were at war with one another along with the earthkingdom. "_But their love was strong and they found a way." _I squeezed his hand he looked over at me with his bright blue eyes. His face blushed a little and turned back to the story. "_The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles, they became the first earthbenders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages." _ Flashes of Sokka being lifeless came to my mind I wanted to push it out of my head. "_Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power, she could have destroyed them all." _ The power I used on Aya, I wanted to end her life right there for the thought of her killing Sokka as well, but that moment of distraction stopped me. If it wasn't for Yue, I don't know what I would of done. "_But instead she declared the war over._ _Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace._ _The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love….." _

I looked up at the statue carving in the wall. "Love is brightest in the dark." I read out loud. I turned around and looked at Sokka. "The story, its us!" I said.

"What?" Sokka looked at me strangely.

I felt my eyes water horrible, "You know what? Forget it!" I said storming away from him and ending up on my knees wrapping myself in a hug.

Sokka stayed silent until he let out whisper. " The forbidden lovers,"

"Yes," I said. "That's what I've been trying to get past you, if the curse said we could make it with love, and I thought that with our help the others could get out as well, but I was wrong. " I felt a touched on my shoulder, I knew it was Sokka. He walked in front of me and got on his knees taking my hands into his lap.

"Aura, I never thought about it that way…" He strokes my hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, were not going to make out of this cave alive." I sigh. "All of this for nothing."

Sokka said on his face was what I was thinking. "I love you so much, and if we were to die in a cursed hole, I'm glad I am with you."

"I am glad I'm with you too." I said.

We lean in for a kiss and slowly the flames began to die off. Our lips met in the most passionate fashion and I didn't want to open my eyes to total darkness. I just wanted to sit here and kiss him.

IN the end Sokka pulled away. "Aura, look!" I opened my eyes up and I was in Sokka's arms as we sat on the ground. The ceiling lite up with blue crystals that just glowed I never felt so happy to see that. "It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark!" Sokka cries happily

"That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals." I embraced Sokka with hug.

Sokka pulled me close to his chest. "Love is brightest in the dark… come on." He says pulling out the loving embrace and walked me down the path. "This must be the way out."

-Earth-

Sokka looked up at the crystals in amazement as Aura clutched onto his right arm. His left hand dragging cross the crystals. He loved Aura so much that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their days. He wanted to marry her, he wanted her by his side no matter what. The warrior yanked a crystal out of the wall without Aura seeing. He wanted to porpoise to her , yet he didn't know how or where, or even when he was going to do it. He just made up his mind on it. That moment back in the cave was most beautiful he ever felt. They saw the light at the end of the tunnel that made both of them pick up their feet. They ran out of the exit with so much haste that Aura tripped over a rock sending both her and Sokka to the ground. She laid on top of him with her golden eyes looking down at him. She was so beautiful why did anyone want to hurt her in such away for her to be afraid of the dark. Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her one last time.

She pulled back with a gasp as Appa rolled around in the dirt allowing the sunshine to soak into his fur. "The others! Aang, Katara!" Sokka jumped up forgetting for a moment he had a sister and friend that was still in danger.

The ground began to shake one more time and two large wholes opened up. Huge badger moles exited the holes with the Hippies and Katara and Aang riding on their backs.

"GUYS!" Sokka cried out going over to throw an hug around his sister.

Aang happy to see the couple, "How did you guys get out?"

Aura walked next to her boyfriend and leaned onto him. "We let love lead the way."

Katara for some reason winked over at Aura who winked back, Sokka felt out of the circle. "Sokka? Why is your forehead red?" Katara asked

Sokka smacked his head so many times before they group got separated it must been red this whole time without realizing it. Chong walked over to Sokka and in a dead serious tone he spoke. "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar."

Sokka couldn't believe how stupid these people were! He smacked himself again hearing Aura softly chuckle. She kissed Sokka on the cheek letting him wrap her in hug. "It's funny, Mr. Avatar."

"Aura!" Sokka said in disbelief

"I'm joking babe."

Chong gave both of the teenagers a hug and before he pulled away from Sokka he placed his flower necklace around Sokka's neck. "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Sokka looked slightly annoyed with Chong but he did had to admit it the trip in the cave wasn't that bad at all.

"Just play your songs," Sokka muttered.

Chong smiles in delight like the five year old man he is. "Hey, good plan!" He takes out his guitar and began to play it. "_Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Ooooohhhh..."_

Aura looked up at Sokka with so much happiness and delight that she threw herself onto him and kissed him one more time. She was the one, Sokka told himself. He wanted to have her for the rest of his life.

-Earth-

Zuko and the others were saying good-bye to Song and her mother. "Thank you for the duck, it was excellent." Iroh bowed his head.

Song's mother smiled. "You're welcome," She hands Iroh a small package of left over dinner. "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such... gusto." She laughs. Zuko was ready to leave now, he just wanted to get out of here he was the first one to the gate. "Good luck with your children and may they bring you many years of happiness." She bowed her head to Pam and Shane who bowed back.

Iroh notices his nephew away from them. "Junior, where are your manners , you need to thank these nice people."

Zuko gives them a small bow before turning his back on them. "Thank you." He says without much feeling.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned with a girl that says to have the same powers as the Avatar." Song says.

_Aura must of not been able to keep quiet about her powers._

"I know."

"BYE!" Abby waves to the small family as she holds onto Brooke's hand.

Brooke passes Zuko with a look and then exits the gate with Pam, Shane, and his Uncle. They began to walk past a small fenced off area to fine two ostrich-horses were staying. Zuko got an idea and walked over to them.

He climbed onto one of them and pulled the other in front of his uncle. "What are you doing These people just showed you great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." He offers his hand to his uncle. "Well…." Iroh takes it climbing on the back.

Brooke stays. "This is wrong, I never done anything like this before in my life."

Zuko looks over his shoulder. "Do you really think Pam can make this journey 7 months pregnant with triplets? She needs this."

Pam and Shane were already on the animal with Abby on the back wrapping her arm around Shane's waist. "I guess you're right," Brooke mutters as she climbs on behind Iroh. "But I still think that this is wrong."

-Earth-

"The journey was long and annoying!" Sokka says with his little speech as we climbed up the hill that looked over Omashu. I elbowed Sokka in the side in joking way. "And slightly romantic," He adds in. "But now you get to see what it's really about - the destination." Sokka stands up on a mount. "present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O... Oh no." Sokka looks down onto the city. I go up to stand next to him to see the city had been overrun by Firenation.


	5. Return to Omashu

**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO BREAK THE NEW RECORD WE PUT UP! SO PLEASE READ AN REVEIW!**

**So please read and review :3 I dont own anything but Aura and my oc's **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Aang said in disbelief. "I knew the war spread this far, but Omashu always seemed...untouchable."

This was awful the entire city of Omashu was taken over by the firenation. "Up until now, it was; Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said as she patted Phoenix's head he let out a low sorrow howl.

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang said looking back at us.

"Aang, no, it's too dangours, the best thing is too keep moving. I know you had your heart set out on Bumi, but there are pleanty of other amazing earthbenders to teach you earthbending." I said hoping to change his mind.

On the look on the Avatar's face he was going to go for it. "This isn't about finding a

teacher, this is about finding my friend." Aang told us.

"But how are we going to get and out of there without being notice." I asked him.

Aang smiled, "Bumi and I use to sneak in and out of the city when he was younger and I know a secret entrance. We can wait until nightfall to sneak in."

And that's exactly we did.

Later on that evening we all stood underneath the bridge of Omashu.

Sokka of course was complain on why we didn't use this entrance in the frist place. "Why didn't we just use this last time?" Aang was on top of a sewage tunnel trying to pop off the cap. When he did the water of the sewage rushed out and onto Sokka's boots. "EW!"

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, "I am glad we didn't use this last time." I said climbing in after Katara and Aang. Phoenix stayed by my side whining at the horrid stench in the tunnel. I waterbend and sewage that was in my way, but behind me I could hear Sokka getting slash with the dirty water. After walking through the mucky water for more than ten minutes there was a manhole above us. Aang popped the hole above our heads. I climbed up after Katara pulling Phoenix up with me.

"That wasn't so bad." Katara said.

"I know right?" I said bending any gunk that was on my pants leg. "Hey? Where's Sokka?"

Out of the manhole came this human figure covered in sewage. It looked like something that came out of one of those old horror films back in the 60's. Katara blast water out of a nearby bucket onto the creature to show it was just Sokka with two purple little creatures on the side of his neck.

Sokka grabs one creature in each hand and tries to pull them from his face, but their suckers keep them attached to his skin. "Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaak!"

Aang jumps on Sokka and pins him to the wall to keep him quiet. "Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." He rubs his fingers across the top of the little animal. "See? Harmless?" I walked on the other side of the creature and petted its side. It let out a small low purr. This little animal was so cute and adorable. I wish Abby was here to see it, she would probably beg me to keep it.

"HEY!" A angry voice shouted, we all turned our heads to see three firenation guards walking over to us. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The leader of the group asked.

Aang and I quickly ducked behind Sokka and Katara as we stuffed our heads into hats. I put on my purple hat in bag as a quick hide away while Aang used his wrap around his waist as a hat.

"Sorry, we were just on our way home." Katara says as we began to walk away like we just didn't pop out of the manhole. I clutched to Sokka's arm in relief but something had to go wrong.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" The leader asked.

I looked at the back of his neck to see the red dots from where the pentapus were. "He has Pentapox sir." I told them. "He only has a few more days to live." I said in a voice filled with sorrow like I was really about to lose Sokka. "It's very contiguous."

That gave the men a scared look. "Th-then why are you with him?"

"I want to spend his last few days with my lover." I said throwing myself into Sokka's arms dramatically. "I don't care if I catch it, I will have nothing to live for once he's gone."

I was pretty good at this acting thing by the look on the guards face. "Wait, I think I've heard of Pentapox? " He turns to one of the guards. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" Sokka walks towards them coughing and hacking up spit to make it more real. "We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!" They ran off screaming the distance and we all couldn't help bust out laughing.

"Nice job, Aura, you really sold it." Sokka says throwing an arm around the back of neck.

I smile holding up the Pentapus, "Don't thank me, thank this little guy." I smiled rubbing his head. "I wish Abby could see this little guy." Phoenix growled at it as I lowered him to show Phoenix but the Pentapus jumped onto his noise sticking himself to it. My dog looked at the little guy and his eyes grew small as he was looking at it if it was adorable little guy. "I think Phoenix wants to keep it."

"The more the merrier," Aang says smiling. "What are you going to name it?"

I thought of something Abby would name it right off the bat. "Albert." The group gave me a funny look. "What? That's what Abby would name him. Come on stop giving me the stupid look and lets fine Bumi, he must be kept somewhere high off the ground." I said.

Aang pointed up to the statue that was above the city that was still under contsrtion. "There! That's our best chance."

-Earth-

Mai sighed as she walked down the path with her mother and her two year old brother, Tom-Tom. Mai hated it down here, she abouslte hated it, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Mai was the type of girl that raelly didn't care much for feelings and emotions, the only thing she seemed she fine joy in was her knifes and the monthly scuription of Fire Days magazine that you could only get in the firenation. Since she didn't have that the only thing she did have was her knifes.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." She said gloomy.

Her mother frowned at her. "Mai, your father was appointed Governor. We're like royalty here, be happy, and enjoy it."

Mai sighs ine disgust a little bit to know what was about to happen in a few seconds. Above them was a team form the resistance who had been fighting them since they invade the city.

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation. But this place is unbearably bleak.

Nothing ever happens!" Mai said. That wasn't quiet true when a huge boulder came crashing down towards them. A boom echoed threw out the area and above them stood a boy no more than twelve with a boulder ready to attack them.

-Earth-

We were scouring the tops of the statue in hope to fine Bumi, we passed a couple of guards here and their but none of them saw us. I crouched low to the ground grabbing onto Phoenix's collar trying to keep him down as well. We were on the edge of the stute when we saw two woman and a baby being held by the oldest of the two women. They were being escorted by a couple of firenation guards.

We kept low and out of sight until we heard a rumbling noise going down a ramp. "What the?" That's when it hit me, it was assantion ateempt on those firenation noble women.

Aang must of known what I was thinking because he stepped in and stoped the boulder blasting it the other way. The crowd below looked up in horror and the woman pointed up at us. "The resistance!"

The youngest of the woman jumped up and fired arrows at Aang who barely dodge it. The girl jumped up on top the same level we were all standing on. I only took in a few seconds to take in her apprance. She was about my age with deadly pale skin almost the same color as mine. Her eyes was pale dark brown with black hair that was tied up in two buns. Her clothes said she was some kind of nijia.

I jumped back letting arrows hit the floor. "Hey! We just saved your neck!" I said "We weren't the ones trying to kill your ass."

"How do I know that?" She said throwing more knifes out of her selvee. I carted wheeled out of the way. I blasted fire in her direction hoping that would throw her off. She looked at me in surprise as she rolled out of the way. I backed away to Sokka and the others as she regain her senses only to have something open us between our feet and we fall into a gapping whole below.

-Earth-

Sabrina followed the Firenation Princess threw the crowd of circus freaks. "What are we doing here again?" Sabrina said avoiding stepping into some kind of animal leavings.

"Too see an old friend," The Princess pointed over to a girl who was dressed in all pink. "Ty-Lee, could that possibly be you?"

"AZULA!" The bright eyed girl got out of her hand stand and bowed to the Princess before giving her a hug. "It is so good to see you and I see you brought along a friend." She smiles.

"Sabrina," The purple eye girl said.

Azula looked at Ty-Lee as she went back to her warm ups." Please, don't let me interrupt

your... whatever it is you were doing." She looks at Ty-Lee in the oddest matter. "Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in... places like this.." Sabrina turned her head slightly to see a Platusbear in a costume being dragged into its cage. "We have a proposition for you, I'm hunting a few traitors. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?" She said examine her nails.

Ty-lee was on the ground with her feet sticking up her feet in the air. "Oh yeah, He was so funny."

"We are as well hunting down a girl named Andrew." Sabrina said stepping into the conversation. "But she is known as Aura, or in some rare occasions Aurora."

Ty-lee let out a surprising gasps." I heard of her! She was in a quiet a few issues of Fire Days magazines a few times and that's when Mai began to get into them!"

"Well I would be honored if you would join me on my mission." Azula said trying to get back on track here for the main reason why she came here.

Ty-Lee's smile drops and she gets back up on her feet in a quick flip." Oh...I...uh...would

love to, but the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" (Hah ha-ha Aura, aura, that's going to be confusing…..)

Azula frowns a little but manages to hide it from Ty-Lee. "I'll take your word for it.

Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

"Thank you, Azula." Ty-Lee says bowing her head and clasping her hands in a thank you.

Azula beacons for Sabrina that it was time to go, Sabrina was quiet surprise in the Princess for just giving up that easy. Azula turns around to address Ty-Lee one last time. "Of course, before I leave, I'm going to catch your show."

"Oh… of course!" Ty-Lee didn't much to seem to like that idea very much. Sabrina saw what Azula was up too. She smirked along with the Princess.

-Earth-

We all stood in the HQ of the earthkingdom resistance fighters. After we fallen through the hole after being attacked by that Ninja girl we were greeted by earthkingdom former soldiers. Now we stood before the leader explaining our perdeictmit Aang was the one who was doing all the talking. "So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

The leader shook his head. "I do not know why, It doesn't matter now.

Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

_I know what you mean._

I could understood where these guys were coming from, they had everything taken from them and now there only chance was to fight, just like I did when I was with Zuko back on his ship. I had to fight him every day just to try to stay away from him.

"Actually there's another path to freedom." Aang said. "You could leave Omashu; you're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day." Aang explained to the earthbenders. He really held all of their attentions like a real leader should.

"You're blind if you don't see that." I said stepping in. "it's time to focus on things that really matter right now and that's making sure everyone gets out of here alive." I told them. "I was in the same predicament a long time ago and I tell you it takes time to recover from something like this, but once you recovered you can get back up and show those firenation pigs that you're strong." I told them looking towards the crowd and then back at the leader.

He seemed to be thinking it over in his head, "Fine, But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

Sokka looks at me then he looks over at Phoenix who still had Albert the Pentapus on his nose. "Suckers!" Sokka snaps his fingers. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of Pentapox."

-Earth-

We all stood above the surface placing Pentapus on my skin, Sokka helped me with the back of my neck while I switched and placed it on his neck. "This is genius , babe, man I should of thought about something like that." I told Sokka. "Shane, would of gone along with that in an instant."

"When we were back down the Headquarters, were you talking about when Zuko had you?" Sokka asked me.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Sokka turned around to looked at me." So have you recovered from it?"

"I don't know, it's going to be while." I told Sokka, "I mean I can't jump back up like I explained to them."

Sokka held my right hand. "I know, but your strong, I hope you know that."

"Thank you," I kissed Sokka one time as he pulled away to face his crowd.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too, ya gotta sell it!" Said Sokka firmly. An old man limped back Sokka and began to moan. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Sokka says wrapping an arm around an nearby earthkingdom citizen.

"Years of practice." The old man pats his wooden leg.

I laughed as Sokka took my hand and pulled me into the sick crowd leaving Aang to fine Bumi. "Okay everyone! Into sick formation!"

The firenation soldiers that saw us coming acted like it was the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. They were screaming and shouting in terror as we approached. They even opened all the doors for us as we exited the city. Sokka's planed worked and I was so happy for him. We helped the citizens makes it distance from the city until we were hidden by mountains from the city and all you could see was smoke off in the distance. It took all day to get her and when it turned night fall, everything was worth it.

I leaned onto Sokka's shoulder waiting for Aang to get back with King Bumi.

Phoenix laid his head onto my lap looking at Albert with his eyes watching it suck onto his noise. I rubbed Phoenix's fur. " Phoenix, I think we need to allow him to soak into some water." I said pulling an cantina out of my bag. I opened it bending water out of it and turning it into a icy bowl with a lid. I made sure to have plenty of water. I tickle the little pentapus and placed him into the bowl, ceiling the bowl with its lead. The little guy let out a low squeal of delight. I placed him next to Phoenix's side, the dog curled up next to it as if it was his baby.

Aang came riding up on Flopsie, the goat gorilla that chased Aang when Bumi was performing his test on Aang and I. They both looked depressed when we walked over to them to great the two. "We looked everywhere, no Bumi."

Katara and I hug the young airbender boy as Sokka hugged Flopsie.

"We got a problem," The resistance leader told us. "We just did an head count,"

"Oh no, did someone get left behind?" Katara said.

"No, we have an extra." The resistance leader took an step back to show us Momo being tourted by a firenation baby.

-Earth-

Sabrina walked into the tent after the Princess walks in. Ty-Lee sat down the flowers she had received. "What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow." Princess Azula and Sabrina had just scared the living day lights out of the circus performer during her performances. First they had the net set on fire and then after that Azula had the Circus master release all of the wild and exotic animals that were showcase in the circus.

That was Azula's goal of course to give Ty-Lee a little push to join her on her mission. "I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow."

"Really?"

"The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change.

I want to join you on your mission." And it worked. "I am sure we are going to be the best of friends." She looked over at Sabrina.

"I'm sure," Sabrina said not really caring just wanting to get to Aura in the most fastest way possible and cut her down like the dog she was.

-Earth-

Aura cuddle the baby as she sat next to Sokka near the fire. "Oh your so cute!" She said holding him next to her chest.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won\'t think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." The resistance leader says.

"The war will be over by the time he is gowned," She said. "Sokka, does he look like a killer?" She held him up to his face and he watched the baby drewl.

"Um.. no," Sokka said backing away from the drewl. Sokka watched Aura this whole time since she got her hands on the little firenation baby, she hadn't let anyone hold it or get near it. It grew a concern to Sokka as she rocked the baby in her arms. The way she looked at it, she acted as if it was her child.

"We cant keep calling you firenation baby, we should give you a name." She said.

"What should we name him?" Katara said scooting over next to Aura.

"Guy," Aura smiled.

Sokka tugged at his girlfriend's sleeve, "Aura, don't you think your getting a little attached to it?"

"No, I am not!" She said turning her head away from Sokka. " and he is not an _It_, he's a baby."

A hawk let out a noise as it landed on a rock on the edge of the camp they built. Aang got up and walked over to the bird. It had a case on its back for Aang to open and he read threw the message. "It's from the Fire Nation governor.

He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade.

His son... For King Bumi!" Aang said letting out gasp.

Aura eyes dropped a little with sadness knowing she was going to have to give up the little child.

-Earth-

It was the middle of the night when I heard Guy give out a little fussy noise from the blankets I used to wrap him up in. I walked over to the little guy and picked him up and walked over to a ledged to where no one could hear us. It looked over the city and mountains around. I rocked the tiny baby in my arms hushing him. "It's okay, I am here." I told him.

His big grey eyes looked up at me in wonder and I felt so heartbroken just of thinking of giving him away, but it was going to be back to his mother and father. "You know, I would have had a daughter about your age," I told the little one. His eyes began to drop a little as I rocked him in my arms. I hummed a small sweet lullaby. "May there always be angels To watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you Safe from all harm Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay." I sang in his ear and finally he was asleep in the end.

"Aura?" I looked behind my back to see Sokka walking up to me.

"How long where you standing there?" I asked him.

Sokka looked at me, "Long enough," I looked away from him,"He's not Jaden,"

"I know that! I hissed at him feeling a sting in my chest. "You don't think I know that!" I lost it holding the baby close to my chest. "He just reminds me so much what could of been, I would of been a mother." I cried. "She was inside of me and she was just taken away from me."

"Aura," Sokka took the baby from my arms and held him in one arm while he wrapped me in a hug allowing me to cry in to his chest. "I know your in pain." I cried harder into his chest. "I know this might be the hardest thing you may ever have to do, but you need to give him back."

"I know that, and I know what that mother is thinking, she misses her son." I told her. "I am going to give Guy back, I promise." I said taking the sleep boy back into my arms.

Sokka placed an arm around my waist, "If it helps, you would be an amazing mother."

"I know,"


	6. Jaden and TomTom

**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO BREAK THE NEW RECORD WE PUT UP! SO PLEASE READ AN REVEIW!**

**So please read and review :3 I dont own anything but Aura and my oc's. I listen to Eyes Open By Taylor swift and I kind of got the idea for this chapter. I also I've been thinking about changing my pen name to the Girl of Fire and Water... What do you think? Also to let you to know Mai and Aura are going to meet in this chapter, I wonder what words will be excahnged between the two since one has a crush on Zuko and the other just hates him? READ AND YOU WILL FINE OUT!**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

I clutched Guy close to my chest as I walked over to the gang. I wasn't ready to give Guy up just yet, but if I didn't give him back to his mother and father, I don't think I'll ever will. It was bright and early in the morning a little bit after dawn. I had all of my bright goldsh white hair stuffed into my purple hat as a disguise for not anyone to recognize me.

Sokka was ready and prepare to help me into a sling to set Guy in."You know, we are probably walking straight into a trap?" He said as I walked up to him.

Aang shook his head no, "I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi."

I slipped the sling over my shoulder setting Guy into the sling. "It's a new day," I said, "We can make this work no matter what."

-Earth-

Mai heard of news of an old childhood friend coming to visit and Mai knew it ment business as soon she saw the servants carrying the palikin. Mai bowed her head as the Princess of the Firenation stepped out of it. "Please tell me you're here to  
kill me?" She asked in her regular dull voice.

The Princess laughed before giving her friend a short and sweet hug. "It's great to see you, Mai."

Ty-Lee tackled her in a hug Mai seemed a little surprised to see the circus performer here." I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder." Ty-Lee said as a girl with strange purple eyes walked around to greet them.

Azula placed her hands on the shoulders of her old friends, "I have a mission and I both need your help along with her." She said looking over at the girl.

Mai didn't care really, "Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place, but I have to deal with something annoying first."

Azula nodded.

-Earth-

It was almost noon where we were supposed to meet the governor to trade the baby for Bumi. I held Guy close to my chest when I saw four young girls in the distance walking forward and I recognized one of them right away. Sabrina. Sokka saw my eyes widen when I went to go run forward but he stopped me from making any sudden movements.

"No, not yet," Sokka hissed.

"Fine," What was Sabrina doing here? And why was she doing with those other three girls? Who were they? The girl on the far left had dark raven hair and gold eyes and she seemed to look so filmier, why was that? Did I know her or something? She seemed to be wearing some kind of Firenation military uniform accompany by a girl who wore all pink and looked like she belong to a circus and of the girl who attacked us the other night.

We all looked up to see in great joy of Bumi in a metal box being lowered to the ground.

"Hi, everybody!" He cries out like nothing was wrong at all. The metal box lands behind the girls looking straight towards us.

"Did you bring my brother?" The Goth girl asks.

"Yes and we are ready to trade." Aang says doing all the talking.

The military girl held up her hand. "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," The Goth girl nodded.

She looked up at Bumi, "We're trading a two year old for a king, a powerful, earthbending, King. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"You're right." The dark girl spoke again.

I stepped forward pushing past Sokka and Katara who tried to stop me. "We had a deal!" I shouted pointing my finger at her. "How could you just give up your own brother like that?"

"Her parents are still young, they will have more." The girl with golden eyes said.

I growled and as the moment did I sent a firebalst hurling towards the girls. My hat flung off reliving my golden hair.

Sabrina was the first one to speak in the chaos, "Andrew Aurora Elizabeth Brag, it's been a while hasn't?"

The girl all dressed in Pink and gasped, "You're that Aura girl? You look way prettier than I expected you to be."

I looked at her oddly, "Um... thanks, I guess."

"Oh look Mai, its Zu-zu's ex girlfriend, didn't you use to have a thing for my brother." The girl in the uniform said to the Goth girl I presume to be Mai. "Didn't you say you wanted to ripe of her head for breaking his heart?"

"Wait," I said stepping forward. "You're Azula? Your Zuko's sister?" I shouted pointing at her.

She smiled laughing at me, "You see the resemblance, don't you now? I have the looks and the brains while Zuko has all the failure."

I smirked, "Well, I guess your right about that."

She raised her right hand sending a blast of blue fire at me in my direction. I twirled out of the way screaming at the surprise, I heard she was good, but blue fire? Can't the world give me a break? At that moment Bumi was being raised back into the air.

"BUMI!" Aang shouted jumping after him catching Azula to a new target shooting flames at him. Aang jumped up throwing his staff in the air and his hat flew as wall showing his bald head.

"The Avatar, my lucky day." Azula said running after Aang.

I looked over at Sokka, "Get Appa and take the baby with ya!" I said handing the sling over to him. He took a step back pointing behind my back to the three girls.

I took a step forward ready to fight the girl named Mai, "So you were Zuko's little slut?" She said her eyes growing with hatred at me.

"You wouldn't have happened to like Zuko?" I asked, "Well let me tell you, he isn't worth any girl's time!"

"Maybe to you." She said taking out a knife, "You broke his heart."

My jaw almost hit the ground; man this girl was really dense!"Are you serious? I broke his heart? YOU GOT BE KIDDING ME!" I asked, "He raped me!"

"You could have just lie down and taken it." Mai threw the knife at me which I blocked with water.

"Man, You Firenation guys are really into the kinky stuff aren't ya," I mumbled under my breath before letting a cry out at the girl. "If you care about him so much then why didn't you go with him when he was banished?" (That is a very good question? Why didn't Mai go with Zuko when he was banished? That is why I do not support Maiko!)

She was silent before sending more tiny arrows at me I jumped flipping up in the air. To be greeted by a ranging fireball sent by Sabrina who was smiling at me. "I am going to handle her if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead as long as you save some for me to finish off." Mai said dully.

Sabrina smirked looking back at me, "I heard you got a new boyfriend?" She said.

"That isn't it none of your business!" I growled Sabrina looked behind me and looked straight at Sokka.

"Don't tell me...You are dating the idiot of the group?" Sabrina taunted, "But I have to admit he's not that bad looking, maybe I will have a go after you."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled going to send another attack at him when the girl who was dressed in all pink came up behind me and hit my arms. I turned around to kick her but she beat her arms up my leg sending me falling to the ground. I went to push myself up but my left leg felt numb.

The girl smiled as she went to go attack me again. I mange to move out of the way in time even with my dead wait arm and leg, Katara stepped in attacking Mai form making any advances to me. "We've got to get the baby out of here!"Katara shouted helping me to stand up.

Sokka was blowing on the bison shape whistle to call for Appa. "Way ahead of ya!" He told us.

"Just go and fine Appa!" I said blocking Sabrina's attacks towards Katara with water that was lying on the ground. Sokka nodded running towards the ladder to tripping over something. Sokka fell on his back skidding over to the edge with the girl dressed in all pink going after him. I created a whip with the little water I had wrapping around her ankle and yanking her back to have my back covered by Katara with a block of wood from Mai's arrows engraving into my back. It was funny to look back and think that she once hated me for being Firenation a while back and now she was having my back in battle its funny how life could be.

The girl that was named Ty-lee was jumping from platform to platform a little supersized that I could bend after she hit my pressure points. I bended water at her from the ground and blasted it at her so she wouldn't get near me. She twirled out of the way and went behind Katara and hit her.

Like me earlier Katara tried to bend but it was no use, her waterbending wasn't working. The circus freak came up behind me and hit all over my body causing me to fall to the ground, I couldn't move and I began to freak out. I hated being unable to move.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai said tauntingly pulling out a knife, Katara and I looked upon the girls with pure horror.

Sabrina fits were glowing with fire ready to strike me, when I heard a swooshing noise. A boomerang hit Sabrina in the hit recasting towards Mai's knife knocking it out of her hands.

"I seem to mange!" Sokka shouted while he flew Appa. He land the bison onto the statute platform letting Appa beat his tail on to the ground letting the girls fly off the side.

Sokka jumped up and helped me off from the ground and I tried to punch of a flame but nothing was coming out and fear sink into my body, I couldn't bend at all. It scared me and it seemed to scar Katara even more. I could fight with a sword but I couldn't image fighting without bending, it was the one thing that was able to keep my fight up.

"We have to keep going! We have to catch up to Aang!" Sokka said running up onto Appa's tail.

-Earth-

Aang laughs as he makes his escape from the evil Firenation princess, "Just like old times, isn't it, Bumi?" Bumi's lips were moving and he could only hear a few sounds that were coming out of his mouth. "It's good to see you too!"

The young Avatar looked over his shoulder to see the Princess chasing after him in one of the carts. She launched another attack at the airbender, what was with the Blue fire? He was beginning to miss her brother, Zuko, attacking them instead.

He heard Appa's roar threw the sky and spotted his friends on the bison. "Hang on Bumi! Our ride's here!"

Aang strikes the side of the chute with his staff, launching the coffin out of the chute. Aura, Sokka, and Katara all try to grab the coffin as it passes overhead, but they miss. The airbender and the earthbender sails over the bison and over onto another chute still being followed by the Princess of the fire nation.

"AURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cried Sokka causing Aang to look up, Aura had bounce from the saddle and landed perfectly on the speeding coffin with the expression of doubted on her face.

"I can't believe I just made that jump," She told Aang. "I thought you would need back up!" She said as her fist bunched out a flame at Azula. "Oh thank god!" Aura let out a sigh in relief.

Aang was about to ask why she seemed so relived to bend again when a wheel of blue fire came flying down the speeding ramp after them. "AAAHH!" They cried out until an earth wall popped up and deflected it. Azula could no longer follow them.

"WHAT?" Aura yelled, "You could bend all along?" She asked.

Bumi had a smug grin on his face, "Well they didn't cover my face!" He said too happily. He grunted before moving his head towards the end of the ramp.

The two kids jumped off of the metal coffin and looked at Bumi in disbelief. "I don't understand!" Aang said in distraught. "Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you, Bumi?"

Aura cooked her hip, "I think Katara was right, your crown is a little too tight." She said shaking her head.

"Listen to me, Aang, Aura. There are options in fighting, called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy." Bumi explained to them.

"I know that, General Iroh taught me and Zuko this, isn't there like eighty five?" The girl asked.

Bumi chuckled and laugh, "Eighty- five actual but I want you to focus on the third, neutral jin, when you do nothing!" Bumi smiled, "Neutral jin is the key to earthbending. It involves listening  
and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"So that's why you surrender isn't?" Aang asked.

Bumi moved his head in a little bit since his neck was slight blocked by his impressments as in a nod, "Yes, and this is why I can't leave now, "

Aang says in disappointed voice, "I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earthbending."

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin, You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking." Bumi told him.

Momo and Phoenix ran up to greet their owners. "Hey guys!" Aang said patting both of their heads while Aura was on the ground hugging Phoenix.

"Momo's and Phoenix have mastered a few jins himself!" The animals looked up at the king in confusion. A bison growl caused everyone to turn their heads to see the others ridding Appa to greet them. "Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you when the time is right and Aura?"

Aura looked upon the King, "Yes?"

"I knew Sora would happen! I just knew it! Down with Auko! You done the right choice and allowed yourself to lean on your friends! Bye everyone!" The Bumi cried out as he caused an boulder to push himself back up the chute.

-Earth-

Azula sat in the Palkin as her and her minous were exiting the city. Mai, Ty-Lee, and Sabrina was walking beside her, "So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?" Mai asks

Ty-Lee giggled as she looked at the Goth girl. "It'll be interesting seeing  
Zuko again, won't it, Mai?"

Mai looks away blushing while Sabrina just laughs, "You have to get threw Aura, because he has the hoots for her."

"We are not just hunting her, Zuko, and Iroh anymore, we have a forth target now." Azula said cooly with a hint of venom in her voice.

-Earth-

"So what are we going to do about this little guy?" Sokka asked handing Guy over to me.

"I don't know," Katara said, "Is it a good idea to go back?"

Aang tugged on the reins and turned the bision around as the sun began to set, "we have too, I am going to return him."

I stood up holding Guy in my arms, "No, I will, I am going to feel a whole lot better if I do this myself."

-Earth-

I smiled as I jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground behind the sobbing couple. I put down the little one and whispered to him softly, "Be good now," I told him as I sat him down. The baby crawled away to greet his mother and father, I turned away to get out of here when I heard someone talk to me.

"Wait!" I turned around to see the Governor or I presume to Mai's father. "Thank you!"

The mother looked at me with a small smile, "Thank you so much Lady Aurora…"

I was puzzled for the slightest moment, "Aren't you going to have me arrested? I mean I am a wanted futiagive of the Firenation."

The man shook his head, "Because of this war, we almost lost our son, Tom-tom, and I think its gone on long enough, so please for the sake of this nation and others, you need to deaft the firelord along with the Avatar."

I was stunned these people wanted the war over? "T-thank you!" I said bowing my head and as I turned around to jump back up on the rooth. "Is there any news on my father?" I asked them.

The govern rubbed his chin, "Yes, your father is trying to rebuild the navy that was lost in the North Pole thanks to Admiral Zhao, I don't think he will leave the Firenation anytime soon."

I sighed before giving them my thanks again and I jumped off the roof onto the saddle to be greeted by Sokka's warm arms. I felt his warm touch letting me know giving up the baby was the right thing to do, but I still felt empty without Jaden.


	7. The swamp

**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO BREAK THE NEW RECORD WE PUT UP! SO PLEASE READ AN REVEIW! I have a question to all of you guys out there? Would you be willing to read a KorraXZuko fanfiction? I know its a crack and I totaly desytrode the image of Zuko, but would ya?**

**Team Avatar enters a creepy swamp that fills them with people of the past and a girl that may be in their future. While with the Firenation group, Zuko grabs a peice of the past. **

**Theme song for this Chapter: Come away to the Water by Maroon 5 Ft. Rozzi Crane (The Hunger Games soundtrack)**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

Zuko sat against the stupid smelling animal while his uncle begged for money using Abby and Pam for sorrow. Shane sat behind Pam rubbing her stomach.

Iroh is holding out a straw hat towards people as they pass by," Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh asks and watches in delight as coins came flying in.

"This is humiliating! We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we  
want!" Zuko groan.

Iroh smiles, "They will if you ask nicely!"

"He's right! Even if you are royalty its nice to get a please and a thank you." Brooke says with her hands behind her head.

An well dressed lady walks by and smiles at the gang, "Well you please gives us a coin? Were starving!" Abby says with big eyes just like how Iroh taught her to say#

"Oh you poor thing!" The woman cried as she went into her purse and hand her a sliver piece# "Take care of yourself#"

"I will try," Abby says when the women with a sorrow look on her face walks away#

Abby pumps her fist and runs over to Iroh, "Your an horrible old man for using a little girl like that, you know that?" Pam asks

Iroh laughs as Brooke joins in, when a man with board swords, he stops in front of them and looks at Brooke with a smug smile, "How about a gold piece for some company tonight?"

Brooke eyes popped out of her head and backs up a little, "Um, no." She presses herself against the horse."

"Aw come on!" The man says

Zuko seemed to growl as he stands up# "The girl said no, and you better back the heck up, ya got it, go fine some whore or something!"

The man glared at the Prince before stuffing his money back into his pocket and marching off# Brooke was in amazement with Zuko, no one but her friends would ever stick up for her# "T-thanks Zuko," Brooke said.

Zuko only applied with a grunt before standing up and walking away from the blonde hair airbender before she said anything else to him. The ex Firenation Prince walked in the crowds and away from his traveling companions. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched, he hated living like this. He wanted servants to wait on his every command, a place to sleep, and food on the table! He hated this he thought as he walked across another bridge that's when he spotted something from the corner of his eyes# He turned his head and saw The Blue spirit mask, how was that possible?

-Earth-

We all laid back in Appa's saddle, since Omashu we made it our soul mission to fine an amazing and talented earthebender teacher in every town we went too, so far nothing. We flew over what looked like a swamp, as I was busy drawing Phoenix when I was sitting between Sokka's legs when I was slouched against his chest. Sokka played with the bottom of my hair, braiding it a little. Until I felt Appa lowered, I looked up and notice Aang had a dazed look on his face.

"I don't know... Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes!" Sokka said

"I don't know... There's something ominous about that place." Katara shutters.

I looked down at the swamp and felt as if something wanted me to go down their as well. "I have to take Aang's side on this one." I told the watertribe siblings. "It's calling for Aang and I,"

Momo and Phoenix snarled at the swamp as we flew over it. I trusted Phoenix with a lot of things and when he bends down and snarls at something, you turn your back and run. " See even Momo and Phoenix agree with us," Sokka says.

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this... bye swamp." Aang whipped the reins, "Appa, yip, yip!"

The wind slowly picked up as we flew back in the air and out of nowhere a rushing noise, "You better throw in an extra "yip"! We gotta move!"

I turned my head to see a gigantic tornado chasing us, "Where did that come from?" I shouted as Aang whipped Appa again and we tried to out moniver the tornado. We couldn't beat it came closer and closer that my hair whipped in my face. The tornado beats down on us flying Sokka out of the saddle I quickly catch him pulling him into my arms with the help of Katara.

Aang jumps up creating an air spear around the bison, I get up trying to help but I have no effect what so ever. Aang spear was going smaller and smaller by the second and final we were sucked into the tornado. I let out a scream as we swirled around for a bit like a ride in one of those carnivals and we were thrown out into the swamp. I hit myself in the stomach with a tree before coming down and landed on Sokka.

"Uhhh," I moaned as I laid on top of my boyfriend, that really hurt. "Thanks babe," I stood up off of Sokka who was laying in the water.

"No problem babe," He said standing up in a daze before I notice a leach hanging on his elbow, "Sokka! You got a leech on your elbow!"

"WHERE? WHERE?"

"Your elbow!" I said

He final notices the leech sucking on him and he yells, "Why do you things keep attaching to me?" Aang jumped down from the trees from looking for our pets

"Did you fine them?" Katara asks hopefully

"No... and the tornado... it just disappeared." Aang said shaking his head.

Sokka walked away from me and took out his machete and began to swipe back and forth his blade cutting down any branches. I felt the air grow stiff with anguish and I knew that it must have been coming from the swamp it was crying out to me and Aang must of felt it too.

"We better speed things up!" Sokka says

"I do not think this is a good idea," I tell my boyfriend, "This place feels alive.." My voice trailed off

Sokka seemed annoyed with my comment. "I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here, and if we don't wanna wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can."

"I hope so…" I said as I followed him into the path he was making.

-Earth-

The day slowly passed by with me getting bite by mesquites, my entire right arm was covered with bites and they itches like crazy! My legs as well were getting all bitten up… It was a bad time to wear shorts and a tank top. Where was bug spray when you need it.

The sun was sinking on the horizon as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods and my fear of the darkness grew on me. I shudder as the sun finally went down and ii gripped onto Sokka's free hand trying to keep cool.

"Appa! Phoenix! Momo?" Katara called out onto the unknown darkness as we crossed an uprooted tree bridge.

Sokka looked at his sister holding my close protecting me from the dark. "There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night." A loud pop happened below us and swamp floated to our noses. I let out an gage to the smell, it was so disgusting almost like rotten eggs.

"Let's build an fire.." Sokka says running to a tree and chopping it.

"Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang said

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine." He turns to address a nearby root_."_ Right, swamp?" he grabs the root and begins to shake as he fakes a reply in a funny voice. "No problem, Sokka!"

"That's not funny." I said, "This place is alive!"

Sokka looked at me, "Your just being paranoid,"

We walk into a whole in the a tree where Sokka lights the fire using spark rocks. When the fire is a blazing, I still felt frighten. Sokka took a seat next to me and allowed me to rest my head onto his shoulder as he gentle stroke my hair.

"Everything, will be fine, Aura." Sokka whispers. "We will fine them in the morning and we wont have to spend another night in this place."

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara shutters

Sokka swipes a fly as he files nearby us. "Please, we're all alone out here." The fly turned into a big ball of shimmer light and we all had to shield our eyes as it flied away reviling eyes looking down on us. I felt even more terrified and I burred my head into Sokka's chest trying to get the idea that things were watching us.

Sokka held me closer and kissed my head. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you out here." He spoke in my ear, he hummed softly in my ear. "_Just close your eyes, The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound."_ He sang our song in my and I listen to his voice. It was so soothing and clam. Sokka sounded amazing… or was that just me? I felt my eyes go drowsy and close my eyes as I leaned my head against his chest.

I woke to screaming and something yanking onto my leg dragging me across the ground. I looked down and saw a vine, I let out a terrified scream. "SOKKA!"

"AURA!" Sokka was being dragged off into another direction. I kicked my feet up jumping blasting fire at whatever was attacking me. I bended the mucky swamp water as my defensive against theses vines. Then as I cut one last vine, the attacked stopped and I realized I was all alone.

-Earth-

"Alright, favorite memory?" Pam asks as she leaned against Shane.

Brooke scratched her chin for a moment before Abby blew up the answer. "WHEN THE NEW SERIES OF MY LITTLE PONEY BEGAN!"

Pam laughed as she rubbed Abby's hair. "Of course…. What about you, Brooke?"

Brooke smiled at one memory, "Well, when our ROTC Unit went to a drill computation, Aura and I were going to do a rifle reunite, and we kicked ass, sadly we didn't win because I dropped the rifle, but it was the best day ever."

"Isn't ROTC a military program or something like that?" Shane asked, "Because Aura talked about it before."

Brooke shocked her head, "Kind of…. We follow Air force regulations and stuff like that, its like boy scouts and girl scouts all put in one with military added to it. We even follow the ranking system, you earn merits and get promoted."

Iroh smiles, "What rank are you two?"

"Aura is a staff sergeant, and me… I am a 1st lieutenant."

Shane busted out laughing. "You out rank Aura!"

"Well its not her fault, she didn't get to go to leadership school during the summer' I believe if she did, she would be squad commander."

"I doubt that," Zuko says walking in with something new on his back, swords.. .where did he get swords? "Aura wouldn't be able to lead anyone."

"Shut up!" Brooke said standing up, "Just because Aura doesn't want your sorry ass, doesn't mean you have to put her down. She is amazing leader and I wouldn't have gotten far into the ROTC program without her help."

"A leader isn't afraid of the dark, she is probably out their sobbing because it's dark."

Iroh looked at his nephew as he sat down. "Where did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said leaning against the wall. "I am tried,"

-Earth-

I laid huddle under a tree as I listen to the insect of the swamp; I wanted Sokka. I covered my face with my arms and silently cried because it was so dark. I clutched my bag close to my chest because it had Jaden in there. The sun began to soon seep through the canopy of the swamp and I knew I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I got up and knew I had to keep walking to look for my friends.

I dragged my legs in the mud as I walked shouting anyone's name to look for them. "Sokka! Aang! Katara! Phoenix! Appa! Momo!" I shouted. Their was nothing their until I heard someone giggle.

"Hello?" I called out, what looked like a little girl ran off in the distance. I bolted after the little girl calling out to her. "Wait!|

"Come and catch me!" The little girl said, I could see her black hair waving as she ran. My eyes were forward and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I tripped and rolled into a clear of the swamp. I looked up and wiped my face with any mud that remained. The little girl was standing still with her back to me, she seemed no more than five years old. She wore a little red dress with a black ribbon tied around it.

"Little girl?" I said

"Why didn't you save me?" She whispered.

I stiffen, "What?" The girl turned around and blue eyes met my mine. Her facial features reminded me of Zuko and that's when I knew.

"Mommy, why didn't you save me from the bad evil women?"

I yelled tripping over my feet with tears on my face, "No! I tried! I tried so hard!"

"You didn't try hard enough." Jaden spoke. "Maybe its better if you stayed with Daddy."

I sobbed, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry baby."

"No your not," I looked up at her and she vanished. I couldn't believe it, what just happen? I wanted to get out of here! I started sobbing and screaming in hope someone will fine me.

-Earth-

"Aang! Aura! Katara!" Sokka shouted as he swing his machete, he had been up all night looking for his friends and the first person he hope to run into was Aura, she must be scared out of her wits. "Stupid swamp! Dumb, ugly vines! You think you're so tough, huh?" He swings again and this times he misses and trips in the mud as well. He groaned as he went to swing again he heard sobbing.

"Stop it!"

"No your mine,"

Sokka stopped in his tracks, he recognized them both. "Aura!" He ran forward, Zuko had her, how did he tracked them into this swamp? He jumped over a root and saw them, Zuko got up from the ground and their laid a sobbing younger version of Aura. What the? Sokka blinked, did Aura shrunk or something? Zuko picked up the tied up Aura.

"I am sorry! Please let me go!" Aura cried out, She turned her head and looked at Sokka. "Why didn't you save me Sokka? WHY? He raped me!"

"I think she's better off with me,"

Sokka was stunned and took out his boomerang from his sheath and threw it at Zuko's head, but as if it was a trick of the light, the boomerang was sent threw Zuko's and made a full circle back into Sokka's palm. What- what just happen! There was no sign of them if they were just there. The young watertribe boy looked down at the water and could remember the look on Aura's face. He wished he knew her when she came to this world, he wished that she ended up in the South Pole instead of the western air temple. He wished for all of these things to happen, so that Zuko could have never hurt her. He had to fine Aura and tell her that he loved her. Sokka countied to swing thinking how he was going to cavred the crystall to turn into engagment necklace.


	8. You've saved me

**Exams are coming up and I migth be able to update or I may not, I know I dont have to take one of my exams, so I may update when, also I am going to my dear and loving fathers this summer break and I dont have my laptop :( Soooo, I hope I call the dell people and talk to them about using my warinte, also I am going to talk to a recurter for the Navy, no not for the firenation Navy incase your wondering. **

**Team Avatar enters a creepy swamp that fills them with people of the past and a girl that may be in their future. While with the Firenation group, Zuko grabs a peice of the past. **

**Theme song for this Chapter: Come away to the Water by Maroon 5 Ft. Rozzi Crane (The Hunger Games soundtrack)**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

I felt so alone after I ran into Jaden, I couldn't get it through my head on how I saw her? Did I hit my head on my way down here, or was that my guilty concussions. Either way, she was right, it was my fault that she died. I could of saved her, Aya was waiting for m and she never once laid a hand on Abby instead she sent my sister home. I should of let Zuko locked me up, I should of! Who gives a fuck if I would of been a slave again? At least Jaden would be alive and I wouldn't feel so empty and cold inside.

A tear rolled down my cheek and dripped into the swamp water. I clutched my arms onto my shoulder trying to hug myself in some kind of way to give me comfort. I couldn't look at the brighter side of things at this point; my feet were like heavy waits as I dragged them. My heart was ripped open of its stitches and started bleeding again from the over whelming emotional stress. I finally gave up after an hour and fall on my butt against the tree branch. I moaned and banged my head against the trunk of a tree avoiding sitting in mud or water. I went into my bag and pull out my Ipod taking it out plunging one of the earphones into my ear.

_"Come away little loss, come away to the water to the ones that are waiting only for you come away little loss come away to the water away from the life that you always knew-" _I sang along with the song, _"Away from the life that you always knew we are calling to you come away little light come away to the darkness." _

I pushed myself up using the trunk of the tree and took a deep shaky breath before walking.

_"- in the shade of the night we'll come looking for you come away little light come away to the darkness_  
_to the ones appointed to see it through we are calling for you we are coming for you."_

I clutched my bag and pushed myself forward like I always had. When I had run for miles without rest, or how about when Zuko was only ten minutes behind me as I ran even if I was an emotional wreck. I was lost in the woods with no firebenders chasing me. There was no worry about being jumped by Zuko, he is miles away somewhere, do something. He couldn't hurt me, he didn't even know where I was.

_"Come away little lamb come away to the water give yourself so we might live anew come away little lamb_  
_Come away to the slaughter to the ones appointed to see this through we re calling for you_  
_we re coming for you-" _

Right now was the important thing was to fine my friends and not worry about the past, they might need me, as much as I need them right now. I walked up a tree stump with flowers hanging from it, I looked over the sights and saw that there was no sign of anyone.

_"-Come away little lamb come away to the water to the arms that are waiting only for you come away little lamb come away to the slaughter to the one appointed to see this through We are calling for you We are coming for you." _

"AHHHA!" Aura turns around to see Aang' Katara, and Sokka tumble down the stump crashing into her on the base of the tree. Katara's foot was in her face as they got up, and the frist thing she did was tackle Sokka into a hug.

"Your okay!" He said like he was expecting me not too, which I wasn't but I was so happy to see him. I peeked him on the lips before Sokka turned around and started freaking out. "What do you guys think you're doing! I've been looking all over for you!"

Katara shouted back at her brother as she stood up, "Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!"

Aang airbends himself to his feet, " I was chasing some girl."

"What girl?" I asked, maybe he saw Jaden too.

"I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress." Aang says shrugging.

Sokka groaned, "Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations!" He replies sarcastically.

Katara looks down rubbing her arm, "I thought I saw mom,"

"I guess everyone is seeing something, I thought I saw someone I cared about." I told them but not saying who.

Sokka looked distressed, "Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here."

"You something too?" Katara said

"No, I didn't!" He lied, "Besides even if I did, I say I was crazy!"

Aang rubbed his chin as I rested myself into Sokka's arms. "I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here. "

"To the middle of the swamp," I said

"Yeah, the heart of it."

Sokka stomped his feet, "It's just a tree. It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us!"

"Minus the Firenation of course," Aang pointed out.

Sokka face palmed his face. "Besides them! There's nothing magical happening here!"

Water splash and a monster made out of plants popped out of the water. We all screamed clutching each other as the monster looked down at us with a wooden mask. It brought down one of its arms right onto us, but luckily Sokka pushed all of us away. He rolled on top of me and pulled out his knife and jumped back up. I stood up as well getting into a firebending stance hoping the fire might do some damage to the creature.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked

The creature goes after Sokka grabbing his leg and I felt terrified. "SOKKA!" Aang turns and knocks Sokka out of the monster's grip with a blast of air and Sokka falls into the water with a yell. I run over to check on him but the monster then knocks me way back with a sweep of its arm. I let out a scream as I hit the tree trunk.

"AURA!" Sokka runs to go help me, but he gets sucked up back into the monster.

Katara parts the water to make a path to the monster to help fee her brother, but it was no use either. It swung her back and I grew frustrated with it. This monster was going to be a brunt toast when I get threw with him! I blasted a huge fire at the bottom of the monsters' but it was quickly put out by Aang

"Aura don't do that! You might set the whole swamp on fire!"

Damn the kid, he was right. "Well think of something before it hurts Sokka!"

Aang nodded as he bolted across the water and quickly forming an air ball at rabid speed, he rode around the monster. The green monster was twisted in a coil which made excellent room for Katara to freeze a ball around Sokka and for her to jump through. Once Sokka was out safely, I began to bend hoops of water at the monster, I sliced him away much like how you slice bread. Then within the monster I saw a figure inside of it bending the creature.

"There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara and I as a team sent one last attack onto the creature slicing off its head, as the mask falls into the water. Vines came together and grabbed me and Katara.

"Ahh!" We screamed but luckily Aang jumped into action and blast a mighty wind into the vine monster direction. The vines flung back to revile an old man wearing nothing more than a leaves.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?" I asked taking a stance

The man dropped the rest of his veins, "Wait! I didn't call you here."

Aang and I looked at each other, "We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land."

"Me, as well." I pointed to my chest.

"They are both Avatars, stuff like that happens to us - a lot."

"Two Avatars? I've heard rumors about it, but I never thought about it, you better come with me." We all drop our stances and follow the man. We climbed the uplifted roots of the big tree that was in the center of the swamp, we were well above the canopy and could see the swamp that seem to go on for miles.

"So, who are you then?" Katara asks as we climb higher.

The man turns and looks at us. "I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it, like this fellow with his big knife."

Sokka shrugged, "Completely reasonable, not a monster just a regular guy defending his home, nothing mystical about it."

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right." The man says, "It's sacred." The man walks over to the end of the branch and sits down. "I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree. I hear it callin' me, just like you did. "

Sokka cross his arms over his chest, "Sure ya did, It seems real chatty." We all took a seat and I slouched my self into Sokka's arms and allowed me to hold onto me.

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles, Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more - one big living organism, just like the entire world." The man explains.

I was in puzzlement, how were we all connected. It seemed a little to possible, I get it for family and extend and the possibility to be related to your best friend in some strange way, but the whole world?

"How?" I asked, "There is no way the whole world could be connected. " I get how the tree is one big thing, but, the whole world?"

The man nodds and smiles, "Sure. You think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We're all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree."

"What about our visions?" Katara asks, "We all saw something out here."

The man lbegans his lectures again, "In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not." What he said hit me in the heart, I wanted to go under myshirt and touched the scar were they had to cut me open and take Jaden out. I missed her so much that thinking about we are still connected made me smile a little. Sokka looked up at the man,

"What about events? Like something you wish that could of never happen?" I looked up At Sokka, what did he see in the swamp?

The man nodded his head, "Yes, the swamp can show of visions of your most happiness moments or what you are afraid of what happen in the past even if its not our own memories. We're still connected to'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death."

Aang raised his hand, I felt like we were at school again and we were sitting threw an interesting subject that really touches everyone up close and personal. "But what about my vision It was someone I had never met." Aang says

"You're the Avatar. You tell me."

Aang speaks to himself a few moments before putting the puzzle together, "Someone I will meet?"

Sokka sighs before standing up and stretching, "Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to Appa, Momo, and Phoenix."

"And I just know how to fine them with our little lesson," I said to Sokka. "Aang?"

Aang stands up and smiles as we both knelt to the ground, "Everything is connected." He says.

We were pulled into the roots and the trees of the swamp, it seemed like we were flying threw the swamp and our main focus was feel Appa, Momo, and Phoenix . I then saw what was happingi Appa and Phoenix were caught in a huge net by a couple of hunters in the swamp.

Aang and I snapp out of the vision. "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

-Earth-

We made it in time to save our furry friends and we also made some new friends, the swamp benders. It was late at night and we all sat around the fire talking, I leaned up against Sokka, but he seemed distance, what did he see in the swamp that had him so spook? Sokka got up from the converstion on where Katara and Sokka was from and walked a little a way from the fire onto the edge of the swamp water. Katara looks at me and she goes to get up, but I stop her.

"I will go, don't worry." I walk down and sit next to Sokka really unsure what to say to him. I walk over the edge bank and heard a badger frog croak. "Sokka?"

"Oh hey babe," He said not looking up at me.

I scout closer to him, "Is something wrong, hon?" I ask, "What did you see today in the swamp."

Sokka shakes his head, "I guess it's no use in hiding it." He says. "I saw you, when you were younger."

"What?"

"I saw you with Zuko, and- "He couldn't say it, "He got done forcing himself on you and you looked at me and said, "Why didn't you save me Sokka?" He covered his face with his hands.

I took his hands away from his face and saw teary eyes, "It didn't happen to me today, Im fine and Zuko is miles away, and you are right here' so please don't cry." I told him feeling tears in my eyes. "I've done enough crying today,"

Sokka sniffed wiping away of any sign that he may cry, "What did you see?"

"Jaden' a five year old Jaden' she asked me why I didn't save her." I felt overwhelm with tears as well. "Here I am about to cry when I told you not to cry."

Sokka pulled me into a hug, "We can cry together." I squeezed into his shirt and sobbed. "I wish it was me who saved you, not Zuko, I wish you ended up in the South Pole and not in the Western Air temple. I wish it was a polar bear dog that attacked you and not a platypus bear so I can save you."

"You've already saved me." I sobbed into his chest, "More times then I can count, and I am grateful, your helping me heal."


	9. The First Date I

**I found out I am going to be watching a 18 month for the whole summer! I can't do that! Somethign will happen and SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS! Also I wont be able to update everyday liek I did last summer, did you guys remeber that? When I was working on World of Winds? Oh good times good times. I wante to dosomthing different instead of Avatar Day, so I came up with this idea. I think its a little out of charater, but one more chapter until our fav Earthbender joins our little gang. XD Plus I wanted to do something like this for a long time. **

**Team Avatar and Team Firenation meet up for the frist time since the North Pole, but this time on the dance floor liek a mini Prom when Katara fines out that a new club is openign up in the town they stop in. Will Aura agree with going? Or will she just shut down and be grumpy. Zuko just plain out hates the idea but what happens when he sees Brooke in a dress. **

**Theme song for this Chapter: First Date by Blink 182**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

The Blue Spirit watched a couple as they walked threw the village, they held a jug of water and what look some kind of glazed bread in the other. Zuko took out his duel swords and stricken down pushing back the man and cutting the rope that held jug and treats. Fast as he came down the faster he left positive he had no signs of his mark being there . Zuko ran in the woods carrying the meal on his back, he stopped ten feet from the cave entrance where he could see Abby sitting down while having her hair down by Brooke. Zuko took off his mask and placed it in a tree before walking out of the bushes. He threw down the jug and treats.

His uncle looks up at him in surprise, "Where did you get these?"

"Why does it matter? I got food didn't I?" Zuko snapped as he sat down. Abby quickly got out of Brooke's arms and went into her small bag.

"It's time to add more bad to your badness level." Abby said as she pulled out the bad drawing of Zuko and this time, Zuko didn't have a stubby ponytail in the picture Abby colored it with some black crayon. "You know it's going to be harder to color you, because I don't know how long your hair is going to grow!" She colored all the way to the top of him with red crayon.

Zuko huffed, "I am not that bad!"

Brooke smirks, "Says you,"

"Shut up!"

"More red!" Abby points with her crayon.

"UGH!" Zuko bangs his head on the rock wall causing Pam to laugh along with Shane.

-Earth-

We left the swamp earlier the next day and we were all glad that we got out of there alive, but there was just one problem, we all stunk! I was the worst of it, my clothes were all torn from walking in the swamp and stained. I needed a new set of clothes to change into' but for now me and Katara were washing up in a nearby pound. Katara and I shared a bottle of body wash that I had in my bag as we scrubs ourselves with it.

"Did you mange to fine any clothes for me Katara?" I ask her as I rinsed myself with water bending.

Katara nodded and pointed to that rock, "You're a little too big for my clothes, but I mange to fine you something."

"Oh good," I said as I began to scrub my scalp under a waterfall that was pouring into the pound. A little while later Katara and I got out of the water drying our selves and bathing suites before slipping on our clothes. I went over to the rock where Katara had set out my clothes when I picked up the shirt and my face turned bright red. It was Sokka's shirt; I was going to wear Sokka's clothes! I looked over at Katara who nodded her head giving me a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but Sokka's was the only one that could fit you." She said

"It's fine, I mean girls back home would always wear their boyfriends hoodies and shirts, and caps, stuff like that." I said when I pulled on Sokka's shirt. The smell of Sokka came crashing down onto me and I smiled, I couldn't stop sniffing the shirt once I put it on. I pulled on his pants and tighten the belt around my waist since I had some hips on me. I pulled on my boots and bended the lasting water out of my hair. Once was Katara was dressed we walk back to camp with me sniffing Sokka's shirt. I couldn't help it! It smelt so good, it smelt so much like him! Once we stepped inside camp both boys were sitting on the ground playing, water, earth, fire, air, some type of rock paper scissors type of game. Sokka turned his head to me when he saw that I was wearing his clothes.

"Say one thing Sokka, say one thing, and your dead." I told him feeling slightly embraced that I was wearing his clothes.

"I wasn't going to say anything, I was only going to say…Man, that is one hot, sexy, girl, with a good sense of style." Sokka said putting his hands on my hips. "Now I am trying to image you in a mini skirt." That's when I punched him in the shoulder blade. "Ow, I was joking, love, or was I?"

My face flushed, "Can we just go to the sticken market?" I ask, "I want to be back in girl clothes."

Katara and Aang snickered at my flushed red face, I hate it when he called me sexy, or hot, especial in front of the others.

-Earth-

Brooke, and Abby was walking through town with a very grumpy Zuko. "Come on, we have to get these herbs for Pam." She said opening the door of the herb shop.

"Why do I have to come?" Zuko spat

Brooke pointed a finger in his chest, "To keep an eye on you, your uncle doesn't want you doing anymore funny business."

"What funny business?" Zuko asked as walked past her into the shop.

Abby sat down on one of the chairs and let look at Zuko, "Come sit next to me Zu- I mean- Lee!" She patted the chair next to her that Zuko eventually sat down in.

An old woman walked into the room to greet them, "Hello may I help you?" Brooke went into her pocket and handed a slip of paper to the woman.

"I need all of these herbs, please." Brooke told her.

The women eyes widen at the long list. "How many babies are coming?"

"Triplets," Brooke told her

The old woman laughed, "Look at you, your so skinny! How many weeks along are ya?"

Brooke's face brighten red. "I am not-"

"Of course she is," Zuko said stepping in putting an arm on Brooke's shoulder. "She is about a month or so." Brooke shot Zuko the mother of all death glares.

"You must be the lucky husband? Your going to have your hands quiet full young man."

Zuko was about to eject but Brooke smirked, "Yes he is, I mean we've been married for how long? Four months now."

"But it seems pretty much forever," Zuko gritted his teeth.

The old woman smiled, "I will get your herbs, it will take a few seconds." She said going behind her grabbing a few herbs. Zuko and Brooke gave each other the looks of death' but when the woman turned back to face the kids and placed it down on a brown sheet of paper wrapping it. "Congrats , young one and good luck."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she left.

Abby looked confused when she grabbed Zuko's hand. "I thought you like Aura? And when did you and Brooke get married? And when did you guys do the bad thing?"

"We didn't!"

Brooke walked around the next corner to see a blonde hair girl and a watertribe waterbender looking at a clothes rack.

-Earth-

Katara dragged me into town as the boys stayed back at the camp to counties their little game of Fire, Water, Earth, Air. Katara took me to a market stall that was selling clothes for a cheep price. I grabbed a green tank top, brown shorts, and brown gloves that would cover up both of my scar wrists. Then Katara eyes popped open when she went over to the dress rack.

"Aura! Look at these dresses!" Katara said pulling out a dark blue strapless one, it was a short dress that flared out a little bit with white lining going around it.

The man who ran the stale said, "All of those dresses are a bronze piece sense tonight is the grand opening of that dance club for teens."

"Dance club?" Katara said, she turned and looked at me with big eyes, "We should go!"

I shook my head, "I don't do dancing,"

"Oh come on," Katara went into the dress rack and pulled out a white dress that tied around the neck, the front was wrapped around the chest. "How about this one?"

"Ugh, no." I said. "We have to get back to camp."

"Aura?" A voice shouted my name and I turned around to see Brooke, Abby, and ponytail less Zuko? What happen to his ponytail and why is wearing earth kingdom clothes? Katara took a waterbending stance and so did I.

"Hold on a moment!" Brooke said, "He doesn't have his firebenders, or his ship." Brooke whispered in my ear. "Since Zhao blew up his ship, we've been walking around on foot with his crazy sister after us."

I sneered at Zuko, "Really? Same here, also her crazy friends, which one of them is out to get my HEAD!" I stomped my foot. "Why didn't you tell me you ahd a girlfriend bacin home! You could of told me that and this whole situation could be adverted! She thinks I broke your heart!"

"Who?" Zuko demand.

"A girl named Mai! She had firkin knives thrown at me! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A CRAZY EX- GIRLFRIEND!"

Zuko glared at me and pointed me in the chest. "I'm not the one who stood over my bed and had knife in her hand ready too KILL ME! THAT IS A CRAZY EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"I had every right to kill you!"

Abby quickly stepped in between us, "But you did break his heart, your with that water tribe boy, who is kind of cute. Zuko misses you, he can't stop moaning your name in his sleep."

Everyone became quiet, "No comment," I said slapping myself.

Brooke gave the brown package to Zuko, "Take these back to camp before someone here gets murder, Pam needs these ASAP."

"FINE!" Zuko snatches them away and storms down the street.

Katara and Brooke turned their heads at me, "Did you really try to kill him?" Katara asks

"Yeah, but I couldn't." I said taking the dress from Katara and put it back in the rack.

Brooke looked at us, "Why are you guys looking at clothes… most importantly why are you wearing Sokka's clothes?"

"We just came out of a magical swamp and my clothes are all torn up." I said showing my new clothes.

Katara smiled as she pulled out the white dress, "Also we are getting dresses for a culb that is opening tonight."

"No we are not!" I said

Brooke eyes widen, "That's a great idea! Can I go with you guys?" She asks.

"Of course," Katara says.

I stomped my foot, "No! We can't go!"

"Why not Aura?" Brooke asked as she went over to the dress rack. The main reason why was because of my arms. I hated dressing up even more now, you could spot my scars on my arm a mile away. I rubbed my arm and looked away from her not wanting to answer. Brooke looked down at my arms and then nodded. "I see, you don't want people to see your scars."

I sighed, "I guess so, I'm not exactly pretty because of them."

"Oh Aura," Katara said, "You need a night out, you've been threw a lot and you need a night out with friends."

Brooke nodded her head, "Yes! You can think it as Prom! Since we are going to miss our junior prom, come on pick a dress." Brooke tapped her glasses as she went to the dress rack and started to look. I groaned before picking up the white dress that Katara had picked out for me. After looking around for a bit, I settled with the white dress while Brooke picked out a sexy red dress that went down to her mid tight with a train that went down her right leg. Katara in the end chosen a lite satin blue dress that had a dark blue ribbon around her dress. Good thing we had a lot of extra watertribe money laying around because we even picked up Sokka and Aang good clothes.

Brooke pulled me aside after I had changed into regular clothes and she held out her arm. "Meet me at our camp right outside of town."

"Wont it be weird to bring Aang, you know with Zuko there?" I ask

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Zuko." Brooke said pulling me into a hug. "See you tonight girl!" She walked away with two bags. How many things did she buy?

-Earth-

Brooke came back to camp a little later to be greeted by Abby and Pam. "So I heard you saw Aura today? How is she doing?" Pam asks as she rubs her stomach.

"She's doing great, tonight we are all going to go out," Brooke

"Really?" Pam asks, "Where?"

Brooke smiles as she goes into one of her two bags, "There is a new club opening for teens and young adults, so Katara and I are making Aura go, she needs a night out. Also I think you need one too." She pulls out a simple green dress that seemed to be able to fit Pam perfectly. "it was the only one in your size, that we could fine."

Pam smiled, "No its fine, I'll go but just for an hour or two because of these three." She pats her stomach. "Let me see your dress." Brooke went into her bag and pulled it out. "Spicy Latin, nice' but what's in the other bag."

"it's for the boys, they are coming wither they like it or not." Brooke said.

Zuko popped his head up listing on the conversation. "No I am not coming,"

"Well you are, your going to find yourself a new girl because this whole obsession over Aura needs to stop now." Brooke tossed him his new clothes.

"I don't have to go if I don't want too!" Zuko spat

"I think it might be a good thing for you as well Zuko," Iroh said, "Be among pretty girls, your old uncle can give you one or two tips on how to get a girl."

"UNCLE!"

Abby stood up and pointed in his face, "You are going mister!"

"You cant make me go!"

"Yes, I can, just like the way you make me eat my veggie greens!"

-Earth-

When we got back to camp we told the boys of what we were going to do. Aang of course was excited but Sokka wanted to protest but once Katara told Sokka that I was going to wear a dress, he didn't throw much fuss afterwards. Katara sat behind me and brushed my hair as I look down at my scars and rubbed them with my thumb. "I hate these scars Katara, I hate when Sokka sees them. I don't want to go if Sokka and everyone else is going to be looking at them."

"You know Sokka doesn't care,"

"But he looks at them whenever he sees them." I told Katara as she put up my hair. She placed white flowers in my hair.

Katara smiled a little before she went behind her and pulled out rolled up fabric. " Here, I mange to fine these while we were out shopping." I took them and unrolled it to see it was white gloves that went to my for arm. They were the kind of elegant type you would wear at the prom or something formal. To be honest, it was the most beautiful thing I owned. I felt my eyes water and I threw my arms around Katara.

"Thank you," I said

"Your welcome." She said smiling, "I hope one day I can call you sister."

"Me too," I told her as I pulled away, "But that wont be for a long time." I told Katara as I tried to stop the tears in fear that I was going to ruin my make up. "Here let me do your make-up." I told her as I went into my green bag and pulled out my eye shadow.

"Why wouldn't that be for a long time?" I pulled out a brush and dipped it into a light shade of blue.

I shrugged, "Because of my past," I told her, "I am not ready for something like that."

Katara frowned as she closed her eyes and allowed me to powder the eye shadow onto her eye. "Well if it helps, I think you are."

"Not really." I told her. I dunk the brush into the eye shadow while Katara opened her eyes again. "Keep your eyes close, Katara."

"Sorry," I applied more eye shadow onto her other eye. "Are you almost done?"

"Not yet," I told her as I grabbed the mascara, "Open your eyes and don't blink and look up."

Katara out of nowhere gasped, "This is your and Sokka's first date!"

"Katara!" I shouted smearing mascara on her right cheek, until I realized… she was right, this was the first time Sokka and I actual done something together as a couple and now I felt nervous.

-Earth-

Brooke slipped her red dress on in some bushes with the help of Pam. She tied the string that showed most of her back. "Brooke, you look like your about to do a sexy tango." Pam said smiling. "You will be turning heads."

Brooke blushed but before taking off her glasses, "Not with these on' can you hold onto them for me." She asks as she looked upon a blurry Pam.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pam asks, "You can hardly see."

"I look ugly with them on." Brooke says.

"No you don't!" Pam said. "Your pretty young lady, you and Aura got to stop with this your ugly with yourself attduie it's not going to get you anywhere in life like that."

"I know," Brooke sigh, "Come on," Broke felt her dress tighten and put in place. Brooke and Pam quickly walked back into the cave. Shane put his fingers to his lips and blew a whistle. Zuko was slouched against the wall until he looked up and starred at the airbender girl. Zuko felt as if the whole world gotten hot and sweaty when he saw her, she wasn't that bad looking, she was beautiful.

"Yo! Take a picture it will last longer!" Zuko snapped out of it being brought down back to earth in memory on his and Aura's first date when he had first seen her in a dress. He stood up and looked away.

"So when is she coming? I want to get this stupid night over with." He snaps

"They are coming in a few, and you better be on your best behavior Zuko." Pam snaps at the Prince, "No "I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor," funny business, got it? We may be wearing dresses but we still can kick your ass."

"Fine!"

That when they heard footsteps coming threw the bushes and the Avatar and his friends walked out of the bushes along with Aura clutching that peasants arm. Zuko turned away but slightly glancing at her, she was wearing a pure white dress with all of her hair pulled out of her face. She had light gold eye shadow powder on her eyes. Her scared arms were covered with gloves to match. To be honest, he thought she was the most beautiful creature on the plant and he would give anything to have her on his arm instead of that peasant. Aura made eye contact with him and stuck her nose in the air. Zuko at the same time wanted to slap her and hold her in his arms, but that wasn't going to happen. The watertribe peasant caught him looking at Aura and shot him the mother of all death glares, but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to stay away from Aura.


	10. The Frist Date II Sokka vs Zuko

**Hey guys, I want to saysomething, I am not getting a whole lot of reviws, so please review, but dont flame! **

**Team Avatar and Team Firenation meet up for the frist time since the North Pole, but this time on the dance floor liek a mini Prom when Katara fines out that a new club is openign up in the town they stop in. Will Aura agree with going? Or will she just shut down and be grumpy. **

**Theme song for this Chapter: Teenage dream By Boyce Avenue (A remix of Katy Perry's one) Listen to it! IT SO SWEET!**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon

* * *

Pam tackled me with a hug once I stepped into the camp, but without Zuko staring at me. I tried my best not to think about what he was thinking about me. I wrapped my arms around my dear old friend and patted her back.

"It's so good to see you again," I said, "How is the baby doing?"

"Actual there are three babies."

"Your kidding?" I smiled, "Shane you are going to be one daddy,"

"I know that," Shane said laughing.

Brooke came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let me see you, girl!" I turned around to face my friend and we both let out a squeal like we were back at high school.

"Oh my gosh! Brooklyn Jonas! Look at you!" I hugged her. "Your going to turn everyone's heads tonight, you look like a hot spice!"

"Well look at you!" Brooke said walking around me, "You look like someone who fell out of heaven!"

Iroh pushed past Zuko and Shane, "Let me see!" He says, "Oh girls, look at you!" Then from the corner of my eyes I saw a flashing light. Brooke and I turned around to see Aang holding the camera sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

Zuko looked at Aang and stared growling until Pam smacked the Prince's head, "Bad boy!"

I snickered before he looked at me with a death glare, which I flipped him off. Iroh cleared his throat and I put my hand down by my side giving an apologetic smile to Iroh. "Now turn around let me get a better look at you two!" Brooke and I slowly turned around and Iroh just pulled us both in a hug. I pulled out of a hug and into Sokka's arms. Pam let out a bigger squeal.

"You looks so cute with him! Fit perfectly with fire and water, Yin and Yang." She smiled.

Zuko rolled his eyes and let out a gage. "Oh shut up!" Shane said

"You don't have orders over me!"

"I don't follow your orders anymore,"

I looked at Pam, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Oh yeah, Shane has been getting things off his chest for the past few weeks that he would normally keep his mouth shut about." Pam told me, "Now come on! We are going to be late for the opening!"

-Earth-

We walked into town leavening Abby with Iroh back at Brooke's camp. I held onto Sokka's arm and laid my head onto his shoulder. Zuko was dragging in the back with his hands in his pocket and looked very glum. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Sokka before kissing him on the cheek. We followed the large group of teens in town to a big building at the far end of town.

Sokka pulled me aside while the others walked in, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a flower with beads hanging from it. It was a corsage; I had never received a corsage from anyone before in my life. "Brooke told Katara to tell me to make you one of these, I guess its sort of a tradition whenever you go to a dance or something."

"Sokka," I kissed him and held out my wrist for him to slip it on. "It's beautiful,"

"Not more than you," We both walked into the room to see that the entire room was covered in different colored candles with tables in the wall and seats. The room was highly decorated for a party, and there was even a bar. A stage was in the middle of the huge circler room where a band was playing some high fast music. Groups of teenagers were standing around chatting and even somewhere out dancing on the floor. We took our seats in a booth were Zuko was squished in between Pam and Brooke who kept an sharp eye on him. Katara sat next to me at the end of the booth, until a very good-looking earth kingdom boy came walking up to us' well Katara actual. He held out a hand for the water-bending girl.

"Would you like to dance? I'm Chang,"

Katara blushed a bright red, Katara looked over at me, which I nodded, but Sokka frowned. I kicked him from stopping him protesting. "She would love too," I pushed her out of the booth into the earthbender's arms. I waved by to Katara while Sokka turned to look at me.

"Why did you just do that?"

"She needs to mingle with guys her own age, and who are not her brother." I said simple.

Sokka frowned before rubbing his stomach, "Where can a guy fine some grub?" I looked over at the bar where people were eatting food and sitting down.

"Come on, food guy," I said grabbing his wrist and I pulled him away from the table. When we were sitting at the bar on the stools, a young man walked over to us.

"Can I take your order?"

"Two bowls of noodles," I told him.

"Chicken or shrimp?"

"Shrimp," Sokka and I said at the same time.

The man nodded, "This will be on the house because it's the grand opening." He walked away to go get our orders. Sokka scouted his stool closer to mine and placed his hand on my knee. I overlapped my hand over his.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see three girls around my age, they all had their hair up in a bun and different shades of green dresses that made their cleave pop out.

"Um, excuse me, is that like your natural hair color?" She said in a prissy voice.

Oh no here comes high school again, I thought to myself.

I nodded my head real slowly and spoke slowly, "Yes,"

The girl blink before she had an look on her face, "Well there is no need to get an audited with me!"

"I am not getting an audited, I am on a date so please go away."

The girl on left looked down on me, "I guess your not the second Avatar then, because I thought she was suppose to be nice."

I groaned and pinched my noise in frustration trying to restrain myself from back handing on of those girls. "Yes, I am,"

"Then prove it, do some of your bending, right here, right now."

"Ladies, do you mind leaving us alone?" Sokka asks.

The girl in the middle rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ponytail guy, this doesn't involve you."

I stand up and pushed back stool, "No one tells him to shut up, but me, and if you want to see a little bending, then here you go." I bend a red drink out of one cups on the container and blasted it on them while sending a little fire ball. They girls dresses got soaked and singed, the girls let out a scream before retreating into the nearest girls bathroom. Sokka and I laughed before I kissed him on the cheek. My boyfriend stops starring before he looks over at Zuko, who is starring at me again. I looked away hiding myself behind the hair that was falling in front of my face again. Sokka growls under his breath before I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb over it.

"Pay no mind to him,"

Sokka looked at me with a confusion look on his face, "Why did Brooke bring him anyway?"

"Brooke said, maybe showing him other girls might get me out of his head."

"Yeah, it seems to be working," He said in a sarcastic tone.

I sighed, "I hate it too, but I've learned to ignore it, even when he touches me." I said avoiding eye contact with Sokka. "Yo, can I have a beer?" I ask and the next thing I know a drink comes sliding down in my direction. "Thanks," I took a sip, my first sip in months. I looked down in the cup and looked back at Sokka, "You know when we split up, when we ran into Bato?"

"How can I forget?" Sokka says.

"Well, I airbended when I ran into Zuko after I left you guys, I was trying to make cover but when I ran, I got paralyzed by a Shirshu."

Sokka nodded, "You told me that,"

"Yeah, I did but I didn't tell you how I unlocked the secret of airbending, I thought about you. I know airbending is based off freedom, but you're my freedom. The freedom of pain and suffering, you gave me happiness more than I've had in a long time-" He leaned in and kissing me, stopping me in mid sentence.

"You know what makes me happy? Knowing that you are actual having fun, and I don't want you to dwell on this right now."

I smiled shaking my head, " Your right, but I like what you just did." We leaned in and kissed again.

-Earth-

Brooke looked at the couple and then back at Pam, "They do look great together."

"Yeah, better than the last one." Pam says

Zuko snarled, "I am right here you know!"

"Don't care," Brooke says, "You know the music is great but we need a little bit more upbeat?" Brooke went into her small bag and pulled out her phone. "I have an idea."

"Brooke, no, the Order of the Raven wouldn't allow it,"

Brooke went to protest then her jaw drop, "The order of the Raven?"

"Yeah, I don't want to explain it right now, but its pretty much keep this and our worlds apart."

Brooke remembered reading something about that in a book that she had stolen from Zuko's libary on the ship, she keep forgetting to give the book to Aura to read. She made a self note to give it too her friend. "Okay, but do you think its okay just to let it slide for once? Please Pam?"

Pam moaned and shook her head, "Fine, but if I get a letter because of it, I am going to slap you."

"Sounds fair to me,"

-Earth-

I dug into my food racing with Sokka who can eat their noodles first. "This is good food," He said.

"Yep," It was weird to be able to be your sloppy self in front of your boyfriend, but I didn't care, he loved me for who I was.

"Aura!" Brooke came running over to me and yanked my beer away when I was about to take a sip. Let's crank this party up American style!" I looked over Brooke to see Pam setting something up on stage with Brooke's phone. Loud music began to beat through out the whole room.

"Ready for that dance, I promised you back on Kyoshi island?" I asked Sokka

"Ive been waiting forever," Sokka said taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

_"__Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?" _

-Earth-

Zuko looked at disgust at the couple, Aura was laughing and playing around with the peasant during fast songs and laying her head on his chest during slow songs. He hated it, it should be him, not that peasant.

"Would you like to dance?" Zuko looked up at a girl with dark brown hair and bright grey eyes. "I'm Lo, you've been sitting there bored out of your mind, while watching someone dance with your girl. " She batted her eyelashes at Zuko. How did she knew that? "Come on, it will be fun." Zuko groaned and knew that girls were perstaint and that they wouldn't have no for an answer.

"Fine!" Zuko sat up and the girl grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor.

Lo smiled up at Zuko, "So what are you doing in this small town Prince Zuko?"

Zuko took a step back, "How do you know who I am?" He hissed in his ear, "And give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Lo laughed as if what he said didn't faze her, "I wont tell your secret, its safe with me. Now dance with me," Zuko looked at the girl funny and got closer to her putting his hands on her waist.

"What is it that you want?"

"Nothing, just a dance." She smiled, "So why are still hanging onto that girl? She seems to have moved on?"

"That is none of your business," Zuko snapped.

"Well, I think you should fight for your girl," She looks up at the Prince, "You've slept with her, haven't you, it's okay, I've slept with guys before." She smirked. Two things were wrong here: One this girl knew who he was and why he wanted Aura, and Two, he had seen this smirk somewhere. "And when it seems hopeless, don't forget all the good times you shared, and I mean _all of them_." She let go of the Prince and dispersed into the crowd like she wasn't there.

Brooke was watching the strange girl and Zuko from a distance dance, for some reason she felt hatred towards that girl, was she jealous? No! She wasn't jealous! Brooke hated Zuko for doing all those awful things to Aura, besides who would ever love a monster like Zuko?

-Earth-

I was getting a headache after a while, the room was sweaty and thanks to our help, everyone was up and moving which made my head spin even worst. I felt stuffy and the little bit of alcohol I had wasn't helping. I got up from my seat, Sokka got up as well, but I held up my hand. "I am fine, I need some fresh air." I told him.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." Sokka said

I shook my head, "No thanks babe," I kissed him one last time as I got up and walked out of the front door of the club and still hearing the music from outside. I sat on a bench and looked up at the stars rubbing my temple. I was drunk, no point about it. My whole world was spinning and I felt sick. The door open and I expected it to be Sokka as I looked up, it wasn't, it was Zuko. I stood up and clenched my knuckles as a threat that said if he tried anything I wasn't going to haste to kick his rear hind all the way back to the Firenation.

"Easy," Zuko says rolling his eyes, "You're not much of a fighter right now, your drunk and you and I both know what happens when you go over the edge."

"Shut up, Zuko." I said.

Zuko leaned against the wall of the building and smirked at me. "I remember every detail of that night, don't you? When you got drunk, I think that had been the best night we ever shared together."

"I don't even remember, in fact I don't even want to remember." I said looking away from him. My heart pounded which made my head pound ten times harder' why couldn't he leave me alone.

Zuko chuckled, "Well just to let you know, you were the aggressive type in bed." Zuko said, I could take it from him. I wanted him to put a sock in it. "Another thing, do you really think that Water Tribe boy will protect you forever?" I turned away from the Prince.

"I don't need protection." I told him, "What do you mean anyway?"

"Oh right, you were the one sobbing over his body and was about rip off anyone's head that got near you two. Anyways, as, I was saying, do you think you can out run me."

I turned around looking at him, "If you ever were to capture me, which is highly unlikely because you're a damn fugitive of the Firenation."

"I figure out a way, I always do." Zuko said.

"No you wont, because your life is going to get 10 times harder." I turned away from him. Zuko grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him, and when I refused too. He pushed me against the wall.

"You will be mine, I wont stop until I have the Avatar and you." I tried to push Zuko away but I was drunk, I couldn't fight him off. "Besides, why would that watertribe peasant be with you? Unless he wants the same thing as every male dose."

"Not true! Sokka hasn't mention it once!"

"But he will," Zuko stroked my cheek, "You think he loves you? He just thinks you're an easy target. "

-Earth-

Sokka looked around for his girl, but she hasn't returned. "I am going to look for Aura," He told Aang and his sister who wasn't listing to him because she was in the conversation with two earthkingdom boys and Aang was to busy looking miserable. Sokka went to the exit and when he open the door, he could hear two people arguing, he looked to see Zuko and Aura fighting but he had her pushed up against the wall.

"He loves me! He would never hurt me, unlike you have." Aura spat.

Zuko glared at the girl, "I did it to protect you!"

"Yeah, what about the time when Shu whipped me half to death, I'm sure that was too protect me as well!"

"That was an accident I never ordered that!"

Aura growled and spit in his face, "You then should of waited until my damn back was healed before you forced yourself onto me."

"Will you pretend to love me, then you got my hopes up thinking that we might work this out!"

"I had to do it, it was the only way I can buy time to get away from you."

Sokka took out his knife and was ready to step in if necessary, Aura made eye contact with Sokka and shook her head no. "Mai was right, when you used that blood bending on me, it hurt."

"It hurts more when someone forces you down onto a bed and rapes you reaptedly day in and day out, and they make you think that the only thing you are good for is sex." Aura tried to push him away but she was in some sort of daze like she was drunk, she was breathing hard and hiccupping. "Now, let me go!" She tried to fight him but he was stronger. Sokka walked out of his hiding place feeling enraged that he was hearing all of this. He hated that Aura was so defenseless this wasn't the Aura he knew. Even if she was afraid even if she didn't act like it, she had fear in her eyes.

Zuko leaned in closer "Give me one kiss and that's all I am asking for as for now." Sokka let out a cry before hitting Zuko in the back of the head with the hilt of the knife. Zuko let go of Aura and fell to the ground only to bounce back up and tackle Sokka onto the ground and started pounding him. The young warrior felt a sting in his noise knowing that Zuko had busted his noise.

"Zuko! Stop it!" Aura cried out trying to push Zuko off of Sokka, but he pushed her away into a crates. Sokka felt his anger grow and flipped Zuko on his back and pounded him the face really hard.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Sokka roared and punched him in the face even more, Sokka got up and walked over to Aura helping her to her feet. Aura walked past Sokka and gave Zuko one punch in the face sending him to the ground busting his nose. Zuko rubbed the blood from his nose and glared up at them both, and then he heard noise coming threw the door, and the  
Avatar and his friends walked out to see the scene.

Katara glared at Zuko, "I think you should leave…"

"I was just going," Zuko got up and rubbed his nose with the sleeve, he looked over at Aura and Sokka, Sokka wrapped her close to his chest. "You will be mine again, Aura, I swear." He exclaimed before walking away.

"Yeah right! Prince of losers!" Sokka yell after him, before looking down at Aura, he dressed was torn at the bottom showing her tight, "Aura, your dress is ripped."

"I don't care, but look what he did to your face."

Sokka wiped his bloody nose, "It's nothing,"

"No its not, look at your noise and he gave you a black eye, we should go back to camp." Aura said.

Sokka stopped her from pulling him, "I don't want this night to be ruin because of him, you delver a night out, look at you, your beautiful and I've never seen anything more lovely in my life."

Brooke had big eyes and couldn't help but let out, "Awwwww, this night doesn't have to be ruin."

-Earth-

Brooke was right, the night wasn't ruin; We were all in a felid with a small fire going dancing the night away under the moonlight. Sokka held me close to his chest when a soft pino start up in the background from Brooke's phone. Sokka smiled and leaned into my ear and started to sing.

"I think you're pretty Without any makeup on I think you're funny When you tell the punchline wrong I knew you got me When you let your walls come down, down."

His voice was inclined with the music, and I felt my eyes water, it was so beautiful.

"_Before you met me I was alright, but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

Sokka sang looking down at me as we swayed , I laid my head onto his chest and listen to his chest. _  
_  
"Let's just talk all through the night There's no need to rush We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever."

"I want just to dance," I told him burying my head into his chest. "I love you,

_"You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back. My heart stops  
When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back."_

Sokka sang louder and the music was shut off by Brooke so that everyone could hear him sing. We stopped dancing and we both feel to our knees

"_I'mma get your heart racing If that's what you need, In this teenage dream tonight Let you rest your head on me, If that's what you need, In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight Tonight_."

We sat onto the ground and stared into each others eyes, we both leaned in for a kiss and as we did, it was like someone flicked on the lights and fire flies began to float around us. We sat there kissing for who knows how long. I never wanted this night to end.

-Earth-

Zuko stormed back to the cave where his Uncle was sitting next to a sleeping Abby.

"How was your night- what happen to your face?"

"That stupid peasant got in the way, I am going to capture the Avatar and Aura will be mine."

Iroh sighed, "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems, not now."

Zuko closed his eyes, knowing that his uncle was right, how was he even going to get the Avatar back to the Firenation, he was kidding himself. "Then what am I suppose to do then?"

"We've had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty." Iroh put an hand on Zuko's shoulder with a fatherly expression on his face.

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar, and without the Avatar, there is no hope at all."

"No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Zuko looked up at his Uncle for a moment.

"I need time to think," He said as he got up and walked out of the cave. What if his uncle was right? He was going to lose everything forever if he didn't think up something he should do. The Prince stopped abruptly in the woods when he heard laughter, he look out from the trees to see Aura and her friends laughing and singing as they ran around the campfire.

"I KISSED A WATERTRIBE BOY TO TRY IT! THE TASTE OF HIS ICY COLD LIPS!" Aura shouted in the air as she ran and tackled her boyfriend. "I hope Zuko doesn't mind it."

"I think he dose Aura," Sokka laughed.

"I don't care!" She kissed him one more time and they both laughed. Zuko growled, he wanted to storm out onto that field and take Aura by force if he ahd too. She was going to be his or she will pay the ultimate price, that watertribe boy will be dead. He was going to kill him if he ever was alone with him. Little did the Prince know that the girl he had danced with at the party, Lo was watching with egar eyes. Her face transfer into Sabrina's.

"Well done," She whispered as she walked back into the darkness. "My dear mother, Madam Aya, will be pleased."

-Earth-

The next morning Aura helped pack up camp before she was going to say goodbye to her sister and Brooke. "Don't worry I will be fine," I reassured Sokka as I kissed his cheek. "If Zuko bothers me, I will give him the one-two."

"Alright babe,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you most."

"I love you more than most"

Aura stuck her tounge out at Sokka, "I said I love you most, which is more than most."

"How!"

Aura smiled and walked off before she could answer her question. She was having a good morning, and she felt like it was going to get even better she thought to herself as she came into Brooke's campsite. Iroh was cooking breakfast while Abby helped.

"AURA!" She ran and tackled me, "How was your night? Did you and Zuko dance?"

"I had a great night, and no, Zuko and I didn't dance." I look at Brooke before sticking my finger in my mouth and making a disgusting noise' Brooke snuffed a laugh.

"But Zuko was suppose to take you to his magical castle that is pink with pink matching ponies."

I smirked a the thought of Zuko having Pink ponies and I couldn't hold it in and bust out laughing, Brooke and Pam joined in.

Brooke stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh look here he comes, "

Zuko and I made eye contact, his face was beaten up worst than Sokka's he had bussies around his face that made him swelled and a black eye around his good one. He almost looked like a raccoon. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good-bye to my friends."

"Whatever," He turned to look at Iroh, "I thought a lot about you said last night."

"You did? Good, good.," Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko speaks with out hesitation, "It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." He walked past me and his uncle to go pick up a pack and walk out of the cave. Iroh looked down in sadness before cashing after his nephew.

"Wait!" Iroh cried out, he grabs the reins of an ostrage horse that been laying next to another one. "Here," The old retired General looks over at Brooke, "Go with him,"

"Wait what?" Brooke, Zuko, and I said in an unison.

"I don't want you to go alone, so please go with him Brooke,"

Brooke looked at me with her green eyes, "What do you think?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but you better go for Iroh's sake, even if I hate the idea much as you do. You should probably do it. "

"What if he tries something?" Brooke asks, "I am not much of a fighter."

"he only wants me, so don't worry." I told her in reassurance.

I hated her going with that monster I really did, but considering what Iroh has done for me and Brooke, I guess this would be a good way of repaying him. "Fine," Brooke said out loud.

"Im not letting you," Zuko protested.

Brooke grabbed her pack and walked over to the orstrage horse hugging me goodbye as well as Pam, Abby, and Iroh. She jumped on after Zuko and sadly had to wrap her arms around his waist. Form the looks of it she was very uncomfortable. Zuko whipped the reins and allowed the animal to trot away behind some bushes. I felt regret in my stomach, what if something happen I shouldn't let her go.

"Don't worry she will be fine," Iroh said. "I trust my nephew to keep an eye out for her and she will do the same for him.

I bit my lip, "I don't trust him, I will never trust him."


	11. The Burning Earth

**hey guys its me Blood and I just want to say how sorry i am for not updating any sooner' so here is the chapter we have all ben waiting for...TOPH HAS FINALY ARRIVED! **

**Toph:HAHAHAH IM THE MELON LORD!**

**Me: Wrong season Toph**

**ZUKO: HE WILL BE MINE OR SHHHEEE WILLLL BURRN!**

**Me:WRONG MOIVE ZUKO! Anyways Ive been here in Wiscuioson and NOT IN BAS SING SA! For some reason my friends have been asking me that lol**

**Team Avatar goes to a small town in the earthkingdom where they find a secert bending match ring where a little blind earthbending girl is beating the crap out of other earthbenders.**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Fucken perfect by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

* * *

I tried my best to ignore my stink that was coming out of my bag from Albert, the purple Pentapus, even if it has been weeks past since I gave the small creature to Abby, it was the last time saw my friend and what was worst, she took off on the back of a giant bird with the most hated man in my life, Zuko. Sokka tried to get my mind off it, by bringing me flowers, us cuddling, and stuff like that, but it all failed. Sokka was trying anew approach he took me shopping in a town named Gaoling. We walked isle to tile looking for something that would catch my eye, but instead Sokka saw something he liked right away. It was a green shoulder bag with the earthkingdom symbol on the front of it. He ran over there and looked at it with big eyes. He picked up the price tag on the bag and his eyes dropped.

"You like the bag?" I asked him

"Yeah, But It's pricey, but I really do like it. " Sokka said scratching his chin.

I smiled, "Then get it, you deserver something nice," Katara nodded her head in agreement with me.

Sokka clasped his hands together in pride, "I do, don't I?" But he turns his head in exaggerated gesture. "But no, It's too expensive, I shouldn't."

"Then don't..." I said slightly annoyed, he was changing his mind to quick back and forth, "Just get the bag Sokka, you will like it, also you may regret it later, so buy it." Katara and Aang wonder away form us, as they didn't want to hear Sokka constant mind changing.

Sokka smiled as he went into his pocket, "I think I will get it!"

"Good boy," I said patting his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. He paid for the bag and as we came walking up to the gang Aang was holding up a small piece of paper.

"I think we just may of found our next earthbending teacher!" Aang said cheerfully, I took the voucher and read it.

"Aang... this is an academy, you have to pay for it." I said shaking my head.

"But the first lesson is free! Didn't you read that part, its on the back."

I flipped it over, "Oh, well,.. I still think its a stupid idea."

"It wont hurt to check out

"Fine!" I groaned. We turned around walked down the street and as we rounded the next corner we could see the academy. "Let's get this over with." As we stepped

Forward a huge wall of rock appeared mere inches in front of our face, making Sokka smack right into it. We all turned around to be greeted by four earthbenders in makeshift amour.

"Hello kids," The middle man said, "We are here to collect an bounty," He holds up two wanted posters of me and Aang. "

Sokka jumped into action and pulled out his boomerang stepping in front of me. "Hey' Your earthbenders, why are you helping the Firenation?" Katara said furious. "Your traitors."

"Nah, I have kids to feed." The leader said. "Besides' be lucky it's me, and not Wang and his wolfbats."

"The wolfbats?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"His group name, but that's not the point' are you going to come quietly or not?

I jumped out behind Sokka and punch two quick fire blasts at the earthbenders.

"Hipiracate," The leader mumbled before sending fast flying boulder at me. I ducked and rolled out of the way coming up on one knee. I bended water out of nearby barrel and blasted his friend on the left to wall freezing him there. Katara whipped the far to the right man who was charging at us breaking his spear in half. I ran forward to the leader with my hands glowing with fire almost being crushed by a rock myself. I kicked the man square in the chest knocking him into crates sending a fire blast to my right knocking down the man that Sokka was fighting. Sokka turned around to protest but I blew him a kiss and he blushed red as turned to watch me continue fighting. The leader of the gang stood up.

"Retreat! We will fine some other bounties to full fill." They ran pasted us knocking down the earthbending wall to make their escape.

"Yeah, you better run!" I shouted after them.

Sokka laughed and kissed my cheek. "Very hot."

"You think so?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hot as fire,"

Katara and Aang made a gross yuck sound, but they were only joking with us. I fired a small fire ball from two fingertips at Aang who easily ducked as Sokka held me.

Aang ducked, "Can we please make a move on."

I sighed, "Fine, come on let's get this thing over with."

-Earth-

The next thing we did was go over to the earthkingdom academy where it was pretty much stupid, I stood next to Aang in line dressed in a training uniform, feeling awkward because those kids were half my age! I felt stupid, very stupid and embarrassed I shouldn't even be here! I stood next to a Aang in line since we were the tallest ones here in the beginners class. We were going to train with a bunch of 9 year olds. My self-esteem just dropped into oblivion.

The man who ran and owned the academy began to speak to us, "Take your stances." All the little kids did what they were told. Aang and I looked at each other with big eyes wondering what we are going to do next. "Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponents head!" I wasn't ready when a large boulder came flying at me and crashed me into a wall. I let out a groaned as Master Yu walked over to Aang.

"So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt."

"No thank you!" I said I stood up, "Your running more like a business than a school here, come on Aang." I told him as I yanked Aang out of the rubble and walked out of the gate where Katara and Sokka were waiting for us.

"So I take it as a no?" Katara says as she seen my face.

"Yes, it's a no, I don't want to spend another minute here, come on."

"I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6." A boy said walking out of the school wearing a uniform.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ."

Aang looks excited to hear this' He ran over to the preteen boys. **"**Excuse me_, _ but where is this earthbending tournament exactly?

"It's on the Island of Noneoya - none o' ya business!" The second boy snorted at him' they walk away laughing and highfiveing that they made fun of a 12 year old kid.

"Ha, ha! Oh, I got to remember that one." Sokka's laughs as he comes up behind Aang.

I glare at Sokka and hit him in the head, "Don't worry we will handle this, right Katara?" I ask her

Katara nods, "Hey strong guys wait up!| We chased after the boys who turned around and smiled at us.

"Hello ladies, come to see us flex our muscles?"

"I call the girl with gold hair."

I took a step back and gave him the look that said never in a million years, "Yeah… there is something we want to show you." Katara and I froze the two boys to the wall and made there head stick together. I looked at the boys dead in the face and lite my hands of fire. They seemed to freak out about this.

"Weren't you a waterbender a minute ago?" The youngest boy spoke

"I'm the second Avatar,"

The boys' eyes grow in fear, "Just tell us where earth rumble six is, or I will let her unleash her flames. "Katara said smirking.

We had them where we wanted them to be. "Its on the outside of town! In cave a few miles out! You can't miss it!"

I glared at them before letting my hands down in a smile, "Thanks" We strolled out of the alley with the boys pleading for us to put them down. Sokka was looking down at his bag glaring.

"Why did you let me buy this?" Sokka said looking at me, "Here you can have it," He hands it over to me, but Momo jumps in it, causing Phoenix to growl at him for him having a ride and Phoenix doesn't.

"You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!"

"How did you get them to tell you?

"Oh, a girl has her ways." Katara says and we both burst out laughing at the comment while the boys were just so damn confused.

-Earth-

We walked threw the and final found a big group of people walking into the caverns, we followed them, we all had a small few to pay, but it wasn't that bad. Soon we walked at the bottom of the stairs and climbed the seats till we came to an empty seat.

"Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang said sitting down next to Katara while I sat next to Sokka who puts his arm around my waist' but then he pulls me onto his lap causing me to blush and the other two too snicker, thank goodness two because a huge boulder went flying and smacked down where I was sitting a few moments ago. Phoenix had the look of fear on his face as he hid under the stand for the whole match

"I guess that's why." I said gulping

The host was launching rocks out of the ring shooting," Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your host, Xin Fu!"

"This is going to be nothing but a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other isn't?" Katara said a boredom voice. I smirked and rolled my eyes, back home me and a few friends use to watch live wrestling on t.v till we got bored and we grew out of it at home. Brooke was a big supporter of it, the thought of her sitting next to me cheering on the wrestling made me smile, but knowing as well she was with Zuko made it go away. What could be happening?

"That's what I paid for!" Sokka cheered, this was going to be a long match because someone was about to go into fan girl mode.

"The rules are simple just knocked the other person out of ring and you win." Xin Fu said to the his audience, the crowd let out a cheer. "Round one! The Boulder!" The bolder was a big guy with tan shish skin and big muscles he had a bird tattoo on his back. "Versus The Big Bad Hippo!" The crowed cheers as he points to a man about four times the Boulder's size. Damn he even looked like a hippo. The matches that followed with the boulder winning every signal one was unbelievable I suggested the boulder to Aang and he turned down the idea. Sokka on the other hand was all for it, he was cheering and screaming to the wrestlers as I sat in his lap. I cheered every once in a while, I think we counted this as a second date but Aang and Katara were here. Finally after a long two hours we made it to the final match.

"The moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion... THE BLIND BANDIT!" We all looked down onto the arena upon a young girl with milk white eyes. She wears a green cape and a simple, green and white earthbending uniform. On her head she has a black and green headband. Above her, she holds the green prize belt.

"She can't really be blind? It part of her character."

"I think she is…" Aang whispers.

"Yeah look at her eyes, their milky green." I told pointed at the earthbender girl eyes. "How is that possible she is able to be champion?"

"I think she is going down! Because it possible!" Sokka shouted in dramatic fashion but at the same time hitting my boob causing us to both to blush. "Sorry,"

I gave him a smile "No it's fine." I told him blushing

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl." The fighter said in third person.

The girl laughed and pointed at the fighter.** "**Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder.

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!" He makes a dramatic gesture with hands as if he was pushing rocks out of the way. I let out a snort this guy was an idiot.

**"**Whenever you're ready...The Pebble." She throws her back and laughs, I liked this girl, she was sarcastic, funny, and even though she was small and blind she seemed like she could do anything. Aang stares at the girl in a dreamy fashion and his face blushed as he looked at her.

"Aang… are you okay?" Katara asks. "Why are you staring at that girl?" I heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Aang looked up at Katara, "It's the girl form my vision when we were in the swamp."

Katara gave Aang look as he went back to staring at the Blind Bandit looks like she had a crush on him this whole time as well. "Katara, let it go." I whispered to her.

I looked back at the fight and watched as Before the boulder could put his foot down he was out of the ring within two seconds flat. Sokka had the look of disappointed but Me, Katara, and Aang all had the look of astonishment. "How did she do that?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled, "She waited… and listened." He was official crushing on this earthbender girl.

"Your champion! The Blind Bandit!" The crowd went wild as they stood up clapping. Xin-Fu jumped off of his platform and held up a green bag filled with money. "I am offering this sack of gold pieces for someone to face her." The crowd became slient and no one peeped a sound. "What no one dares to face her?"

"We will!" Aang stood up and shouting out of nowhere pulling me off form Sokka's lap.

"What?" I hissed to him. "Aang, no I rather not be smashed by rocks today." I told him as we walked down their, I looked back at Sokka for help, but he none at all.

"GO BABE! AVENGED THE BOULDER!"

Phoenix whimpered at me as we walked down, Sokka was holding him back. "Aang…." I said to him which he looked up at me.

"Hold on a moment." Aang said as we both walked passed Xin-Fu who gave us weird looks, but shrugged as he jumped on his stand. I pulled out my water pouch that luckily Abby gave back to me.

"Do they really want to see three little girls fight out here?"

"Hey, I maybe a girl, but at least I am not short." The crowd made a "oohhh" sound behind us.

The girl smile dropped," You want to go now?" She asked me

"No I don't want to fight, I just want to talk," Aang says holding up his hands in front of him.

"BOO! NO TALKING!" Sokka shouted behind us. I was going to slap him later. The blind girl threw the first rock at us which I flipped out of the way and Aang floated staidly on the ground. The blind earthbending girl seemed pissed as she turned around and faced Aang.

"What is your fighting game? The fancy dancer?" She barked at Aang, who just shrugged and smiled. She blasted another boulder at Aang who floated in the air and she didn't pay any mind to me, I stood where I was not making a move not even thrust a signal water sheet at her in danger she might somehow detect me. I was going to let Aang do all of the talking and if in case doing the fighting, and if I had to step in.

"Where did you go?" The blind girl asked out loud, as Aang landed on the ground on with a soft thud.

"Please we need to talk to you." Aang pleased with the earthbending girl.

"There you are!" She cried out and threw a boulder at the kid which he deflected with his airbending sending her and the rock out of the arena' everyone was astonished. No one spoke until the bell ring and the crowd went crazy, louder than when the Blind Bandit walked on to the arena. Aang ran down the stairs after the girl who was storming away, I followed him and started shouting.

"Hey wait! We need to talk to you!" I shouted towards her.

"Whoever you guys are, just leave me alone!" The girl huffed as she walked out of the arena making a door out of rock and closing it. Aang bowed his head low and I growled.

This girl had some serious attitude

-Earth-

Later that evening when we went back to our camp on the outskirts of town, Katara was making supper while I cut up the leeks, we were having vegetable stew and Rabbit-squirrel for Sokka, and me since we are both not big veggie eaters. I put them in the pot and threw the fat from the rabbit-squirrel to Phoenix as I looked over at Aang who was looking into the fire obviously thinking about that earthbending girl.

"Thinking about your little girlfriend Aang?" I teased him

"Yes," Aang sighed, then he jumped, "Wait, I mean no!" I laughed along with Katara who sounded like she forced it.

"So Mr. Avatar has a crush on our mysteries blind maiden?"

"No I don't!" Aang's face flushed a deep dark red

"Sokka you got to agree on me with this," I turned around to look at my boyfriend. Sokka looked like he was trying to carve into something I couldn't tell what it was, but he had to stop when he let out a squeal.

"What's wrong?"

Sokka bite his lip like he was in pain, hiding the thing that he was carving in his pocket. "Nothing!" He was lying I saw blood dripping from his hand.

I sighed, "Sokka, you need to be more careful." I told him as I made my way over to him. "What are you doing anyways? What have you been working on so hard that it has been cutting up your hands, because this is the third time this week with you trying to carve something. "I looked closely, he was going to need stitches this time. "Katara, do you know where an needle and the fishing line is? Sokka needs stiches."

"They should be in my pack," Katara tells me.

I stood up and handed Sokka a cloth that Katara threw at me. "Here, put pressure onto this, and please don't hurt your sled any more. " I went into Katara's bag and got what I need, and then swing by my pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Everyone gave me a look and then I shrugged. There was a few times on our travels where I some how became drunk, and it was not pleasant, like for instance, I tried to sleep with Sokka. That was a nasty habit when I got drunk, but I have a good reason for it too, my nightmares.

I walked by Sokka and walked him to the stream that right next to our camp. Sokka put his hand in the water and I pulled them out. "This is going to sting a bit."

"Ah! Ouch," He hissed as I poured the whiskey onto his hand to stop an infection.

"Sorry," I told him, "This is going to hurt more," I said holding up the needle and thread. "So please don't move around so much, love?"

"Alright," He says, I got to work and stitched Sokka's hand just like how Isha taught me back on Zuko's ship. Sokka squeezed his knee as I worked onto his hand and it got me thinking about Isha. Whatever happen to him? I know he was assigned to the fleet when Zhao invaded the North, I know he made out alive thanks to Shane, thank god, but whatever happen to me, I hope he didn't get into any trouble.

I finished the last stitched and cut the fishing line. Sokka smiled a little as he looked down at his stitches; they were 6 little butterfly stitches in his hand that dispersed under the bandage as I wrapped it.

"Now will you stop hurting yourself? Please?" I asked as I kissed his palm.

"I'm working on something baby." He told me as he stroked my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss which we deepen quickly as our lips touched. Sokka stroked his hand threw my curls and played with the knots in my hair that I couldn't get out as I flicked his short wolf tail. The scent of wood and pine filled my nose, I loved it so much. It was like being in a mist where everything was calm and peaceful. I laid back as Sokka kiss deeper. We were a far enough from the camp so that Katara and Aang did not know what we were doing. My body felt so hot and heated, and my stomach had this very strange feeling like I was high in the air. It was so hard to describe it. Sokka's lips parted from mine and we lay there panting for a few moments to catch our breath.

"Your hot," He told me.

"Like hot, hot or sexy hot?" I asked him

"Both,"

"It's normal for me, it's a firebending thing."

"I like it," He whispered to me and I pulled him back into my kiss. Sokka kisses went up and down my neck, which caused to give a really quiet low moan, I then felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. I jumped up from the kiss and panted knowing Sokka had probably left a hickie on my neck.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"It's nothing," I told him. My face flushed with red, no, no, no. I am not going to get hormonal here! My body was screaming yes, do it, but my mind told me no. It was the same inner argument I had myself when I was dating Zuko. "Come on, I am starving," I got up and raced back to the fire where Katara gave me a weird look when she saw the reddish of my cheeks. I did not want to have sex with Sokka, no, we started dating a few months ago! I grabbed a bowl of hot stew and a piece of meat and ate. Feeling embraced as soon as Sokka sat next to me and started eating as well.

-Earth-

Sokka looked down at the crystal hopeless he was never going to find away to cut it, he want to cut it, for Aura. He wanted to make engagement necklace first and wait a few more months before asking. Yet as he looked down at the crystal he was trying to calm himself down from the make out session earlier. Her body felt like she was on fire, which made him want more. He couldn't get the feeling of her touch out of his mind or the fire surrounded her as she fought those bounty hunters today. That was the many things the reason why he loved her, wasn't just her looks, it was her personally. It was like a she was on fire, or she was a roaring flame. Everything that described her remind him of a fire, but fire was everything he hated, but he loved her. Her looks even remind her of fire, her gold eyes, her blonde hair, it was kind of hard to image her as a part waterbender. The most he loved about her, was her fighting sprit, when he had caught a glimpse of her fight her father in that firebending dual, he admired that from the very beginning. Starting with her fighting sprit and amazing looks, she hooked him with her fire and the sad part was, she didn't know what effect she has on him half the time. That's why he must get this engagement necklace done, he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life, he wanted her to be with him forever, he loved her.

He laid down next to her on the sleeping bag after everyone long went to bed. He held her close to his chest and buried his face into her neck. "I love you," He whispered into her ear which she strid and turned over pushed herself closer, while Phoenix snuggled on her sleeping bag. She looked so peaceful, and it made him wonder if she was having peaceful dreams. But what he didn't know was that she wasn't. Her dreams were filled with horrors that Sokka couldn't protect her from.

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon


	12. Bandits and nightmares

**hey guys its me Blood and I just want to say how sorry i am for not updating any sooner' so here is the chapter we have all ben waiting for...TOPH HAS FINALY ARRIVED! I Also want u guys to know that I have a couple of chapters to post since my internet had been down at my house as well as I'm staying at my dad house for the summer, i was hoping to finsh this book this summer but its not likely, so Im going to post three chapters today but I want lots of reviews because i have nine chapters ready to post! **

**Team Avatar goes to a small town in the earthkingdom where they find a secert bending match ring where a little blind earthbending girl is beating the crap out of other earthbenders.**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Fucken perfect by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

* * *

This was a beautiful dream, it was. The sun made the field of wild flowers glowed, Sokka and I laid down on the grass looking each other in the eyes hoping we would never leave each others eye sight. He rolled onto of me and hovered over me.

"I love you so much," He told me, as he sat up. "And I wanted to ask you an very important question." He stood up and helped me up as well dusting any grass on me. He then in a very surprising manor got down on one knee. My breath was knocked right out of me, I wasn't ready for this step yet. He clasped his hand over my mind and kissed it. "I know we've only been together for a few months and I know that you've been hurt a lot in the past, but I would never ever hurt you, you know that?"

"Yes," I told him, fighting back tears. "Yes' I know that." Sokka went into his back pocket and pulled out a crystal necklace and held it up to me.

"Will you marry me?

_Before I could speak an answer, the fields let with a spark of dark purple fire and Sokka vanished and so did the glowing fled. Voices clouded my mind, the voices belong to my father and Zuko._

_"He only wants you because you're an easy target." _

_"He doesn't love you! He will never love you because your nothing but a shameless whore!" _

I covered my ear, "No, he loves me! He said he would never hurt me!" The next thing I know I am being forced down onto my knees on a bed with my hands chained above me. It was some kind of earthkingdom fancy noblemen's bedroom. I looked over at the door to see it cracked, Zuko walks in shutting the door and he seemed a little surprised to see me here, but lost the sense of surprise.

_"Shit head!" I screamed. "Let me go!" I struggled in the chains above me. _

_Zuko stormed crossed the room and grabbed my chin and forced me to look pasted strains of his shaggy hair into his dark evil eyes that sent chills down my spine. "Your going to die, you know that?" _

_My eyes widen in fear, "W-what? Your going to kill me?" My heart rate fasten, tears sting my eyes. "No, please don't." _

_"I'm not going to kill you, my father will have you executed once we get back to the Firenation. "From the sound of his voice he was on the edge of tears as well. "I love Aura, I've always had and I've always will." _

_"You have a funny way of showing it," I said tears strain down my face. "If you love me, then let me go!" _

_Zuko closed his eyes and then yelled before slapping me. "YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO ME AND YOUR FATHER THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPEN." My cheek felt numb and raw. "I love you, Andrew! Damn it!" He said my birth name for the first time ever since I've known him. He never said my first name before and it's been awhile since I heard my actual name. "I am going to spend one last night with you and then I don't want to see your face until the execution." _

_When he said the word Execution, I lost it. I broke down sobbing. "No, no, just leave me alone. Just all of your fuckers leave em alone." Zuko lifted my chin to look in to his eyes he was crying as well, "I hate you! I hate you! Fuck you Zuko!" Zuko shut his eyes and then planted a kiss on my lips and tried to make it out as a passionate kiss but I foucgth back. Zuko melt the chains and laid me on the bed climbing onto me. He untied his tuinic and threw onto the floor showing me his bare chest. _

_I am sorry Sokka_

I woke up with a pant. I looked down at Sokka who was still asleep, peaceful. I felt hot and sweaty as well as a little sick, I got up and ran over to the stream and puked into it. That was the worst nightmare I had ever experience, even though there had been worst. I bite my lip and tears came down my face. I felt scared like it actual had happen, I keep sobbing with more and more tears dripping into the stream. I tried to quiet my sobbing to not wake the others but it was too late.

"Aura?" Aang said coming over with Katara and Sokka looking concern. "Are you okay?"

I btie my lip and looked away from them. "I'm alrigth." I said wiping the tears away.

"No, your not."Sokka says sitting next to me. "What's wrong…"

"You can tell us anything."

I sighed and looked at Sokka, Aang, and Katara, tell all had worried looks not pity. "Alright, I had a nightmare and everytime I wake up from them, I feel so scared and alone and numb."

"How many times have you had these nightmares?"

"Every since I ran away from Zuko's ship, and then they picked up again when were trying to stop Hei-bi from ruining that village."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked pulling me close to his chest.

Tears stung my eyes. "Because I didn't want to worry you guys and I didn't want pity."

"Aura, we know how you hate pity and we would never, ever pity you, "Katara sat next to me. "You're the most strongest, independent, beautiful, fighting spirited person I have ever met." Katara hugged me as well. "We love you Aura, and your never going to be alone with us around."

"You are the one person I can talk to when I have problems, Aura." Aang said, "We would of never made it this far without you." He hugged me as well. "We will never judge you for what people have done to you and what you have done in the past." We all sat on the ground hugging each other until Phoenix jumped on us and licked us causing all of us to laugh. I felt a little better, but I knew the nightmares would come back anyway.

-Earth-

We left camp early the next day after I had arranged my stuff in my new bag that Sokka had given to me after he decided he didn't like it. I didn't mind really, especial if he hauls it around, but the one problem was the fact that he was wearing that green champion belt from Earth Rumble six.

"Now, I am really glad I bought the bag, it matches the belt perfectly." He said taking his hand away from mine to fix the big belt buckle in the front.

"That is a big relief." I said in a sarsctic tone. "Anyways, how are we going to find the Blind Bandit? She could be anywhere in town."

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start." Aang stated as we head towards the big school in the middle of town. Once we were inside the two earthbending students that were giving us trouble yesterday were doing some kind of earthbending excrise.

"Oh great, you again." One of the boys spoke. I held up my fist and lunged towards them, they both jumped back in fear.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I told them

Sokka smirked at me, "Nicely done."

The other boy looked abruptly at Aang, "Hey, you're the kid who beat the Blind Bandit!" He said in a more impressed tone then his other friend.

"We need to talk to her, do you know where she lives?" Aang asks

"The Blind Bandit is a mystery, she shows up to fight, then disappears." The frist boy said.

Katara and I looked at Aang's disappointed face. "Here let me help," Katara starts and then we both turned around at the boys.

"Your not telling us everything!" I snapped at them, "Now spill!"

"N-no we swear its true, we don't know who she is!" The second boy cried back in fear.

"That's because we are asking about the wrong person." Aang says in relaztion. "In my vision I saw a girl in a fancy dress and flying pet boar, know anyone like that?"

"Well a flying boar is the symbol for the Bei-Fong family they are the riches people in town probably the whole world, but they don't have a daughter."

Aang smiles, "Flying boar is good enough for me, come on let's go check it out." As we step out the boys mumble something about us leaving.

"Hey we are watching you," Katara said giving them we will be watching you look.

Sokka turned around and walked backwards, "Watertribe…."

"Come babe!" I laughed as I tugged him out.

-Earth-

A man named Wang sat in the trees with his fellow bandits, he had received word that the Avatar and the second Avatar had just arrived in town yesterday. He had two of his best men to spy on them. From their initial they were heading over the Bei-Fong estate, they path was the only way to leave town and get to the Bei-Fong estate. They were going to capture the kids and pick up the bounty for the Avatar, but their was a special contract for the girl from some hooded people with creepy glowing purple eyes. He didn't care what they looked like as long as he got his twenty thousand gold pieces for the both the Avatar and the girl.

"I'm hungry," A boy said out loud coming down the path

"Sokka, stop complaining, we will get food afterwards." A watertribe girl said.

"Well, let's hope we can find this girl, then we can start with the earthbending training." That's when Wang spotted his two targets, the golden girl, and the Avatar. He nodded too his men and they caused a small earthquake below the four kids causing them all the fall into the earth with a scream.

-Earth-

I opened my eyes moaning expecting to feel Sokka's touch but he wasn't there. I jumped to my feet in fear to see Sokka across from me in a cell just like mine. Katara was in one next to Sokka and Aang was next to mine.

"Aura!" Sokka cried out to me out stretching his hand towards me in his cell threw the bars.

"Sokka!" I said shaking the bars, "What happen?"

"I don't know, their was a mini earthquake and the next I know we are waking up in here." Sokka said as he looked over at Katara, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We have to get out of here." Aang says he tries to bend but nothing but a small puff of air came out. "My bending!" Aang then groans and touches his head. "Ouch, why do I have an headache?"

"Guys, don't bend, if you do, you'll pass out. "I said, "We've been drugged by a special root that takes away one's bending, I should know because Zuko use to shove these roots down my throat." I shivered at the memory of those moments and horrid taste that was in my mouth that was all too memorial.

"Well, Well, look who are up." A man walked in wear some kind earthkingdom amour with two men by his side. "My name is Wang, welcome e to my fine establishment' and it's so nice to see you again the desert flower."

My face gone pale, I haven't heard that name in a long time." You worked at the borehole." He was the one man I let go.

"Yeah, I did until thanks to the Doll and the Blue Spirit, now I am out of work and became a bounty hunter. " He said. "I was the one who had knocked ya out."

"Borehole? Aura what is he talking about?" Sokka said.

"It's a long story, I'll tell ya later… Let us out now!" I demand I kicked the bars.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we have contracts and wallets to fill." He said, "Now enjoy your stay, by for now." He said as he left us alone with the two guards.

"Now what?" I asked

"I don't know but I am starving and I want to get out of here."

My eyes then widen, I had an idea. I looked at the two guards who were sitting at the table looking at some fire girl magazine apparently it sells worldwide.

I looked at Aang and walked over to the bars and whispered. "Pretend to faint and I will pick the locks, do you think you can do that for amount of time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." He whispers back.

I nod and looked over at the drawling men who were still looking at the half naked girls in the magazine. "Something is wrong with my friend!"

"Oh quiet down Doll face!" One of the men hushed me.

I bite my inner lip, I hated when people called me doll face, I clenched my knuckles and snarled. "He needs help and he just fainted so please help him." I growled. Aang fell face first on the ground and when Katara went to scream his name I put my finger to my mouth to hush her. The guards looked up and looked over at the "fainted Avatar" the quickly jumped up and ran over to unlock his cell.

"Is he dead?" The guard asks in a panic.

I took that que to quickly began to unlock my cell door with a piece of chipped wood from the floor. "What are we going to do? Wang is going to kill us!" I smiled at my success and pushed the jail cell open. I walked behind the two guards and picked up a big wooden board that would be the big enough too hit the two of them. I swing the board and there was a loud smack in the room. It was not what I was excepting, the two gaurds turned around looking at me unharmed. I gave nervous smile and a small nervous laugh before they jumped on me and grabbed me.

"No! Let us go!" I cried as they dragged me out of Aang's cell back into my cell and this time chaining me to the wall. "Shit face!" I cried out spitting in the man's face. The man cried out before striking me.

Sokka eyes widen and they got dark, very dark. "Get your hands off my girlfriend! You sly basterds! Don't you dare touch her or I will swear to the spirits I will come out of this cell and I will punch you so hard your gran-gran will feel it!" He shook the cell bars until it was hopeless.

"Oh shut up, before I do something really terrible to her and your sister over there." The guard said and that got Sokka quiet in an instant.

-Earth-

I leaned against the wall trying my best to hide the bruise with my lose hair, because Sokka was starring at me. I tried to avoid eye contact with him, because he just found out that I was in a whore house, even though nothing had happen to me well besides I was forced to perform in front of a couple of men with my boobs almost popping out of my chest, the worst part Zhao had almost raped me.

"So… did Zuko sell you to a whore house or what?" Sokka asks.

I shook my head no, "We were dating at the time, before you know what. I was out on a late night earns by myself." I told him, "When I was ambushed by a couple of earthbenders, I was knocked out cold and the next thing I know I am waking up in an all white room with just a bard window. The rest was me being pampered and toyed with, stuff like that, I was even almost raped." I told Sokka, "By Zhao, I was so close, you don't know how close."

"Well, good thing he's dead, because I would of killed him with my bare hands." Sokka said. "So is their anything else you need to tell me? Besides the fact that you were a pirate, a rebel, a Firenation noble from a different worlds who by the way is an second Avatar, by the way who dated a Firenation Prince that turned you into a slave? Am I missing anything?"

"I am one hell of a poker player." I told him, "Damn, I sound like a Mary-sue."

"A what?"

"Never mind, the point is that I never wanted to tell you about the damn berthole instant where Zuko had to swoop in and save me." I sighed.

Katara looked over to me, "Aura… this is just like last night, please tell us."

"Well how about I killed ever signal basterds in that place including some high ranking Firenation officers, even the owner who I had a special hate for, I was what you called the Doll."

Aang looked at me, "Aura, do you ever regret doing that?"

That was good question to ask, did I ever regret it? How many of those men had wives and children, they were just doing their job to feed them like that bandit leader in town. "Maybe a little."

Sokka could see the discomfort I was in, "Can we talk about this later, and first we need to figure a way out of here."

"Your right Sokka, "I said, "Wait, do you notice who's missing?"

Aang was puzzled for a moment then snapped, "Momo!"

"He's probably getting Phoenix and Appa," I said

Sokka looked at me in disbelief, "Guys, do you really think animals can get us out of here?"

"Phoenix and Momo are one of the most smartest animals I ever met, Phoenix has a keen sense of smell that got me out of so many troubles in the past, they should be here any moment."

I was right on que when we heard shouts and barking as well as a loud crash." See?" Phoenix was right outside the other door, I heard the door unclick and pushed open. Momo was flapping his wings.

"Told ya," I said to Sokka.

"Oh, shut up."

"I love you,"

"Love you too."

Momo dropped the keys over to Aang who picked them up and unlocked our cells, he came over to my cells and unlocked my chains.

"Thanks," I told him rubbing my wrist. Sokka ran over to me and gave me a kiss. "Come on, let's get out of here." We ran out of the cell room to fine the place ripped to shreds and Wang in the corner crying his eyes out and for some odd reason, a baby turtle duck was quaking at Wang.

"No more! Please! Don't eat my soul!" We were all damn confused, but we shrugged and ran out of the room.

"Is it just me or did that turtle duck seem a little evil?" Sokka asks as we walk into the late afternoon air. We must have been knocked out for at least three hours or so.

"I think it was," I said.

Aang laughed, "Oh come on turtle ducks are not evil." That's when we heard a loud roar behind us, causing us to run down the path.

-Earth-

Xin-Fu and the Boulder were discussing about what had happen yesterday, that was impossible. The Blind Bandit was the champion, she would of never been easily been beaten like that.

"I'm telling you, The Boulder was standing right there, their was no earth, nothing made contact, she must of took a dive and split the money with the kid."

Xin-Fu growled and pounded the wall. "No one cheats Xin-Fu."

"I can maybe help you with that," Wang walks behind the two fighters, "My name is Wang and I've been tracking down that kid and the blonde girl all through town, now there is a pretty big bounty on the both of them, if you help me, we can split the bounty evenly."

"The Boulder likes that idea."

"Very much," Xin-Fu finished.

Wang smirks, "I have some extra help if you don't mind." Four purple clocked figures stood behind him while Wang's eyes glowed a dark purple.

"What happen to your face?" The Boulder asks.

"I got attacked by a turtle-duck, don't ask."


	13. Who is Wang?

**hey guys its me Blood and I just want to say how sorry i am for not updating any sooner' so here is the chapter we have all ben waiting for...TOPH HAS FINALY ARRIVED! I Also want u guys to know that I have a couple of chapters to post since my internet had been down at my house as well as I'm staying at my dad house for the summer, i was hoping to finsh this book this summer but its not likely, so Im going to post three chapters today but I want lots of reviews because i have nine chapters ready to post! For those guys who played the Avatar video games such as the burning each you can guess where I got my latest chapters from :3**

**Team Avatar goes to a small town in the earthkingdom where they find a secert bending match ring where a little blind earthbending girl is beating the crap out of other earthbenders.**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Fucken perfect by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

* * *

We laid our eyes upon on the seal on the doorway of the Bei-fong estate, it was the flying Boar. It was a day later since the whole bounty hunter thing happened. No one dared to bring up the Borehole thing, for two reasons: One I didn't want to talk about the rest, and two I was helping them flush the drug out of their system by making them puke.

"That's it," Aang said, "That's the flying boar from my vision."

"Come on," I said," We got to climb that wall." We circled the wall looking for any guards that might be doing a cheek around the wall, but it seemed safe enough. Aang jumped up on top of the wall and pulled all of us up when we were positive when there no one. We jumped off the wall and into a lush green garden, almost like my father's back at my father's estate in my "home" town. All it was missing was the pink cherry blossoms.

"Come on, we got to find the Blind Bandit," I said taking a step forward but instead I was ejected into the air. Katara, Aang, and I all had a nice landed in bushes with the Blind Bandit standing over Aang while Sokka hit the ground hard.

"What are you doing here Twinkle toes?" She spat.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Don't answer to twinkle toes! It's not manly!" Sokka said still laying on the ground.

"You the one with his bag matches his belt." Katara says while standing up.

"Well I have a hot sexy girlfriend to make up for it!"

"No it doesn't," I said, "But thanks for the compliment."

The Blind Bandit conniutied her questions to Aang. "How did you find me?"

Aang flew off his bush onto his feet, "Well…" He started, "A crazy old King told me I had to find an teacher that listens to the earth. Then I had a vision in a magic swamp-"

"What Aang is trying to say," Katara said stepping in, because what he was saying was utterly ridicules and also the blind girl was giving him funny looks. "He's the Avatar, if he doesn't master all four elements he can't confront and defeat the fire lord."

The girl shoved an hand up in Katara's face. "Not my problem! Now get out before I call the guards,"

"look we all have to do our part to win this war," Sokka says, "And your part is to teach Aang earthbending."

It sounded like they were forcing her, "unless you don't want to." I add, "I understand you have a home and family here, and we are always going to be on the road, but we completely understand if you don't want to come with us, it's your choice."

Her back was to us and it seemed that she mauling it over until she turned around with a frighten look upon her face. "Guards! Guards Help!" We quickly ran over to the wall and Aang sent us flying onto the roof, she was going to turn us in.

Two built earthkingdom guards came running over to the Blind girl. "Toph, what happen?"

The Blind Bandit whose name Toph spoke in a low innocent frighten tone." I thought I heard something, I got scared." The way she sounded almost remind me of Abby; I wonder how she was doing?

"You know your father doesn't want you to wonder the grounds without supervision, Toph" The guards said as they lead her away inside.

I almost laughed at this whole act this girl could take care of herself in a fight, her father must be dictating and controlling as mine. When I was living with him for that period of two weeks on his estate, I was never alone, never ever alone, but when I was, it was for like three seconds.

Aang hid behind the wall at my left with a sly smile like he had an idea. "Aang? What are you thinking?"

"Come on," He said jumping down from the wall.

-Earth-

Toph Bei-Fong sat in a chair in the main room where her mother and father were drinking tea as they talk to Master Yu about her private lesions she had with him. Like she needed them, she was the blind bandit, she shouldn't be taking it easy. Sometimes in moments like this she wished that she could just show them that she wasn't helpless or weak. She blocked out her father's conversation with Master Yu, as she thought about Twinkles toes, or otherwise the Avatar, could he be the one person to help prove to her mother and father that she wasn't weak or helpless?

"Excuse me Sir, but you have a visitor." That caught Toph's attention, their weren't any news of someone dropping by.

"Who do they think they are so important that they come here unannounced!" Her father demanded.

"The Avatar and the Second Avatar sir,"

Her parents were astonished by that while Toph felt a little angered by this, what dose he want from her?

-Earth-

I sat next to Sokka in Lord and Lady Bei-fong dinning room having supper. Sokka was being a pig as he dug into his meal while I ate calmly and collected with the chopsticks. I looked over at Toph to see a bowl of hot soup was placed in front of her.

"Blow on it, it's too hot for her." Her father told the servant.

"Allow me," Aang said sending a small tornado over to her soup that cooled it down, Master Yu, and Toph's parents clapped.

"Avatar Aang, and Lady Aurora, it's an honor for you to come visit us." Lady Bei-fong said in a thankful matter

"Please don't, call me lady Aurora, I rather not accept my father's title, since it is with the Firenation." I told her.

"Pretty and modest I see," Her mother complement, "I do wonder how you get your hair to such color."

"It's all natural, a gift from my mom." I said brush my finger behind my hair.

Lord Bei-fong looked over at Aang, "In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war would last?"

"Aura and I would like to defeat the Fire lord before the end of summer, but we first need to learn earthbending." Aang looked over at Toph giving her a look.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the lands, he's been teaching Toph since she was little." Her father pointed over to Yu.

Aang smiled, "Then she must be an great earthbender, probably good enough to teach someone els-Ouch!" Aang jumped in his seat. Toph smirked and countied eating, I smirked in my cup, this girl I could get along with well if she changed her mind.

"Toph, is still learning the basics," Master Yu says as he dabs his chin with his napkin

"Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, she may never become a true master." I looked over at Sokka and he looked back at me. I knew what was going on, her father was underestimating her, he doesn't know what kind of gift she positives and how amazing she has it, he may not be controlling as my father, but Lord Bei-fong is way too over portevive of his daughter. I understand the fact they only want the best for her, but can't they just give her a chance to prove herself?

"I am sure she's better than she thinks she is." Aang says and then his cahir swings in and makes him smash his face into his bowl of beef stew. We all looked at Aang weirdly.

"He has an causal muscle spasms," I told the family, "It's an airbender thing," I shot him a death glares when he was about to do one out his famous sneeze.

"Well shall we move to the living room for desert?" Lady Bei-fong asks

"Actual," Toph says, "I think I'm going to go to bed," She says pushing back her chair standing up.

"Oh, okay, sweetheart, goodnight" Toph's father calls after her as she goes to walk out of the dinning room.

I needed to talk to her, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I said standing up.

"Of course, it's down the hall from Toph's room, while your at it, can you make sure Toph makes it to her room?" Her mother asks.

"Of course," I said with smile as I bowed my head when I walked out of the room. I walked down a hallway when I took a turn, Toph was standing their waiting for me.

"Okay, I give, what is it that you want Doll face."

"Doll-face?" I bite my lip trying to block my anger, "Never mind, listen, I notice that you weren't quiet thrilled about what your father said about your bending and I know your trying to keep the secret to not to hurt them, I get it. But your obviously not happy, and I know that for a fact, I bet being locked up here is in that fun half the time and it must be a pain to sneak out of the house."

Toph stomped her foot, "How could you possible know that? You have no idea."

"You see Toph, that's when your wrong, My father tried so hard to keep a tight collar on me, he went so far to make me number one wanted person in the Firenation, but once he had me, it wasn't that fun, I was force to say and do things I didn't want to do, and most of all my father was arranging me to get married to a guy that I hated because he did something awful to me, but once I got out of my problems, it felt so good, and I felt so free, I had my old life back." I finished my small story and looked at Toph, "But this isn't about me, this is about you."

Toph sighs, "About me teaching the Avatar and you earthbending, look I don't know what to say really, I mean you show up out of the middle of nowhere and ask me to teach him, really? That's a lot for one to take in."

"You can think about it, but I think you should talk to Aang, though." I walked past her, "Also I think we can be good friends."

-Earth-

Katara and I hanged out in the boys room that they were sharing. I was layind down next to Sokka as held himself up with his elbow stroking my hair. Phoenix was laying on the floor as I stroke his fur.

"Goodnight buddy," Aang says patting Appa's head. I looked over at the doorway to see Toph walking in. Aang jumps around and yells ready to strike if she was about to attack him.

"Relax, sorry about dinner, let's call it truths, okay?" Aang lowers his stance and nods. "Come on, I want to talk to ya." Aang follows Toph out of the room.

"Aura, I am going to hit the hay, Night" Katara waves by as she leaves the room sensing that Sokka and I needed some alone time Phoenix and Momo followed and as for Appa he turned his head away from the window.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask him as we laid their.

Sokka smiles, "There are a few things we can do like a game of elements."

I laughed okay we both sat up and began. "Fire!" I shouted

"Water!" Sokka said as we both held out our hands. . "I win," I kiss him.

"Round two?" I asked.

"Of course," He said smiling but pressed a kiss on my lips. That then made me think of the nightmare I had.

"Sokka? Did you ever think about having… well you.." my face turned red. "Um, you know with me?"

Sokka took a minute to figure out what I was talking about. "Aura, um, no I haven't." He blushed. "Because of what has happened to you, I would never, ever ask you such a thing." Sokka face got serious, "Why are you asking?"

"My nightmare last night, Zuko and my father were talking in my head' and they said the only reason why you were with me because you though I would be an easy target to sleep with, but you don't think that, I know you don't think that." I told him with my voice cracking.

Sokka took my chin and stroke my cheek looking me in the eyes. "I'm so happy you don't think that about me." We both leaned into a kiss, Sokka laid on the bed and I deepen my kiss further. I sat on top of him looking down on him, I laid down on his chest and we kissed again. That's when we heard a big boom. We both jerk up.

"What was that?" I said.

-Earth-

Toph , Aang took a small walk in the Bei-Fong garden as she explained about her way of seeing. The half moon set perfectly on her porslion skin that made her shimmer and her pale green eyes seemed to turned into a jade color. Aang couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Even though I was born blind, I never had a problem seeing," Toph jumped down from the bride that she was walking on the rim of as she talked to Aang. "I see with earthbending, it's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth and I can see where everything is like you." She looks at Aang, "That tree, and those Ants." Aang turns around and looks for any signs of ants but their was none.

Aang smiles, "That amazing and beautiful," He blushed dark red, he didn't mean to say beautiful! Why did he say beautiful!

"Thanks, I guess." Toph says turning away feeling a dark blush coming on. "My parents don't understand, they always treated me like I was helpless."

"Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?" Aang asks placing an hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," She says as she turns around to face the Avatar.

"Then why stay here where your not happy?"

"There my parents… where else am I'm suppose to go?"

Aang smiles, "You can come with us."

"Yeah, go ever where you want, no one telling you what to do, that's the life, that's just not my life." She goes to say more but jumps. "We're being ambushed!" She grabs Aang's hand and they run but to be stopped by two of Wang's men from yesterday. They took a stance at the ready, but two metal cages dropped upon the kids. The hippo jumped down on the cages and pounded

Xin-Fu and Wang took a step forward. "You kids owe us some money."

-Earth-

We all ran outside when they heard commotion outside. When they saw three marks in the ground along with a note with a sword sticking threw it. Our conclusion was that someone took Aang and Toph because no one could find them.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this," Sokka says picking up the knife

Katara took the note and read it. "If you ever want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena, sign, Wang, Xin-Fu, The Boulder."

"What?" I said taking the note away. "This is bad."

Lord Bei-fong looked at Yu, "I need your help to get my daughter back."

"We are coming with you, we need to get Aang back as well." Katara says.

-Earth-

We entered the arena I could see two cages hanging from the ceiling with the Boulder, Xin-Fu, and Wang. I suprssed my self from attacking them all three.

"Drop them frist and we will throw the money." I said.

Wang smirks, "How about we drop the girl and you throw us the money and then we will toss you the boy." Toph gets dropped and runs over to us to be hugged by her father.

"Fine!" I spat.

Sokka tossed the money as Master Yu bended it across the arena. "There now hand over Aang."

"The Firenation will pay a hefity sum for the Avatar." Xin-Fu said. "Now get out of my ring!"

"I don't think so," I tell him go run forward with my hand aflamed ready when a rope was lassoed over me, I looked up to see Wang holding up his hand with his eyes glowing pruple. The rope yanks me over tieing my atuamctly.

"Aura!" Sokka shouted, "No!"

"You work for Aya!" That's when it clicked to me when he ment men in black robes wanted me.

"Of course I work for my lovely mother." Wang picked me up by the front of my collar.

"Sabrina!" Sabrina was in disguised as this man, I should of known

He laughs, "No silly girl, she is my sister."

"What?" Wang threw me over his back. I looked to see Sokka his face was frantic when he saw that I was being taken. "Let me go!" I tried kicking him in the face.

-Earth-

Sokka ran with his sister to get Toph. He wasn't going to let them take Aura. Not again.

"Toph, there is to many of them! We need an earthbender we need you!" Katara said to her as her father was leading her away.

"Please Toph, Aura and Aang needs you!" Sokka pleaded.

Lord Bei-Fong turned around to look at the two watertribe siblings. "My daughters is blind. she is blind, tiny, helpless, and fragile, she cant help you."

Toph closed her eyes and snatched her father's hand away, "Yes, I can." Toph turned and walked away with her father looking a slightly surprised.

-Earth-

I struggled in my bindings as I was dragged away from the arena when a mound of rock blasted up in the air. "Let them go! I beat you all before and I can do it again!" Toph shouted at them.

"What's this a little blind girl here to help the Avatars." Wang says to me, which I take my chance. I blasted fire out of my mouth in way that Wang wasn't expecting, he dropped me allowing me to roll on the ground and burn the rope. I stood up on one knee facing Wang and his three cloak minions. The fighting earthbenders began to run towards Toph and my friends, I knew she can handle it. Toph blasted the men into the air sending a wave of dust, a prefect prize for a sneak attack. I took out my knife, wishing that I had my sword, but apparently whenever there is a fight I forget it on Appa's saddle. The ground shook under my feet knowing their were figth going on between earthbenders at this moment, but it caught me a little off guard as Wang came flying threw the dust almost kicking me to the ground.

"How many children does Aya have?" I demanded.

"As many as she likes, you see we were saved by her hand." Wang says. "For me when you killed me, that's right when you killed me, she gave me a knew life and a new mother.

I froze in my spot, "What?" Aya brought people back from the dead? "H-how is that possible?" I yelled sending a fire blast at him.

"You're going to try to kill a dead man?" Wang smirk as he easily dodges the attack. I growled and ran forward trying to swipe him in the face with the knife. He blasts me backwards with earth sending me flying out of the puff of dust and out of the arena. He jumped down after me. I had to get back up there, I turned around and run, I had to get the upper adavangte and I am not going to be able to just flying fists. I ran back up the steps but began to slip when Wang turned the steps into some kind of slid. I let out a scream, but a rock wall stopped me. I was launch back onto the stage and blasted fire at Wang who was caught by surprised when he jumped backup onto the stage.

The dust cleared and the only people that were left on the stage was Toph, Me, Xin-Fu, and Wang. I tighten the knife in my grip and held it side ways. Wang ran forward sending a shockwave of earth towards me in spikes. I pulled water out of thin air and made an ice shield that wasn't enough I let out a scream blasted back once Xin-Fu was blasted out of the arena, but I was able to throw my knife at Wang nailing him in the leg.

"You- AH!" Wang fell to the ground in pan clutching his leg, "What is this knife?" His leg began to glow a dark purple and his body was engulf with purple light and soon it turned sold. Sokka came up behind me and picked me up as the light brighten, then like almost like glass the glowing Wang shattered in a million pieces with a shrilling scream that we all had to cover our ears because it was so loud. I looked back down at where Wang was once was and all was left was the ruby red knife having some kind of purple light shinning around it until I picked it up. It was like he wasn't even here at all, what just happen?

-Earth-

I sat down next to Sokka as we listen to Toph explain to her mother and father the whole truth about her secret identity, as the Blind Bandit. She kept her head down and spoke in a low respectful manner that suggested that she was raised the way her parents had taught her to be. I clutched onto Sokka's hand and looked at the small blind girl in hope that her mother and father had respected her life style and the way she wanted to bend.

"Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend." Toph was on the verge of tears when she said that, I wanted to hug her. "So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change the way we feel about you, it's made realize something." Her father said in a low tone.

"it has?"

"Yes you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day,"

"But dad!"

"This is for your own good Toph," Her mother adds in.

I stood up and look at the both of them, "How can you just sit their and ignore the fact that your daughter is miserable, she hates that you talk about how weak and helpless she is, if you don't stop being like this, one day your going to wake up and fine that she is gone."

Lord Bei-fong glared at me, "I am only protecting my daughter so she dosent end up like sensless slave, much like you have. I've done my reasrch on you Lady Auraoa and I prefer that you stay far away from my daughter as possible." Phoenix growled at Bei-Fong but I shushed him trying to show I wasn't effected by it. Toph's father looked at his servenat. "Please escourt them out, they are no longer welcome here."

We stood up and guided out by two serevents. "I am sorry Toph," Aang says,

"Me too, Goody-bye Aang," As we left I could of swron see the strong Earthbender cry for her parents not accepting her.

-Earth-

We stood on a hill over looking the Bei-Fong estate. I wished we could of brought Toph along, she would have been perefect to bring along and it would have been perfect for Aang. I could see that he like her, Katara was trying to cheer him up.

"We will find you a teacher, Aang, there are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there."

"Not like her," Aang sighs.

I walked over to Aang, "It will be okay," I told him. "Come we better get out of here," I climbed into the saddle and Aang hopped onto Appa's ehad. I looked over at Sokka as he scrubbed the belt trying to shin it. "Are you going to call that thing your baby? Because I really don't like being chosen over an matrail object that is how I dumped my last boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll throw the thing away." Sokka says taking it off and throwing it across the saddle.

"I was joking Sokka," I told him as I crawled over to him.

"Hey wait for me!" We all turned our heads to see Toph running up the hill.

"Toph! What are you doing here?"

Toph smiles as she looked up at us, "My dad chaged his mind, he said I was free to travel the world as I wish." We all knew what that ment, she was running away from home, a bold move but it had to be done.

"Well let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Sokka says.

"Good Idea," Toph then looks at Aang,

I smiled, "Your going to be a great teacher Toph, to Aang and I."

"Speaking of which," Toph says, "Get down here twinkletoes I want to show you something."

Aang smiled happily, "Okay," He jumped down but only to be smacked up into the tree's by Toph's handy work.

Toph looked up at us, "I'll take the belt back," Sokka threw it over the side smacking it onto Toph's head making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and crawled onto Appa's head. "Can we stop fooling around and get going." I helped Aang from the trees. "Oh, Toph, welcome to team Avatar."

We were up in the air in mintues and I looked over at Toph who was resting her head on the rim of the saddle, this was her frist taste of actual freedom, and I was so happy for her. I still remember how the air felt agaistn my skin when I raod Appa for the frist time, but back then everyone hated me, but I don't think we will have that problem now.

-Earth-

Aya yelled in furry as she threw down a piece of glass, Aura knew how to kill her sweet children, she already killed Wang and now her next target was sure to be Sabrina her prize child that she actual raised herself.

"No, no, she is not going to get away with this." She took a jar from a shelf filled with some kind of red poweder and she dumped it in the couldern. "She will pay, her nightmares will get worst and worst."

"I wish we could just kill everyone she loves and deystroe her from the inside." Another voice entered the room, this time, a pruple glowing shimmering of light floated into the room.

"That's the plan Zhao," She said looking over it. "You need to get back over to your glass ball or you will lose your life force permtanly, now get back in there."

"How much longer until I get my body back?"

"A year or so," She said, "Be patcaiont then you shall have the mondern world, and I have Aura's power, but she will pay by watch her friends and family die one by one."


	14. Dreams of Zuko

** I want u guys to know that I have a couple of chapters to post since my internet had been down at my house as well as I'm staying at my dad house for the summer, i was hoping to finsh this book this summer but its not likely, so Im going to post three chapters today but I want lots of reviews because i have nine chapters ready to post! Excuse the bad spelling and gramer I ve been in a little rush**

**Brooke and Zuko go into a town that is run back crooked earthbenders but when Brooke has a weird dream about Zuko's past she wonders if he was really a evil monster or someone who has a had rough life as Aura has **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Family Portrait by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

The sun was beating down on the Prince and the Airbender. Brooke tightens herself around Zuko trying not to fall off to pass out from dehydration. Zuko seemed to be in such a quiet daze.

"Do we have anymore water Zuko?" Brooke crocked.

"No," Zuko said, "I wish we did though,"

"Me too," Brooke moaned, Zuko tighten the reins of the ostsrage -horse as Zuko rode the horse across the rickety bridge. Brooke tried not to look down but the horse stepped in a crack on the bridge causing Brooke to almost of the animal and the bridge Zuko took a hold of the animal and grabbed Brooke to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Thanks," she panted

Zuko gave a short nod as he flicked the reins for the ostsrage-horse to move forward. the two teenagers had been wondering the earthkingdom for a few weeks now. it has been forever since they had a decent meal, their were even some nights they went hungry. This morning Brooke was fortunate to find a birds nest with three eggs in it. The Airbender girl felt bad for stealing eggs from a mother bird and eating her children, but she just pretended that these were chicken eggs from her fridge back home, also she hates chickens since they have this evil look in their eyes also poor Brooke had a bad experience when she was a child with a chicken. Now Brooke wished that they were back where they were this morning eating scramble eggs and not out in this blistering heat being hungry and thirsty. Brooke's leg was cramping up from the saddle ride and her whole body was stiffed and the worst of it that she was getting sun burned on the back of her neck.

Zuko almost passed out if Brooke didn't shake him awake. "Hey, ponytail why don't you let me take the reins and you can sleep."

"No, I got it." He grumble, "I don't need help from you,"

"I was only asking, you look like you were going to pass out."

"I wasn't going-" He stops the animal and sniffs.

"What is it?" Brooke turned her head down at a ridge to see a couple cooking some kind of meat. Zuko right away went to his swords Brooke was about to protest when he saw the women was pregnant. "Come on, there is a stream down there, we can get some water and say hello plus I need to stretch my legs." She stated with a groan as she climbed off the animal.

"Fine," Zuko said as he followed her to the ground. He tied the animal to a nearby dead tree while Brooke got the cantinas. Zuko really just wanted to get an move on, but his throat was dry and sore, he needed water.

"Hello!" Brooke said waving her hand towards the couple. "I'm Sora, and this is my friend Lee,"

The man looked up and smiled and waved as well. "I'm Than and this is my wife, Ying,"

"We are just getting some water." Brooke held up the water cantinas. "Don't mind us,"

Ying smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Why don't you join us for lunch we have plenty to eat."

"We would like that," Brooke said as she walked over to the stream filled the both cantinas.

-Earth-

It was a couple of hours since they shared lunch with the couple, Zuko was glad to get out of there because Brooke and the pregnant woman would not shut up about baby stuff. Thought he wished that he had more water since there was only quarter of the water left. Brooke was fast asleep on Zuko's back with her arms wrapped around his waist. Zuko looked down at the road as he tried his best not to close his eyes, but he eventually did and the last time he seen his mother appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes again feeling the pain of missing her and could see a town on the horizon. He turned around and shook Brooke awake who had been drewl on his back.

"Huh?" She looked at Zuko with bags under her eyes, she was exausted. "Where are we?"

"There is a town down below we can stop there for the day." He told her, "Also maybe get something to eat."

"Oh yummy," Brooke said sleepily, "Also I think Jr needs something to eats as well." She patted the ostrarge-horse side. She fixed her glasses as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face behind her right ear. "Opps, sorry." She looked at the drewl stain on his tunic. Zuko just nodded and rode the horse into town. Zuko kicked the animal's side and they rode the animal into the town within a few short minutes. This town was nasty and dirty and so was the people here, he and Brooke were going to fit right in. Four earthkingdom soldiers were gambling across from two the teenagers as they came into town, the one that Zuko guess to be the leader made straight eye-contact that said get out of town, but Zuko glared back as he stop the animal at an stall.

"Can I get some water, two hot meals and a bag of feed." Zuko said placing all the money he had on the counter, it was two bent up copper pieces. Brooke knew that it wasn't probably going to be enough.

"Sorry, there isn't enough here for a hot meal. "The owner of the stall said, "I can get you two bags of feed,"

"That will be fine," Brooke said in a disappointed voice.

Zuko hear two snuffed giggles from the side of the stall when he looked down he saw two boys hiding both of them barefoot and dirty, one was missing his front teeth and had very shaggy hair, he couldn't be more then 10 years old or so. His friend smiled and threw a rotten egg from the stall and hit one the gambling soldiers who cried out in anger and yelled. The boys took of running laughing, the leader of the guards looked straight at the banished prince and the dark blonde airbender.

"hey! Are you throwing eggs at us stranger?" He barked at Zuko who kept his back turned to them.

"No,"

"Did you see who did?"

"No,"

"Is that your favorite word, no? The egg had to come from somewhere."

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko said while Brooke laughed, he smirked over at her.

The leader glared at Brooke, "Why are with him, I can show you a better time than he ever would." His face came closer to hers.

"Because I have better things to do then spend my time with a pig." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest. "So why don't you get out of my face before I punch it,"

The leader growled but once the stall owner came back with the feed, the leader pushes past Brooke and grabbed the food. "Thank you for your donation, the army thanks you for your support." He says taking the bags and throwing it to his men. "You and your girl better leave town, the plenty for staying is a lot stepper than you can afford stranger." He patted his harmer on his hip before walking off.

"Those men are suppose to protect us from the Firenation but they are a bunch of thugs." The stall owner says as he shakes his head.

"Thanks anyway." Brooke says as she walks over to the animal.

The young boy who had thrown the egg pops up behind the ostratge-horse and smiles. "Thanks for not rating me out!" He says. Zuko ignores him and climbs on the animal and so does Brooke. "I can take you back to my place and I can have your ostrage-horse feed for ya, come on my treat." The boy says before Zuko could protest. The kid snatches the reins out of the prince's hand. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad thing, he could finaly get something to eat.

-Earth-

Brooke walked past a pin that held a lot of sheep-pigs and sheep-cows, and so many hybrids of sheep. They made all different noise as Brooke and Zuko walked by them.

The boy who's name was Lee smiled as he still held onto the reins, "No one can ever sneak up on us."

"No kidding," Zuko said as he stiffens his nose from the rotten smell, but his guess was that he smelt worst. Lee took the animal and ran into his barn nearby while Brooke turned her head and squealed and hid behind Zuko. "What?"

"It's a chicken!" Brooke hid her head, "Those things are evil."

"Brooke, it's a pig-chicken." Zuko said trying not to laugh at for the fact that she was afraid of a small animal

"Still! I had a bad experience with chickens when I was younger, it almost bit my head off. Their evil!"

Zuko turned look t if for a moment, but it only snorted at him, it seemed fine to him. A man and woman came walking up to the two teenagers, he must have been Lee's father and mother.

"Are you a friend of Lee's?" he asked.

Lee came running out of the barn, "They stood up to the soldiers! By the end they particle had them running away."

His mother smiled, "does this guy have a name?"

"Um. I…"

"I am Sora and this is Mushu." Brooke said coming up with the first name in her head that was the wrong choice for Zuko since she thought of the actual Mushu who was that tiny red dragon from Mulan who was very funny and Zuko was not.

"Well anyone who can hold their ground against those bully solders they are welcome here." The man said. "Those men should be ashamed to wear those uniforms."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like lee's big brother Sin-su. Supper is going to be ready soon would you like to stay?" His mother asks

"Actual we better get going," Zuko says

The mother smiled and seemed to not take no for an answer, "Why don't you help Gansu with the barn and Sora can help me in the kitchen."

" Okay," Brooke says, "See you in a bit, Mushu." She said following the woman inside.

"I'm Sela by the way." Lee's mother introduces herself. They walk into her kitchen where she is making some kind of stew and cooking some kind of chicken. Just the way Brooke likes it, cooked and not alive. "Can you cut up these carrorts and put them in the stew?"

"Sure,"

-Earth-

Brooke yawned as she laid down in the straw of hay, she used her bag as a pillow and snuggled up, the straw was actual pretty soft. She looked over at Zuko who was laying there spacing out looking at the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asks as she tries to make conversation.

"Home,"

"Mhm, I miss my home too," Brooke says, "But I guess I dint really have a home to began with since my parents left me alone in the world, but I guess my home would be school and friends. What was your home like?"

"I grew up in the captail where its in the middle of a volcano, but that is what the Firenation is covered in rainforst, volcanos, beaches, like that."

"Sounds like Hawaii the way Aura, explains it, except she explains it with more hate, but go on."

"I grew up in the palace… the palace gradens were my farvoite place to be escpial with my mother." Zuko says

"What was she like." Brooke asks flipping onto her side resting her head on the plam of her arm.

"She was beautiful, and kind, and caring, she encouraged me to try my best in everything while my sister excelled in everything else."

"You really miss her, don't you."

He was silent after that, but he turned around and gave a short nod. "Good night," He lays down and curls up so does Brooke. She silently falls asleep.

-Earth-

Brooke walked threw a white light as if she was walking threw a different world, she walked out of the light after what seemed forever into a garden, a duck pound and two people sitting at it, it was a boy and his mother, both of them were dressed in elegant clothes. Brooke could of sworn she knew who that little boy before.

"Hey mom, do you want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks?" The boy asks as he raises the bred and tosses it down on the baby turtle duck.

Brooke eyes widen wait a minute that ponytail and Azula? That was Zuko as a boy? Why was she having a dream about Zuko and his mother?

"Zuko, why would you do such a thing?" His mother scolded him, but he got what he desver when the mother of the poor defend less baby turtle duck attacked Zuko's leg.

Brooke laughed at the kid ."Ow! Ow! Ouch! Get it off!" He cried out as his mother bend down below and picked off the mother and gentle placed it back in the water with her babies. "Stupid turtle duck, why did she do that?"

His mother sat next to him, "Zuko, that's what moms are like, if you mess with their babies they will bite you back," She tickles him causing him to get a laugth out of him and she pulled him in a hug.

Brooke never before had seen Zuko this quiet happy before, she faded into another white dream to be with a younger Zuko, and a younger Azula. She placed an apple on top another girl's head.

"It's easy, try to knock the apple off the other person's head." Azula said, she stood next to Zuko, "Like this!" She blasted a normal fire out of her fingertips hit the girl's apple. The girl let out a shriek leaving Zuko to jump into action; he ran forward and pushed her into the foution behind her. Both of them fell in with Zuko leaning over the other girl.

Brooke frowned at the memory of Zuko knocking her into a foution after he thought she was Aura. Did he had an act or what of that?

"Hahah, see I told you it would work!" Azula laughed to her friend who was all dressed in pink.

"Awwwww, they are so cute together," The pink girl cued.

Zuko glared at them as he walked out of the foution while his mother was walking by with a letter, "I was just coming to get you Uncle Iroh sent us a- Your soaking wet?"

"Girls are crazy!" He cried out.

Brooke's mind went white again, this time she was inside a room where Azula, Zuko and their mother sat reading a letter to them. She saw them laughing at some kind of firebending inside joke about burning Bas sing sa down to the ground which was not funny at all, maybe it was if you're a firebender?

"..Until then enjoy these gifts." Ursa said, "For Zuko a pearl dagger from the general who surrender when we broke threw the outer wall, note the inscription and amazing craftsmanship." Ursa read out loud to them as the children received the gifts. It was the same knife that Zuko and his uncle cut their hair with.

"Never give up without a fight." Zuko reads out loud as he admires it.

"And for Azula a new friend, she wears the latest clothes for earthkingdom girls." Azula stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Brooke laughed at Azula who seemed to really disliked it, Iroh must of thought she would of never liked it that's why he got it for her.

Azula jumps down from the steps, "If uncle doesn't make it back, Dad will be next in line to be fire lord."

This child was messed up in the head. "Azula, we do not speak like that, it would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't make it back from war and besides Fire Lord Azulon is a image of health."

Zuko turned around as he played with his knife, "How would you like if Cousin Lu-ten wanted Dad to die?"

"I'm just saying our dad would make a better fire lord then his royal loving kookiness'." She held up the doll and burned it's head.

Brooke turned around to another white light which where giving her headaches by the way, she step forward and appeared back in the garden where Zuko and Azula were playing tag. Ursa was setting and watching he children play but as a servant came up to her and handed her a letter, she stood up and read it, tears leaked down her face that she stopped.

"Iroh lost his son, your cousin Lu-ten did not survive the battle."

Brooke's heart dropped for Iroh, she couldn't image what it was like losing a child especial in war, but she knew what it felt like losing a brother in war. Why did war even have to exist, it wasn't fair, that is what ruined her life and Aura's was war, damn it. Why couldn't people work their problems threw peace and happiness.

Zuko stood back inside the room where he received the gift and slashed his knife back and forth like he was actual fighting, he pretends he gets stabbed and drops dead while his sister sits and watches him.

"You spend all of your time with knives and your not even that good," She said

Zuko stood up and held out his fist, "let's put an apple on your good and lets see how good I am."

Brooke guesses Zuko wanted to miss and hit his sister instead

"by the way Uncle is coming home," Azula said when she jumped from her seat.

"Dose this mean we won the war?" Zuko asks

Azula rolled her eyes, "No, it means Uncle is a quieter and a loser, he found out his son died and he went too all to pieces, a real general would of stayed and burned the city, and not come home crying."

Brooke growled and wanted to smack this girl, how dare she say that about Iroh. "How do you know what he should he do, he's probably sad that his only kid is gone forever." Zuko said sadly.

Ursa walked in and clapped her hands, "Your father has requested an audience with Fire lord Azulon, best clothes quickly."

Zuko ran past his mom while Azula laughed, "Firelord Azulon? Can't we just call him grandfather? He isn't exactly the powerful firelord he once was, someone will probably end up taking his place soon.

"Young lady, not another word," Ursa said in a disgust voice as she ran past her, "What is wrong with that child?"

There were a lot of things wrong with her.

Brooke walked into a throne room with fire blazing in front of the throne, Brooke couldn't get a glimpse of Zuko's father, she only saw the back of his head, she was glad that she didn't even see him since she knew how much of a bad guy he was. Ozia used Azula to show her off in front of the former firelord. Azula was performing some hig performed her firebender; well it was good to know that her firebending was blue from birth.

Once Azula finish she sat next to Zuko and whispered. "You're never going to catch up,"

Zuko tighten his knuckle as he stood up, "I like to demonstrate of what I've been learning." His father smile dropped as Zuko began to show his moves. When he tried to kick flames up in the air he fell on his butt and when he tried again he fell again.

Brooke ran over to the small Zuko and got down on her knees. "I failed," his mother as well ran over to him.

"No you didn't Zuko, you were great," Brooke said to him even though he didn't hear her, she hugged him even though he didn't notice.

"No I love watching you, that's who you are Zuko, someone who keeps fighting even though its difficult."

Brooke stood up when a realization came to her mind, Zuko and Aura had so much in common and they didn't even realize it. They both lost a mother, there father were dicks, and they had to struggle in life, the only difference here was that Zuko was the one that hurt Aura, how could a boy with such a loving mother hurt a girl that he claims he loves. He said he did it to protect her and that he didn't want to lose her, maybe just maybe the reason why was because he didn't want to lose that one love that visit him in a long time, but why did he hurt her? If he loved her he could of let her go and maybe she would of returned to him.

"Prince Ozia, why are you wasting my time with this pup, just tell me what you want the rest of you leave,"

The mother and her kids left, but Azula yanked Zuko behind an currant to watch. "Father, you must of realize such as I have that with Lu-ten gone Iroh's blood line has ended. After his sons death my brother abounded the siege of Bas-sing-sa and who knows when he will return home, but father I am here and my children are very much alive."

"Say that it is that you want?" Azulon demeaned.

"Father, revoke Iroh's birth right, I am your humble servant, use me."

Now this was making more sense, Brooke thought Ozia must have been Iroh's older brother to be firelord but instead somehow Ozia took the throne right out from under of Iroh.

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough your punishment scarcely begun!" Flames shot out scaring younger Zuko causing him to run while Azula stayed and watch.

Well at least Iroh was the favorite child of Azulon and maybe things wouldn't be so messed up if Iroh was firelord and maybe there wouldn't be a war after all! This was just plain crazy royals were crazy.

Brooke appeared in another white light to what to be Zuko's room as if he was trying to sleep.

Azula walked in with a smirk opening the door." Dad's going to kill you, no really he is."

"Hahah Azula nice try,"

"Fine don't believe me, but I heard everything." She jumped up on the rim of his king-size bed. "Grandfather said father's punishment should fits his crime." She deepen her voice to make a cheep imitation of Azulon." You should know the pain of losing a first born son by sacrificing your own."

"Liar!" Zuko yelled

"I am only telling you for your own good, I know why don't you find a nice earthkingdom family to adopt you."

"Stop it! Your lying dad would never do that to me!" Zuko cried clutching his blankets.

"your father would never do what to you?" Ursa said as she walked into the room to see what was going on between her children.

Azula shrugged and acted innocent. "I don't know."

"It's time for a talk," Ursa grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her out of the room with Zuko chanting

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies."

Brooke blinked and she was in the room but it was later in the night. Ursa walks in with a cloak on she walks over to her sleeping son. "Zuko, please my love listen to me," Ursa pulled Zuko into a hug. "Everything I've done I've done to protect you." She stopped and listen to footsteps and then she countied. "Listen to me, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." She kissed him on the forehead and laid him back down in his bed. She gave one last smile as she turned away flipping her hood one walking out. Brooke felt tears sting her eyes for the young prince; this wasn't fair why did she just get up and leave like that? Didn't she know that her child needed her in later in life. It wasn't fair why did her mother leave her as well? Brooke rubbed the tears away but they kept crashing down.

Zuko woke up "Mom?" He called out to her.

"Zuko she isn't here," Brooke tried to speak to the Prince but he couldn't hear her as he got up and ran to look for her. Azula was hiding behind a column playing with Zuko's knife as he came around.

"where's mom?" He asked his sister as she came around the column.

"No one knows, oh and last night grandpa passed away."

Zuko growled, "That's not funny Azula, your sick." What was your first clue, Brooke hated this girl. All she did was torment her brother who was going threw a rough time as it is. "Also I want my knife back." Zuko walked forward.

Azula smiled, "Who's going to make me? Mom?" Zuko eyes widen as he snatched the knife away.

He ran out to the gardens in search of her instead he found his father staring down at the turtle duck pound. "Where is she?" He asked his father who didn't answer him who just kept staring down into the turtle pound with no emotion.

Brooke walks out onto a stage what looks like a funeral after another blinding light. She saw the look on Zuko's face, it was filled with so much sadness and confusion as an man spoke. "Azulon, Firelord to our nation for 23 years. You were our fearless leader in the battle of kaize, our matchless conquer of the Hue-san province. You were the father of Iroh, father of Ozia. Husband of Ilha, now passed. Grandfather of Lu-ten now passed. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula."

This was extremely depressing to hear Iroh's son called passed, Brooke couldn't stop the tears as she looked down at Zuko, it was so unfair to him, it was so unfair to Aura, it was Ozia who order his son to do such horrible things, but Zuko had a descion.

"How could you Zuko!" Brooke cried and as if Zuko could hear her, he looked up at her in confusion. "How could you hurt Aura?" He turned around acting like nothing had happen.

"We lay you to rest," Two firebenders sat Azulon's coffin on fire as it burned up in flames the priest walked up behind Ozia. "As your dying wish, you are scussed by your second son." He placed the crown into Ozia's hair. "Hail Firelord Ozia." Everyone went down and bowed as so did his children. Zuko eyes widen in fright, what was going to happen now?

Brooke woke with a gasp as Zuko sat over her. "You were moaning in your sleep." Zuko says as he gets up. "Also you were crying for some reason. Now come on we are over staying our welcome, we better get going." Brooke clutches her chest and feels her cheeks, did Brooke step into Zuko's memories or something? She felt herself shake as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Bad dream," Brooke says as she brushed her behind her ears, or was it?


	15. Is Zuko all that bad?

** I want u guys to know that I have a couple of chapters to post since my internet had been down at my house as well as I'm staying at my dad house for the summer, i was hoping to finsh this book this summer but its not likely, so Im going to post three chapters today but I want lots of reviews because i have nine chapters ready to post! Excuse the bad spelling and gramer I ve been in a little rush. You guys are going to love the ending a little Zooke moments!**

**Brooke and Zuko go into a town that is run back crooked earthbenders but when Brooke has a weird dream about Zuko's past she wonders if he was really a evil monster or someone who has a had rough life as Aura has **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Family Portrait by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Zuko looked at Brooke in remembering something a long time ago as she whimpered in her sleep. She was like this ever since last night when he caught Lee sneaking out with his swords. Just for it he taught the kid a little something that might come useful later in life. Zuko then went back to sleep and for some reason he dreamt about what happen on the day that he found out his mother despaired. She couldn't be the flash of light he saw when that strange woman spoke to him a long time ago at the funeral of his Grandfather and why was he even remembering this now? It happened to him when he was just a kid. He bent down low and shook her.

"Come wake it up, it's time to go." Zuko shook her causing her to wake up with a gasp she clutched her chest and looked like she had seen something horrible. "You were moaning in your sleep." Zuko says as he gets up. "Also you were crying for some reason. Now come on we are over staying our welcome, we better get going." Zuko went to get up but stop. "Are you okay?" He asked surprising her and himself.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She stated as she got up. She was shaking out of cold sweat and her eyes were pale green as she fixed her glasses. "I'm fine, can you stop starring please?" She said as she brushed her hair back into a bun with her fingertips.

"You just look sick, that's all." Zuko said grabbing the ostratge-horse.

Brooke rubbed her eyes, "I just need to get my blood pumping." She stands up as she stretches. "Why are you concern all the sudden?"

"My uncle will fuss at me if something happen to you."

"Hey I am the one that is suppose to be watching you." Brooke says as she hits Zuko's shoulder. "Come, I want to drive you did it all day yesterday." She yanked the reins out of his hands but he snatched it back.

"Your in no coition to drive," He said as he held it up, but Brooke went to get, but Zuko walked out of the barn while holding the reins in his hand holding it above her head.

"Hey! I am fine see!" She jumped up to try to reach it. Zuko laughed as he walked away from her but she cashed after him jumping up this time using her airbending to grab it. "Ha! Brooke 1, Zuko 0." She stuck her tongue out at him. Zuko rolled his eyes as he watches her climb up on the saddle taking the reins. She then smirked at him, when he was about to climb on when she kicked the side and rode off, but ridding around him circles.

"This isn't funny! Stop it and let me get on." Zuko demand

Brooke laughed and smiled as strains fell in front of her face. "Make me!" Zuko growled and quickly reached out grabbing her trying to stop the animal but instead she slipped off and fell on top of him. Her face turned rosy pink as she bends over him. "Sorry!" She jumps up and turns even pinker. "You can drive," She said in a very squeaky voice that Zuko actual thought was kind of cute.

"Told you," He climbed up on the animal helping Brooke as well. Just in time to see Lee and his family walk outside.

Sela smiled and held up a package. "Here, this should get you threw a few meals."

Brooke took out of her hands. "Thank you for opening up your home to us." Zuko couldn't understand why Brooke was so opened and friendly it was so annoying, but she was a nice girl and in the world there are only a few good people in the world and from his understanding their fewer good people in her world.

The ground began to rumble and all of them looked up to see the earthkingdom soldiers from yesterday. "What do you think they want?"

"Trouble," Zuko answers. They came ridding up and stop in front of the family.

"What is that you want Gow?" Gan-sue asks.

Gow gives a devilish smirk, "Just though some ought to tell you that your son's platoon got captured." He turned to his men, "You boys hear what the Firenation did to their last group of earthkingdom prisoners?"

The man on his right spoke before spitting. "Dressed them up in Firenation uniforms and put them on the front lines unarm… and they just watched."

"You watch your mouth," Gon-Sue says pointing to the men.

Gow went to ride forward at the father, but Zuko rode in front of him. "Why bother rolling around with these pigs?" He then looks at Brooke who was glaring at him.

"Why don't you go back to the whole where you came from," Brooke said edging on a fight from the tone of her voice.

"You better watch those pretty mouth of yours something just might happen to them."

"I'm not afraid of you, so back off." Zuko was impressed with the girl, she maybe way friendly and open but she knew how to handle herself in situation, much like Aura, but those two were like sisters, that didn't surprise him much.

"Oh, you should be." He turned to his men." Come on, let's go." They rode out there and once they did Sela broke down crying. Zuko looked off in the distance remembering when he lost his cousin Lu-ten. He sometimes did miss Lu-ten as much as he missed his mother, because he was like a bigger older brother who sometimes showed him moves that Azula didn't reach the level yet.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Lee asks out loud.

Gon-sue hugged his sobbing wife. "I'm going to front and I am going to bring Sin-sue home." Sela walked away with her husband guiding her way as she sobbed.

Lee came running towards the prince and airbender. "When my dad leaves, will you stay?"

"No, we need to move on." Zuko said but not before he reached over from his saddlebag and took the pearl dagger. "Here, I want you to have this, read the inscription." Zuko was unsure why he did this small act of kindness, maybe because he was about to fall on hard times.

The boy examine the dagger, "made in earthkingdom?"

"The other one,"

"Never give up without a fight," The boy read out loud, Zuko kicked the side of the animal and the two teens ride off. Brooke gave one last look at the farm and then back at the Prince.

"Zuko? Do Firenation troops really do that?" She asks.

"Depends on the commander in charge," Zuko says to the airbender, knowing that some of them were pretty awful and some of them just plain evil, like Zhao.

-Earth-

Zuko stopped the orstrage horse and laid down in the grass for a break, maybe to think, while Brooke went to the water near by and took off her boots and soak her feet in the water. They were both quiet since they left Lee and his family, Zuko was lost in his own thoughts about his family, like the night when Azula said that their father was going to kill them.

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies." He said to himself quietly not thinking the airbender would hear him.

"Your sister is just not a liar, she's sick as well." Brooke said as she kept her back to him. "I couldn't image growing up with a person like that." Her voice was levled and calm.

"What was your first clue." Zuko says sitting up.

"Zuko, there is something I need tell you." Brooke said

Zuko raised his eyebrow since he only had one because of his scar. "What?" There was something wrong with her, she had been acting odd since this morning when she woke up from her nightmare.

She turned to say something but she shut it. "Never mind, just forget I said anything."

Zuko lay back down in the grass as Brooke looked over at him once in a while. What was she thinking about exactly? It didn't matter to him, he laid down and looked up at the sky, what could Aura be doing? Probably making kiss faces with that peasant, or as they fly threw the sky on the Avatar's bison he is holding her. He still kept his promise to Brooke to stay away from her, but he just didn't want to. Every time he seen her, he wanted to at least talk to her, but she was always so hostile towards him causing him to become violent or hostile as well. Zuko closed his eyes to take a short nap.

Aura wore a white short flowing dress just like the one she wore at the dance thing a few weeks back. She was standing with her back to him with her long flowing golden hair flying in the wind. The setting sun made her glow, she was holding a pair of sandles as she turned around with a smile.

_"Hey," She said walking across the field and up to him. Zuko smiled as he held her, she smiled as she ran her fingers threw his hair. "I'm so glad you don't have a ponytail now, you actual look like now you can fit in my world." She kissed him on the lips in a joking manner. Zuko held her in his arms as he look down at her, she smiled lightly. "I will always love you Zuko," Her face turned into Brooke and she smiled. _

_"I love you too Brooke," _

He snapped his eyes opened and sat up when he heard wheels coming towards them. It was Sela, she jumped off. "You have to help! It's Lee!"

"What happen?" Brooke ask climbing out of the water and pulling on her boots.

"The folks came back after Gon-Sue left, when they order us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got the knife!" Brooke and Zuko looked at each other knowing that this was his fault. "Then took him away, they said if he was old enough to fight, he is old enough to join the army." He broke down into tears. "I know we barely know you but-" She sobbed as Brooke came over to her to give her a hug.

"I'll get your son back," Zuko says standing up, feeling like this is his fault.

-Earth-

"Do you have a plan Zuko?" Brooke asked as they came upon the town.

"Yeah, try to not get killed, whatever you do, do not step in and airbend you stay on the side lines and if you can go for the kid when they are all distracted." Zuko says. "I don't need to worry about you getting hurt as well."

"As long as you don't fire bend." Brooke smiled, "I didn't know you cared so much." Zuko ignored the cheeky smile that Brooke had on as they rode into town. Brooke got off and ran over to Sela for support.

Lee smiled as he saw the prince. "Hey, He's here! I told you he would come!"

Zuko got off the ostratge-horse; he took off his hat and faced the earthbenders. "Let the kid go," He said in a threaten tone.

Gow and his men step forward, "Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" Gow laughed.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers your bullies, freeloaders, abusing your power mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army, your sick cowards that already lost one son to the war."

Brooke looked at Zuko in astonishment as she stood next to Sela. She never before seen Zuko stick up for someone before, he only did things for himself. He was actual going to make sure these men were stopped and brought to justice. She smiled maybe their was a little ounce of good in him, not much but maybe an half of ounce.

"Are you going to stand there and let him assault you like that?" Gow demand to his soilders. One yelled and ran forward to attack him but Zuko hit the man in the gut sending him flying backwards. One by one out of three men came to face him, soon it was between Gow and Zuko. Brooke bit her lip as she looked over at Lee. she needed to get Lee out of there.

"Sela, I'm going to get Lee," Brooke said

"Please be careful," Sela said to Brooke.

Brooke nodded as she walked out from the crowd, while Zuko and Gow had a stare off stand off until Gow used to beat the ground with his hammers to smash up rocks at Zuko. Brooke ran across the battle and ran to where Lee was tied.

"Hold on kid, I'll get you out." She told him, she looked to see if anyone was watching when she was positive she sliced air down his rope getting Lee free who looked at her with big eyes.

"You're an airbender?"

"You can't tell anyone, its our secret got it?" She asked him.

"Got it," Brooke help run the kid back but she got hit in the gut by a boulder rocking back. She looked up as Lee got into his mother embrace. Gow held the hammer at her but Zuko ran forward with his swords drawn. Gow turned his attention back to Zuko and hit more rocks towards him, Zuko tried to block them with his swords but eventually he got hit and flown backwards on his back.

"NO!" Brooke shouted as she jumped up Gow grabbed her by her throat and held her up.

"Im going to squash you like a bug." Gow told her as she gasped for air. Brooke knew that there was one way out of this. She kicked Gow in the face sending a wave of hair out of her hands she pushed herself up in the air and landed on her feet behind Gow and ran towards Zuko. Everyone began to mumble. "You're an airbender!" Gow shouted.

Brooke ignored him and looked at Zuko, "Please wake up, Zuko." She whispered. "Remember what your mother said! Don't ever forget who you are." That made Zuko's eyes flicker opened and jumped up sending a spiral of fire around him that sent Gow flying backwards. Zuko ran out of the flames firing fireballs at him until he fell into his own rocks.

Gow looked up at him in horror. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Zuko, Prince of the Firenation and heir to the throne, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozia." Zuko said as he drew back his swords into his holster.

"Also I am Brooklyn Jonas, or Brooke, just an regular airbender, from a different world." Brooke step forward putting her hands on her hips. "Man, that felt good to let off my chest."

The crowd mummer until an old man shouted. "Lair! I heard of you! Your not a Prince you're an outcast, his own father burned and disowned him." Zuko ignored him as he picked up the knife from Gow and walked over to Lee who was blocked by Sela.

"Not a step closer!" She threaten.

Brooke closed her eyes," here it's yours." Zuko said handing the knife to Lee.

Lee glared at Zuko, "No, I hate you!" Lee stated as him and his mother walked away.

"Your all ungrateful!" Brooke shouted, "He just helped that kid and stopped Gow-"

"Brooke that's enough, come let's get out of here." He told her as he climbed back on the animal. The town all glared at him and picked up anything to use to defend themselves incase Zuko would attack them. We rode away from the town as the sun settled on the horizon.

-Earth-

Brooke stared into the flames as she and Zuko at the meal that Sela packed. Brooke bite her lip as she thought how these people just flat out rejected him today. She sat close to Zuko trying to figure out to say.

"Brooke," Zuko said, "How did you know what my mother said to me?"

Brooke sighed, "I was going to tell today, but you would of probably thought you were going to shut me out and yell at me."

"What? I wont get mad."

"I somehow saw your memoirs when your kid when your mother vanished and your father became firelord. I know it sounds weird but, it just felt so real and I don't know. I saw how twisted your sister was when she talked about if your guys father became firelord and Iroh died. God Zuko, your family is so messed up, well your father and sister is but still." Brooke tears. "I saw how happy you where and how it was unfair that your mother just vanished on you like that and it reminded me on how much it hurts to be without a mom, then I just." Tears strained down her cheeks. "it just made me have conflicted emotions about you, are you a good person for what you did here today or are you just this horrible evil person that did something terrible to my best friend. I don't even know why I'm crying about this. I blame war, I blame this stupid war."

Zuko seemed a little taken back by this sudden outburst at Brooke, there she was sobbing and crying about not just his past but her own and what happen to Aura. He really didn't know what to say or what to do. He sighed and scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her like the way his mother use to do whenever he was having a bad. He tited her chin softly to look up at him in her bright green with tears strains going down her cheek. Zuko took his thumb and gently wiped them away, causing both of them leaning in a kiss, Brooke wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and deepen the kiss until the both snapped out of it throwing themselves away from each other.

"Why am I kissing you?" She shouted. "Your raped my best friend!" She turned her back to him.

"You came onto me! The only reason why I kissed you because you're a sad, loser with noone who would ever look at you."

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled," Just leave me alone!" She walked across the campfire. "I can't believe for a fucken second I though you might actual be changing, not because of the kiss but because of Lee, but now I see you're a heartless monster without a soul!" Brooke screamed blasting out the fire with an air blast. She fell down onto her mat and rolled up in a ball trying to not too let his words to get to her, but they did and she softly cried into her mat as Zuko glared at her and then storming away from camp.

-Earth-

Zuko woke up the next morning to see that Brooke was gone, he got up and saw that her pack was still there so she didn't take off in the middle of the night. He was a little surprised he hoped that may of ran her off on what he said last night. He walked out from behind the trees that concealed their campsite to a field of wildflowers were Brooke was just standing there, he went go yell at her but instead. She moved her hands above head and moved graceful, she bended a spear of air around her as he watched. It was like she was dancing the way she was twirling and her hair was flowing around with the help of the air. She threw the air spear, he expected her to jump on it and ride around it much like the Avatar dose, but instead she made it explode sent air in all different directions. She finished her little airbending dace with a small twirl on to her knees. Zuko had never seen anyone bend like that before, maybe because the only airbending he ahd ever seen was from a 12 year old goofy kid who was defending himself from the Prince. Zuko walked back to their small campsite to start packing up when Brooke came back from the trees only looking at him once.

"Let's never talk about last night, ever." She said as she rolled up her matted and placed it in her bag.

"Agreed." Zuko said climbing on the animal.


	16. Why can't we just get along?

**I want u guys to know that I have a couple of chapters to post since my internet had been down at my house as well as I'm staying at my dad house for the summer, i was hoping to finsh this book this summer but its not likely, so Im going to post three chapters today but I want lots of reviews because i have nine chapters ready to post! Excuse the bad spelling and gramer I ve been in a little rush. **

**The gang is all finally getting to to know one another until Toph and Katara began to bump heads while a mysteries machine chases them down**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Na Na by Superchick (Listen to this chick she is amazing singer with lyrics that u can relate too!)**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I jumped off of Appa's side as so did Phoenix I looked down at me and red fur almost covered my whole shirt.

Toph jumped off the side of Appa and smiled. "Hey, you guys pick a great camp site, the grass is so soft."

"That's not grass, Appa's shedding."

Katara frowned as she walked around Appa, "Ewww gross,"

Aang smiled, "That's not gross it's just a part of spring, you know re-birth, flowers blooming, Appa and Phoenix get a new coat."

Katara clasped her heads to gather with a frown, "Ah the beauty of spring."

I looked down at Phoenix and grabbed his fur that a whole clump came out. "im going to have to brush you down aren't I?" Appa began to chew onto his fur and let out a big sneeze making white fur explode everywhere.

"Appa! Stop ew!" Katara hacked in the raining fur, I was covered from head to toe with fur. I looked like I was wearing a fur coat.

"Its not that bad Katara," Sokka said standing up "It make a great wig!" Sokka had fur stack on top of his head like Marge from the SImpsons.

"And a great Beard!" Aang says as he pops up behind Sokka smiling. Katara looked at the boys in disgusted while I snickered.

"I'm just glad we have another girl in the group because you two are disgusting."

"Excuse me dose anyone has a razor?" Toph asks as she walks out behind of Sokka and Aang. She threw her arms up in the air to show Appa's fur under her pits. Katara and I laughed at them

-Earth-

Later that evening after I did my share with the campsite, I helped Sokka set up the tent which we were able to get for a good price back in Gaoling. Sokka really wanted to get that tent so we could have practice time every once in awhile. I stood up and met Sokka's eyes as he smirked. I rolled my eyes and laughed, I walked over to my bag and whistled for Phoenix to come. It was time to do the yearly challenge. Every year when Phoenix sheds, it is like a brutal nightmare. I have to brush his fur every night until the last of the shedding ended. Last year I had to chance Phoenix around the house knocked over one of mom's favorite lamps. I was grounded for a week. Phoenix picked his head as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Phoenix, lets make this easy this year." I told him as I brought out my brush, "look no hard metal parts, plus I have your favorite." I went into my bag and pulled out seal jerky that I stole from Sokka. "Sokka's seal jerky." I called out. Both Phoenix and Sokka jerked their heads up.

"Hey! You stole that from my bag!" Sokka said, *How did you get that?"

"Don't you remember you gave me the bag, you've been just carrying it around." I smiled, "Also you were kind of distracted when I was kissing you when I snuck it out of your back pocket earlier today."

Toph let out a loud laugh as she slouched in her spot of the campsite. "That's what you were doing? It felt like you were doing sometime the way you made Sokka's heart almost explode in his chest."

"Yeah, its my little trick."

"Hey!" Sokka whines.

"oh shush babe," I kissed his cheek when I notice Katara get up and walk over to the blind earthbender.

"So Toph, usually when we set up Camp we try to dive up the work." Katara says as she showed the camp.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm good to go."

Katara frowned and pointed behind her as I helped unwrapped a sleeping bag Sokka was having trouble untying. "All I am trying to say is, that someone would set up the tent or fetch the firewood, by the way." She turned around and looked at me "Aura, where's the campfire you said you would handle it tonight."

I looked over at the woodpile I sat up for the fire. "Oh yeah, forgot to lite it." I stood up and blasted a fireball into it. "There, now if you excuse me I have a dog to brush."

Katara turned back to Toph, "See everyone does their fair share, even Momo and Phoenix at times."

"Katara, I'm fine, I don't need a fire, I already have my own food." she sat up and bended a huge tent over her. "And see I already set up my own tent."

"See that's not the point-"

"I don't understand the problem here."

"Never mind." Katara sighs as she walks back over where I mange to wrestle Phoenix down and brush him at the while listing to Toph and Katara.

"Having problems?" I ask her.

Katara shakes her, "Its okay, I got it under control."

I smirked remembering the time we first started team Avatar when I just wanted to do my own thing. and Katara would chew my head off. "I hope this doesn't turn out to be like us when we first met, remember?"

Katara smiled sheepishly. " Yeah, but we've come so far."

"Yeah we have, considering you don't mind me dating your older brother." I told her. "You know I've never meant to hurt him in anyway."

"Yeah I know, since Zuko hasn't bother us since the dance, and the news of his ship blowing up, I don't think we have nothing to worry about."

I nodded as I stroked Phoenix's hair with a brush, every time he tried to jump around I tossed him a piece of jerky. "You know the sad part about this, there is only so much jerky in the world."

"I know how you feel whenever Sokka and I were younger, I use to ask him for favora in return I gave him jerky."

I laughed, "I do the same thing, but with kisses." I looked over at Toph. "Why don't I go talk to her, You can finish brushing up Phoenix for me."

Katara seemed a little unsure as I handed her the brush. "Okay."

"Just hand him a jerky when he gets antsy." I walked over to Toph who was sitting in her earth tent.

"So you're carrying your own weight?" I asked

"Yep," Toph said throwing a nut in the air and catching it with her mouth.

I smiled at her trick. "You know when up till this year I was carrying my own weight."

Toph laughed, "I can figure that one much from your stance and posture, dollface. I like to see you earth bend."

"Dollface?" I growled. "Please don't call me that."

"Its your new nickname." Toph said.

I just hated it when people called me dollface since, there is one doll in the world that I almost look like and everyone calls me it back home, Barbie. That or vampire, which I hated ten times more, because that is what got me in this situation before I found out that Sabrina was part of some dark evil master plan. "Can you pick something else besides dollface?"

Toph smirked, "Nope, unless you can knock me down then I might consider it."

"I take your challenge you to that," I said

Katara came up behind me in covered in red fur. "Hey Toph, I wanted to apologized for eailer, I think we are all a little bit tired and we are all getting on each others nerve."

Toph flicked her nut shells away, "Yeah you do seem pretty tried."

Her expression turned from friendly to slightly annoyed. "I meant all of us,"

I stepped in between Katara and Toph. "Okay, I think we all should close our eyes and go to bed, come on Katara, good night Toph."

"Good night," She called out as she laid down in her tent.

I dragged Katara away from the tent and looked at her. "Can you please give her a break?"

"She needs to help out," Katara hissed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Katara, I know what exactly is going threw her mind, she is refusing help because she thinks you guys are helping her out, or other wise taking care of her since she is blind, so please don't be so pushy on her. It brings a whole lot more problems on the table." I patted her shoulder. "Okay?"

Katara gave me agreeable nod, "Okay, Aura."

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed." I told her as I walked over to me tent and whistled for Phoenix. He happily ran into the tent as I followed, I laid down on the mat and threw my blanket over me pulling out the white fur covered journal that Pakku had given me before as we bid a goodbye. The journal had entries, a couple drawings of the gang, poems in it. I looked at what I was drawing earlier, it was a picture of Momo and Phoenix curled up sleeping together.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" Sokka said crawling behind`

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nothing much," I said closing it. I sat up and turned around and kissed him on the lips. I kicked off my boots and so did he, we laid on the ground as we made out. He stroke my stomach, which gave me butterflies and caused my cheeks to blush. I rolled him on the ground and pinned him down, Sokka looked up at me with a cheeky smile. He made me give a small giggle as kissed his soft lips again and pushed my tongue into his mouth. The watertribe boy took it grateful returning the favor.

I pulled away face turning red. "You know Toph can feel what we are doing right now?" I whispered to him.

Sokka eyes widen and blushed dark red. "Really?"

"Yeah, but she will probably will get use to it." I said laying on top of him listing to his heart race. "Toph's right, I do make your heart race."

"And you are just calm and collected." Sokka said sounding like he really didn't like that.

"No not really, sometimes I am but most of the time no." I said smiling, I flipped on the mat and looked at him in the eyes. "I love you," I stroked his cheek.

"I love you more," Sokka says as he held me to his chest. "Night,"

"Night." I said before yawning when I wrapped my blanket around me with Phoenix snuggling close to Sokka and me as well, I held Phoenix like a teddy bear. Sokka held me as I fell asleep not looking forward to the dreams ahead.

-Earth-

Sokka shook me awake from another nightmare I was having. "Aura, we have to go now."

"Sokka! What's wrong?" I said sitting up feeling like I didn't get a wink of sleep.

Sokka helped me crawl out of the tent. "Something is coming our way, we don't know what, but Toph could feel it coming."

"She's that good?" I was impressed, "Man, if I knew he back in the good old days you know I would of haven't as many problems."

"Yeah, I know." Sokka said. I yanked my bag and stuff out of the tent. Phoenix ran up Appa's tail and snuggled on his usually spot on the saddle. We quickly packed up camp and tossed it onto Appa's saddle and as we were posited that we got everything we were off back in the air. All of us could see what looked like a machine coming towards us.

"What is that thing?" Katara asks as we flew away from it. It must been at least midnight when we landed, everyone seemed so tried, I was used to being so exhausted. Toph was the first one to jump off. "Ah sweet land!" She said rolling in the dirt, "Well see you guys in the morning!"

Katara didn't like that idea really, "Actual can you help us unpack?" She said in an irritated voice.

Toph turned around, "Really? You want me to help unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?"

"It doesn't smell!" I said as Sokka took a weft of it and shrieked. "I guess it does"

Katara groaned as she tossed down her sleeping bag. "Well yeah, that and everything else, your part of our team now-"

Toph jerked a finger at Katara; I sense this was about to get ugly. "Look I didn't ask for help to unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight."

"That's not the point!" Katara nagged as she marched over to Toph." Every since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!"

Yep a fight was about to break out, I was unsure if I should step in or not. "What? Look here surger-queen! I gave up everything I have so I can teach Aang earthbending so don't you dare talk about me being selfish!" Toph sat down on the ground and formed an earth tent.

"Sugar-Queen?" Katara yelled, Toph bended an earth door in her face. "Di-did you just slammed the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating!" Katara yelled as she beat the earth tent at all different sides.

Aang, Sokka, and I all watched from the side lines. This was just plain ridicules, was this how Katara and I acted when we first met? "Should we do something?" Aang asks.

"I am just enjoying the show." Sokka says laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I am going to try to calm this down." I walked up the furious Katara, "Just chill Katara, it's okay."

"I AM CALM!" Katara shouted as she turned around.

I glared feeling my blood boil. "SHUT THE HELL UP KATARA! YOU ARE NOT CALM, NOW GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR SLEEPING BAG AND SLEEP' BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY YOUR BRAID TO THERE!" I panted causing everyone in camp to have the look of fear, its been awhile before I showed my temper besides in fighting. I stormed over to my sleeping bag throwing it open and climbing in it. I slept between Sokka and Aang when Katara slept on the other side of Sokka.

She was glaring up at the sky and then looked over at Toph's tent. "The stars are sure are beautiful tonight, too bad you can't see them Toph!" A rock wave flew from within the tent sending Katara up in the air landing on Sokka.

"How is a guy suppose to get some sleep with this yelling and earth quaking!" Sokka shouted.

I growled, "Katara stop being a bitch!"

"What?" Katara said standing up. "I am already dealing with her, I don't need to deal with your temper!"

"Excuse me?" I said standing up. "You better shut your mouth before things going to get ugly here?"

"Is that the firebender talking?"

I gritted my teeth, "You want to come over here and say that?" I said showing a flame ball in my hands.

"Aura," Sokka said coming over to whisk me away from Katara. "Just settle down, she doesn't mean it, okay?"

I huffed, "Fine,"

Toph slid opened her tent door, "That thing is back!"

Sokka moaned and buried his head in my shoulder, "Well how far away is that thing is because maybe we can just close our eyes and get some shut eye."

"I don't think so," I pointed to the smoke that was coming closers and closer. "We better get out of here." We all picked up our sleeping bags and climbed up onto Appa's saddle again where Phoenix was still snoozing away. We were off once again and away from that thing.

"Seriously what is that thing?" Katara asks as she rubs her eyes.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph yawns.

Aang looks behind him, "I don't know, but this time I am going to make sure, we lose it."

-Earth-

We flew for a few hours until we landed on top of a mouton, Once Appa touched solid ground he fell over and all of us landed on the ground.

"Forget about setting up camp, I am going to find the soft pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka said curling up in his blanket like a caterpillar. I just laid where I was and used Phoenix's body as a pillow.

Katara said in a cranky tone. "Good because Toph wasn't going to help set up camp anyways."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know baby still needed someone tuck her in bed. "Toph said back to Katara.

Aang groaned, "Come on guys, something is after us and we don't what or who it is."

Katara turned to her side, "It could be Zuko,"

"Please," I said, "Do you really think Zuko would have something like that in his command, unless my father is helping him in someway, which is impossible, but still." I said shivering thinking about Zuko able to hunt us again like he use to do. Sokka's life would be in danger and we would be back at the very beginning.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asks.

Sokka looked at her, "Oh just some freak who had a ponytail that tracked us all over the world and has an horrible obsession over my girlfriend."

"You got that right," I said. I forgot we didn't even tell Toph about Zuko and I, or that I am from a different world, but now wasn't the time to worry about that now it was time just to get some shuteye.

"Come let's all just shush," Sokka said, but Phoenix jumped up and started barking. "No Phoenix, shush!" Sokka said sleepily. Phoenix run past me and howled on the side of the clif. We all got up to look, it was that machine.

"That's impossible!" I said.

Katara turned to go, "Maybe we should get out of here."

"No, I think we should face them, who knows, they could be friendly." Aang stated.

"Always the optimist." Sokka yawns.

The Machine comes to a stop and the side cart opens up, we waited for the smoke to clear when it did Zuko's sister, Azula, came ridding out with Zuko's crazy ex-girlfriend, and the crazy circus freak who had obsession over pink, and worst of all Sabrina was there as well. All of them on the back of giant lizards.

"Ah shit, it's Zuko's sister." I mumbled.

Toph took a fighting stance. "We can take them, four on four."

"Actual Toph there is five of us." Sokka said pointing at himself.

Toph chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't count you since no bending and all."

I know it was mean but it was still funny. "I can still fight!" Sokka yelled at the blind girl.

"Okay fine, four on four plus Sokka." Toph said causing Sokka's face go extremely red. Toph pumped her fist twice before opening up that caused a huge wave of earth going flying up to make a rocks in their way. I didn't like things were about to turn out to be, Mai had a special hate for me and she wanted my head for it. Sabrina on the other hand I just wanted to take out right away. I put my hands together and took in a deep breath, I was going to try to attempt something I have not done before. A huge ball of fire formed in my hands it got bigger and bigger. So big that everyone took a step back, if I could just spoke the lizards then we could make an easy escape. I let out a yell as I sent the big ball of fire with a some fire breathing from my mouth. The fireball exploded in front of the four girls, Azula, bended the fire away, when she touched it, it turned blue that sent chills up my spine.

Sokka put his boomerang away. "Well we found out that they are, not let's get out of here!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me away. Toph stayed behind to create an huge wall to block the girls, but Azula destroyed the wall with her lighting. I growled at her, I wished I knew that trick so I could give her a taste of her own medicine. Toph launched herself off a rock to get away from Mai's knives that I think were meant for me. Azula blasted on huge fireball at us that defected as we flew off.

Katara panted, "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu,"

"Well Azula and Zuko do have the same DNA, its in their blood to hunt the Avatar." I said covering my face. Damn, I wish I knew how to bend lightning like that' then I can twist her words around and if needed I can eclectic Mai if she tries to get near me.

Toph was pouting about not being able to take them on. "I still think we could of taken them,"

"Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying dagger is bad enough, the last time we saw them one of those girls did something to me that took my bending away, now that's scary."

I nodded, "Not being able to defend yourself is scary." I pulled my hair down and brushed it with my fingertips but as I did the sun began to rise.

"Aw no! We've been up all night with no sleep!" Sokka cried out.

"We are going to be okay," I said.

Sokka began to freak out, "But I never not slept before, what if I fell asleep and something happens, BECAUSE ALWAYS SOMETHING HAPPENS!"

I out stretched my hands and wiped my face with my hands. "Sokka, nothing is going to happen, I went days without sleep on my travels and other things too, so please it will be okay,"

"but every time we land those girls are there, so we just have to keep flying."

Aang looked over at the rising sun. "we can't keep flying forever." I looked at Aang and sighed.

"I will take the reins, you just try to get some sleep eye." Aang nodded and as I crawled onto Appa's head taking them away. "Come on Appa, you can do this, Yip yip."

-Earth-

Brooke stretched out her arms as she was ready for another long day of riding. She tried to keep her mind off the kiss that didn't even faze Zuko about it, but it fazed her. What was wrong with her? Brooke took another step when she tripped in some kind of tracks. She looked down at them they looked like car tracks.

"Zuko!" Brooke cried out, "There is something you should see!"

Zuko followed walking across their campsite to see the tracks. "it looks like Firenation machine, and if I am right the Avatar must be close." Zuko said standing up. "Come we better get a move on. From the tracks they are just an hour old." Zuko ran over to the horse creature. Brooke climbed up behind Zuko and wrapped her arms behind his waist. They took off fast and quick within a few hours or so they were able to see black smoke rising in the air.


	17. Trying to make it work

**Hey my little Soras unless your an Auko then get lost... Good news had my laptop fix so YAY! Senoir years is about to began and you know what that means...well I dont know what that means jking **

**The gang is all finally getting to to know one another until Toph and Katara began to bump heads while a mysteries machine chases them down**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Na Na by Superchick (Listen to this chick she is amazing singer with lyrics that u can relate too!)**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

We finally landed, well crashed landed since Appa fell asleep again Aang was able to wake him up before we crashed but we mange to make it out okay. I jumped off the bison while Sokka dragged himself off. Everyone was so exhausted and I felt like I was the only one who could keep going.

"We put a lot of distance between us and them, the best thing to do right now is to get some sleep." Sokka said falling onto the ground.

Katara rubbed the bags under her eyes. "Oh course we could of gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues."

Toph jumped from the ground and screamed cracking the ground and replied to that statement. "WHAT?!"

Aang groaned, "Alright, alright! That's enough! Everyone is exhausted let's just get some rest." Aang said trying to put some water on this fire that was between Toph and Katara.

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say! You think I have issues?!" Toph stomps her foot.

"I'm just saying if you helped out earlier, we could of gotten some sleep." Katara stated, "THEN MAYBE WE COULD OF GOTTEN SOME SLEEP!"

"Can you two please knock it off!?" I expressed to them. "Your acting like children! We need to all get some shut eye and get some sleep!"

Toph pushed past me, "You're blaming me for this!"

Katara replied with a quick nod. "No she is not!" Aang declared steping in front of the waterbender girl.

"Oh I am blaming her!" Katara informed him

"HEY!" Toph tossed Aang out of the way and pushed me back as I tried to grabed her tunic. "I never asked you for anything! I carry my own wait! Besides if it's anyone to blame it's sheddy and mini sheddy!" Toph shouted pointing to Phoenix and Appa.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "How dare you blame them for this!"

"Yeah! I am do you know how they keep finding us! They are leaving fur all over the place!" Toph pulled fur from Appa and let it fly in the wind.

"Appa saved your life three times today! If there is anyone to blame its you! You exclaim how you carry your own weight, but you don't Appa does! We never had a problem when it was only the four of us flying before!"

"Actual Aang that's not exactly true," I said.

"Shut up Aura I am talking!" Aang said turning around with his face all red, I clamped my mouth not really sure on how to respond to that.

Toph on the other hand pouted, "That's it, I'm out of here," Toph bended her pack to her.

Sokka ran forward to stand in front of Toph, "Wait we can still talk this out," Toph ignored him and shifted the ground under him so that Sokka was moved to the far left. Sokka looked at her in surprised as she walked away.

-Earth-

I leaned against Appa starring at Aang, "Thank you Aang, we just lost our earthbending teacher, this must of set us back a few months."

Aang was about to cry, "I can't believe I yelled at our teacher now she's gone."

"I know, we were just trying to get use to each other and I was so mean to her."

"Yep," I said, "You were pretty much jerks." I walked over to Sokka to pour some more tea for myself since I had whipped up some to get us up and going. I had a metal tin pot to make tea in. "Man, this is so good." I took a sip.

"Yes," Sokka said sipping on it.

"We need to go find Toph and apologize," Katara said

Sokka and I turned around, "But what are we going to do about the dangours ladies chasing us."

I looked at Phoenix's fur as he lapped up tea from a small bowl that I formed for him out of water. "Aang, are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked turning around when Aang had a handful of fur from Appa.

"Yes, I am." Aang said, "We need to give them a bath,"

"Good idea," I smiled. "Phoenix do you want to take a bath boy?" Phoenix looked at me and nodded as he scratched himself. We got straight to work, Appa and Phoenix sat in the river, Katara and I bended water onto Appa as the boys began to scrub away. It didn't take much time to do so and soon afterwards we did Phoenix who seemed to enjoy all of the attention. We were done within an hour or so with both animals, I was towel-drying Phoenix as he licked my face in gratitude.

"Toph was right Appa's fur was leading a trail for them to lead right to us, but now that he is clean no more trail!" Aang said as he patted his bison, but I was too busy looking at Sokka as he took off his shirt to ring the water of his shirt.

I slightly blushed, he may not be as buff as Zuko, but he did have some muscle on him. "I am really likening this view right now." I said to Sokka as I starred. He turned around and blushed.

"I'm going to make a fake trail to lead them off course while you guys look for Toph," Aang said snapping me back to attention.

"Good idea," I said climbing back onto Appa. "Phoenix, stay here with the stuff, okay? I will be back in a jiffy."

Phoenix barked as we flew away, I gave him one last look and waved bye as we flew higher and higher

-Earth-

Toph clamed herself down from being yelled at by Aang and Katara, she didn't need them and they didn't need her. As Aang they were all perfectly fine before she came along, well for the most part. Toph walked down the grassy path just passing the walk with thinking until she felt someone walking by, she didn't who it could be but they felt big, maybe they were with the crazy girls. Toph jumped into action sending wave rocks behind a boulder. She heard someone let out a yell and Toph jumped up on top of the rocks, to find it was just an old man.

"Uhhh, that really hurt my tail bone."

"Uncle?" Toph felt a little girl run out of the bushes to help, "Hey who are you?"

Toph felt bad right away and jumped off the rocks, "I am sorry, it's just that I am having some people following me and you could never be to careful, I'm Toph by the way. " The little girl and Toph helped the old man up.

"It's quite okay, what did you say your name was again?"

"Toph,"

"I'm Auko by the way, your name sounds like tough,"

Two more people or what seemed like five people caused Toph could feel three small heartbeats beat inside of one of the people.

"Mushi, what happen?" A girl said, she must have been pregnant with triplets which amazed Toph since she seemed to be pretty far along.

"I was about to invite Toph, for some tea."

Toph was about to reject the offer but would could be wrong sharing tea. "Okay,"

-Earth-

Princess Azula stepped out side followed by the girls as she looked at what seemed to fine lots of the Avatar's bison fur. They were sinking in the river that she picked up and looked at. What was the Avatar doing?

"Wades of wet fur? How delightful." Mai said in her dull tone voice.

Ty-lee turned her head as she looked at it. "Mmmhh, their not wades, there are more like bundles, or bunches? It's go an "Ah" sound to it."

Sabrina looked at Ty-lee in disbelief, "Don't you mean clumps? Are you sure you weren't born a blonde?"

Ty-lee smiled and shrugged, "I don't know."

Azula got up and looked at the sky where there were trees that were ruined that were the Avatar couldn't have possible fell from. "The trail leads this way," Mai points in the most obvious direction. Azula looked at Sabrina who knew what exactly what was going on.

"Looks like that Avatars are trying to give the slip," Azula said.

Sabrina looked at her finger nails like she was bored, "Doesn't surprise me, Aura may do stupid things but she is not stupid."

"Mai, Ty-lee, Sabrina, head that direction and keep an eye out for the bison." Azula said as she walked towards the trail of white fur. "I will follow this one."

-Earth-

"Toph couldn't go that far," I said as I droved Appa. "She got to be around here somewhere."

Sokka let out a shout, "This is not good!" We all turned around, It was Mai, Ty-lee, and Sabrina. "Aura!"

I turned around, "How did they find us?!" I asked as I whipped the reins harder. "Come on Appa, we can do this."

Katara looked ahead, "We just need to make it across the river."

"Let's hope we make it, Appa seems like he is going to pass out any minute now." I exclaimed. "Come on! Yip, yip!" He was heading towards the ground.

"He is too tired!" I yelled, "Come on Appa, let's just get past the river!" Mai must of thrown some knives behind us or something because I saw a flash of metal from the corner of my eye, this was no time to panic. Appa hit the river with his toes and now he was just hopping across it until we final hit the other side.

"We made it! Were safe!" Sokka says as he helped me up.

Katara and I patted Appa. "You did it Appa!" We all formed a group hug, but it was too soon to celebrate when the evil girls lizard ran across the water.

"Oh god," I ran forward rushing waves toward Sabrina, who only jumped off the animal and smirked as she landed right in front of me.

"Hello Aura," Sabrina smiled. "It's so nice to see you again, I haven't seen you since Omashu."

"Sabrina," I growled I kicked fire at her but she easily dodged it, I knew that Katara and Sokka were now fighting Ty-lee and Mai. I looked over my shoulder to see Mai about throw arrows at me while I dodged a fire blast from Sabrina.

Sokka came up behind me and blocked the arrows. "Stay away from her!" I turned around to see that now Ty-lee was going after Sokka and she was fighting with him. She threw some punched hitting Sokka's arm that made his enter ride arm paralyzed, not only that she was flirting with him! My boyfriend! I was distracted by this to be sent back into a tree. Falling on my butt while Katara was nailed to the tree by Mai with her knives. Sokka hopeless hopped over to us landing on his stomach.

"How are you guys doing?!" Sokka cried out.

"Ya know, could be doing better."

Mai looked over at me picking up a knife. "You know when Ty-lee and I caught up to you guys, I thought it would be more exciting but victory is boring, but at least I can still rip your pretty face up." Mai said dully as she walked over to me.

"No, leave her alone!" Sokka said laying limp on the ground.

"Sabrina is right you two are dating!" Ty-lee eyes exploded with hearts, "Awww, you two look so cute together!"

"I know you want to do that Mai, but Azula said let her deal with this." Sabrina said, "Even if she ripped Zuko's heart out, I mean he pretty much fell head over heels for her."

"I did not ripped Zuko's heart out!" I shouted, "You know that's a lie!"

"Enough talking," Mai commend as she held up her knife. "I know how about I just rip out your boyfriend's heart instead." I was about to jump back up and figth but Appa thankful came in using the his tail to knock all the girl into the water sending them up stream.

"Thanks Appa, I don't know what we would do with out you," Sokka says still laying on the ground paralyzed.

-Earth-

Toph learned the names of the small group of travelers, the man that she earthbended was name Mushi, the little girl who was about 8 or 9 was named Auko, and the couple was Pam and Shane. Toph could tell that the Mushi was lying but she really didn't care, they must be hiding from someone as well.

Mushi poured tea and handed it to the Blind Bandit. "Here is your tea." Mushi said handing it to her, "You seem to be a little too young to be traveling by yourself."

"And blind," Shane blurted out was slapped by his wife or girlfriend named Pam.

"Your so rude sometimes, excuse him he just an idiot sometimes."

Toph tasted the tea, it was so tasty , "You guys are odd to be traveling, I mean your too old, she is too pregnant, she is too young and him, I don't think he can handle himself."

That caused everyone but Shane to laugh. "Perhaps we are," Mushi said.

"I know what your thinking, I don't look like I can handle myself." Toph said, it was typical behavior of all the people she met, it was to take care of her.

"I wasn't thinking that," Mushi said a little surprised.

"You wouldn't let me pour my own cup of tea." Toph said taking another sip of the tea.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason."

Pam rubbed her stomach, "Besides, you look like you can handle yourself in a figth after knocking Mushi down, no offense."

"None taken,"

Toph sighed she believed him, "People see me and they think I am weak, they want to take care of me but I can take care myself by myself."

"You sound like my nephew always thinking that you need to do thinks on your own without anyone's support, there is nothing wrong with letting people who love you take care of you, not that I love you I just met you." Toph let out a laugh as the man countied, "I know this young lady awhile back, she was really hurt and confused in the world and she was having trouble letting someone she cared about taking of her, but In the end everything worked out fine and she find the right young man to help her, that is the perfect example of my point here."

Toph smiled a little, "So where is your nephew?"

"I've been tracking him you see, "

"Is he lost?" Toph asked.

Mushi sigh, "yes, little bit. His life recently changed dramatically and he is going threw difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away." Toph felt bad for the old man, he really must miss his nephew to be traveling so far. m

"So your following him?" Toph said,

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but when he needs me, I will be right there."

Toph stood up realizing what she must do, she had to go back to her friends. "Your Nephew is very lucky, even though he doesn't realize it yet." She stood up. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."

Toph shook her head, "No thank you what you said it helped me." She picked up her pack.

"I'm glad."

"Oh and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him you need him too." Toph said finally as she walked away.

-Earth-

Zuko followed the trail of white fur that him and Brooke stumble upon on when they reached the machine which was totally abounded, Zuko could see an old wreck earthkingdom town that must have been effected by the war.

Zuko got off the animal and looked up at Brooke. "What?" Brooke ask wondering what he was doing.

"I can't have you standing in my way again," Zuko said grabbing Brooke's hand before she can react he bond them.

"Hey! Let go!" Brooke struggled. "You can't do this!"

He tightly bond them togther and hopped back on." I don't care," Zuko replied. "Your not going to step in got it?" Zuko rode the horse into town threw an alley way when they heard voices.

"That's my sister and the Avatar."

Brooke went to scream for Aang, but Zuko covered her mouth, "Don't make me gage you too," She licked his hand and the Prince shivered as he let go and whipped his hand on his old ripped up tunic. "Stay there,"

Brooke saw Zuko running forward out of the alley, she then her shouts and explosions, they must of kicked it on. Brooke must of sat there no more then ten minutes until she saw Aura and her friends.

Brooke smiled "Aura!" Her friend jerked her head in the direction.

"You guys go help Aang, I'll be there in an second." Katara and Sokka nodded as they ran threw the alley way.

-Earth-

I was so happy to see Brooke after weeks of wondering but why was she tied up?

"Why did Zuko tied you up?" I questioned as I burned the rope.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He was worried that I might get in the way."

I made a disgusted noise, "Come on lets go kick some ass," I told her as she nodded with me agreement. We spilt up and when I ran into an empty storage house type thing, I heard a yell and Zuko fell mere inches away from me.

"Zuko,"

"Aura," Zuko looked up at me then he jumped up and blasted fire at me which I deflected.

I pulled water out and smacked him in the chest, which he fell on the floor again this time Azula jumped down and I sent a fire blast at her knowing that it was time to go. I ran out of the small house to be greeted by Aang in which Zuko was blasted out of the house by his sister, that got to hurt. Azula came running towards us she fired a blast of blue fire at Aang and I that we both dodge different directions. I fell to the ground trying to block the fire and succeed but by doing so Aang was trapped on the wall dogging every attack Azula sent at him but when he made onto the roof, she sliced it off before I could get to her to stop her. Azula fire blasted me back into some old crates as she walked inside the house where Aang had fallen into, but thankful Sokka helped me as Katara ran into the house.

"Are you alright?!" He asked me.

I was a little dazed but I shook my head yes, "Yeah, I'm okay, come on!" I said standing up, we ran over to the house were Katara came running out where Azula was chasing her. Sokka aimed to hit her in the head but she ducked and ran away where I sent another firebalst at her. We all backed her into a alley when the ground shifted under and she fell falt on her face.

Toph stood behind her smiling, "I thought you guys could use a little help,"

"Thanks," Said Katara smiling.

Azula glared at us as she sent another fire blast at us. We chased her down alleyway but luckly Iroh pushed her down with his stomach. I smiled at seeing him, that ment my sister, Pam, and Shane weren't far away as well. Zuko was on the otherside of Iroh as we began to back the Firenation Princess into a corner.

She sneered at all of us knowing that she was out numbered she raised her hands in the air. "Well look at this, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done, I know when I am beaten, a princess surrenders with honor." A few moments past and I notice Iroh seemed to be looking at Toph for a few seconds and that's when Azula struck sending a fireball at Iroh knocking him to the ground. Zuko and I let out a horrid yell, we all turned around sent a fire blast at the princess but when the smoke cleared she was gone.

Zuko ran over to his fallen uncle and yelled in frustration. "Ah!" He covered his face in anguished.

I went to run over to but Zuko glared at me. "Stay away!"

I went to go forward but Sokka stopped me. "No, I'm going to help him, he is like family to me!" I said

Zuko sent a fire blast at me which I deflected and sat down next to Iroh." We need to get him out of the sun and get him wrapped up," I told him.

"Aura, no I'm not leaving him alone with you." Sokka said I turned around and nodded my head.

"Sokka, I will be alright, I will be with Shane, Pam, Brooke, and Abby. Just go back and get our stuff and Phoenix, set camp outside of town, Ill met you guys there later." I resured Sokka.

Brooke came rushing over and pulled the ostrage-horse. "Don't worry Sokka, I will watch over our girl."

"Zuko, help me left him." I told him, We both lifted him up onto the animal and I gave one last peek on his cheek before I took the reins of the animal and guided him away.

Brooke looked at Zuko and me. "Pam and the others have camp set up in this old abounded shake that's just outside of town."

"Led us there," I told her as I looked at Iroh nervously. Oh god please let him be all right.


	18. Zuko's tea taste like coffee

**Hey my little Soras unless your an Auko then get lost... Good news had my laptop fix so YAY! Senoir years is about to began and you know what that means...well I dont know what that means jking **

**After Iroh was shot down by Azula Aura stays and nurses Iroh back to help but not without Zuko peeking over her shoulder, but thats not all Sokka begans his planning for his future with Aura and Aura starts to try to master Lighting**

**Theme song for the Chapter: What's left of Me by Nick Lachey**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Abby ran out the old shack as she saw Zuko, Brooke and me coming and then she saw Iroh on the back of the ostratge horse passed out.

"Uncle Iroh!" Abby cried running forward. "Is he okay?!" She asked whimpering sounded like she was on the edge of tears.

"He's going to be alright Abby," I told her.

Pam walked outside with the help of Shane, she grew ten times bigger then the last time I saw her. "Are you suppose to be on your feet Pam? You need to go sit down."

"I'm fine Aura, right now be concern about Iroh as well." We stopped in front of the shack and with the help of Shane and Brooke we easiled carried him into the shack. "Shane, go outside and look for any aloe." I told Shane. He nodded and quickly walked outside in hope to fine some. "Zuko, go ahead and remove his shirt. I need to see how bad the wound is. " Zuko for once didn't argue for once. I uncapped my water canter and bended water onto my hands as they turned into a soft glowing blue. It had been a while since I used my healing abilities. His wound didn't seem that bad and I with haste I went to work on fixing the wound.

-Earth-

Sokka grumbled as he threw down his sleeping bag onto the ground. They were setting up camp where Aura had instructed to do so. Toph who bended the fires pit on the ground looked over at Sokka.

"What's wrong with you snoozless? Worried that your girl might leave you?" She asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Why did she fine this funny, she didn't know what Zuko was cabal to do to Aura, he partial tortured her for a half of year while telling her he loved her. That was just sick, now Aura was with him and he could do anything to her. "Toph, just shut up you don't know what your talking about."

"Geez Sokka I was only kidding." Toph said, "Besides what is going between Dollface, you and Zuko? It seems you have a special hate for him."

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "Its not the right time to tell you Toph," Katara said. "Wait till Aura gets back."

"Whatever, I'll figure it out sooner or later." She turned around and faced Aang. "Tomorrow you and Dollface will began your training."

"After we get some rest, because I'm tried." Aang yawns throwing himself onto Appa sounding extremely excited.

"Night guys!" Toph said as she built her earth tent and laid down in it

Katara laid in her sleeping bag but looked at her older brother, "Sokka, Aura will be alright, there are too many people around for Zuko to get close to her, Brooke is with her and she has know Aura longer then any of us had."

"I know, but I'm not sure going to get any sleep."

"Don't worry Sokka you will-" Before she could finish her sentence her brother fell down on his sleeping bag and started snoring away. Katara followed his lead and snuggled up and went to sleep.

-Earth-

A fever broke out in the middle of the night on Iroh and I grew concern. Zuko had been taking turns keeping watches on him while I tried to stop it. I tried to do everything Isha taught me, but I was so tried I could barley remember anything. I yawned as I drenched a cloth onto Iroh's forehead, Zuko sat their silently starring at his uncle not saying word to me, which I was grateful for.

Brooke came up behind me and tapped me on the should. "Aura, get some sleep you look exhausted and remember what happen the last time you pushed yourself you passed out."

"Yeah, when I'm running from Pirates." I told her remembering the only that was the only time I did so when I excreted myself.

"Still, get some shut eye, I'll wake you if anything changes."

I went to protest but Brooke gave me that look that made groan and crawl to the other side of the room. Brooke tossed me a blanket where I curled next Abby and kissed her head goodnight before drifting off to sleep myself.

-Earth-

Brooke watched her friend go right to sleep next to her younger sister, she looked so peaceful and quiet like nothing ever happen. Brooke ringed the cloth out and went to put it on Iroh's head but Zuko stopped her.

"You might as well go to bed too, it's late,"

"But-"

Zuko stopped her, "Just go to sleep, he's my uncle and I will watch him."

Brooke handed him the cloth and nodded, "Night Zuko,"

"Night,"

-Earth-

I woke up the next morning with something licking my face, I squeezed my eyes open to fine Phoenix standing over me.

"Phoenix," I yawned, "It's good to see you boy," I scratched his ears as I got up I saw that Abby was still asleep as well Brooke, Pam was in an corner stroking her stomach with Shane sitting near by holding her shoulders. I stretched and looked over to see Zuko making tea, which by the way was a very strange sight.

"Zuko, don't even bother, it taste like shit."

Zuko turned around and glared at me, "Your just saying that because you hate me' and how would you know?! You never have even tasted my tea before."

"I actual I had, remember our fifth month anniversary? You tried making tea for me and it turn out the most nasty thing I ever put in my mouth… actual the second most disgusting thing I put in my mouth."

"What was your first?" Zuko asked in sarcastic tone that suggest it he didn't care.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know why your asking Zuko, you would know, but it was so small pathetic."

Zuko's face turned red and glared at me. "Shut up, Aura."

Brooke apparently had been listing she snickered and sat up. "That is why his ponytail was so big because eh was composting for something."

Everyone snickered well besides Abby who sat up and yawned. "What do you mean by that Brooke?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing Abbs." Brooke said waving her hand.

Abby looked over at Iroh, "How is he doing?"

"His fever is gone, and I think he should wake up soon." Zuko said in a low tone.

I looked over at Iroh to see him moving a little, "I think he's going to up sooner then ya, think."

"Uncle?" Zuko said as Iroh opened his eyes. Iroh groaned as he sat up and looked at Zuko. "Uncle, you were knocked out, Azula did this to you, it was a surprise attack." Iroh sat up but groaned in the pain, I crawled over and helped him sit up.

"Somehow that is not so surprising." Iroh said.

Zuko poured some of the tea he made and handed it to him. "Here, I hope I made it the way you like it."

Iroh took the tea and took a sip of it before I could stop him,"That was very…embracing." Iroh said shivering.

"Oh, I want to try some." Brooke said pouring herself a cup, she took a sip of it and then smiled. "It taste like coffee,"

"It dose not," I said, "Does it?" She handed it too me and I looked at it before taking a sip. "It taste like straight up black coffee."

"I know, just had a little creamer and sugar and good to go," Brooke said happily as she snatched it away and drank more of it.

"So uncle, I had been thinking, its only a matter time before we run into Azula again. Im going to need to know more advance if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what your going to say she's my sister and I should be trying to be getting along with her."

Iroh put his empty teacup down and shook his head. "No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." He stood up which must have been painful since he was groaning in pain." It's time to resume your tanning."

I stood up as well, "It's been nice seeing you guys again, but I need to get back to my friends."

"Aura, I hope you would stay," Iroh told me, "There is some things I want to teach you."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt brush up on my skills," I said scratching my chin. "Okay then,"

Zuko looked like he was about to protest but Brooke kicked him in the thigh. "Hey!"

-Earth-

Sokka looked down at the crystal and then back at the horizon. They were camp out close to the town. he was the first one up and Aura still hasn't return! Where was she?! What if Zuko kidnapped her in the middle of the night, and he was doing something horrible!

Toph knocked down her tent and then looked at Sokka. "Your up early. still worry about her?" She kicked a rock at Aang to wake him up.

"Ouch! Toph!" Aang cried out.

"Time to get up twinkle toes, time to start your training!"

Sokka stood up and about placed the crystal back into his bag when Toph earthbended the crystal out of his hands. "What's this?"

"It's for Aura, I'm trying to crave it."

Toph tossed it back to Sokka who barley caught it. "You can't carve crystal with a knife Sokka, especial with this kind of crystal, you need an earthbender to crave it for you, what is this for anyways?"

Sokka smiled sheepishly, "Something important."

"How important?" Katara said getting out of her sleeping bag who had awaken from Aang's cry.

Sokka bite his lip and shrugged. "Well, it's a secret."

Toph then seemed to figure it out in an instant. "YOU'RE GOING TO PORPOSE TO DOLL-FACE!"

"What?!" Katara and Aang said in an unison.

"N-no I'm not!" Sokka lied. "It's just a gift to say I love you type deal.

Katara ran over to her brother and hugged him, "When were you going to tell me!?"

"I was going to tell you guys when I craved it, but now it's not so much as a secret." Sokka said, "You can't tell Aura,"

Aang smiled, "We wouldn't dream of it,"

Katara squealed in excitement. "So when are you going to ask her? But your going to have to ask someone for her hand, but I guess since her father is out of the question, then who."

"I already have that part figured out," Sokka said, "Don't worry, but now I cant carve the crystal for the pendent." He held it up to show Katara and Aang. "It's the same crystal that was in the cave of two lovers."

Katara had a love struck look on her face, "Sokka, you can be romantic." She hugged her brother once again.

"Actual Sokka I can help you with that," Toph said. "I maybe blind but I know what most shapes look like, I can do it right now in fact it only take two seconds for ya."

Sokka jumped like a two year old, "That would mean a lot! I just want a crescent moon on it with the word love."

Toph took a few seconds and broke the crystal into a small circler pendent within a few seconds or two she had engraved the moon and the word love in no problem. "Here you go," She bended it back into his hands he examined it, it maybe crystal clear in the light but when it's dark it glows.

Sokka held it up to the run light and smiled at it. "This is amazing, how did you know how to do this?"

"Did you know there are books for blind people?" Toph said smirking. "Now, if you excuse me I think it's high time to get our little blushing bride to start her earthbending training. I'm going to go get her, would anyone like to come?"

Sokka nodded, "I would, I need to talk to Shane."

-Earth-

Iroh made a new patch of tea and thank god! I drink the cup of tea as I listen to him speak about lightning ignoring the fact my worst enemy was only a few inches from where I was sitting. I felt angry just sitting this close to him, but I kept my face from showing it, I especial had to do it more sense I have been having worst nightmares by the day now, and he is always in it.

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending without aggression. It's not filled by rage or emotions, the way other firebending is." Iroh said pouring another cup of tea and handing it to me. I felt a little sheepishly that is how I fire bend I focused all of my rage and emotion into one signal flame pretending that I'm firing it at someone I hate, but most of the time I don't have to pretend. I gripped my tea cup felling less cofendent about learning to bend lighting, maybe I should of gone back to camp. "Some called lightning the cold blooded fire, it is precise and deadly like Azula. To perform this technique it requires peace of mind."

I may of felt discourage but Zuko just seemed more then ready to began. "So that's why we are drinking tea to calm the mind."

"Yeah good point," Iroh said, "I mean yes," He stood up this time he didn't grunt in pain. "We shall step outside and began."

I stood up putting my cup on the ground following Iroh outside. I could look over the cliff to see the whole town and on the far edge I could see where my camp was set up, in fact I could see the little outlines of my friends getting ready for a new day since it was a little after dawn. Pam, Shane, Abby, and Brooke were sitting outside Brooke was helping Pam cook breakfast as Abby sat on a post having some kind of argument with Shane about how many stars were in the universe.

Iroh snapped me back to my attention with a quick clear of his throat. "As I was saying, there is energy all around us both yin and yang, positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies." Iroh looked at me directly. "Aura, this shall be fairly difficult since you are an Avatar, it has been rare for any Avatar to produce lightning." Zuko gave me a sly grin knowing that if he mastered this, he would have the upper hand in firebending and possible an upper hand over me in the future, I wasn't going to let this bother me, I may have problems but I can push past them or I can just dodge it, like I always do.

"How come?" I questioned Iroh

"When you separate these energies, it creates an unbalance, the energy wants to restore balance as in such as in your nature." Iroh told me.

"Makes sense," I said.

"Within the moment you separate the two, they come crashing back together creating lightning." Iroh seemed to finish his explaining when he gave us a signal to take a small step back. When we did Iroh started with the tip of two of his fingers, an a elecerte blue light came out of his fingertips. Everyone in the campsite stopped what they were doing and watched as lighting formed around Iroh. The retried General fried the lighting from over the ridge and I was now positive that gang must of seen it as well. It wont be long before someone might come looking for me in concern or just check up on me.

"Im ready to try it!" Zuko said

Iroh rubbed his chest, it must of made some kind of pain for him. "Remember when you separate the energy, you don't command it' your just its humble guide. Breath first." Iroh instructed. Zuko took a step forward and did the same movements as Iroh except nothing came out, I didn't see a spark of blue. When Zuko released nothing but a big fiery explosion happen. Zuko was flown backwards and he let out a groan.

Everyone busted out laughing even I did, but Zuko scowled at all of us and then pointed hard in my chest. "If you think it's so funny you give it a try."

"Fine, I will." I said walking past him. I sucked in a deep breath and followed the movements, a strange but powerful feeling filled me as I contrast on these two energies. A blue electric light exploded from my fingertips, my hair stood up from the back of my neck as I watched the blue light. I was bending lighting, I concrted and when I was about to release it, something went wrong. The lightning began to pop around me the feeling of it was if I had just put pop rocks in my mouth but it was on the outside of my body. I panic and realized it sending me back far, far enough back into the small shack. My vision doubled and my world spun around as I laid on the wooden floor. My name was echoed ten thousand different times that made my head throb. What was wrong with me?


	19. Yes, I love him

**Senoir year has begun! YAY! Now the next chapter will bhave some HUGE turns and trust me they r going to be good, excuse the bad spelling and gramer, my spell check is being stupid**

**After Iroh was shot down by Azula Aura stays and nurses Iroh back to help but not without Zuko peeking over her shoulder, but thats not all Sokka begans his planning for his future with Aura and Aura starts to try to master Lighting**

**Theme song for the Chapter: What's left of Me by Nick Lachey**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Sokka was coming upon the small shack on where he was sure that where Aura was staying there. He tried not to panic, when he saw a blue lighting a few minutes ago, it was probably nothing, he trusted Aura, but still anything could happen! Sokka walked closer to the camp, Pam was the first one to see him and Toph. She beckons them to come over and watch.

"Hey," Pam said, "don't worry everything is fine, Iroh is just teaching dickhead and Aura how to manipulate lightning."

Sokka's eyes widen, "Is that safe?"

"Yeah it is with Iroh around, he's a great teacher." Pam said, he turned his head as he watched Aura take a step forward taking in a deep breath. She moved her arms in circler monition and within seconds a blue light exploded from her fingertips. It dance around her making her lose hairs from her ponytail stand up. Sokka felt like something kicked him in the stomach when he watched her face turned from an a thrilled expression to scared one. The lighting popped around her and she quickly realized in fright sending her sky rocket backwards breaking threw a wall in the abonded shack.

"Aura!" Sokka shouted. Everyone ran inside besides Zuko who just calmly leaned against the door frame glaring at Sokka who reached her first. "Spirits! What happened?!"

"I was afraid this might happen," Zuko's uncle muttered, "She's going to be fine, she just need some time to rest and drink plenty of fluids and have constant water on her skin."

Sokka groaned and then looked at Brooke, "Go get Katara,"

"On it!" Brooke said backing up and running out of the old shack.

Aura looked at him and blinked she let out a small moan of pain when she tighten her eyes shut for a few seconds and she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You went to bend lighting and you were blown back into the shack," Shane started her, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two fingers in front of her face and she looked like she was counting them.

"Four," She said.

"Well at least your sight isn't as bad as your hair, it's all poofy." Shane said trying to lighten the moment.

Her hair had turned into a poof ball that swallowed her head. "Well at least she still better looking then you," Toph grinned, "Hey Aura, if you can hear me, you have a new nickname, lighting-bug."

"I think we all need to back up and give her some space." Pam helped her to sit up. "Aura, how do you feel?"

"Like I just got shock but a million times worst… Sokka what are you doing here?" Aura said in a weakly tone, she turned around and touched Sokka on the arm and she gave a slight shock that made him bounce.

"I wanted to come see you, I was worried." Sokka said as she laid her head on her knees.

She squinted up at Toph, "What about Toph? "

Toph slapped her on the back, "Today you were going to start your earthbending tranning but it seems that you seem a little twichy now."

Aura rolled her eyes and laughed, "Im fine, I can earthbend now if I wanted too." She flinched and tried to stand but she fell over backwards but in time for Sokka to catch her. He gentley laid her back down.

Brooke came back with Katara running in as well, "Sprits Aura," She sat down on the ground. Katara uncapped her pouch and bended her water out onto her hands placing it on her forhead. "She has an concusion, and it's not from the lightning, she seems perfectly fine besides that."

"I feel fine, can everyone stop worring?" Aura said trying to sit up again but Sokka pushed her back down.

"Aura, you need to take it easy," He told her. She glared at the ground not wanting to acppet the help, "Aura please? For me?" Sokka asked taking her hand so that Aura looked up into the warrior's eyes.

"Fine," She said, "I will do it, but I hate just laying here!"

"Yep, same old Aura," Pam said

Abby hugged her sister smiling, "I was so scared! I mean you were amazing but when you were blasted back it was BOOM!" She jumped on her knees and threw out her arms in the air.

"Yeah, so what exactly happen Iroh, I had it and then something just went wrong, was it my nature of being an Avatar or what?"

Iroh sighed, "Aura, you were able to sepearte the engiers but as Zuko, you two wont be able to master lighting until you delat with the turmoil inside you."

Zuko turned his head at his uncle, "What turmoil?!"

He really must ask himself that?! Sokka thought and shook his head, as Aura looked at Iroh in confusion, "I don't have any I think, I don't know, I just need to stop thinking right now' it's making my headache worst."

"You both must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away,"

Sokka looked at Aura, she clunched her eyes shut either it was from pain or thinking over what Iroh said. "I see where you're coming from," Aura said opening her eyes again.

Zuko on the other hand seemed not to agree and stromed out of the shack, "I should porbaly go talk to him," Iroh said, "You just get to feeling better,"

Iroh walked out and everyone looked back at me, "Aura, whatever you do, do not fall asleep." Katara inrtsuterd me, "Also if you feel like your going to throw up tell me, okay?"

"I know what to do when you have an concusion Katara, I can handle this."

Brooke nodded, "We know Aura, but we are just worried about you, I think that is the frist time ever I seen someone get thrown threw a wall like that and head frist too." The airbender chuckled, "I think I am going to watch Zuko fall on his ass again that was some funny shit,"

Aura shrugged, "You go right ahead, make sure you get it on camera."

"I've already have," She said going into her pocket and pulled out what was simlar to what Aura sometimes use to take pictures of when they were just lounging around and doing nothing. "Oh by the way…. Where's Aang?"

"Back at camp, I made him stay there," Katara said. "Why?"

"Well I was hoping to ask him if he could show me a few moves to protect myself, ya know."

"Why don't you just bring him up here," Said Aura still laying on the floor but this time Sokka rolled up a blanket for his girlfriend to use as a pillow. "We are all up here and I don't think Zuko is going to attack him."

"Besides it's time for him to learn how to be an earthbender and I think this is the perfect place for him to practice." Toph picked in her ear before flicking it out as she walked out of the shack. "Oh Sokka," Toph poke her ehad back in ,"Don't you need to talk to Shane about something?" She winked at him and exited.

Sokka almost forgotten about that, Shane looked down at the watertribe boy in confusion and surprise. "Yeah, do you mind?"

Shane nodded, "What?"

"It's kind of private? Do you mind if we talk outside by ourselves, in private?" He fumble on his words feeling nervous.

Shane stood up," babe, are you going to be okay?" he asked Pam.

Pam laughed as she rubbed her stomach, "Don't worry, I'm just pregnant with triplets besides I will be with Katara and Aura."

"Hurry back," Aura said looking straight up at him as Katara countied her work on Aura's head with her healing water. Sokka gave her a quick peek on her lips and stroke a straind of hair from her face.

Sokka stood up and walked outside but met the gaze of the prince they shared a hatred look for a moment before walking off. "So Sokka… um no hard feelings about anything in the past about when we were trying to capture you, I just had my orders and stuff." Shane held his hand up as they walked away from the others in ear shot.

Sokka shrugged feeling a little bit awakrd, "You watched out for Aura and that is all I care about really,"

The two boys stopped and looked out over the ledge, "She really cares about you, I see the way her eyes light up whenever you are near, and I want you to promise you would never take that away, I doubt that you would ever do something horrible and hanies as what Prince Zuko has done, but still don't break her heart. She's like a little sister to me, and I'll do anything protect her." Shane quietly spoke as they looked over at the sun as it came up to around noon.

Sokka step forward and reached into his pocket, "That's what I want to talk to you about." Sokka said, "I made this for her." He pulled out the pendent and handed it too Shane. He held up to the sun to see the engraving when a rainbow shined through it. "It's a crystal that glows in the dark."

"Pretty," Shane murmured, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, I want your blessing to ask for her hand in marragie."

Shane replied with a sigh before handing it back to Sokka "I don't know Sokka, I don't think she would be ready for something like this."

"I know, but I still want to take a chance. I just need your blessing because you are the closing thing she has to family from what I heard."

"Not just me but as well as Iroh, but I think it would be extremely awakrad."

Sokka shrugged, "I really didn't think about that, but that's besides the point, Look I love Aura more then life it's self, and I want to spend rest of my life with her."

Shane shook his head, "You know she is from a different world, a different culture where they don't get married until they are at least 30 or something like that, I don't know or is it 18? I don't remember, but anyways you need to wait if you want to marry her, but yes, I do give you my blessing." Shane placed on his shoulder, Sokka smiled widely feeling reliaved. "Just no matter the answer she gives you, promise me that you guys will still be togther?"

"I promise, thanks." Sokka said smiling.

-Earth-

Katara smiled widen as as soon as her brother walked out of the room, "You should be almost done," the waterbender said suprsing a squeal. Was I out of the circle, Pam seemed a little supiscos of the watertribe siblings beahvoir.

"Um is there something going on that you should tell us about?" Pam asked casuily rubbing her stomach.

I sat up after Katara removed her hands from my forhead. "Katara….?"

"It's a surprise, please don't ask me," Katara said bitting her lip, "Please don't."

I didn't know want a surprise from Sokka, I really hated suprises. "Katara, I don't like suprises, please just tell me or I will ask Sokka." My headache dulled as I tried to push myself off the ground. "Okay, I think I am fine,"

With the help of Katara helped Pam up. "Do you want me to check on the babies?" Katara asked, "To see how your doing."

"Katara, don't change the subject." I said leaning on the wall for support.

Pam shook her head, "Aura, I am sure it's nothing," Katara had been able to distract Pam with the babies.

"Fine, I will be outside if you need me…" I grumbled.

"Aura, becarful and don't over stress yourself, you have an concussion." Katara said, I rolled my eyes and picked up my water cantean sat under a tree as I watched Zuko try again with his way to lighting and it blew up in his face sending him backwards.

I laughed at him and he turned and glared at me. "You shouldn't be laughing, Im not the one who had a conisuion from flying backwards."

I took a sip from my cantean, "Well at least I was able to prudce a little bit of lightning."

Zuko went forward to lunge at me but Iroh stopped him. "Aura, Zuko, that's enough."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Zuko, you must let go of your shame if you wish to master lightning."

"But I don't feel any shame at all, I'm proud as ever."

That's was his problem, he rather go and do something stupid and then instead asking for help, but I was same way, I really had no room to talk on this subject. "Prince Zuko, pride is not the oppiste of shame, but it's source. True humital is the antidote to shame."

"Well my life's been nothing but humbling lately." Zuko said looking other way.

Iroh seemed have an idea when he looked at me and then Zuko, "I have an idea, Im going to teach you two a firbending move that Azula dosent even know, because I made it up myself."

I looked at Iroh."Iroh, you're the man." I said smiling.

Iroh chuckled, "Aura, I know your still hurt from eailer, so Im just going to ask that you watch the movments."

I went open my mouth when Toph screamed,"DOLLFACE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

I jumped at the sound of that, I thought Toph wasn't going to call me that, Zuko snickered at me. "Toph what?! I am in the middle of something."

"Yeah, yeah, you can deal with your problems later, but come on, it's about Aang." Toph picked me up by my collar for me to stand/ "Come on!" She yanked me away from a confused Iroh and Zuko.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

Toph looked at me. "It's twinkle toes, he is not getting earthbending! No matter how hard I try he doesn't seem to get it."

"Toph, have you thought the reason why is because he is thinking like an airbender?"

"Yes, but still-" Toph huffed but I cut her off.

"Toph, when you look at me what do you expect is the hardest element for me too bend?" I questioned her.

She seemed quiet for a few moments. "I don't know, Air I guess? Because your not exactly light on your feet."

"Yes, you're correct." I explained to her, "Toph, earth is going to be hard for him because he is an airbender he is not stubborn or hardheaded usually the hardest for the Avatar is too learn it's is opposite of it's personality, but Aang is a very talented kid, he will get threw this block you just need to give him a gentle nudge."

Toph nodded, "a gentle nudge… I'll try that, you can back to your boyfriend he is back over at the campsite about to get into an argument with your ex-boyfriend."

"How did you know that?"

"Your heart race and that other guys seem to beat, his heart races like he still likes you or something, he has to be your ex-boyfriend."

"Your correct on that, look I don't want to talk about this," I said. Even thought Zuko and I broken up just thinking about when we were together still hurts, but I have Sokka and he is all that matters to me at this moment. "What you said was that Zuko was about to kill Sokka?"

"Yeah, I can feel their heart pounding as if they were shouting at one another."

"ugh…"I had to much on my plate I felt like at this moment. "I better settle them down,"

I began to walk away but Toph caught my arm." Aura? Is something going on between Katara and Aang?"

"No nothing like that, Toph why?" I grinned, "Is it because you like him?"

"What?! No!" Her voice denied everything.

"Oh, don't worry I wont tell, but I can tell you that I think Aang likes you too, " I turned around and hurried off, when I came back Zuko was about to throw a firey punch at my boyfriend, his fist covered in fire. I steeped in the way and knocked Zuko to the ground. He got back up and slapped me in the face that caused me to fall in the dirt, everyone in camp froze at the sound of the slap. I laid on the ground stunned and then angery snapped in me, I stood up and was ready to slit his throat but Sokka held me back.

"Don't YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him feeling tears sting my eyes, "IM NOT YOUR DAMN PLAY TOY! GO FINE A 25 DOLLAR WHORE YOU CAN SLAP AROUND!" Sokka dragged me away before I could cause damge or began to cry. Sokka pulled me behind the shack and tears ran down my face and buried my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Aura, it's okay, let it out, let it all out." He whispered softly in my ear. "He's not going to hurt you, he's not I promise you." I nudged my head into his chest. "Spirts, Im so stupid for leaving you here, I should of just gotten you when I came up here."'

"It's not your fault," I sobbed, "It's not,"

Sokka took my chin and I loked up in his blue eyes. "Yes it is, I should of kept my mouth shut, I told of riducsal Zuko looked trying to practice some werid firebending moves when everyone was inside the shack and then he shouted out of nowhere, that he kissed you frist and you enjoyed it." Sokka said clutching his eyes shut, "He also shouted about how- I can't say it Aura, I just can't." He sounded like he was going to cry. "I love you Aura, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Sokka, it's fine," I wiped my tears, "Let's just go walk I need to take a breather and calm down."

Sokka wrapped his arm around my waist. "Alright, I know where we can go." He said leading me away from the shack.

-Earth-

"YOU ROTTEN ASSHOLE!" Pam shouted at the Prince, "I SWAER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Shane ran up behind Pam, "Pam the babies! If you stress to much your going to go into early labor."

"I DON'T CARE! HE HIT AURA!" Pam said

Zuko growled. "Screw you all!" He ran over to the ostrage horse, "Im going to find my own lightning to redrict." He replied looking over at a stormy hill that must have been miles away. He climbed on it and kicked off.

Iroh sighed but not before Brooke ran over to the other ostrage-horse. "Im going after him,"

"Brooke , let him be, he needs time to sort things out." Iroh stated.

"Im going after him for two reasons: one to knock some sense into him and two too make sure he dosent get himself killed." She kicked the animals side and rode after him.

"What's her deal?" Shane asked, "I thought she hated him."

Pam out of nowhere let out a scream. "Oh god, oh god."

Shane turned around and ran to his fiancé, "Babe?!"

"The babies are come!" She let out another scream as water splashed down onto the floor.

-Earth-

The sun made the field of wild flowers glowed, Sokka and I laid down on the grass looking each other in the eyes hoping we would never leave each others eye had taken me to this field he said he had found when he was out on a walk. He rolled onto of me and hovered over me and kissed me. Why did this seemed so filmier?

It didn't matter we just had been laying here for a little bit over an hour. "I love you so much," He told me, as he sat up. "And I wanted to ask you an very important question." He stood up and helped me up as well dusting any grass on me. He then in a very surprising manor got down on one knee. Was this my dream?! No it couldn't be, Sokka would never propose.

My breath was knocked right out of me, I wasn't ready for this step yet. He clasped his hand over my mine and kissed it. "I know we've only been together for a few months and I know that you've been hurt a lot in the past, but I would never ever hurt you, you know that?"

"Yes," I told him, fighting back tears. "Yes, I know that." Sokka went into his back pocket and pulled out a crystal necklace and held it up to me.

"Will you marry me?


	20. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

**Senoir year has begun! YAY! Now the next chapter will bhave some HUGE turns and trust me they r going to be good, excuse the bad spelling and gramer, my spell check is being stupid**

**After Iroh was shot down by Azula Aura stays and nurses Iroh back to help but not without Zuko peeking over her shoulder, but thats not all Sokka begans his planning for his future with Aura and Aura starts to try to master Lighting**

**Theme song for the Chapter: What's left of Me by Nick Lachey**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I didn't know what my first reaction was to be honest, I just stood their emotionalist and quiet. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

Sokka was still looking up at me on one knee holding out the crystal pendent. "Aura, please say something," He now sounded like it was a little regrettable now asking. Why was he rushing this?! Rushing our relationship. I took a step backwards from it and turned to run. "Aura?"

"I'm sorry," I said with tears turning around to run as I did I could see Sokka's face turn to an upsetting frown. I didn't know what to say! Just sorry, I wasn't ready I would never be ready for a step like this in life, I don't even think I would ever have kids because all of the damage that has been done to my body. I felt so ashamed for just running and not giving him the answer no, but I didn't want to hurt him, but I probably did running away. I wasn't ready! We've only been dating for 5 months! And we are in middle of a war! I just couldn't deal with that and the though of spending the rest of my life with him… was perfect vision in my mind, but I was afraid.

-Earth-

Sokka never seen Aura this upset about anything, not angry upset, but upset. In fact she almost looked afraid. He kicked the dirt and placed the pendent back in his pocket, what if he lost her for just asking that one question? As Shane said earlier, they came from two different cultures. He was stupid why did he ask her! Why couldn't he wait for another 7 months or something! He was angry at himself, it took him forever to fight for the girl of his dreams and he may of just chased her away. Should he go after her? No, he would make it worst. He needed to time to think things over, maybe it was the perfect time to go hunting since they did needed more meat. Sokka gave a sad sigh as he walked away from the field and into the woods. After awhile he climbed a tree in some kind of canon area trying to keep his mind off of Aura at this very moment but he couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind. He kept his eyes pled on the ground below waiting for something to come along while thinking about her.

Then came along a small cute creature that made Sokka think about being cooked over the fire pit."Your awful cute, unfortunately for you, your made of meat and meat is so delusions." Sokka said with drewl dripping down from his mouth. "Just a bit closer…"The warrior said ready to jump down on the small helpless animal." GOT YA!" He jumped down but instead of hitting it he feel in to a crack in the earth. It cam up to his waist, the creature turned around and looked up at Sokka. "Got you!" He shouted again raising his club causing him to fall into the earth. "AH!" His arms were stuck up above him and he was in the earth up to his neck. He struggled but he was stuck in the earth. The animal sniffed him. "You are one lucky meat creature.."

-Earth-

I slowly walked back to the old shack when Shane came running to me, "IT'S PAM! SHE'S IN LABOR!"

That thrown me off, "Wait, she isn't due for another month!" I said, "It has to be that she is having triplets!"

"Yes! Come on! Katara needs your help!" He grabbed my hand and we both ran back to the old torn up shack where I heard screaming Toph, iroh and Aang all stood outside. I rushed in to see Katara couching Pam to take deep breaths.

"Aura! AHHH!" Pam screethed I flinched at the sound of my name when Pam yelled it. That must be the worst pain anyone could be in. "Shane I swear to god when this is all over I'm going to kill you!" She squeezed Shane's hand that made him clench in pain.

"I love you too," Shane mange to say,

I quickly walked over and kneeled by Katara. "What do I need to do?"

"Aura, this is a big laod so when I hand you a baby I need you to wrapped it in a blanket and keep it warm."

Pam flinched in pain every so often and gave out a loud scream. "God! Im not ready for this, Im not!" She had sold tears froming in her eyes.

I looked at Pam, what was she talking about? She was more then ready, she was acted like an older sister to me when I needed one. Pam was such a caring and compassionate person. "Pam, yes you are!" I told her, "You can do this."

Pam let out another scream, "I can't do this!"

Shane kissed his future wife on the hand as she had the look of fear and pain. "Yes you can Pam, you can do it, we maybe bringing a lot into the world but you can do this."

I could see the way Shane looked at Pam he truly did loved her. Pam dark green panic eyes turned to calming as she let out another cry of pain from another concraction. This idea made me wonder back when I was younger when my mom and dad were togther. I remember looking up in wonder if Id ever find true love. Even when I fell in love with Zuko, my feelings werent as strong as I see between Shane and Pam. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I wasnt really in love with Zuko, what I once felt for him was a simple giddy school girl crush, it became that when Zuko told me he loved me. Now Sokka on the other hand when I was away from, my heart ached. When I was near him I wanted to run and jump in his arms. I felt so different from when I was togther with Zuko as a couple then Im with Sokka, I was truly in love with Sokka, even though I said "I love you" in the past It dosent have that much meaning as I think about it. It ment more then it every, but did that mean I wanted to marry him?

Pam eyes filled with tears, it must of been from the pain or the thought that she was goinf to be a mother. "God! I need those drugs!" Pam hollored

Katara gave a funny look at Pam. "Pam just keep deep breaths," the waterbender instructed her.

"Katara, I know your an expert in this but I dont think giving deep breaths is going to help..AH!" Pam cried out.

It was going to be a long day for all of us.

-Earth-

Sokka was stuck in a hole that was in the ground their was not doubt about it. The small creature that somehow that lured him into the crack in the ground was resting ontop of his head.

"You think I desver this, don't you?" Sokka asked it. the creature leaned over him and looked down on him. "Look I'm sorry that's just the natural order of thingsThe tiny animal replied with a yawn and scratch of its muzzle. "I admit it your cute." The creature licked his paw. "Okay you connivance me if I get out of this alive, it's a comically correct vegetarian existence for me …. No meat, even though meat is so tasty." The baby jumps off and runs off Sokka probably scared his only company away, he wished it would come back but instead a fly landed on his nose. He tried to swipe it away but it was usless, he was left to dwell on the look on Aura's face when he asked for his hand, was his his punishment for losing the one girl he loved ever in his life! How could he be so stupid?! He wished he could get out of this whole and apologized, he didn't want to push her away. Now as he thought about it did she love him as much as he loved her? Or was it the fact that she was scared of the future. Sokka could remember that the day when they went to see Aunt Wu and how terrified she was when she was about to have her foutrane told.

"I'm sorry Aura," He whispered, "When I get out of this hole I find away to make it up too you." He heard the small squeak from the animal as it was running back towards him with an apple in his mouth. "It looks like my karma is already paying off," Sokka mood changed when he saw the small animal. The animal dropped the apple and began to nudge it towards Sokka in a friendly matter. "No, no, I got it." He mange to take out his boomerang and throw it but it only landed an inch away from the apple. "Now come back boomerang."

He tried to reach for it again but it didn't work, he sighed and looked at the cute tiny face of the baby animal. "Do you think you can help me out here?" The animal nodded and pushed the apple towards him. Maybe Aura was right… animals are smart and adorable.

-Earth-

Pam screams were getting louder as Katara was couching her too push, it has been three hours and we could see the first babies head. "That's it Pam! Push!" She let out one hard push and another one until we heard the cry of a new born. My heart pounded I could feel tears in my eyes. Katara handed the baby to me and I looked down on it… It was a boy, a healthy boy.

"It's a boy!" I said

Shane seemed exacted and kissed Pam's head. "We have son, Pam, a healthy son." I looked down on their new born soon as it cried in my arms. He had the brown hair like Shane and Pam's stunning blue eyes it was covered in blood and I went to work of cleaning this small gift.

Katara looked at Pam and smiled. "It's going to be awhile before the next one Pam, but keep pushing your doing great."

Id image what it would be like if Jaden was alive, I would of left her at home with my mom but still I imagine waking up in middle of the night to feed her or change her diaper. Or watching her first steps. I wrapped the baby in a tight blanket and stroke its cheek. It was so small and tiny and helpless that it broke my heart and I couldn't stop crying.

Shane walked over to me and picked up his son and smiled. "Hi, I'm your daddy." Shane walked back over to Pam who was sweating from the amount pain she was receiving in about to give birth to their second child. "Ryan, I want our son names to be Ryan." She grunted in pain.

Shane smiled and kissed her forehead." Alright, Ryan then."

I then felt touched my shoulder in support I looked up at Shane."It's going to be a few more hours why don't you show Iroh, he loves babies." He handed me little Ryan and I got up and hugged him.

"Your going to be an awesome dad, big bro," I told him.

Shane smiled and hugged me handing his son, "One day you will be an awesome mom, little sis." I held his son in my arms and stepped outside to show him the world . I could hear Pam's screams from inside of the house. I looked over to see Zuko or Brooke nowhere in sight but I saw Toph was yelling at Aang for not able to earthbend. Iroh was watching the two and I came up next to him and he turned around and saw the little one in my arms.

"Oh look at him, he's going to be like his father, a strong firebender."

I looked at him, "How do you know that?" I asked.

"The first born always inherits the father's traits of bending." Iroh said as he took him out of my hands. "Look at him," Iroh said laughing.

I nodded and sighed, "I know." I leaned on the railing and looked out ignoring Pam's screams of pain in the background.

Iroh looked down at me and then the baby. "It's a real shame Aura, you would have had one of these crawling around. What was her name again?"

"Jaden Elizabeth Brag," I said. "And I miss her so much."

Iroh gave a small hug and I felt tears sting my eyes and I cried."It's okay to cry, Aura."

"It's not only the baby thing Iroh, it's Sokka, he proposed and I just left him standing there."

"I'm not that surprise to be honest, he really deeply cares about you, and I'm so happy that you found love again that treats really well, but im not going to make the decision for you Aura, I know this might be a big step for you and to be honest I really don't think your ready yet. Your still healing, but its alright to tell him your not ready and if he truly loves you he understand and if not then its not meant to be."

"That's what Im afraid of, he wont understand and he will leave me hurting." I said wiping tears away.

Iroh kissed my forehead, "its okay to e afraid but I know he will understand and if not, I'll have a little talk with him," Iroh gave me a wink and I gave a small snort of a laugh.

Aang came running over screaming missing a boulder from toph by mere inches but he stopped when he saw the baby. "Awww! Its so cute, can I hold him?!"

I nodded and handed Ryan over to Aang. "What's his name?"

"Ryan, its name from my world, it means little king, but we don't choose names because of its meaning we just choose names."

Toph blank milky eyes looked down at the baby, "He sounds healthy,"

"He's beautiful." I said hearing Pam give out a loud scream again, I then notice someone was missing. "Where's Sokka, it's almost sun down and he isn't back yet," I said beginning to get worried I stepped down form the porch but Aang stopped me.

"I'll fine him,"

-Earth-

"You see I asked for her hand in marriage and now I feel like I messed up," Sokka said to the small animal he was explaining what had happen earlier since he had noting to talk about. "I truly love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same about me?" The creature squeak and licked his face. "Maybe your right maybe I just need to be patient, I should of waited, I mean we are in the middle of a war here." The creature went behind him and began to tug on his wolf tail until he lost it. He got the point here, "Okay karma person or thing whoever's in charge of this kind of stuff, if I can just get out of this situation including with my girlfriend alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm. That's all I got! That's pretty much my whole identity the meat and sarcasm guy! But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight talk fellow, and a better boyfriend…. Deal?"

"Sokka!" Aang shouted running out of the bushes when he spotted him.

Sokka felt like he was going to have tears of joy of seeing the young Avatar, "Aang! Do you got any meat!?"

Aang ran over and bend down low looking at the Watertribe boy, "Sokka, are you okay?!"

He began to pull Sokka's fingers, which caused him pain. "Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!"

Aang looks at Sokka scratch his head. "I can bet I can airbend you out of there." Aang pushes his hands down and air erupted out of his and cloud of dust exploded only Sokka's club came flying out and hitting down on his made Mohawk out of his messy hair.

Sokka groaned in pain the look up at the young airbender. "Aang, I knew you are kind of new at this but I really need some earthbending, how about it?"

Aang backed away slowly, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Sokka was annoyed with this answered he huffed and looked at him, "Well if you can't then go get Toph,"

"I can't do that either.."

"You can't why not?!" Sokka shouted at the airbender.

"That would just make me feel uncomfortable,"

Sokka grumbled, "Yeah I just made Aura very uncomfortable by t asking for her hand and I didn't even get a stikin answer out of her, so she probably she doesn't want to speak to me again."

"You proposed? What happen?! Aura didn't say anything about it… I guess its because she is too busy delivering Pam and Shane's kids."

"Wait, Aura is helping with that?" Sokka wondered what emotions what Aura was going through because of Jaden, he wanted to get out of here and comfort her if she was silently crying. "Aang just please get Toph please,"

"It will be just uncomfortable."

"I understand," sokka said in sarcastic tone," Well I don't want you to be uncomfortable,"

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang says crouching down next to him pulling his knees to his chest. _"_This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position.

"Awkward position... I think I know the feeling." Sokka sighed as he wiggled in the wall

Aang groaned, "If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

The small animal walked in as Sokka talked and licked his face. "Hmm. How about that, Aang, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang.

"Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth- mooselion cub."

Sokka looked at the animal oddly, "Really? He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion.

"It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in." Aang explains then he looks at the baby. "Whatcha doin' out here, little guy? Did you lose your mama?" Then a roar ripped threw the sunset air making Aang jump to be face to face with a full grown Sabertooth-mooselion.

(Im going to skip this part because we all know what happens here and also Ive been working on this chapter for a while now)

-Earth-

Toph sat there smirking as she watched Aang fight off the Mooselion' it was kind of funny. Until he actual blasted back that monster into the bushes, that made Toph really impressed. She stood up clapping as Aang finally took notice of her presences

"You were there the whole time?!"

"Pretty much," She said coolly

Toph could feel that twinkle-toes was getting angry which was kind of cute, "Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!" He barked at her.

"I guess it never occurred to me," She replied.

She threw a nut up in the air and went to go smash it with Aang's staff until he snatched it from her. "Enough! I want my staff back!" Aang shouted.

Toph smiled as she jumped down and pointed in his chest. "Do it now,"

"Do what?!" Aang shouted in her face, which was kind of sexy to her.

"Earhtbend twinkle-toes' you just stood your ground against a crazy old beast and what's more impressive you stood your ground against me, you got the stuff."

Aang looked at her in confusion. "But…"

"DO IT!" She shouted in his face

Aang was taken back a little but nodded he got into his horse stance and moved back his movements and a rock slid across the ground.

Aang stood their shocked, "You did it! You're an earthbender." Toph cried as she hugged him.

Aang slightly blushed, " I can't believe it,"

Sokka gace a cheeky smile, "Aww this is such a touching moment let me out so I can give you both a big squishy hug."

The young airbender smiled and pulled away, "No problem Sokka,"

Toph stopped him, "Actual you should let me do this, you might squish him."

"Yes, no squishing please."

-Earth-

I paced back and forth as I waited for Aang and Toph return with Sokka. The second baby named Lee after Shane's father, was born a couple mintues ago it was another baby and from what Katara told me the third child is due any moment now.

Iroh looked at me with calming eyes, "Aura, calm down, your friends will find him, don't worry."

"Iroh please don't tell me to calm down, Sokka could be dead… in a ditch… with his head chopped off… With rats eating him!" I paniced as the image came into my mind.

Iroh chuckled a little, "Or he might be walking right up here, look."

I turned around and saw Sokka he was a total mess, "Sokka!" I ran forward and tackled him in a hug from being so worried, I gave him a kiss on the lips. "I was so worried!"

Sokka looked at me with teary eyes that made me worry for what he might say next "The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized I should of never asked you to marry me because your not ready and you may never be ready and I completey understand that-"

"AURA! WE HAVE AN EMERENCY!" Shane shouted with a worried and fear look on his face.

Fear filled my system, "What?" I ran into the shack and see Pam panicking and in so much pain .

Katara looked at Pam, "Pam you need to stay calm!"

I looked at Katara, "What happen?!"

"The baby is coming out backwards, do you have any ideas?!" Katara looked at me with a panic look. "If we don't get the baby out, Pam could die along with the baby." I looked at the fearful eyes in the room as I racked my head for an idea, I looked at the blood on the floor and it popped in my head.

_Bloodbending _

Even if it wasn't a full moon I could still bend the blood like it was water and pull the baby out. It sound dark and nasty but it was the only way I could save Pam and the child. I may of sworn to myself I would never do it again but I needed to do it.

"Guys, I want you all to get out." Katara opened her mouth to ask why but I snapped at her. "NOW KATARA GET SHANE AND GO!" She nodded and pulled Shane out of the room who was still frantic.

Pam screamed in pain, "Aura help her! Aura please help her!"

I nodded and got on my knees, I saw the babies feet sticking out and I tried not to panic as I saw it, heck I had to stop myself from vomiting. I took in a deep breath and with all the power I could muster up I bended. It was hard long work but within a few moments the baby came out into my arms' it was a baby girl, and she wasn't screaming. Panic filled my system, I then remembered sometimes babies lungs get filled up with gunk. I gave the baby right hard smack on the babies butt causing the small girl to cry out screaming.

Pam looked at me with tired eyes, "I-is she okay?"

I looked down at her, "Yes she is find," Shane ran back in as I handed the baby girl to him.

"It's a girl Shane, you have a daughter."

Shane looked down at the baby and smiled, "She is beautiful, Pam looked," He walked next to his fiancé and showed her.

Pam smiled, "Yes she is… a daughter finally with all these boys I thought I might scream… do you want to name her what we talked about?"

"I thinks so," they both looked at me and smiled. "Aura if you don't mind, can we call her Aurora?"

I was stunned they wanted to name their daughter after me?"Wait what?"

Pam weakly nodded, "Yes, you're the reason why we got togther and more important you helped saved her life, we want to name her after you we also want you to make you the God-mother."

I was surprised and shocked that they wanted me to be the God-parent if anything would happen to them." I-I'd be honor," I said actual smiling.

Shane smiled, "I knew you would be, but I think its time for Pam and the little ones get some sleep." I nodded as I looked at the two babies who were already asleep in the corner of the house in a crib that Toph made for them. Shane placed Aurora in the crib and watched her drift off to sleep, I saw Shane give her a kiss on the temple before she fell asleep.

I walked outside underneath the grey sky. Sokka came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. "Sokka you don't need to say anything, your right I wasn't ready and I was frighten I'm sorry I ditched you in that field."

Sokka kissed me, "Don't be, im the one thast sorry." That's when rain began to pour down, I let out a squeal as it did but I didn't care because I threw my arms around Sokka's neck and kissed him in the rain.

-Earth-

Brooke rode threw the rain as she tried her best to follow Zuko's tracks, it took her a while but he found him at the tip top of a mountain screaming in the wind and rain.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it! And now I can give it back!" He yelled to heavens as lighting strikes what was that asshole doing?! He was going to get himself killed! "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" Brooke watched Zuko fall to the ground sobbing and cry, she ran over to him and fell to her knees and hugged him as he cried.

"Zuko, your not alone in this world." Brooke took his face and made him look into her deep lush green eyes as the rain poured down her face. Her hair danced violently in the wind as the lighting flashed behind her. She seemed so caring as she stroked his scar face, no one but Aura had stroked his scar. Her touch was gentle and soft. Her voice matched her touch. "We need to go." She told him helping him up.


	21. Library

**Senoir year has begun! YAY! Now the next chapter will bhave some HUGE turns and trust me they r going to be good, excuse the bad spelling and gramer, my spell check is being stupid**

**The gang finds an underground library to try to find out plans for when they are ready to face the library **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Weddings I never thought I would see one in my life well if you classied it as one. I smiled as I MN held onto Aurora as Pam held onto Shane's hand as Aang married them which suprised me he knew how to hold weddings. Well he was a monk after all and the Avatar so he does have the power to have people married. It was dawn, Pam and Shane were in a slilloute from the rising sun. Pam was able to fit in my white dress since she slimmed down from giving brith from the triplets. Aurora look so much like her mother, her blue eyes and the bright firey red hair that seem to glow. Ryan looked so much like his daddy, green eyes and his choclate brown hair, and Lee was a mixture gold eyes from somewhere in Shane's family line and red hair. They were beuatfuil childern, Aurora was slient as she watched her mother and father be married, as Shane said his vows to the women he love, her eyes waterd as she clinged onto everyword the ex soldier said. When he was done, Pam slipped on the an ring to his finger and Shane slipped the ring onto hers. Shane had bought those rings awhile back wanting to follow the whole white wedding for her. Pam and SHane leaned in for the kiss. I smiled as Sokka held my wasit setting his chin onto my head.

"Im so happy for them," I said as I looked up at him.

Sokka kissed me, "So am I... I love you Aura."

"I love you too Sokka." I then happen to look over his shoulder to see a Prince leaning agaisnt the house with a bndisgusted look on his face, I narrowed my eyes at him befire kissing Sokka one more time. Iroh walked over to Pam and Shane and gave them both the best wishes for their new family. I walked over and hugged Pam and then Shane.

"Guys congrats on the babies and the marragie." I told them as I handed Aurora to her father. "You guys are going to have your hands full,"

Brooke smiled and threw her arm over my shoulder." I will be here to help and Iroh seems to know a lot about babies."

I gave her a smug smile, "10th grade year, fake creepy asian babies that kept us up all weekand."

Brook e snorted, "i can handle this' besides these babies are a lot cuter," She said looking down at Aurora who was now fast asleep in Shane's arms. I gave a small smile before looking at the family. I hoped one day that maybe just maybe that be me with a great big family. Maybe when this war was over, but for now I was happy with my small werid family containing a motherly waterbender, a goofy airbending avatar, a small tough earthbending girl, and a brave warroir from the southern watertribe that I loved.

Abby ran over and threw her arms around my wasit, "Your leaving now arent you, Ablert is going to be sad without Phenoix." I looked over to see the small pentapus stuck on my dogs nose as he looks at it trying to lick it.

-Earth-

It was the next morning we all stood behind Aang.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled out a flute.

"And what's out here?" Sokka asked as he looked at the million of tiny holes in the ground.

Toph got down on her knee, "Actual there is a lot, their are a million of tiny-"

Aang shushed her, "I know you can see underground, but that ruinen the suprise just watch." he blew onto his flute and ground hogs started popping up and made the noise of the note. "Yeah!" He laughs and blew a different note and another animal popped up. "Im putting an orchestra togther!"

Sokka looked bored at this, "Orchestra? Huh? well Lad de da." Three small groundhogs popped up and followed the notes in order. I chuckled as I watched Aang to countie you playing while Momo and Pheonix played wack-o-mole with them as they jumped up singing the note.

I laughed until Sokka stuck his finger in the flute hole. "This is great and all but dont we have more important things to worry about, we need to make plans."

"We did make plans," Toph explained, "We are making our own mini vacations."

Sokka looked at us with a seroius expersson, "There is no time for mini vactions."

"Aura and I are learning the elements as fast as we can,"

I nodded, "Yeah, weve been traning with Katara and Toph as hard as we can, we desver a little break."

Sokka frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if you do master all four elements, what are you going to do? Its not like we have a map of the firenation! should we Just head west until we reach the firelords house and knock?"

"You know thats not a bad idea, " I said trying to cut myself a break. "I know where exactly the captail is."

Sokka looked at me, "Nice try Aura, that's not going to work." Damn he could read right threw me already. "We need some intelligence if we are going to win this war."

Aang blew the flute again and groundhog popped up under Sokka's legs which caused me to us all giggle. "Alrigh, we will finsh up ur mini vactions then we can go look for Sokka's _intelligence_." Katara smriked

I snorted into fit into of laugther with Aang. "Sorry babe," I said reciving a galre from him. I gave him a short sweet peek on the lips that seemed to earn his forgivness.

Aang pulled out the map, "Your turn Katara where would you like to go next on your mini vacation?" He asked.

Katara looked at hte map for a few seconds, "How about the misty palm osais?" She inquired. "That sounds refreashing."

Aang smiled, "Oh yeah I've been there it's a pristine natural ice spring and I usually dont use the word pristine. Its one of natures wonders."

-Earth-

The place looked like shit, thats what it was. " Must of changed ownership since I was here," Aang sheepshily chuckled. This place was such a dump the sign behind us fell and shatterd into a million tiny wood blocks. The ice spring was nothing more then an layer of ice with a small dog licking it. We walked across the small village to a tavern. Outside of the tavern was a couple of sandbenders that were wraped up tigthly in some kind of desert clothes. The benders looked at Sokka as we walked in. One of them spite a luge at his foot which he easily dodged. He galred the sandbender but I yanekd him away before a problem coould start. The moemnt we walked in, the tavern was a dumb as well but at least it was cool inside, it was scoruching hot outside since a desert surrondecd this village. Sokka looked over at the bar tender he was serving an ice bowl drink that was kind of a fruity icy.

" I dont see what's wron g on having one of those frutiy breavgers while we plan our stragety." Sokka said, "Excuse me," Sokka walked over to the counter. "We will have five mango's please." As he said the man who had just gotten his drink crashed into Aang spilling hisn drink all over him.

Aang looked down at himself, " No worries, I clean up easy." Aang balsted wind on him drying himself.

The man gasped, "Your a living relic,"

"Thanks, I try." Aang said causing me to roll my eyes.

"An Air nomad right in front of me." He mummerd to himself. " Professor Zei head of Anthropology at Bas sing se University." I tuned him out as I got my hand on my fruity slush that was so cool and yummy. I loved Mango, Sokka was behind me, he yanked on the back of my pants so he kissed me I stuck my tounge into his mouth making him moan softly i could taste mango in his mouth which made me smriked as I pulled away. Sokka looked over at the manafter our three second make out.

Sokka looked at the porfessor, "So you must be a well travel guy, you wouldnt happen to have a map our seems to be a little outdated."

Zei smiled and nod, "Certainly," He nodded as he went into his pack and pulled it out placing it on a table that we surronded.

Sokka traced the map with his finger looking for the firenation but it took a few seconds for him to figure out that this map was of the desert. "What? No firenation? Does no one have a good map of that place?" No they wont because the firenation only sold maps in the firenation or you had to order them.

"You made a lot of trips into the desert." Katara said looking at marks on the map.

"All in vein Im afraid, " Zei said, "I found all lost civilizations all over the earth kingdom but I haven't to find the crown jewel ... Wan-Shi-Tong's library ."

Toph seemed a little skeptical." You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's libaray?"

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It said to contain a vast collection of knowledge and knowledge is priceless."

He seemed a little to obbsseid with this library but it was alright I mean it was his life work. "Hmm, sounds like good times." Toph annoyed being called little lady.

Zei didnt catch her annoyedness." Oh, it is. According to legend it was built by the great knowledge sprit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

Sokka smirked, "So he has attrative asstinces."

The way he said got me ticked, I slapped him up side the head as a reminder he had a girlfriend."He minds that they are actual foxes," I snapped.

Sokka gave me sheepsihly smile, "Actual you are both right," Porfessor Zei said, "Handsome little creatures." He went into his bag and pulled out a scroll. "Won Shi tong and his knowldge skeeers gather books from all over the world and put it on dispaly at his libaray for man kind to read so that we might better ourselevees.

"If this place had knowledge from all over the world, do you think they might have some info on the fire nation, a map maybe?"

"Maybe but if a thing suck exist it would be in his libaray."

Sokka seem to think abpout it for a few seconds, "It's setteled then, Aang I think its my turn to pick a mini vaction... I know where just to spend it, at the libaray!" He said

"Hey when its my turn to choise a mini vaction?" Toph asked

Sokka crossed his arms, " Sorry, but you have to work a little longer with team Avatar before your quailfied for vaction time."

Toph pouted and slam her cup down.

-Earth-

After dealing with a tiny bit of trouble with some sandbenders that wanted to buy Appa we were on our way. It was hot in the desert, but when we flew threw the air it actual felt cool but the sun beat down on us. Sokka was trying to cool himself a little by taking his shirt off and using it as a hat. I couldn't help but stare at his chest, damn, he looked so fine.

Sokka caught me starring and blushed as I did as I crawled over next to him as I pulled out my spyglass. "Here," I said handing it too him as I took off my shirt to show my tank-top since it was getting really hot. Sokka looked out in the horizon for this lost library while I looked the other way trying my best not to stare.

Toph was getting annoyed with the fact that it had almost been almost two hours since we took off and we still haven found it. "Aw, does this place even exist? " She asked in an frustrated tone.

"Some say it doesn't," Zei said happily that made me annoyed

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before? " I asked in groan.

Toph was probably the most annoyed, "THERE IT IS!" She shouted pointing off in the distance, we being the idiots we are all fell for it. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." She waved her hands in front of her face that said she was blind. Phoenix who was fast asleep the whole time awoke from the commotion and kind of snorted in his own way. (I KEEP FORGETING HIM!)

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Katara said looking at the drawing.

Sokka looked at the hirzion with the spy glass I lent him. "Hey what's that over there?" He questioned

I crawled over and squinted, it was a mile away from us. "Aang land Appa over at that spiral."

-Earth-

We all looked at the tower like spiral building, "Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Katara said with a sigh.

I looked around until I notice a glint of flashing light, we all turned around to see a small fox creature look over at us with a scroll in his mouth, the animal looked at us and then run up the tower and threw the small window. Phoenix ran over to the base of it and scratched at it wanting to go say hi.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka said

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers." Zei said excitedly, "We must be getting close."

"No, this _is_ the library." _points up at the spire. "_Look!" He traces his finger on the drawing. "It's It's completely buried.""THE LIBARAY IS BURIED?! My life ambition is filled with sand!" He fell to his knees and bowed his head low. He stay quiet for a moment and then lifted his head. "Well I guess I better start digging." He says garbing a tiny shovel and stuck it in the sand. Toph placed her hand on the spiral building," Actual, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge.""That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look." Sokka said leaning against the base of the tower."I say you guys go ahead without me." Toph saidKatara raised her eyebrow. **"**You got something against libraries?

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me." Toph shrugged making Katara remembered that Toph was blind. "Let me know that they have something they can listen too." Toph smirked.I gave her a smile before going into Sokka's green bag and yanking out my Ipod and throwing it at her that she was able to catch easily. "Here, you can listen to this, also Phoenix will keep you company wont you boy?" I patted my dog's head which cave me a quick lick t my face as I got up to sling my green bag over my back. Sokka made a grappling hook with his boomerang and threw it to the window. He gave it a quick tug to make sure it was safe before he made his way up.-Earth-When we got on the other side of the window I was shocked. When Toph said it was huge inside she wasn't lying about it. This place was highly decarted with statues along the walls. With books covered wall to wall, it was quiet amazing.The professer was soaking every detail of this place. "Oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!"The boys burst into a fit of giggles on hearing the last word, I rolled my eyes and kicked Sokka's head as we repaled slowly down. We came to the bottom and jumped off a walk way that showed the library must have been a couple stories. This place was amazing. The air was cold and cooled in here blocking us from the hot desert sun. The room was tinted with green lighting just like many earthkingdom buildings and palaces. I thought about the library back home and it could fit into it a billion times over.Zei was speaking a million words a minute but figured out we weren't hanging on a signal word he was saying. I jerked my head in a direction from a sound that sounded like large bird, a very large bird coming our way. Sokka jerked me with the others and pulled me behind a column, I took a glance behind me and indeed it was a gnat bird, it was an Owl.Id never before seen in my life an animal that big, never on my travels. "I know your back there," The giant owl turned his neck all the way backwards happening to catch me hiding behind the column I was crapping my pants that I might become an Owl petal in the next few seconds.Zei quickly ran out and bowed to the owl like an idiot, Maybe if he was eaten we could all escape, I know the plan in my head sounded terrible but I'm afraid of being eaten. " Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He bounced with excitement.The owl kept an masked face. "You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."I nudged Sokka, "We can make a run for it while the owl is eating Professor Zei,"Sokka ignored me and walked out from behind the column, "Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?"I gave myself a faceplam, I hated big animals, "Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study."I tugged on Sokka sleeve, "See he dosent want us here, now can we go before we all get eaten."They all stilled ignored me, "What do you have against humans?" Aang asked."Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." The Owl remarked in an angered tone. He quickly brought his face close to Sokka's, startling me and him_. _I tighten my grip onto Sokka sleeve. "So, who are you trying to destroy?"Sokka glued nervously and waving his hand in protest. "What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that.""Then why have you come here?" He got closer into our face, so close that we could see our refelction into his milky black eyes."Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake?" Sokka said more like a question then an anwser.The Owl could see right threw Sokka, " If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it." I hissed to Sokka in his ear.Sokka gave a shake smile before grabing Aang and me by the shoulders, "I'm not lyinng I'm with both Avatars, one from here and the other from the modern world. They will vouch for me!""I gave him that look before turning back and swallowing my fears and nodded, "We will vouch." The Owl seemed to think about it for a second. "Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection, To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."The professor gave the spirt some book, while Katara gave him the waterbending scroll we stole from the pirates a long time ago, Aang gave him his wanted poster while Sokka gave the Owl a knott. I went into my bag and mange to pull out the copy of Avatar history for dummies, Brooke had given it to me awhile back and I read every inch of the book and the only thing I got out of that book was the power of the raven was the Avatar state for the modern Avatar, which was a little bit different then Aang's.The Owl swiped his win over it, "I've been looking for this copy for a very long time," He turned around and walked away. "Enjoy the library." He jumped off the ledge and swoop down below a few stories.Sokka turned around and glared at the owl, "Bright enough to fool you," Obvouisl not liking what the Owl had said to him about not being very bright. 


	22. An Eclispe, Zuko with a baby!

**Senoir year has begun! YAY! Now the next chapter will bhave some HUGE turns and trust me they r going to be good, excuse the bad spelling and gramer, my spell check is being stupid**

**The gang finds an underground library to try to find out plans for when they are ready to face the library, they find out about a certian plan while the firenation team tries to make plans where to go next.**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

The library was huge, I pulled down random books and read them, some of them were even in English which surprised me a little. I wished Brooke was here, she is such a library dork. I pulled out my camera from my bag and took a picture down the rows of books were the others were skimming threw books from the shelves, she is going to freak when s he sees this. I put my camera away and walked threw the rows.

"Hey look at this weird lion turtle thing." Aang said holding up the picture for Sokka to hear.

Sokka shrugged as he took a scroll out of the shelf. "I've seen weirder."

"Hey Aang, Aura did you know in a past life u were left handed?"

I turned around, "Weird." I said holding up my hand.

"I always known I was special." Aang smiled .

I walked over to Sokka as he looked at more scrolls stuffing them into the bags. "Ohhh mister, your going to get into trouble." I said teasing

"I'm looking for any maps or info on the firenation, besides I'm not going to get into much trouble with the owl."

"I'm just kidding," I said following my serious boyfriend. I walked behind him. "Aren't you the suppose to be the funny one."

Sokka then notice an pedestal displaying a piece of paper covered in glass. "What is this?" He mummer as he walks towards it. He stops in font of it, "The darkest day in firenation history." He read out loud, "It's got a date up at the top but it dosent say anything else." He pulls out his knife and stuffed it under the glass popping it up so he can grab the parchment.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched

"I need to figure out what happen on the darkness day in firenation history." He held up the piece of paper. We all looked at each other and ran threw the library following some signs up to a doorway. "

The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here." He walked past dragon statues and an a sign that says firenation hanged on the wall above the huge door. When we stepped in we were expecting books on top of books but instead was all ash."Firebenders," Aang said in shock "they desytored anything that had to do with the firenation." Katara said in astunshment.Sokka looked more frustred then anything else, "This is so unfair! When I think I'm one step of the firenation, it turns out they beat us here along time ago," He fell to his knees, "I need to find out what happen on the darkess day." Then he looked at me, "Aura do you have any idea, since you being a firebender and all."I shrugged, "I didnt pay any attention too my private tutors of firenation history."Sokka grumble, but I walked next to him and kneeled down to his level to hug him. When the small fox creature barked and cricled his tail. Sokka looked up and over at the fox." Hello werid fox thing."It whimpers again and turns around, pointing its nose down the hall. "It looks like he is trying to assit you." Zei said-Earth-We came in front of a big round door, the fox enterd some small tunnle on the side of the door and it rolled open. The whole area is dark, illuminated only by light from outside the door. the we walks towards a large stone pedestal standing there. The fox pushes a lever next to the pedestal. The place lights up like a stary night sky, a moon moved across the sky. It was beautfuil.Zei looked like he was going to expold with excitement. "This room is a true marvel! A mechanical wonder!It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving.""Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful?" Sokka asked.I walked towards the pedestal, it has time and dates, "These dials represent dates and times, babe try to enter that date from the parchment you took."Sokka hissed at me, "Aura, not in front of the fox he is with the owl!"The small fox whimpers just like Phoenix when he begs. Sokka slightly raises the burned parchment out from his bag, examines it and adjusts the dials. He pushes the lever forward the machine begins to operate. The sun and the moon circled the ceiling."Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure." Aang chimed.We watched the ceiling turn back to day, but then the sun went behind the moon and it stopped. "What happen to the sun? Did you break it or something?" I squinted at it.Sokka then gasp, "It's not broken! The sun is behind the moon! It's a solar eclipsed!" Sokka turned and gripped onto Aang shoulder. "It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why Firebenders loose their bending during a solar eclipse!" Sokka exclaims and pushes Aang and lets go of him, causing the kid some discomfort." Sorry." He peppedKatara smiles as she looks up at the sun and the moon. "That makes sense_,_ I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge!" I smirk, "Payback is a bitch, let them be without the bending for once." Id image the thought of finally winning this war, the firenation will never hurt or abuse anyone ever again, especial me. The fox at Sokka's feet as it whimpers and raises both its front paws, as Phoenix would when it begs for a treat. "Fine, you earned it." He tossed a piece of jerky at him. The fox catches it in his mouth and runs off. Sokka walked next to me and held me in his arms"We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se." Sokka placed his hands on my waists and spinned me around in excitement."We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!" He kissed me, I had some feelings that he was int just about winning the war, but he was excited about us being together without the firenation breathing down our necks, especial Zuko."Mortals are so predictable and such terrible liars." We all turned around to see Wan-Shi-Tong standing behind us. " You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."Sokka held me close to protect me from the spirit. "You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.""You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies!""Please we are just trying to protect people we love," Aang pleaded with the spirit."And now I'm going to protect what I love." He said. The ginat owl pulled hugnomras wings and started beating them causing a gust of wind.The whole place began to shake and sand poured from the ceiling. "Hie is sinking the building! We need to get back to the surface!" The spirit hisses at us and transforms into a really ugly form of an owl, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much. " He squawked before springing an attack on us, the beak gaze across my arm, the bird would of gotten me if Sokka didn't pushed me away. I let out a scream as blood soaked down my arm staining my shirt."Aura!" Sokka cried as he ran over to me and yanked me out of the room being chased by the monster owl. I clenched my bleeding arm the wound didn't seem that bad, maybe it need a few stitches but it would be fine.Zei begged with the spirit while we ran for our lives and tried to not become an owl petals **"**Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes." Zei stands on the bridge as Wan Shi Tong quickly approaches. Aang hops and twists in the air, bending a vacuum between his hands. He slids back with the books he had in his arms fly out of them. The angerd spirit flew across the bridge. Aang jumps forward and attacks the owl throwing him back with a gust of wind. The monster was flown off the bridge that made our chance to escape. "We've gotta get back to the surface." Aang shouted as he turned back and ran with us."No shit Sherlock!" I said putting more pressure on my bleeding arm, Sokka stoped running next to me and stopped in the middle of the sheelves. "Sokka, we have to go now!"  
Sokka looked back at the dierection we came too and then back at us. "But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen." What was he thinking dont tell me he wanted to go back?"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later." Katara said in a panic tone.

"No, we won't. If we leave this place we'll never get the information" Sokka explained he then looks at the young Avatar. "Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover."Sokka went to run but I caught his arm, "Come back," I gave him a quick kiss.

Sokka nodded before looking at me with a stren look. "Katara, take Momo and Aura and get out of here."

"But-" Katara started A book shelf fells down. Wan Shi Tong emerging from the dust between us, we took off running. "Hurry, Sokka!" We run down the line of shelves of books while the giant owl chased us desytroying everyting in his path. Somewhere we lost the Professor, we had no choice but to duck and hide behind a bookshelf. Katara was clucthing onto Momo tightly while I clucthed onto her shoulder sesning the spirit drawing nearer. We were both frigthen and out of breath, I didnt know how much longer we could last with this game of cat and mouse. I looked down onto my arm and I mange to stop the bleed but it still hurt a lot. I had to treat this before it gets infected and I could suffer from blood posioning.

**"**At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection." The spirit had spotted us and we were ff running again we made it to the bridge where the rope hanged from the window. I knew that we had no choice but to stand and fight. Katara and I took stances, I held up a fire dagger that I created out of a flame. Wan Shi Tong only laughs at us. " Your bending won't do you much good here, I've studied many different styles of bending, you don't stand a chance." He raises his head and wings and prepares to attack. I gritted my teeth waiting for the impact, I wished Sokka was here.A loud warrior cry rang out as the knowledge spirit fell to the ground with Sokka over him holding a book."That's called Sokka style! Learn it!" He smirked swinging his fist.I couldn't help but give him a smile as he ran over to the rope and we all began to shimmy our way up but we had to stop we forgot someone. "Wait!" I cried out, I looked down to see Zei sitting down reading a book as the place sunk back into the abyss of the desert. "Professor, let's go!"  
Professor Zei looked up at us and smiled, "I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth." Zei then speaks in a wistfully tone. "I could spend an eternity in here."  
**"**Just go!" Katara said looking down at me. The rope begins swaying back and forth. Momo lets go of Katara and flies around to warn us of the Owl was coming back. Wan Shi Tong was swinging the rope back and forth with his beak, trying to throw us all of. I gripped onto it with dear life, until Aang caugth the rope with his glider and he shot off to the surface with the owl following us. Aaang makes it to the window in inches before the giant owl caugth up with us. We fell out of the window and face frist into the sand. I hissed in pain from my arm but Sokka ran over and helped me up qickly as Toph flew back when she let go of the tower and it sunk into the ground fast with that ginat owl disspaering from the world forever.Sokka hugged me tigthly, "Did you get it?!" I asked with hope ing my voice.Sokka smiled and kissed me, holding me in a tigth squeeze." We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble, now!" Pheonix came running overflowing with joy to see me but something else was in his eyes and so were in Toph's.  
**"**Where's Appa?" Aang asked looking around for his friend. Toph shook her head in slince not wanting to give him an answer. That's when Aang knew, Appa was missing. I saw a clear tear drip down his face before my world went black form the lost of blood and I fell in the sand.

-Earth-Brooke sat next to Pam in an old tavern on the edge of the desert. Pam had just rocked off the sleep the boys, Ryan and Lee, while Shane held baby Aurora who was sucking on his finger. Iroh and Zuko sat at a table next to them, Iroh was scanning the room for someone while Zuko ignored all eye contact with everyone in the room. Abby was dazing in and out like she was falling asleep. Brooke and Zuko were on friendlier terms then they were before. He stopped calling her a peasant and she stop calling him asshole. It was a good start in her opinion even after when they kissed after they had saved Lee from those thugs of earthkingdom soldiers. She was disgusted with herself even kissing him, even if the kiss was her frist real one and it was nice and smooth."Brooke? Are you okay?" Shane asked snapping the airbender out of her flashback.She nodded, "Yeah, why you ask?"Shane shrugged, "You seem out of it since we last an into Aura and her friends.""Im alight, its just a little thinking." the American airbender replied.Shane gave her a nodd as his little newborn closed her eyes and fell asleep.Zuko looked around the room' he was on the edge of attacking anyone on sight because of runnign into the rought rhino's this morning. "No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers!" Zuko growled at his uncle.Iroh gave his nephew a smile, "So do we," The old firebender eyes scanned the room for any sign of the person he was looking for."Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend." An a man sat at a round paisho table. The man had his hands tucked in his sleeve as he made contact with Iroh.Brooke could sense something was up, but ignored the sudden eye contact between the two old men Zuko. "Your brought us here, to gamble on paisho?!" Zuko groaned."I don't think its a gamble," He replied getting up and crossing the room to the empty. "May I have this game?""The guest has the first move, gambit." He motion to the board. Iroh placed a tile from his pocket onto the board. "I see you favor the white louts gambit. Not many still cling to the ancenit ways."Pam sat up with her eyes widen and an small smile formed on her lips like she knew something was about to go down. "Those who do can always find a friend.""Then let us play." Iroh gesturedBrooke pulled a stool next to Zuko as they eagerly watch for what was about to happen, the two men played on the board but something wasn't right about the game. Instead of it looking like a normal strategy game, it looked like a flower they were forming on the board.The man sat up and smiled when they put down the last piece."Welcome, brother, the White lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.""What are you old gasbags talking about?!" Zuko said getting annoyed."I always tried to tell you that PaiSho is more than just a game." Iroh said smirking playing with a tile.Pam was about to open her mouth when a man stood up and shouted, "I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You fugitives are coming with me!" He was followed by another and looked at the man who seemed too nicely dress to be an bounty hunter. Zuko and Brooke tighten up about to jump to their feet when the PaiSho player stood up onto his feet and pointed at the group of travelers.Abby snapped out of her tiredness and looked around at her surroundings until she notcie at all eyes were on them. "I thought you said he would help!" Zuko snapped getting ready to fight in case."He is just watch." Whispered Iroh.Brooke raised her eyebrow as the man turned around and faced the two earthbenders,"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?!"Everyone in the bar turned to faced at the group, "Uh oh." Abby eyes widen.The two men turned around and the bigger of the two blasted a sandbender and a thug sky making the chance for the fugitives to escape. Brooke held onto Abby hand while Shane shushed Aurora from awaking from the commotion the other two boys, Ryan and Lee were heavy sleepers in Pam's double sling. The paisho man opened a door and let them all enter, he shut the door locking it. Brooke looked around amazed that it was a flower shop in the middle of a desert filled with tough guys and from the looks of it they were doing surprising well. Her guess that tough guys liked flowers.The gambler bowed his head towards Pam and Iroh,"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus and a sister from the Order of the Raven." He avreted his attention straight towards Iroh. "Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets.""Now that you played paisho,are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some _real_ help?" Zuko grumbled.Pam hit him upside the head, "Shut up Zuko, they are a very helpful order. Theyve helped me quiet a lot in the past."Iroh walked past him and bowed his head. "You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."The man bowed his head, as he knocked on the door a slid open."Who knocks at the guarded gate?" A deep voice asked threw the small window."One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries. " Iroh answer calm manner. The door opened Pam stood behind him, but hands the boys too Shane when Iroh beacon for her to follow him."Your watching over the kids now," She pushed the baby bag into Zuko's hands before walkig in. Zuko growled ad thrash the bag onto the ground and went to follow when Iroh shut the door in his nephew face."I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." Iroh instructed before slamming the window shut. Zuko huffed crossing his arms over his chest."Big brother, smell this flower." Abby said sitting on the floor next to where he stood she had a white flower in a flower pot. She held it up for him too see and he took a quick sniff. "Pretty isnt it?"Shane rocked Ryan in his arms as he began to get fussy. "He's hungry," Brooke said handing the bag to him. "Also the other two should be waking up soon to be either to have something to eat or they need a change." Shane rocks Ryan in his arms as he tried to bounce him in his arms. "Why dont I take Aurora, outside you could use your space with the boys." Brooke said picking the baby girl out of the sling and rocked the baby in her arms. Zuko watches as the sleeping baby when Brooke walks out. Zuko didnt know why but he followed the girl.Abby who fallen asleep agaisnt his leg awaken from having her face plant into the ground. "hey," She winned.Zuko looked at Abby and mumbled a sorry as he walked outside, he saw Brooke leaning agaisnt the wall rocking the baby in her arms. She bounced the sleeping baby on her shoulder, Zuko could get a good look at the baby girl face. It was round shaped with sleepy gold eyes and bright orange hair. The little girl was going to be a beautfuil young woman one day. It was said I nthe firenation a baby girl shade of golden eyes will say how beatfuil they are.The tiny baby spite up on Brooke shoulder, Zuko wonder then why would someone want to have a baby? They were smelly and disgusting and they pooped every five mintues. He was so gald that Aura never got pergnant so he wouldnt have to deal with a child during his banishment, but even if Aura did have a child, he wouldnt treat the kid bad or anything he would of just allowed Aura to take care of it, even though he thought that Aura wouldn't be the greatest mother. Brooke turned her ehad to clean up the vomit on her shoulder when she met the ex Prince eyes. "Do you mind holding her while I clean this spite up." She didnt give him a chance to anwser before placing the infant in his arms and went inside. Zuko looked at the baby unsure what to make of her as she staired up at him twitching her head sligthly to the left. Zuko rasied his eyebrow before the baby let out a whaling scream. Zuko jumped, the banshied looked both ways before trying to comfurt it. Trying to think of a way to make her stop cry. He then rememberd what his mother use to do when ever he was feeling sad or hurt.He sang a quite lullby in the infants ear. The little child quieted down and hiccuped a little, Zuko patted the little one back as it settled down and fell asleep.Brooke was watching the whole thing from the entrance way of the alley they were in. "I didnt know you were so good with kids," Brooke said walking up to him taking Aurora out of his arms.Zuko shrugged, "I'm not,"Brooke punched his shoulder while holding the baby in one arm. "Bull crap, what was just that?" "My mom use to do that when I was younger, and it seemed to work for me." Zuko admited.Brooke gave him a smile, "Well you were great either way," Brooke leaned agaistn the wall. She looked at the other wall across the alley.An awakard slince filled the air, something scratched at Brooke mind and this was the frist time they were alone since she had to drag him back form the moution side when he tried to redrict lightning himself. She wanted to ask him one question. "Why did you kissed me? "She blurted.Zuko almost fell agaisnt the trashcans when he heard that question."W-what? I thought we agree we would never talk about that. "The banshied Prince huffed."Well things just are awakard for me right now, alright? I know you hate me so it just kind of confuses me.""I don't hate you," Zuko said. Brooke felt the awakard moment grow. "I think your annoying and pesky because of that whole "I must portect my best friend" bullcrap, but I respect that. You have some balls for siding with Aura."Brooke snorted and tried not to laugh. "You said Balls."Zuko smirks and for some strange reason he enjoyed hearing her laugh. She stoped and looked at him blushing seeing the way he was staring at her. Her pink cheeks brigthen and her eyes shinned with embarrassment.Zuko stood their and wonder what would happen if he kissed her again, would she fall over and faint.Brooke met Zuko's eyes, why did she want him to kiss her?! Stupid teenage hormones! It was all this tension in the air. She hated him for what he done to Aura and yet he didnt hate her, in fact a few moments ago he told her he respected her for standing up too him. What was with this guy? Was he trying to get into her head or something. Brooke rocked the sleeping child in her arms and realized she must set the baby down for the night."I better go put this little one to bed." She said about to step past him but Zuko gave her a peek on the check causing her whole face to turn red, so did Zuko's why did he want to do that in the first place?!-Earth-Brooke fell asleep on the floorboards next to Abby holding her. Zuko fell asleep standing up and Shane was taking care of the triplets all night along barley getting any sleep.The door squeeked open causing everyone to jump, Zuko even gottem into a figthing stance. "is the club meeting over? "Zuko asked when he realized it was his uncle and the Pio Sho guy.Brooke stood up and stretched with Abby hiting the floorboards once again. "Hey! People need to remember im here you know!" Sits up holding Albert in her hands who was siting in his frozen bowl squiggling around on the rims of the inside. Sabers climbed up onto her shoulders and laid down on her head.Iroh nodded, "Yes, everything is taken care of. "He looked at the group, "We are heading to Bas sing Sa."Zuko and Shane looked a little stunned by this idea while Brooke rattled her head trying to remember where she heard of Bas-sing-sa when it hit her. When She, Iroh, and Abby were all captured by earthkingdom troops."Why would we go to the earthkingdom capital?" Zuko asked atsuined his uncle would think of doing something like this.The gambit looked at Zuko, "The city is filled with refugees, no one will notice a few more."Shane looked over at Pam and both of them smiled . "Pam, this is perfect we can start out our life there." He said holding her waist."We can hide in plain sight there," Iroh smiled, "It's the safest place in the world from the firenation, I couldnt even get in." Iroh addmited.A man walked in the shop. "I have the passports for our guests but they're are two men outside looking for them."Brooke steeped up to the sliding window and saw the two men who approached them trying to get a bounty over their heads. Brooke bit her lip trying to figure out what to do when she notice a couple of flower pots. "I have an idea."-Earth-Zuko at in a pot with Brooke and they were both squesshed. "Wow, what an excllent idea." Zuko mouth was filled with scarsim."Oh shut up," Brooke barked as they were pulled away from the desert camp. Zuko tried to get more comfurtable but pushing himself up but his hand land on her boob. Brooke turned bright red and slapped himhard across the face leaving a red hand print to match his scar. 


	23. Fullmoon Bay

**Hey guys I'm singal and Im ready to mingal**

**Zuko: That was stupid**

**Me: SHUT UP! *whack him with a skillet* **

**Zuko:*knocked out with brids chriping over his ehad***

**Me: I dont own anything.**

**Hannah: hey guys!**

**Aura: HANNAH!1 *hugs her***

**Hannah: me and Rosie belong to Flowerpower71**

**Me: yes she will be mention in the next few chapters**

**Aura is injured from being attacked by the owl spirt and the last thing she remeberd was passing out in desart (i skipped that episode). The gang meets a family of refugess that fell on hard times, the only way is to cross the seprants Pass, but instead of taking the pass at SOkka portest, she is forced to ride the ferry with a few suprising guest **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Eyes Open By Taylor swift**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I placed my feet in the water as I watched the others played. My sling was very uncomfortable. It itched and the stitches made it unbearable. Every since I had awaken in the healers my arm has bug the crap out of me. If it wasn't for Katara, who sewed up my arm right away, I would of died in that sand pit. Sokka carried me on his back the whole way, and made sure I got his share of water which I about attacked him when I found that out. He could of died of thirst! Sokka only hugged me and about cried when he saw I was finally awake.

I sat next to Sokka as he looked over the maps of the earthkingdom of the maps he stole from the library, while Phoenix laid at our feet. I sat there, feeling miserable, while the others played in the water, so I dared Katara to jump off from the cliff. Every time I try to get into the water Sokka gave me a look! When did I become the whipped one here?

Katara smiled and waved to the world. "WATERBENDING BOMB!" She shouted before she jumped of the cliff and splashed into the water laughing, making a giant waves splash me and Sokka. I bended the water off me onto the water-nation boy.

"Hey, just go ahead and splash some water on 5,000 year old maps from the spirit library."

I chuckled slightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry babe," I pulled the water out of the maps with my bending.

Sokka picked up the map as everyone began to gather around it.

"So, did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" Aang asked, tilting his head curiously. Sokka pointed to the map where we were. "Okay. We just got out of the desert, so we must be around here, and we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here." He said tracing his finger across the map pointing out the features. "It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the North is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass." Toph seemed a little skeptical."You're sure that's the best way to go?" She said doubting Sokka map skills. Sokka shrugged, "It's the only way, I mean it's not like we have Appa to fly us there." I hit him upside the head and hissed, "Hush up about Appa, can you at least try to be a little nicer about it?" we all looked over at Aang who didn't seem bother by it, which worried Katara a little including me. "I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Aang expressed in a calm matter, Katara told me how upset her was after he found out about Appa being missing in the desert. Toph stood next to Aang and patted him on the back, "We will find the big fur ball twinkle-toes don't worry about it." She could sense that the kid was upset about losing him. I don't blame him, I know what it was like to be away from Phoenix, it sucks to be away from your best friend and your life long pal. Sokka stood up rolling up his map, "Then to Ba Sing Se we go, no more distractions." No sooner he said that, a trio of earthkingdom citizens were standing behind him. It was a small family, "Hello, there fellow refugees!" The man cried out happily to us. Sokka frowned, this is what he meant by no more distractions. " So, are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked looking towards them. The man nodded and smiled as he rubbed his wife rather large belly."Sure are, we're trying to get there before my wife, Ying has her baby." Katara smiled, "Great, we can travel through the Serpent's Pass together." The group gasp and step back. "The Serpent's Pass?! Only the truly desperate take that deadly route. "Deadly route." Toph whacked Sokka's arm almost knocking him to the ground._"_Great pick, Sokka." Sokka winced and rubbed his arm I could already tell their was going to be a bruise forming there. "Well we are..." Looks at his arm and mouthed ow. I picked up and kissed it making him smile and wrap an arm around my waist." You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se. " The man spoke "And its hidden so the firenation can't find it." The wife smiled.

I then groaned when it came to me it would of saved me a lot of trouble a long time ago. "Why didn't I think of Ba Sing Sa!?" -Earth- I held onto Sokka hand as we walked out from a tunnel after of walking for hours trying to get the bay. It was actual pretty hard to find, but we mange to get there. The rock wall was raised by a couple earthbenders as we walked in. I was astonished about how many people were in lines to get onto the boats and there was some kind of campsite. "I can't believe how many likes had been uprooted by the firenation." Katara said amazed as me. "We're all looking for a better life. Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." The man said.

-Earth-

Brooke sat on a bench bouncing the Ryan on her lap as she sat next to Pam and Zuko. Shane and Iroh went to go get ht e tickets for the ferry. The airbender scan the crowd when she thought she seen Aang...but it was a person dressed as Aang, in fact they're was a group of costplay of Aang blocked off in one area next to a people costplaying Aura. Brooke snickered and hit Zuko who was dozing off,"Zuko, its the Avatar!" Zuko shot up and looked at the the group of people,"What the heck?!" Brooke shrugged, "Costplay man," Zuko rolled his eyes oblivious to what costplay was. Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes, when Brooke could of sworn she saw the actual Aura and Aang. -Earth_ After standing in line for a while we finally made it to the desk, Aang was going to do the talking for us. "Five tickets please," The lady who looked old and cranky was writing down something, "Passports," She demanded. Aang looked back at us and winced, "Uh...No one said we were suppose to have passports." "Yeah, where do we even get passports?" I asked raising my eyebrow not wanting Aang to handle this alone. Sokka squeezed my good wrist."Let me handle this babe." He patted my waist. That comment made me frown. "Don't you know who they are!? This is Avatar Aang and my girl Avatar Aura?!" The women puffed, "I see 50 Avatars a day! By the way that's not a very impressive costumes!" She pointed towards the blocked off area where their were people dressed like Aang and I...that was just plain creepy!"besides No pet's allowed on the ferry!" She spat at Phoenix who took a step back and whimper.

I glared at her as I stepped infront of him. "Listen, we didn't travel half way across the earthkingdom being chased by the firenation to be told no because we have no sticken passports!" I snapped at her. She looked up at me, her eyes squinted in a narrow."Do you want me to call secruity?" She threaten. I turned around to see a BEAR! I took a step back and clucthed onto Sokka. "Oh god..." "That won't be necessary. " Sokka said pulling me back. Toph pushed past us."Let me handle this." She recahed inside her shirt and pulled out a slead document. "I'll take care of this. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll need 5 tickets." She told the old cranky lady placing it on the table. The women eyes widen." Oh! The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar, it is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family." Toph didn't pay no mind to the kiss ass this lady was giving to her,"It _is_your pleasure. As you can see I am blind, and these four imbeciles are my valets." She gestured to us. "But the animals-" Momo jumped onto her shoulder while Phoenix sat next to her feet. "Are my seeing eye pets." The lady study the document before making her mind."Well, normally it's only 1 ticket per passport, but, this document is so official, I guess it's worth 5 tickets." She rapidly stamped the tickest one by one. Toph grabed the tickets, "Thank you very much." We walked away from the counter with tickets. Sokka held my hand as we walked away."Alright, we scammed that lady good!"

I went to take a step forward when Sokka was yank back and sense he had an iron grip on me, I was yanked back as well."Tickets and passports please." We both turned around...neither Sokka or I could believe our eyes. "Suki?!" We both asked in unison. She smiled and pulled Sokka in a hug as well as giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I cleared my throat a little reminding Sokka that I was standing here."It's so great too see you two!" Her smiled dropped a little when she saw us holding hands. "Your guys a couple? That is great!" Her tone said in slight disappointment. "Why don't we all talk in private." Suki smiled at the rest of the gang. -Earth- Suki smiled, I could tell she was trying to be a good sport about Sokka and I getting together."So how long have you two been togther," Suki asked us. "A few months," I said griping onto Sokka hand. "Well good for you," Her voice calmed.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asked as we took our seats up in a guard tower. Suki shooked her head yes. "Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since." Momo jumped onto prech next to her, she petted behind his ears."It's good to see you Momo too, So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" Everyone smiles dropped, I winced at the question. when I saw Aang's sour faced. "Appa is missing," Katara said. "We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." "So sorry to hear that." She looks at Aang with concern written all over her face_. "_Are you doing okay?_" _She asked sincerely. "I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me!" The Avatar snapped in annoyance. "Avatar Aang!" A cry was heard below, we all looked over the edge to see Ying and her husband."You have to help us,you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!"

Aang and I looked at each other, this was bad."We will try to fix this." I promised the woman.

-Earth-

"But you have to make an acceptance," I said walking towards the desk after Aang got stamped in the head. "No passports, no tickets!" She spat in my face.

I wiped off the spit from my face taking a step back. "That lady has some problems," I gritted Cutting out the pleasing from Aang that wasnt working. Sokka came up from behind and rubbed my shoulders senseing my anger rising. This is why I hated traveling you had to deal with the people desk' also security that was annoying too. "NEXT!" The mad crazy lady shouted at Aang. Aang walked back over to us. "Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the serpents pass." He said looking at the family of refugees. "If its alright with you guys. You can take the ferry ride."

Toph raised her eyebrows,"Your crazy twinkle toes if you think that we are going to let you go alone with them." I nodded, "Yeah, we are going with you." I patted his shoulder. Something went wrong, Sokka eyes looked like they were about to pop. "Aura, I don't think that is a good idea...your still injured." I raised my eyebrow, "Sokka, I can take care of myself, I've had worst." Aang peeked at my arm, "Actual I think you should take the ferry." I wanted to slap him up the back of his arrowed shaven head. "Babe, don't worry I will go with you." Sokka said wrapping an arm around my waist. "No, I'm walking the pass," "Your riding the ferry," Sokka said simply. I growled, "No and that's final!"

-Earth-

I glared at Sokka as we waved by the others as our ferry boat sailed off. "See this isnt going to be bad." "I rather be walking a deadly path right about now." I grumble. Sokka came up behind me and message my shoulders, "Why do you makes things so difficult? Just relax. Think it as your mini vacation."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand and pulled it over my shoulder holding it onto as we furtherd ourselves away from the harbor." Ha, Ha, Ha...I don't need a vaction, Im fine, besides this a refugee ship not a cruise." Sokka hands slid down and crawled around my waist. "Just relax for once, your still hurt. Come on we should walk around the boat." he took his hand off and warped an arm around my shoulder leading me around the next corner. "I don't relax, you should know that by now." I said looking up at him not paying any mind where we were going. We turned our heads from each other for a split second and that's when I saw him and he his devilish browns eyes of hate glaring right at me. I stood my ground against the stunning glare and placed my hands at my water pouch as he pulled out his hooked swords. Jet was back, but where was Hannah.


	24. Boat Ride of the Past pt 1

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately because i didnt write for the whole summer which threw me off big time! SO Ive been stuck and lazt**

**Aura is injured from being attacked by the owl spirt and the last thing she remeberd was passing out in desart (i skipped that episode). The gang meets a family of refugess that fell on hard times, the only way is to cross the seprants Pass, but instead of taking the pass at SOkka portest, she is forced to ride the ferry with a few suprising guest **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Eyes Open By Taylor swift**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

_My hands were chained above my head to the dam. Jet was going to blow the dam along with me. I knew I could survive the blast with my firebending, but the water flush that will hit. I would drown._

_None of Jet's gang even looked at me as they set up the barrels. Jet on the other hand kept staring._

_"I knew something was off when you told me about that dagger I showed you yesterday. So I dig a little deeper." He went into his tunic and pulled out a wanted poster of me. "You're the daughter of a firenation General."_

_I groaned. "This is his fault, ugh, I hate him."_

_"You cant talk your way out of this one." Jet said, "Now I need to get your friends to help fill up the damn. It's been a pleasure." Jet smirked as he walked out of there. I banged my head onto the back of the barrel. I was doomed._

That was the last time I seen Jet was at that last moment when he had me left to that dam to be blown too smithereens. Nothing has changed about his appearance at all; The wheat he usually had in his mouth broke in half from the pressure of his teeth clamping down on it. I notice that Jet had two of his freedom fighters, Long-shot and Smeller-bee looking surprised to see me, and Jet was more angered then surprised. Hannah must of told him that she helped me escaped. Where was my red headed American friend. She helped me a while back getting me out of the situation of being tied to the dam risking her life to get me out of the chains. I was still in thanks to her and I just want to make sure she was alright. Legend

Jet growled as he yanked out his hooked swords."You!" He growled sounding like someone kicked his puppy. "What are you doing here?! Firebender!"

I narrowed my eyes as son as people began to look and I unclasp my pouch. Throwing the glop of water at him to make him shut up about me being a firebender. "Your going to pay Jet for what you did!" I growled blasting him into a pole. "Tie me up with chains to a dam to be me blow up!" I watched People step back in shock as they watched the battle unfolded. Jet was able to use the beam as his protection from ice shards.

"Aura stop!" Sokka shouted after me but I ignored him as I jump around the beam and blasted Jet before he could have another strike at me. I didn't pay any attention to the person who I blasted the freedom fighter into another person. That other person was Zuko. The two teenage boys flew backwards being slammed into the ground.

I stood there shock when Zuko was about to blow on unsuspecting Jet, when he saw me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" We shouted at the same time.

Sokka came up behind and his jaw seemed to hit the floor. "This day just can't get any worst."

Jet raised an eyebrow when he was about to get back up and attack me. "HEY YOU! " We all looked up at the upper deck to see a security guard pointing at me, "Bender! No bending on deck go it or I will have you thrown over board! And you too Mr. Swords!" My taste of advance seemed short livid I wanted to ring Jet neck for the lies he fed us and when he tied to the damn.

I grumbled in a short nod to the guard telling him it wont happen again.

I glared at Jet and then back at Zuko, then back at Jet, and then back at Zuko. I was trying to figure out what the hell were these two jerk doing on a ferry on the way to Bas-sing-sa. More importantly where was my friend, Hannah.

I looked over at Jet who was still glaring at me. "Where's Hannah?!" I demand, I was worried did Jet find out she was a firebender? He wouldn't kill her right? Hannah and him cared for one another and Jet would never turn on her the way he did to me. I could understand why he turned on me I was a daughter of a firenation general, But Hannah was just a normal girl who fell into this world like me who had no idea what bending was.

Jet seemed glared "Gone," He growled.

My eyes widen when he meant gone, he mean gone, gone, dead. "You killed her?!" I said in horror and before he could answer I grabbed him and threw him upagisnt the wall. I had slipped my arm out of my sling and used the strength from both my arms to lift his feet off the ground. The stinging sensation came back from when I was in the desert.

Rage was more feroius in me then pain. "What have you done?!" I demanded. "She loved you and you just threw her aside and killed her because she helped me?!" My body was shaking from the anger and lost I was feeling. Hannah was my friend and she was gone, I may have only know her for a few days, but she was so kind and caring.

"I don't love firebenders!" He spat at me.

I felt someone to touch my shoulder, I looked over too see Sokka. "Aura, calmed down please."

I let go off Jet letting him slid off and hit the ground. "I didn't kill her," He growled. "I let her go."

Before I could ask, Zuko snapped."Could someone explain to me what is going on?!"

"It's none of your business!" I gowrled. I went to go throw a punch at Zuko this time when Brooke rounded the corner carrying a bowl with a sick look on her face. "This is disugsting." She looked up droping her bowl when she notice me standing there with a clunched fist. "Aura?! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I like to know, are you working with the firenation?!" Jet demaned.

Brooke quickly stepped in between the both of us before another fight could break loose."Look, I dont know who the hell you are, but Aura is the last person who would be working for the firenation!" Brooke stated frilmy to the freedom fighter.

"I'm jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smeller-bee and Long-shot."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever," She turned back to me. "Aura what are you doing here? Where are the others and Phoenix?"

"I came help a friend in Ba sing sa." I lied, I didn't want Zuko to know Aang was Ba sing sa, as for Phoenix I didn't want to get into trouble for having an animal on the boat. "I will tell you later."

I could still feel Jet glare of hate on me and as well as Zuko's. Sokka stepped in front of me between me and Jet. "She isn't working for the firenation Jet!" Sokka pointed his boomerang at him, "She more then proved herself in the past! She travels with the Avatar, she is an Avatar! What more proof do you need?! Can we just agree on a stupid truce so that no one get thrown over the boat?!"

Jet snarled at me before turning his back at me, "Fine, but I have my eyes on you firebender!" Jet barked. "I came here for a second chance and I don't you need to be getting in my way."

I made a whining noise that sounded like I was mocking him and stuck my tongue out at him trying to control myself form hitting him again.

"AURA!" A small girlish voice called, "Shane, Pam It's Aura!" Abby ran across deck to my arms.

I smiled and squeezed her in my arms, "Abbs!" I hugged her tigthly taking in her childish hug. "I missed you so much."

Abby looked up at me with big Grey eyes, "I missed you too."

Zuko made a disgusted noise, as he went to take a sip out of his bowl of gruel. "Eek! I tired of eating garbge! Sleeping in the dirt! Im tired of living like this!"

I rolled my eyes, "The world docent revloed around you! I've eatten worst." Snatching the bowl out of his hand trying the green gruel. I took a sip of it and spat it right out. "Oh god, what the hell is that?!"

I handed it over to Sokka so he could take it away from me. "Dont drink that!" I orderd him knowing he might. "There has to be better food then this on the boat."

"I dont like the icky food," Abby pouted as she dumped her bowl over board.

"Actual there is." Jet said stepping up. "The captain is eating like a king, and that is just his scrapes." Jet had that look on his face like he was planning something." Us refuges have to eat that gunk and it doesn't seem, fair."

Iroh spoke for the first time since he was standing on the side lines while he watched the whole small battle, he must of known we work it out. "What sorta of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

Jet took out his wheat to answer. "The fat happy kind," Shane looked down at his stomach it growled loudly while Iroh drooled.

I raised my eyebrow ."What are you thinking Jet?"

Jet closed his eyes in his head deciding wither or not to tell me. He finaly opened his mouth before placing the wheat back in his mouth. "You want to help us "liberate" some food? Curls I know your good with picking a lock."

I growled at my old nickname, "Dont call me that," I growled. "Im in, but it still means I still hate you."

"Oh the feeling mutual, Avatar." He said with no restraint. "And what about you?" He said turning to Zuko. "Want in on the deal?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the bad food and nod, "I'm in

Abby looked up at me, "What does liberate mean?"

"In Jet terms it means taking without permission." Sokka stated pulling me away. "I don't think this is a good idea, your still hurt!"

I placed both of my hips, "Are you trying to tell me what to do? Because you and I both know I can handle myself in anything."

"But not with him OR him!" He gestured to Zuko and Jet, "And when you out the two together it will not turn out good with you in the middle-!"

I garbed him by the collar and kissed him, "Shut up." I slipped off my sling and handed it to him."I know what i ma doing." I patted my water pouch and the sword at my wast.

-Earth-

"Aura, do you have your pouch?!"

I rolled my eyes as Sokka held my hand. "Yes, I do."

"Tell me again why i can't come?" Sokka whinned.

I scoffed, "Your really going to ask?" I gave him a look.

"Can you two stop making kissy facecs?!" Zuko deamed, "Can we get a move on?!"

I rolled my eyes, and kissed Sokka one last time to run off with the freedom figthers and ex-Prince. "Asshole," I whispered to Zuko from behind.

I recived a growl from Zuko as I got ahead of him. We used the shadows as our cover from the gaurds in the moon-lite night. We climbed our way to the top steps on the upper deck. We were swift and slinet as we came across a window that each of us peeked into it. Jet was right, the captain was eating like the fat, happy, king. Sokka would of licked the window if he saw all the meat that was stacked in there. we hurried around to the side, Smeller-Bee kept watched as we made our way to the door. Jet was about to smash the hilt of his sword in the crack of the door, but I quickly stopped him.

"Your going to cause racket, let me pick it." I said pulling out my dagger smashing it into the lock. I twisted and turned it until i heard a click and pushed it open. "After you gentlemen."

We all ran in grabbing the food, knowing we only had a few short minutes. I garbed some roasted ducks and started throwing them into stacks along with some bowls that Zuko stacked and tied together. I threw it over my back when Smeller-bee made a noise that told us the guards were coming. We ran out and shut the door behind us. We ran to the railing of the upper deck and waited for Long-shot to fire an arrow. We didn't have to wait long, an arrow shot towards us hitting the railing with a rope tied at the end, we all quickly slid down it with our bags. I was the last to hit the ground yanking the rope down. We quickly snucked away to join up with the others.


	25. A boat ride of the past pt 2

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately because i didnt write for the whole summer which threw me off big time! SO Ive been stuck and lazt**

**Aura is injured from being attacked by the owl spirt and the last thing she remeberd was passing out in desart (i skipped that episode). The gang meets a family of refugess that fell on hard times, the only way is to cross the seprants Pass, but instead of taking the pass at SOkka portest, she is forced to ride the ferry with a few suprising guest **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Brooke felt a twich of nervousnes after they left her mind was clouded with the kiss her and Zuko shared. She did'nt thought of it until now when she saw Aura with Sokka. The airbender felt so guilty for kissing her best friend number one enemy in the world. Pam could see the guilt written on the young airbender face. Pam sat closer to her but the amrican airbender ignored eye contact with the mother of three.

Abby sat next to Shane and played with little Ryan and Lee as Iroh held Aurora in his arms. Brooke stood up and walked away from the group to watch the waters."What's wrong?" Pam asked.

Brooke didn't look at her, "Nothing is wrong."

The red head followed her and leaned agaisnt the railing. "I know something wrong, you can tell me

Brooke, we are all friends here."

Brooke wanted to tell someone about the kiss after they meet up with them, but she didn't have the nerve too. "I'm fine honstely, you dont need to worry." Brooke looked down at ehr hands scraping in her nails to get any dirt out.

Pam patted Brooke shoulder," Tell me, your avoiding eye contact with me, so there must be something bothering you."

The airbender twiched and turned around not being able to hold it in anymore. "I kissed Zuko! Alright I kissed him."

"W-WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!"

Brooke coverd her mouth," Shhhhh, not so loud!" She hissed when people began to stare.

Pam removed her hand. "What is wrong with you!? Have you lost it?!"

"Maybe! I-I dont know, I just feel so guilty because of what he did to Aura." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest adn rubbed her shoulders. "We just had a moment, that was all and we kind of kissed, but I pushed him away afterwards."

Pam rasied an eyebrow,"When did this all happen?!"

"When I went with Zuko alone a while back after the club..." Brooke sighed and rubbed her temples. "He's not that all bad, he just lost and confused espeical after the fact his mother just got up and left."

The older girl slapped her hard to try to knock some sense into the younge girl."Don't you dare start feeling sorry for him! He is a monster." Pam said, "You weren't there witnessing Aura crash and burn because of him, I was there, I may have not been with her every second but everytime I saw her, she was weaker and on the verge of tears. He deystrode her, and now she is just starting to pick up the peices thanks to Sokka. Show some loyalty to your best friend or dont talk to her at all." Pam said shortly and turn away from her walking towards her husband and childern.

SHe did'nt know why she felt thsi way.

-Earth-

I came up behind Sokka with two bowls of noodles in my hands, I also had two mango's in my bag. "Here you go handsome." I placed the bowl in front of him, the watertribe boy looked up at me and gave me a peek on the lips. I pulled away and sat next to him, taking my bag off and pulling out the two mango's.

"Here," I tossed him one. "It's your favorite fruit."

"Yours too," He took a bite out of it with juice leaking down his chin. I smiled as I took my sleeve and whipped his chin. He blushed a little after I removed my hand. Pam sat next to me along with Shane, Abby and Brooke. Sadly enough Iroh dragged Zuko which for some reason caused Jet to follow. We all sat around a pot of tea that was brewing in the middle. We were just making small talk, Zuko remind silent and drank the tea which was odd since Zuko hated tea.

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man."

I flinched, Iroh had gotten that wrong."Uh...Mushi-"

Smellerbee about had a cow. "Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" She shoots Iroh a look, rises and walks off with Long-shot chasing after her.

Sokka chuckled sheepishly as I gave Iroh a look, "You really couldn't tell that was a girl? What is wrong with you?" Iroh shrugged.

Jet took a seat across from Zuko ad next to me." Asshole," I said clearly to him as I took a bite of my noodles.

Zuko and Jet said a different insults at me at the sometime unsure which one i said too. "I was talking to Jet but that goes for you too Lee." I said placing my cup down that I just took a sip out of.

Jet looked at both me and Zuko," so how do you two know each other?"

I looked between Jet and Zuko really wanting to answer the right answer but that would put the others in trouble;e, "We use to travel together for a while until he turned out to be an jerk." I gritted my teeth as I didn't tell the whole truth. "Dipshit over here was someone i though i could trust," Referenced over to Jet, "Tied me up to a dam that was going to explode and drown and an lintier village-"

Sokka nudged me to stop talking when he saw the look that Jet was giving me "Never mind," I take a bite of the food again.

"So why are you going to Bach sing sa," Iroh asked Jet

-Earth-

Brooke look towards Jet not really understanding what happen between Jet and Aura but she sat still and listen to the conversation as Pam gave her the cold shoulder." I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance."

Aura went to go open her mouth again but Brooke cut her off," People can change with second chances, everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad or how wrong the thing that person did."

Aura turned her head towards Brooke giving her an icy glare, she knew she was talking about Zuko. Brooke didn't understand what caused her to say that but Iroh backed her up.

"She right," Iroh looked towards Jet. "That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Iroh gave Zuko a meaningful look.

"Well I don't." Aura declared, "I believe one chance is good enough." She got up and gave Brooke a look."Can I talk to you for a moment Brooke?"

"Uh, sure." She said as she got up and followed Aura away from everyone else. "What's up?"

Aura leaned against the railing and gave Brooke a stern look, "You've been hiding something to me, you haven't spoken one word to me, which usually equals something is wrong or the fact your hiding something." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip.

"I'm not hiding anything Aura," Brooke lied, "I'm really not, escalope anything about me or Zuko, or anything else." She was horrible at lying. The easiest way you could tell was by the way she scratched or rubbed her face, or even simply scratching her arm.

Aura study her face for a moment before rolling her eyes,"Alright, fine, but I will find out sooner or later." She remarked and strolled away to her boyfriend. Brooke pushed her hair back in a sign of comfort that Aura gave up questioning her.

The young airbender didn't want to loose her friend over a simple kiss between her and her worst enemy. If she could, she would alternate the past to stop the kiss from happening, in fact if she could alternate the past stooping anything horrible happening to her. She knew it sounded horrible selfish especial since Aura went through more bullshit then she did, but Aura had more people that wanted to help her. Aura had family, friends to back her up, but it was her choice to push everyone away. Brooke may of seem like a complainer who is jealous of her best friend but the truth is. All Brooke ever wanted was to be wanted and needed by other people, maybe that's why she kissed Zuko, she wanted to feel needed.

The airbender stepped away from the railing and walked down the pathway of the wooden built ferry shoving her hands in her pocket feeling tears coming on. It wasn't fair, she told herself, it wasn't fair that one person get so much attention. She stopped and leaned against the wall looking upon the half-moon that made the calming water glisten. The girl closed her eyes for a few moments letting the wind pick up few strings of her caramel hair. She blocked out the noise that was heard down the path of the catching passengers and just allowed her mind to take easy like mediation.

-Earth-

I stood up after watching Pam and Shane rocked the babies to sleep. They nestle themselves in their parents arms. "Well since these little angels are asleep I guess I should follow there lead and hit the hay." I stood up garbing my sleeping bag walking over next to the railing

I laid it down when Sokka chased after me. "Aura! you shouldn't sleep there." He walks up and takes bedroll. "Who knows how rough these waves are! They can crash on board and wash you over into the bay!"

I called after him. "Sokka! I'm fine!" I put my hands on my hips as he laid my bed roll next to his. "I can take care of myself!"

" You're right, you're right. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself...Wait!"He shouted Abruptly jumping between me and the bed roll. "Oh, never mind. I thought I saw a spider, but you're fine." He patted my shoulder but I pushed it off and smacked him hard. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

I garbed his ponytail, "We need to have talk mister." I yanked it past the group.

Shane made a whooshing sound imitating a whip."Your whipped." He chuckled.

"Oh you are too!" Sokka called back.

I threw him around so I could face him far away from the others. "What's your problem?! Why are you acting so over protected?!"

"I'm just worried! Your already hurt." He gestured to my arm.

I frowned and took off my sling like I did right before the heist to take all that food. "I'M FINE!" I stated and threw it at him hitting his face. "I don't need another guy worrying about to take care of me! I can handle myself!"

Sokka jumped back from my sudden out burst, the annoyance of Sokka needing to protect me just built up inside of me. "I Know you can but-"

"But just what?!" I said getting up in his face. "I don't need to be protected! I am just fine on my own!"

"Yeah, and you just did that fine last time!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I got up in his face loosing my temper.

What was his deal!? "Remember when you were captured by Zuko the last time you were on your alone."

I snapped, I pushed Sokka into the railing and stormed away tearing up not wanting to admit he was right. "I don't need you to tell me that! I can handle myself."I spat. "I don't need you!" That went a little to far. I stopped in my tracks and heard Sokka walk away. "Stupid!" I smashed my fists onto the wall and hissed in pain graving my arm in pain. "Son of bitch!" Tears began to form.

Why was I such a bitch to him, I know he was just trying to help, but I go a little to far sometimes. Fear pounded in my chest what if he did leave me for just snapping at him like that or yelling or what I said. I did need him, I felt more tears trickle down. "_I can be so mean when I want to be, I am capable of really anything..." _I sang hoping Sokka just might hear. "_I can cut you into pieces...when my heart...is broken..." _I felt a soft hand grip my shoulders and turned me around pulling me into his arms by the scent of him, I knew it was Sokka, I didn't dare look up at him. "_Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I always say how I don't need you, but I always come back and saying I need you! Please don't leave me." _My singing turned to sobbing, "Please don't leave me, I love you so much."

Sokka rocked me in his arms as I sobbed, "I'm not, I just don't want to loose and I guess I pushed you a little to far."

I pulled away quickly whipping the messy tears away. "It kind of did but I shouldn't of yelled and I'm sorry."

"No, I am."Sokka sighed sinking down to the floor holding me. "When we were out in the desert. I never felt so hopeless, you were passed out and you were slipping I stayed awake while everyone else slept. I was so scared and afraid that I might loose you again and this time I would have a front row seat to watch the whole thing." Sokka combed my hair with his fingertips as I sat in his lap."I don't want to loose you ever."

I laid my head on his chest listing to his calming heartbeats. " Your not going to loose me, I promise." I looked up into his blue eyes and kissed him then turned back and looked at the moon."Yue makes a beautiful moon."

"Yeah, but the only beautiful thing I see is you."

-Earth-

Brooke was snapped out of it by stumbling footsteps that she opened on eye too. It was an old man in his late 40's holding an alcohol cask. He stopped and took another swig from the container and burped loudly which made Brooke applauded this man remind her of her stepfather. She hated the smell of alcohol it brought back memoirs of the fateful night after her brother died in combat. The airbender stepped back knowing by the man was moving he was drunk. She could smell that foul substance feet away and it was so bad that she had to cover her nose.

The drunk turned his head and looked at Brooke, "Hello-ugh- cutie." He hiccuped. "Want-ugh- to have some fun?"

Fear frozen her whole body from moving, Those were the exact words her stepfather said to her when he came into her bedroom in the middle of the night. "Uh, go away." The airbender shudder in fear afriad what this mam may want.

"No," He said closing in on the airbender. His back was a silhouette to the moon, his dark brown eyes was reflected into her glasses that made her shudder in gut wrenching fear. "You smell so sweet."

Tears swelled in the young girl eyes. "Stop it, just leave me alone."

"No," He anwserd again smugling brushing hair out of her face.

Brooke shook vilonetly as he cupped her breast and she began to sob uncontroable, no one wasnt going to save her, she kenw it, who would want to sace her.

"The lady said stop it!" A voice said from behind, and pushed the man out of the way knocking him into the wall. It was Zuko, he had come to her rescue out of all people. Of all people it had to be him, the one that imprisoment her best friend and raped her for months on in because his daddy order it. The one guy that called her usless and treated her like drit was saing her but why?

The man stummbled back droping his drink and ran off to get away from Zuko. The banshied Prince finally turned his head towards Brooke who was now sitting on the ground crying her eyes out terffied. "Im not going to hurt you." He said trying to calm her down, but she was a total reck, a snowball of emotions. "Calm down...please Brooke." He asked her politely.

He walked towards her and got on his knees. "Please he wont hurt you, I promise, Im the scarsit thing on this boat and you know that. I wont let him hurt you, now calm down." He pulled her into a hug letting her cry into his chest as he crouched on his toes.

-Earth-

Ive woken in Sokka arms seeing him still asleep clutching me like a teddy bear. I sligthly smiled before setting up and kissing his cheek. "Good morning Sokka," I whispered before sitting up to strech my arms out. It was a little bit before dawn and Sokka was still snoring like a bison. A thick fog aired around us blocking my view of the waters ahead. I looked over at Abby who was snuggled up like a small kitten next to Iroh. A smile formed on my lips when I saw her eyes blink open to see me.

"Aura?" She whispered so that she didn't awaken Iroh from his snoring slumber. "Can we go for a walk around deck just you and me?"

I smiled and waved for her to come, she crawled out from under the blankets and tip toed over to me. I brushed her hair with my fingers and garbed her tiny hand as we walked around. "Andy do you ever miss mom?"

"Yeah, I miss her a lot." I sighed, "I miss a lot of things, like school."

Abby made a disgusted noise and scrunched her nose, "School? I hate school its so boring,"

A small form of a giggle came from my mouth," I also miss my old friends, like Alex, Mike, and Lisa."

Abby stepped up onto the railing, "Aura, why is that you hate Dad?"

I didn't want to say that I hate him, but honestly I didn't want to say I liked him or anything. He was still my father, and I guessed I still have blood related feelings towards him since he was still my dad after all. "I don't necessary hate him, but I just don't like him." I told my younger sister.

Abby sighed and laid her chin on the railing. "Why do you hate Zuko?"

I flinched, "Abby, your not ready to know yet, why don't we stop asking questions and tell me how you been." I said hoping to lead away from that conversation.

"Well Iroh been teaching me breathing excises for my bending and Brooke is helping me with reading, math, and writing."

I got to remember to thank Brooke for that, I was a little concerned with her schooling when we rreturn home, hell I was concerned with my schooling, I know I am defiantly not graudating on time. I doubt they would let me take a second placement test.

I sighed and pat Abby head when the wall came into view."Aura, would you be mad if Brooke kissed Zuko?"


	26. The Drill

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately because i didnt write for the whole summer which threw me off big time! SO Ive been stuck and lazt**

**eVERYTHING Seems fine when the gang finally arrives to bas-sing sa until the gaint drill attacks, While Zuko is trying to get use to the facet that he lives a life as a peasent**

**Theme song for the Chapter: ?**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Brooke awaken next to an empty bedroll that belong to Zuko. She sat up and stretched then she noticed around her the thick misty fog. The air bending girl stood up and brushed her fingers threw her hair, before she went to find something to do before the ferry docked into port. She walked around the front of the ship when she saw Zuko starring off to the horizon

She stepped up next to him and waved a hand in front of his face."Hello, is anyone home?"

Zuko slapped her hand away and looked at her, "Go away,"

"fine, fine, I leave you to your sulking, but I want to say thank you first, for last night."

Zuko bowed his head a little, "Your welcome." He said bitterly.

Brooke nodded it was better then nothing, but something inside her wanted more then a welcome, so she took a stupid chance and kissed him on the cheek' she didn't know why she did so, but she knew that she wanted to do so. She turned and walked away, when Jet had round the corner, deep inside Zuko didn't want her to go.

-Earth-

I was taken back by what my sister just asked me. Of course I would be mad, more then mad, I would fucken pissed. My best friend since 5 years old kissing my worst enemy, I would feel betrayed and hurt, so deeply hurt by this.

"No," I lied to the 9 year old girl.

I wasn't going to tell her that, then I would have to explain to her what had happen between me and Zuko, and I couldn't let someone young as that know what happen. "he's just a monster."

"How is he a monster? I know he got a scar, but that's doesn't matter all that matters is on the inside."

I sighed and patted her head, "Your right about that, but you will understand why I hate him so much one day."

"Are you jealous that Brooke may of kissed Zuko? I mean, its okay to be."

"I would be angry-"

"Angry about what?" Brooke asked coming up

"Abby said you kissed Zuko, which I think it total crap." I said followed my arms across my chest.

Brooke gave an uneasy chuckle."Yeah ridicule, repulsive."

I gave her a look at the chuckle but shrugged it off."Abby, your talking crazy, lay off the sugar." I chuckled and rubbed her head.

Abby pouted and went off, "I'm going to see if Albert and Sabers is up yet," She replied skipping off.

Brooke smiled sheepishly and leaned against the railing," so where's the bf?"

"Asleep," I told her shrugging. "He tends to do that a lot."

"I could of guess that,"

"Not anymore ladies," Sokka yawned sleepily treading his feet over to us. He rubbed his eyes and burred his tired face into my warm shoulder. The smell of pine and mint filled my nose once more as he wrapped his small muscle arms around my waist. "Good morning beautiful," he kissed my cheek . His tenderizes hug on me was relaxing.

Brooke had an awkward look on her face as she slipped away from us.

Sokka kissed my neck gently. "You know, I love it when you sing to me, especial when its about how you feel, like that fight we had yesterday, but I like to sing to you because I hope deep inside it gives you comfort."

I turned around in his arms. "What's with the subject? I know it happen last night, but why bring it up."

"I just wanted to tell you, how much you mean to me, every part of me." He whispered to me in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck."Why tell me this?" The sound of his voice sounded like something was going to happen.

"I had a bad dream last night, it was the worst dream possible." He pushed my hair out of my face. "I lost you."

I felt a drop pit in my stomach, Sokka has been having the same dreams as me, only accept I'm the person he is losing. "Sokka, are you having nightmares too?"

"No, it was just last night, and I don't know why I had it." HE told me truthful. "I guess it was because of our little spat." His eyes had a little fright in them for the future but I knew everything was going to be okay, when my my lips touched his.

-Earth-

Sokka strolled down the ramp with his girlfriend when the ferry docked into port inside the wall. He carried both of their bags. Aura was holding her little sister's hand until it was time for them to part ways. Sokka tried to stay on a good note and keep his thoughts off that terrible nightmare. he kept repeating the plan over and over in his head. Meet up with the others, tell the earth-king of the solar eclipse, plan an invasion and find appa, but somehow, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that dream off his mind.

"Long, long way to Bas-sing-sa, where the girls in the city they look so pretty!" Abby sang loudly making aura giggle a little.

Aura turned around when they came to a long line. "God, I hate long lines."

"Ahem sister, remember how bad it was when _New Moon _out?" Brooke said.

She turned her head and nodded, making small talk with her long-time friend, as he scanned the area. He then noticed Zuko was glaring at him and Aura, as usually but he ignored it,m giving him a sneer look wrapping an arm around her shoulder to tell him to back off, that she was his. Aura looked over and gave a quick middle finger gestured and looked away when Iroh looked between the three teens. Sokka looked around the giant train station.

They took a step forward when the line moved up, Pam and Shane with there children were in the next line over rocking them to sleep. they gave us a small wave which Aura returned with one.

"So it might be another day or so before we meet up with the others," Aura said, "Maybe, we should do somethings together, to get alone time since we barley get any."

Sokka smiled widely," Like a romantic date, I see, maybe catch some lunch because I'm starved."

"Your always starving." I said, "But yeah, a nice lunch maybe a stroll?" The blonde firebender suggested suggested with a soft kiss, "Then we can try to figure out a place to stay while we look for Appa."

Sokka smiled and held her close, he was so happy that after months that she was loosening up, even around Zuko. He was finally seeing that girl he wanted to meet after the first moment of meeting Aura in the ice-berg with the nose ring that she lost a long time ago on their travels. It seemed her soul was healing but the scars of the past remind on her body. Her whimpering at night from cruel and strange nightmares hunts his every waken moment knowing he couldn't do nothing to help her. Sokka knew that Aura was safe from Zuko, since his ship blew up and he couldn't really harm her because he had no soldiers. She was safe from the firenation and her dreadful father who allowed her to be torched by the Prince of the Firenation for months on end, possible years if it lead up to marriage. In a way it was as if it was her father was holding her down while the prince did the most horrible things to Aura.

Aura never deserved to have that happen to her, but it did. Aura looked around the room and scanned it. He looked around in the crowd doubling looking when he could of swran he saw a filmier red headed girl and her golden reviver but his mind was playing tricks on him. H e scanned the area again in look of the figure but instead he saw two earthkingdom soldiers coming straight towards them.

"Hey you two!" One of the soldiers pointed to the couple making both jump back a little.

_Oh crap, They know we know scammed to get on the boat! Spurts helps us! We need to think of the way out of this. _

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Sokka asked

"You two need to come with us, no questions just come with us." The couple looked at each other before following the soldiers.

-Earth-

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city." War Minster Qin barged in front of the Princess of the Firenation Azula who had her three companions, Ty-lee, Mai and Sabrina.

Even the Firenation's top general, Ryu. He had came at the Fire Lord request to send a report on how the invasion went once they breach the wall. Ryu was quiet impressed on how quickly this thing was build within a year of receiving that plan from that earth kingdom inventor who lived in the Northern air temple with his son and a few colonists, which they mange to loose too because the Avatar had happen to show up and put to the stop of inventions.

He had thank the spirits that his daughter wasn't apart of that mess, then she would of ruined his name even more then it already was. She was with Prince Zuko at the time and from his reports she was surprising behaving herself, but that was all a game. A few weeks later when the Northern Water tri b e invasion struck that's when she showed her true colors once again. He had to admit she was extremely cleaver and patient for someone of 16, almost most like him.

"The Earth kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us." The War Minster said finishing off his speech.

"Hmm...What about those muscly guys down there?" The girl in pink asked peering into a periscope

That girl Ryu reminded him a lot of Abby, with her sense of style and classlessness. "None sense, the drill's metal shell is impervious to any earthbending attack." Ryu stated turning around pushing the scope up away from Ty-lee grasp.

Azula said examining her nails. "Oh, I'm sure it is General Ryu, but just to be on the safe side... Mai, Ty Lee, Sabrina take the earthbenders out!"

"Finally, something to do." The goth girl said as she played with one of her knives getting up.

Sabrina scoffed not like being told what to do, but she walked away the two other girls as well.

-Earth-

After a hour long wait and the good-byes to Aura and Sokka. Brooke with Iroh, Zuko and Abby finally made it to the customs desk. the whole time while waiting Brooke had to explain to little Abby about why they needed fake names over and over again in a hush whispered until Zuko had finally snapped and said it was because they were playing pretend. That gave Abby a satisfied answer.

""So, Mr. Lee, Miss. Sora. Miss Auko and Mr... umm Mushy is it?" The ugly customs lady said their fake names out loud looking down from the passports.

Iroh gave a smile, "It's pronounced Mushi." He kindly pointed out the lady's mispronunciation.

The lady nostrils flared in anger. "You telling me how to do my job?"

Iroh waved his hands, "Uh no, no." His voice faded into a charming like tone. "But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating. "

The lady gave an flirty smile that made Brooke and Zuko sick to there stomach, while Abby had a confused look on her face. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. " She made a cat gesture towards Iroh smirking. "Welcome to Bas-sing-sa." She stamped the tickets and handed them over to Iroh.

Zuko snatched the tickets away. " I'm gonna forget I saw that. " He was disgusted with his Uncle and so was Brooke.

"Me too, you probably scared Abby!" Brooke pointed to her.

Abby was even more confused, "Why did Uncle lie? That lady wasn't pretty she was ugly."

Iroh laughed and patted Abby head, "Beauty isn't always on the outside,"

"Well she didn't have on the inside either." Brooke stated when they meet up with Shane and Pam with the three small triplets.

From a distance the refugees were unknown that they were being watched by the small gang of the freedom fighters.

Jet watched them walk through the ticket gate. "I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter. He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us." Before last night, after the Freedom fighters had split up, he felt as if he was missing something, more like someone. Someone named Hannah. When he and Lee had raided the kitchen he felt almost himself, but it was almost.

"You don't know anything about him Jet." Smellerbee her instincts telling her that Lee was bad news.

Jet smiled as he pulled out his whet stalk." I know he didn't get that scar from a water bender." A memory of being frozen against that tree all day by Katara.

"Besides, I thought we were going straight now?"

Jet shrugged, "We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee." Jet looked at his silent companion. "What do you think Long-shot?"

Lon-Shot gave him a look.

"I can respect that."

-Earth-

I gasped when I looked over the wall towards the giant drill that was coming towards the wall of Bas-sing-sa with a giant firenation embalm on it. It was spinning towards the giant walls. Next to the giant drill was tanks that look liked tiny toys compared to this giant machine. From the top of the wall we could see a tower off the this drill and from what I could tell that must be the control centered from with in I could there was something evil from its ominous tinted windows.

"Aura! Sokka!" Aang waved over to us with the others.

Phoenix came running towards me with his ears flopping in the wind and his tongue sticking out happy to see me as he jumped up on me. "Hey Boy!" I said letting him licking my face check which was covered in dog spit.

"Glad you guys finally made it." Toph said, "We have a slight problem if you haven't notice."

"Yeah, we kind of did." I said standing up when I notice injured soldiers being carried up onto the wall. "What happen to those guys?"

"We were just about to go find out." Katara answered after giving her brother a quick hug.

I looked over at Aang giving him a small smile to give him the same kindness he gave me when I was going threw a rough time, this was a big drop in finding Appa and this must of upset him a little. He returned it to me showing me that he was going to be all right.

Soon we were all lead to the infirmary were Katara and I bent down to check on the soldiers to help some of the station nurses puzzlement of what was wrong with them. Katara was looking over a man "What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured." General Sung asked as he looked down in worry on what might be in that giant drill.

"His Chi is blocked." Katara stated when she released of the blue glow on the man arm that she was healing. "Who did this to you?"

The man opened his eyes weakly moaning."Three girls ambushed us, one of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs, and suddenly I couldn't earthbend, and I could barely move...and then she cart wheeled away, but some of us weren't that lucky, one of the girls with these demon purple eyes. she blasted fire out of her hands and turned half of us into ash and dust."

Katara and I made swift contact, "Ty-lee and Sabrina." I answer to everyone puzzlement.. "Sabrina, has strange yet deadly powers no one knows of and Ty-lee, she knows the human body and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

Sokka's eyes lite up like a fourth of July firework show. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sokka jumped up and down raising his hand like a small kindergartner that had to go to the bathroom.

"Yes?" I said pointing to him.

"What you just said, that's how we're gonna take down the Drill. The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earthbenders!" Sokka explained his idea with an excited tone.

Toph smacked her fist into her hand getting what Sokka was saying. "By hitting its pressure points!"

Aang looked out the window getting a look at the drill it was coming closer and closer, "We'll take it down from the inside."

"Exactly," Sokka smiled. "Babe, are you up to this?" He said

I looked down at my arm and flexed my elbow, there wasn't much pain as there was before."You know I am."


	27. I Don't Care

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately because i didnt write for the whole summer which threw me off big time! SO Ive been stuck and lazy**

**eVERYTHING Seems fine when the gang finally arrives to bas-sing sa until the gaint drill attacks, While Zuko is trying to get use to the facet that he lives a life as a peasent**

**Theme song for the Chapter: I Don't Care by Apocalyptica**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I hid down in abandoned trenches at the base of the wall. Phoenix crouched low next to me not wanting to leave my side again. I rubbed his fur as I couldn't help but notice how close the drill was tunneling towards the wall. I gritted my teeth as I felt the earth pounded as the drill came closer as we crouched down to the ground.

"Once I whip up some cover, you're not gonna be able to see, so stay close to me. " The blind girl said preparing us for the mission. She quickly leaped from the trench and blasted a tailed wave of earth and dust, creating a swirling white dust cloud.

"Run!" Toph shouted as we all leaped from the trench and plunges ourselves into the rising dust cloud out of sight of the drill. We reaped out from the cloud of dust in the shadow of the drill. The noise of the drill was extremely loud that I had to cover my ears, Phoenix howled at the noise.

Toph created a pit in the ground. "Everyone into the Hole!" I garbed Sokka arm and yanked him down into the pit of darkness. The blind earthbender was the last one to jump in and to cover the pit with thick layer of dirt.

I bent down in the utter darkness to comfurt Phoenix with soothing words, he didn't like the dark that much. "It's so dark down here." Sokka complain feeling the dog's discomfort as well.

"Oh No what a nightmare." Toph's voice drew with fake horror.

"Sorry."

The layer of earth on top of us was removed in an instance. We all emerged out of the pit and under the omanuins and gloomy framed by long rows of tracked wheels, with the Drill's body as its ceiling. The sound of the drill was muffled surprising.

I quickly scanned the belly of the drill for any sign of an opening for us to climb in. "There!" Sokka shouted pointing to an opening with red lights inside. A narrow pipe hanged out from the window. Aang ran towards it jumping and catching it, he hanged upside down holding out his hands to us.

Sokka and Katara jumped in, when I was about to jump next I notice Toph standing her ground. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there." Toph resented "I'll try to slow it down out here."

"I will stay with you and helped, wont we boy." I looked over to Phoenix, he barked in agreement.

Sokka stuck his head down and looked at me. "You be careful"

"You too." I walked over to him and kissed him quickly, hoping that might not be our last one. He pulled his head back in as soon as I stomped the earth to create a stone pillar strong enough to slow down the drill along with Toph.

-Earth-

Brooke smiled as she sat next to Pam and played with tiny Aurora. "Pam, when we get into the city we should get her some tiny hair clips to put in her red hair, wouldn't that be cute?" Pam looked away from Brooke, ob lousily still upset with her. "I guess not then." Brooke mumbled.

Zuko slouched in his seat with Abby next to him coloring on the picture she drew of Zuko a while back about his so called badness level. "Your badness has gone down a little bit, which is good." Abby smiled as she pointed to his neckline. " It was all the way to the top of your ponytail which you don't have no more, by cutting it off you've turned a little bit nicer and a lot more good looking." Abby peeped

Zuko rolled his eyes at the little girl drawing and blocked her out. Zuko just wanted to get into the city in peace and possible find a way to capture the Avatar to have his honor back, and possible have Aura's affections back. "Sora, I really don't care right now." He said using her fake name.

"Fine!" Abby hummed and got up and walked to the other side of Iroh and ignoring him.

Zuko thought peace at last, until Jet stepped over to him and took a seat where Abby once sat. " So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?"

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" A tea cart seller shouted.

"Oh, one jasmine please!" Iroh waved his hand out to him.

Jet looked over to the small group of people Zuko was with and them back at the refugee. "Can we talk in private?" He wanted to have a talk alone without anyone interrupting him what he was about to ask him.

Zuko sighed at Jet's preferences. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Zuko looked away from him, "I don't think you want me in my gang."

"Come on, we made a great team looting that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

"Why don't you ask Aura? She helped you." Zuko said dully.

"No," Jet growled remembering the last time he had asked her, "She a damn firebender," He hissed, he hated all firebenders. A pair of sky blue eyes popped at that moment, remembering the laughter in them when the owner of those eyes danced in the rain. It was a repeating memory that he didn't want to see. "Come on, you'll make a great addition to the team." Jet try to make him reconsider.

"I said no." Zuko walking away back to his so called family.

"Have it your way." Jet was mildly surprise that he didn't decide to join the group. Who wouldn't want to join the freedom fighters? Jet shrugged it off and went to turn around when he could smell a cup of steaming tea. Mushi sat down drinking the tea, a spark came from his mouth.

_A firebender! _

He narrowed his eyes, Lee and his family were all firebenders that's how Aura knew him. He couldn't possible be the guy that enslaved her, he was a prince and this guy was a simple peasant. Lee turned and looked at him but Jet quickly walked away back to his gang.

-Earth-

Sokka walked into the interne of the Drill with his sister and the Avatar. He study the blue print of the drill not noticing the big pillars until he looked up.

"Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans. We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that. " Sokka astonished unaware that he wouldn't have to do any of the manual labor to actual go through with the plan.

Katara scoffed, "What's with the we stuff?!" She barked. "Aang and I have to do all the work!"

Sokka laughed, "I'm the idea guy and you guys are the chop up with waterbending guys and together we are Team Avatar!" Pronouncing they're new team name for themselves. He had been coming up with names since he found out the cool group name that the group of earthbenders that were taken out had.

Katara and Aang gave the watertribe warrior a look before they went to work. Sokka stood by and watched as the two put all there effort into busting the braces. The watertribe boy cheered them on, but Katara made a point to let Sokka that he was annoying her, when he began to cheer with a "We."

Sokka gleeful pumped his fist in the air."C'mon team, don't quit now, we're..." Katara turned and looked at him in frustration threatening him with a blow that would knock him off the side. "I mean, your almost there." Sokka redrawing his cheer.

Soon after Katara and Aang finished cutting threw and they were both exhausted."At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall. "

"I don't know how many more I have those in me, I wish Aura would came with us." Aang sat on the ground to rest.

Sokka scratched his head to give them another push when the inner mechanism began to shake. "Do you hear that? We took it down. We better get out of here fast!" They quickly ran to the exit in which they came from when a voice came over the intercom.

"Congratulations crew, the Dill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se." The voice boasted. "Count down to victory!"

-Earth-

War Minister Qin and the rest of the crew listen to messages coming from the various speaking tubes. Ryu kept looking off into the distance focusing on the victory and keeping his mind off his daughters, he knew that the great city was going to fall today and no one would stop them.

"War minster!" The tube called out, "an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

Ryu turned his quickly to see the War minster looking frighten. "War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage sir!"

"War minster! There are two intruders under the drill, One a small earthbending girl and the other girl with gold hair."

Ryu eyes widen and turned over to look at Princess Azula who was standing up."General, I hope you handel this, Sabrina go with him." She turned her back to him, "ladies lets go." She ordered Mai and Ty-lee.

-Earth-

"That's it team Avatar!" Sokka cheered,"Now all Aang has to do- AHH!" Sokka just in time duck when two raging blue fireballs came flying towards the gang. The gang looked up to see the owner of the raging fireballs was no other then the Princess of the Firenation.

"Wow Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar!" The pink one known as Ty-lee shouted, she then looked at Sokka withseductively smile. "And friends." She winks at Sokka.

"Sorry taken," Sokka said looking up at the girl taking out his boomerang, when Azula fired another two fireballs. Sokka ducked and dodged when he only notice three girls, there was usually four.

_Where's Sabrina? _

That's when it it hit him like a ton of bricks that were just dumped on him.

_Aura! _

He quickly made a dash to the exit with his friends to escape. They ran down the long narrow halls as Sokka worried and fret over his girlfriend. He needed to get back to Aura before it was too late, he knew that Aura barley can stand a chance against Sabrina no matter how hard she tries to deny it. They ran up to a T in the hallway.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Aang order them.

Katara unbuckled her flask and tossed it to him. "Here! You need this more then me!"

Sokka garbed his sister arm and pulled her down the opposite direction, his first goal was to get his sister out of here and then go back for Aura and Toph. They came to the end of the hallway where a hatch was.

Sokka took no time in trying to open it." Slurry pipeline What does that mean?" Katara study

Sokka opened it and peered into it. "It's rock and water mixed together, it means your way out. I have to go back for Aura."

Katara nodded and jumped in, Sokka turned around to narrowly miss arrows and knives thrown at him.

-Earth-

"Where are you twinkle toes!" Toph cried out pushing onto a rock to hold the drill in place.

I cried out in pain as I stretched out my back to help her. "God, they better hurry up I don't know how much longer I can hold onto this rock!"

"We just need to hold on a little longer!" Toph bended another pillar of rock when the rock we were pushing fell. I stomped my feet and caused a wave of pillars to pop up and hit the belly of the drill.

I smirked when Toph gasped, "There is someone coming." She dropped the pillar and got in a earthbending stance. Phoenix growled and crouched low I got in a quick stance and turned around when I saw my father and Sabrina walk out of the wave of dust that had flown up from the drill. I gasped I haven't seen him since the North Pole and now he shows up trying to invade Bas-sing-sa. He looked tired from lack of sleep and probably over working because of trying to cover lost ground when the fail invasion at the northern tribe happen. I was slightly happy to see him okay, but it was a very small sense of happiness. He was still my father

Ryu crunched his knuckles, "Andrew," He said using my name I defiantly haven't heard in a long time.

"It's Aura!" I growled. "Phoenix get out of here now!" He growled but backs away and runs off into the opposite direction.

Toph raised her eyebrow, "Who's this clown?"

"I'm her father," Ryu stated. "Give up Aurora, its only a matter of time before the wall clasps, it's not too late to join me, you can still redeem yourself."

"Uh, No." I said giving my same answer. "It's my same answer ever signal time you ask, so why bother asking me it." I counterstrike them by blasting a fireball between him and Sabrina. I back flipped away from them ready for a them to strike back.

Sabrina ran forward and jumped out of the fire and blasted fire at me. "Hello Aura," She catted. "Where's your boyfriend?" The purple eyed witch asked.

"None of your business." I growled and ran forward to attack her but Ryu leaped in and punched me in the stomach staggering me back while I clutched my stomach. Toph punched a rock forward towards Sabrina catching her off by surprise Sabrina got slammed into the belly of the drill and I ran after Ryu. I threw feast punches straight to his face and he blocked almost all of them but I kept going to his weak points. Ryu got quicker noticing my fighting style. He knew me as much as I knew him. I felt a quick jab in my chest, but I kicked a wave of fire up at his chin. He cried out getting singed by the flames on his face. I threw a rock in his gut and blasted him back. "Ha!"I shouted, yet I let my guard down, Sabrina kicked me from behind sending skidding across the ground on my face. I was pretty sure my face was all busted up afterward. I was dazed momentarily but only to be picked up by my collar from Ryu.

"Aurora stop, I love u, but this has to stop, the next thing you know the fire lord will be signing ur death warrant." He hissed with a hint of worried. When since has he ever been worried about me?! "You don't have a damn choice anymore, your coming with me wither you like it or not." He sapt in my face as I struggled in his grasp with my one good arm.

"Toph! I could use a little help here!" I cried out to here having a hard time.

"Im in the middle of something here!" Toph cried out as she hid behind a wall from Sabrina attacks.

I struggled even more as he pulled me away to leave the two too there battle. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU'VE FUCKED UP MY LIFE SINCE DAY ONE, FOR ONCE IN MY MISERABLE LIFE IM HAPPY!" I screamed at him as we neared the hole in the ceiling.

"I don't care Aurora!" He barked, "Your going to do as I say! Your going to be with who I say and Your going to marry who I say!" He struggle with me as I fought him. "And who cares if Prince Zuko is fugitive,there are many other suitors who want to have your hand."

"Yeah, but your missing one detail Ryu!" A voice shouted from above, I looked and in a quick instant. A blue flashed jumped down and banged his club on Ryu and knocking him out. "That's me! Her boyfriend!" Sokka spat sheathing his club.

I sighed with relief and kissed him. I heard a raging stomp and turned around to see Toph had put Sabrina in the ground up to her waist. "Toph, we should go before she gets out of that hole!."

"Good idea, It was a pain in the ass to put her in it." Toph ran up to us and we quickly ran to the butt of the drill. I looked back, sligthely hurt that my father didn't care about me or anything I wanted, but why did it surprise me. It just seemed to hurt, a lot, that it stung my eyes with tears.

-Earth-

Jet looked at the the firebenders as they began to bored the train, he wanted to pull out his hook swords and end their life. Lee, Mushi, Sora, Auko, Pam, Shane and their kids were all firebenders.

"Jet, relax! So the old guy had some hot tea. Big deal!" Smellerbee said trying to calm down her friend, he hasn't seen him this worked up since Hannah left.

Jet was to full of rage to listen to reason. "He heated it himself! Those guys are firebenders!" He declared. He sower every last firebender was going to pay for what they done, they caused the fire of the hideout that was once there home but now was nothing but ash.

Zuko held Abby hand as they walk onto the train, Abby sat between Iroh and Zuko and played with his thumbs as she looked down. "This is my second time riding a train, when I was little girl and daddy, and me, went on vacation to Tokyo Japan, they had this big train, called a rice train I think and it was suppose to be the fast train in the world." she looked at Zuko with the biggest eyes keeping it down so no one over heard them. "But ive never heard of a train pushed by people." Abby got on her knees and stuck her head out the window to try to look down to try to get a view of the earthebenders.

Zuko pulled Abby back in making her yelp and giggle, she climbed on Zuko lap. "Your going to eat a bug when the train starts."

Abby smiled, "Sorry," She then turned her attention to the the family that say next to Iroh. She gasped. "Aww that's a pretty baby, what its name?"

The women gave the small girl a warm smile, "Her name is Hope,"

Zuko smiled a little at the small girl as she admire the baby, Brooke could only stare at Zuko as she thought of how well he acted around children. "Hey Zu-I mean Lee? How's is it that your an impatient grumpy ass, and yet your so gentle with her. Even Aura loses her temper with Abby now and then, but your different."

Zuko shrugs, "I don't know...She just a kid who doesn't know better, I even know better then to yell at Abby...Plus she reminds me of a sister I wish I had instead of Azula."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, and the good part about Abby, she doesn't bend blue fire or hurt a living thing." She turned her head towards the small firebending girl. Abby face had the biggest happiest smile as she held the small infant.

-Earth-

I wiped the gunk of the side of my face as we looked down at the combusted drill down below. It took some time and and lots of clogging of that drill with sludge flying out at us. We even knocked the circus freak when the whole thing exploded. Even Azula fell from her prefect highchair when I saw her in the gunk. Yet something I couldn't get over, my father, it was an almost trip to the firenation facing a certain punishment...or marriage. He practical dragged me to the drill belly entrance. He didn't care about my happiness only his power and status. Hell if he could, he would turn to marry to the fire lord, he made so many hints of him trying to get me to marry me Zuko. I was Ryu meal ticket, I was his ticket to power. He didn't care that I was trapped by Zuko and raped by him for 6 months. I stayed still as the gang was behind me laughing and cheering about our victory but I was quiet, I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Are you okay Aura?" Sokka asked walking up behind me holding my hips.

I shook my head and turned around burying my head in his chest, trying not to sob. Why couldn't I have a father that wanted to love me for me. I hated Ryu deep inside, but I loved him, how can you love someone you hate? I didn't care if he was dead right at this moment but inside my heart I did.

-Earth-

Ryu growled as he looked at the plans on his desk later on that evening. He pushed it off in frustration with his failure as a General and as a father. Why didn't he just took her along with him to the firenation when he took Abby! Sending her off to military school created an dent in his plans for her and the firenation future. He pushed everything off his desk in more frustration and went to go throw a picture. He stopped himself quickly though, it was a simple drawing of him, Andy, and tiny Aura cradled in her arms. In the picture Ryu showered affection on the young infant as he held his wife in a loving embrace. He set it back down, falling back in his chair feeling his heart wield with pain and angry towards Aura. She took the one person that made him the happiness in the world, the one person that he truly loved. He didn't care what it took, he was going to take Aura happiness away if it was the last thing he did.


	28. Behind the Walls

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately because i didnt write for the whole summer which threw me off big time! SO Ive been stuck and lazy sorry for the bad summery**

**The gang went into the city of bas sing sa but they reliaze the city is wack**

**Theme song for the Chapter: One Engine from the Hunger games soundtrack**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I relaxed my head on Sokka shoulder as the train made its way to Bas-sing-sa. Phoenix rested at my feet licking his paws still cleaning them from the mud of the drill. I wrote in the journal Master Pakku gave me, just a small little poem and I slight sketched a small drawing to go with it. Sokka watched me as I shaded in the picture.

" Look, the inner wall. I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece." I smiled as I looked out the window towards the coming wall.

"Hey don't jinx it! We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding Fire Nation spoon." Sokka shouted widely being his paranoid self.

"A spoon?" I looked at him. "Really Sokka?"

"Or! To find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp."

Phoenix lifted his head and bark with happiness. "Sokka, I don't think we need to worry about killer shrimp, Phoenix will just eat them all." I laughed kissing Sokka cheek.

Toph shook her head "Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Finding an excuse for his stupidity.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just saying, weird stuff happens to us." A very strange man with a glossy stare and a corn on the cob in his mouth takes as he seat right in the middle of me and Sokka pushing us apart. So much for nothing to keep me and Sokka apart. I scouted away from the strange high man and stood up to garbing the railing that hung over us. I looked towards Aang his eyes sadden as we came closer to the wall.

Katara placed an hand on his shoulder,"Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa."

"It's such a big city..."Aang sighed.

Sokka walked up to him and threw out his arms," He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him?" We passed threw the wall and in a blinding light, we saw the giant city of Bas-sing-sa. "Oh." Appa could be anyway where in the city, hell, he could be outside the inner wall. I looked out the window and saw how amazing this place looked, this place must of be the New York of the bending world.

Buildings seem to stretch out for what seem to be miles and miles, but stooped by some walls. Iroh told me stories of the great city, how the outer walls protected them, and inside to break up the city in different districts. I always wonder if the stories of the city were true, and they were. I should of came here a long time ago.

We pulled up into the station, and stepped out of the train and onto the platform."Back in the city. Great..."

"What's the problem? It's amazing!"

" Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait; you'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph dryly told him. I hated walls and rules in the mix, they made me feel trap. Very trap, I remember when I was stuck behind my father walls. If I gone beyond them, I would have been in the grasp of Zuko. The rules my father dumped on me were unbelievable, but it wasn't like I listen to his rules. I didn't listen to anyone who tried to put a corset on me or put me in a life that isn't mine.

Aang took a step forward and looked out towards the city, the many buildings and alleys ways, and shops, and stalls. He blew a soft whistle from his bison whistle." I'm comin' for you buddy." He turned his head to us. "He's here. I can feel it."

I nodded but then my hair stood up on the back of my neck, I turned my head at the moment the montrail moved out the way. A women that reminded me of the Joker stood there dressed in some kind of uniform or some sorts stroll over to us.

I didn't like the looks of her and I my gut told her to get as far as away from the creepy women."Hello, my name is Joo-Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatars around Ba Sing Se, and you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city, shall we get started?" She did not flinched or move her unnatural smile as she spoke.

Sokka stepped forward griping his bag,"Yes! We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately!" Sokka slammed his fist into his hand.

"Great, let's begin our tour, and then I'll show you to your new home here, I think you'll like it." Joo-Dee ignoring Sokka twisting around his imminent action.

Sokka growled and step forward, "Ugh! Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the King about the war, it's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now, everyone is safe here." Joo-Dee replied twisting his words again.

-Earth-

I sat in the carriage miserably next to Sokka as Joo-Dee pointed out the different parts of the city.

"This is the Lower Ring in the city,"

Katara looked out the window and around the lower ring that was surrounded by a wall. "What's that wall for?" She gestured too.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the one's inside that help maintain order." Joo-Dee explained, Iroh was right about the city all they cared about was order and status. "This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively." The carriage came to a stop to allow a cabbage merchant to past, but I turned my head to an alley where some sort of gang sat with one of the gangster welding a curved sword.

"You _do_ want to watch your step though," The creepy tourist guide pointed out.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city? " Katara looked around.

"What do you think? The rich doesn't want poor people cramping their style." I crossed my arms slouching back in my seat.

"This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang leaned against his staff.

I turned my head out looking at the wall, just like the firenation they push their status apart.

-Earth-

Brooke smiled as she walked next to Abby holding hands. "This is place it is so big!" Abby exclaimed swinging their hands back and forth.

"You said so," Brooke looking at the different stalls, and down at her new clothes. "Hey where did Iroh go?"

Iroh came up behind them carrying a vase filled with yellow flowers. Zuko gave a venom glare at the flowers going anything that is pretty and girly. "I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend." Iroh smiled giving Zuko a nudge of his elbow. "Or if Sora brings home a boyfriend."

Brooke flushed bright red pushing her glasses back onto her face, "Uh, probably not going to happen."

Zuko grumbled as they kept on strolling in the street. "This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here."

Iroh gave Zuko a skeptical look,"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start _this_ afternoon."

Brooke snickered when Zuko frown turned more depressing. Shane ran next to Brooke next with the widest grin possible. "I got a job working as a guard, and that means Pam and I got a place up in the second ring! Thanks to my beautiful wife connections!"

"That's good for you," Iroh smiled,

Zuko growled even more, life wasn't fair for him. How was it that the Ex-Private got a firkin house, when they had to suffer with a dingy apartment. "I have to get going Pam is settling in the triplets in," Shane walked away waving.

"Hey take me with you!" Brooke shouted not wanting to stay in the apartment as much as Zuko.

She went to go After Shane, but Zuko took the back of her collar. "If I have to suffer so will you!"

"No!" Brooke drawing out her whine, as she was dragged down a totally different street.

-Earth-

Zuko stood grumpy next to Iroh and Brooke, Abby sat at the back table coloring when they got the job."Well, you certainly look like official tea servers, How do you feel?"

" Ridiculous." Zuko barked as he looked down at himself, Brooke gave a quick nudge in the side for being rude and short.

Iroh stood next to them trying to tie the apron around his huge stomach. For someone who has gone on rations of little food, he is still fat as he once was when he lived on the ship. "Does this possible come in a larger size?"

"I have more string in the back, have some tea while you wait," He smiled as he poured hot tea sitting in a tea pot on the counter. Po walked in the back when the old tea lover picked up the cup to taste the tea, but only to spew it back out.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh cried, he was horrified with whoever made this tea, it was disgraceful!

Zuko scoffed, "Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is." Iroh was flabbergasted with that statement! How dare his nephew! "

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here." He cried picking up the tea pot. He walked to the back window and splashed the tea out the window, when a girl walked in.

"What are you doing?!" The girl cried pointing to the pot, "It took me all morning to perfect that batch!"

Iroh held up the tea pot, "You call this tea?! It's hot leaf juice!"

The red head girl bowed her head in disappointed and discouragement. Brooke looked over and study the girl for a moment, she has orange or red hair, she really couldn't tell the difference, but it didn't matter. The girl eyes were a sky-blue color. She had the same skin color as Brooke.

"Ah, Hannah your back, did you fetch the tea bags?"

"Yeah," She held up a bag she was hiding behind her back.

Po smiled and took the bag from her," Thank you my dear, can you show the new comers the kitchen as I open up shop."

"Can I talk to you Po about somethings." Iroh said to the tea shop owner.

"Sure,"

Hannah took a breath and then put a smile back on her face, looking back at the two teenagers and little girl. "I'm Hannah, come with me in the kitchen." She smiled walking back to the kitchen. Brooke raised her eyebrow at the girl, she wasn't around here, in fact she wasn't from this world.

-Earth-

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se," Joo-Dee smiled as she extand her arm to the surroundings. "It's home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university." She smiled.

"Yeah, we met a Professor from Ba Sing Se University." Sokka didn't take a breath, he spend up. "He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is _absolutely crucial for the King to hear_!" Sokka spat

Joo-Dee only smiled with her creeper smile."Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, Town Hall." She got out probably going to give us a field trip tour of it like we were a bunch of high school kids that wanted to be anywhere but with her.

"Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say." Sokka asked in disbelief.

Toph huffed, " It's called "being handled", Get used to it."

I clinched my fist, "I hate that," I growled like a mad bull at the though of being handled by someone. "If she tries to loop around us one more time, I'm going to punch her stupid grin off her stupid face!" I pounded my fist.

"I'm with ya, Sparkier." Toph comment. "I'll hold her, and you punch while the others sneak out of this carriage."

Katara, who was slightly frighten with our idea of beating up the women, suggested we not too and that we just be patient.

-Earth-

We found ourselves standing outside our new apartment, Joo-Dee smiled as she got out of the carriage. She had twisted her slummy self out of our demands to see the king, and told us that we simply couldn't "Pop in" on the Earth King. There was one concision when I was about to set her dress on fire, Aang had blew out my fireball with a quick gust of wind. I was so close! SO FRIKIN CLOSE!

I place my hand on my hip studying the apartment when a messenger came running up to Joo-Dee handing her a parcel. "More good news," Joo-Dee replied as she opened her parchment. "your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual."

"A month!" I shrieked.

"6 to 8 weeks actual." She smiled rolling the parcel back up.

"Fucken great!" I cried out storming into the house with Sokka following me quickly, probably going to make sure I don't set anything or anyone on fire. I kept my back to the women as she enter the home, I was shaking with rage. I haven't had an explosion in awhile and I didn't want to loose my temper. Phoenix laid at my feet in worried that I might literally exploded with anger.

"Isn't it nice? I think you will really enjoy it here." The devil-women said.

Sokka rubbed my shoulder to calm down but I stayed tense. "I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long, can't we see the King any sooner?" The warrior asked.

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits." Joo Dee answer not dropping her grin once more.

Aang looked out the window, "If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa."

"I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go." She bowed to us.

Toph kept her cool and walked to the door, "We don't need a babysitter,"

Joo-Dee took a step in Toph path, "Oh, I won't get in the way." She stuffed her hands in her sleeves, "To leave you alone would make me a bad host, where shall we start?"

"How about you go look in a corner that is far up your ass, while we look outside!" I snapped loosing it, I stormed away down a hall to rooms and chose one slamming it shut loud enough to make a point after Phoenix walked in.

-Earth-

Brooke looked over her shoulder at the red head as she made tea. "So where are you from?" The airbender inquired.

The redhead stopped in her spot looking sadly down, "Far away, I use to live with some friends, but they kind of kicked me out."

"I'm sorry," Brooke gave a sad look, "But what about your parents?"

Hannah looked even sadder, "I'm from a place called San Francisco." She told Brooke feeling like she could trust her. "My father died when I was younger, he died from cancer and my mom buried herself in her work leaving me to look after my brother."

Brooke sighed, "I know what that feels like, my dad died when I was younger in a car crash, my mom remarried a jerk, and three years ago my brother died fighting in Afghanistan." She gave her secret anway, "Then my motherl eft me when unwanted moves were made." Brooke said her whole life story without meaning too. It just kind of slipped out.

Hannah looked up in shock, "Your from the states too?!" She asked in a rush of hope.

"Yeah, I'm from NC," Brooke smiled.

Hannah smiled even widen when she was about to ask another question when Lee opened the kitchen door looking grumpy. "I need two green teas now." He muttered.

"A, please, would be nice, you know." Hannah said, lee rolled his eyes and slammed the door, "What's his problem?"

"The world." Brooke shrugged

"Oh, I have a friend like that too."

-Earth-

I wrapped my arms around Phoenix as we laid in the house alone in my room. I thought we were alone until there was a knock on my door, "Come in," I said calmly.

Sokka walked in shutting the door behind him with a tray of food, three bowls were sitting on it with a tea pot and cups. I assumed the third was for Phoenix. "I have dinner," Sokka smiled holding it up, "Also dessert." He set the tray down and went into his bag pulling out two mango's.

I slightly chuckled as he tossed one to me. "I'm surprised you didn't eat them both including dinner." I took the slightly bigger bowl of the three and placed it in front of the red husky letting him dig into it.

"Aw, come on, you have to have a little bit more trust in me with food." He poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me.

I took a sip out of the steaming cup." Uh, Nope." I smiled, "Not until Pig's fly."

Sokka looked at me confused, "They already fly."

"Oh damn it, I have to think of something else to say now."

Sokka chuckled as he dig into his food, "You know Joo-Dee wasn't fazed by what you said this afternoon."

"God, what is wrong with that women?"

"I don't know, something is differently was off, today when we were out looking for news about Appa, everyone seem to choke up around Joo-Dee." Sokka replied. "We need to be careful around this city, something isn't right here."

"I know, I could sense it from the moment I laid eyes on that women, unless she just creepy like that all on her own."

Sokka nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You know we can share a room?" He stated changing the subject, "Unless, you don't want too, because I will completely understand."

I smiled, "I would like that, we never get alone time and this would be perfect." I stroked his face feeling my heart race with the idea of sharing a room with Sokka, but yet I wanted too with every fiber of my being. I kissed him gentility and we peeked our lips for a minutes before going into an deep loving kiss.

-Earth-

Jet peeked on the so called firebendrs, he kept a sharp eye on all four of them, he hasnt seen the others, Pam and Shane and their three kids in a while. When he found out that the old man was working a tea shop this might be a the perfect chance. The freedom fighter had broke into the tiny apartment they were residing in and took the spark rocks, from how the old man was, he couldn't resit a cup of nice _hot_ tea.

Lee was laying on the couch as the two girls sat on the floor, Sora was braiding Auko hair. "Would you like a pot of tea?" Mushi asked his nephew.

The firebender growled, "We've been working in a tea shop all day, I'm sick of tea!"

"Sick of tea?! That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh cried when he began to rummage threw the kitchen drawer.

"Oh I like tea, uncle," Auko smiled as she play with her chipmunk squirrel on the floor.

"So do I," the older girl smiled.

Mushi smiled and search more into the kitchen drawer. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

"They're not there," Jet smirked as he toyed with the green spark rocks in his palms. "You'll have to firebend, old man." The man walked away from his tea pot and left for a few moments, "Where are you going?" Jet hissed.

That's when the old man came back with someone from the past, "Look, who I invited for tea!"

"Oh hey Hannah, I didn't know you lived next door." The teenage girl smiled.

Hannah smiled and waved, "Yeah, funny huh?" Jet eyes widen when he saw his ex girlfriend down in the apartment, why would she come to Bas-sing-sa of all places?! She is a firebender! Jet stopped himself from worrying any longer he couldn't believe he was almost concern over a savage feelings. Jet couldn't stand to see that girl anymore, he began his descent down the tree clutching his chest as if he felt a pain of a broken heart.


	29. The lower ring

**Hey guys I'm am so sorry this has been taking solong ive been out of a writing mood lately. Also Im a frikin adult! I turned 18 dEC 5! Ah! But did you guys see the shooting on the news it soo awful! **

**The gang went into the city of bas sing sa but they reliaze the city is wack**

**Theme song for the Chapter: Faint Likin park**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I woke up in Sokka arms with his shirt off and I laid in a tank top and shorts from my bag. Phoenix curled up at my stomach making him my teddy bear. Sokka snuggled his face into my shoulder taking my scent in. "Good morning Beautiful," He mummers, "How you sleep last night?"

"Prefect," I answer keeping my eyes closed.

It was spinet bliss for a little longer when the doors slammed open by Katara."Alright you two up now!" She yelled at us.

I rolled away from using Sokka as a cover from her. "go away," I mummer.

Katara walked over and yanked Sokka up by the ear, "Do you have any idea what Gran-gran would say if she caught you sleeping in a room with a girl?!"

"Hey, we do it all the time!" I stood up crossing my arms over my chest, "And you haven't said a thing once about it!"

"We were camping, there is a difference." Katara spat all pissed off for some reason."I know what you two did last night! Your suppose to wait till marriage to do that thing!"

Toph then bust out laughing from down the hall, "Oh god Sugar-Queen your so gullible!" She burst into fits of laughter.

Katara gasped then she turned red,"TOPH!" She shouted angrily and turned away.

Sokka and I both bust out laughing at Toph little prank. "Oh wow, Katara, you walked right into that one!"

Katara turned her head back to us, "I wont trust you two in a room together, not until Horses flies!"

"Actual they already do," I smirked being a wise ass.

The waterbender rolled her eyes, "You two, no more sharing a room and that's final!" Katara stormed out. And just like that she stormed out.

I laughed when I stood up from the bed with Sokka, I stretched my arms out and warped them around Sokka neck when he walked up to me. "We better go calmed down your sister." I toyed with the strands of hair that had fallen from Sokka wolf-tail. I peeked him on the lips and garbed my bag and ran too the bathroom. I turned on the water letting it heat up as I got undress. I flipped on the shower switch and jumped in. It was the first shower, I had in a long time, without any waterfalls or worry about anyone watching me. The feeling of security since we stepped into the city seem to over ride in me. Yet, I also had another feeling, I couldn't let my guard down. Not for one second. That women, Joo-Dee, gave me the creeps and sent a chill in the atmosphere. There was something going on in this city and I didn't like it one bit. The other thing that I had to keep my guard up about was Zuko, he was in the city too.

He was still a threat to our a group, a small one, but still a threat. He manged to prove that on a few occasions since the fact his ship blew up and he and his uncle became wanted men. I had to be careful still, Zuko would have a few tricks up his sleeve, he would create something of some source to catch Aang if he ever knew the young Avatar was here. I hoped my lying paid off saying we were here to meet a friend.

I stepped out of the shower a short time later and warped a towel around my golden wet locks after I finished drying up and getting dress. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Sokka had his feet laid up against the wall as he ate breakfast. I walked over to him and flopped onto pillows that I piled. I snatched a pink crusted bun and sink my teeth into it its glazed.

Katara came into the running with excitement plastered on her face. She gotten over Toph's prank fast. "I've got it! I know how we're gonna see the Earth King!"

Toph sat up. "How are we supposed to do that? "One doesn't just _pop_ in on the Earth King" " She did a a perfect intimation of Joo-Dee.

Katara opened the parcel she held in her arms, "The King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean Platypus-Bear?" I said gripping onto Sokka shirt not liking where this was going. I hated Platypus Bears.

Katara re-read it to make sure. "No, it just says "Bear"

"Certainly you mean his pet Skunk-Bear." Sokka pulled me closer.

"Or his Armadillo-Bear."

"Gopher-Bear?"Aang picked his head up.

"It's just "Bear." Katara was unsure what to make of it.

Toph looked at the ceiling laying back down,"This place is weird."

I snorted in the pillows, "Finally, something from my world that y'all think is strange!"

"Hey. Sparkie we think your weird all the time with your strange music thingy, sense of style, and slang." Toph smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and threw my pillow at her, the pillow squashed her and she threw back at me this time hitting Sokka. "Hey!" He cried.

"The place will be packed, we can sneak in with the crowd." Katara explain in excitement.

"Won't work. "Toph stuffed her finger up in her nose and dig in it.

Katara raised her eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you from a mile away, you've got no manners." Toph wiped her finger on her tunic and grabbed a pastier and stuffed it in her mouth.

The watertribe girl scoffed while I chuckled at the irony that was happening between the two benders. "Excuse me? I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers."

" I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it." She grabbed another doughnut and stuffed it in her face and after taking another bite she throws the half eaten pastry off to the side_. "_ You never learned anything and frankly, it's a little too late. Now Aura, she can pull it off, no matter how hard she tires to hide it, manners was busted in her ass from an young age."

I laid on my backside as everyone turned there head towards me, Yes I had learn manners from an young age, yes I learn how to act like a lady of an imperial court. No, I will never ever in my life will I ever use them, but Toph was leading on the way that I would have too. "What?" I snapped at them causing them to snap there heads back into Toph direction.

"But you learned it, why don't you just teach us?" Sokka poked for an answer.

" Yeah, I'm mastering every element. How hard could manners be?" Aang yanked down a currant and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water tribe, Ms. Katara Watertribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness. As well to you Lady Aurora of the firenation."

I sprung to my feet with the fierce look on my face, and dashed after the airbender. Aang dropped the currant and darted off with me chasing him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I shouted chasing the Avatar over the railing. From what it looked like from someone else point of view it was like a dog trying to chase cat. Aang sprung up in the air and cling to the raptors on the ceiling as I stood below him.

"When I get a hold of you1 your going to wish the firelord had you instead!" I shouted pointing a finger. Aang looked down at me showing his crooked little grin sticking his tongue out at me. "Your mine airboy!" I gave him the finger.

Toph sat up laughing spewing out her doughnut from her mouth. "Oh Sparkie!" She snorted flopping back into the pillows.

Katara looked quiet scared knowing that she was going to be taken manor lessons from a girl who didn't chew with her mouth closed. "Uh, guys, what exactly are we going to wear?" She asked the most obvious question as she tugged on her tunic.

-Earth-

I huffed as I examines the dresses in the store. We went to the middle ring to look at some stores there but I was too picky. I hated all the dresses, they were just...formal. When I hated being formal, I just hated it! The times when I was 14 and was force to be welcome into the world of nobles and corsets. Oh yay, this time I will be renter the world only this time, I will be doing it on my own choice.

I stuck out my tongue at the next dress Katara pulled out."Uh!" I yacked. "It looks like it was thrown the ruffle dryer."

"Come on Sparkie! That was the 100th one you turned down." Toph groaned getting bored. "Just pick one!"

"Hey, I hate dresses." I stated, "My father ruined them along with Zuko, I hate nobles, I hate formal parties, and I hate corsets!"

"Is there anything you don't hate?" Katara asked sighing as she put the dress back. "We visit all the dress shops in the middle ring! Just make a choice!"

I huffed, "You guys go ahead back to the house, IM going to go to the lower ring to check out the stores there."

"Fine, but be back at the house with in two hours, got it?" Toph poked my chest.

"Alright," I jumped up garbing my bag, we walked out of the shop as we waved goodbye too each other promising to meet back up later. I

patted my side signaling Phoenix to follow. He got up and bounced in his steps over to his master. Maybe while I was down in the lower district I could try to locate where my other friends were working and see if I could be with Abby for a little while. Sokka and I haven't exactly told the gang that Zuko was in Bas sing sa. I didn't know how they react to it, but Sokka agreed with me that it would put Shane, Pam, Iroh, and Abby endanger if we told the local authorizes if the Prince of The Firenation was here in the city living, as a lower class citizen. Sokka was sweet enough to keep his mouth shut, he may not like any firebender, and it was pure luck that he had come around to like my sister a lot. Or maybe it was the fact that my sister could win anyone over with the simply batting of her thick eyelashes.

I walked down the street that gates ahead of me, I was readying to pull out a pass to show them. Apparently to get to the different rings of the city you would need passes. There are three different passes, the ones with a gold lining on the top is from the upper ring, you have all access to the city besides the palace, you need the stamp of the earthkingdom insignia. To get just access to the middle ring there had to be a green lining. Joo-Dee explained all of this yesterday when she was giving us the tour of the city.

I showed my pass too the Dai-Li agent standing at the gate entrance. He peered down at me using his hat to cover his eyes."You may go," The gate opened up to my expense allowing me to see a platform form. I quickly walked up to the train that was about to leave, this one seemed to be cowered. That I had to stain and hold onto the railing. Phoenix squeezed in next to me, he whimpered and whined in high pitch causing people to all glare at me but I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry boy, its a few minutes." I told him when the train jerked. "Just stay calm." I rubbed between his ears calming him down. "Who knows what we might see in the lower ring," Phoenix licked my hand in agreement.

The train came to a stop and I stepped onto the platform. A Dai-Li had to check my pass once again and I was allowed to walk threw a gates that opened for me and the whole crowd that was on the crowed with me. I clutched onto my bag when I stepped onto the street. To my left there was a gang leaning against the wall playing some dice game, gambling money I could see. I strolled past them, keeping a tight grip on my coin pursue in my bag. I clicked my tongue as I pace my steps away from the train station in search of a tailor store.

The streets were crowed with noise shoppers looking at stalls and few store windows. It was like a big market place, in fact that what it was. I kept my eyes peed for a clothes shop looking up at the Chinese character signs that hanged outside each store. I stooped coming across a dress shop after scanning each of the stores, I walked up to it and entered it. A girl was making adjustment on a dress sitting on a mannequin.

The girl looked up from her stitching, "May I help you miss?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm kind of invited to this fancy party in the upper ring, I've looked at different stores fro something that was me, but I couldn't really find one."

The girl scratched her chin, "We don't get many customers who are from the upper ring, but I'll see what I have that something nice enough for that, but you might stick out a little."

"I'm fine with that," I shrugged, "I like to stick out."

-Earth-

I smiled as the girl folding the dress setting it in a box to not get wrinkle, I was satisfied with the gown. I just garbed a pair of green slippers to go with the dress. I paid for the dress and gave a short nod before walking out.

The sighed of relief. "let's go back," I went to turn around when Phoenix sniffed and barked getting all excited. "Phoenix? What's wrong?" Phoenix jumped up joy and ran off. "PHEONIX!" I shouted before chasing after him. "BOY! COME BACK!" I cried.

I chased after the stupid dog. "Phoenix!" I called out his name racing down the street through the hustle and bustle. I kept a clear visual on the rustic husky I tired everything to get the dog attention, I screamed, called, and whistled. He just seemed to ignore, where was a rolled up news paper when you need one, even though I would be a push over and wouldn't use it. Phoenix stop abruptly in front of a golden figure and seemed all excited.

I didn't look where I was going and I smacked right into a girl, knocking her and I to the ground." HEY! WATCH IT!" I snapped rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you-" The girl stopped as I looked up. I gasped as I looked at the girls sky blue eyes. I gasped and jumped up before I could say her name, the red head through her arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Hannah! It's so good to see you again."

The dancer pulled away with a big smile, "You too Aura!" She hugged me tighter. "How long has it been?!"

"5, 6 months." I shrugged so glad to see my friend and savior. " God! I missed you!" I stopped and my smile dropped. "I heard about what happen between you and Jet...In fact I ran into him a few days ago, he's here in the city." I warned her, I didn't know the whole story but all I knew a battle was involved and that's how Jet discovered that Hannah was a firebender, but if jet knew Hannah was in the city that put her at risk and possible my sister, Iroh, and Shane.

Hannah seemed stunned with her eyes filled with dread and sadness. I knew what it was like to feel stabbed in the heart by someone who you thought you could love and trust.

"So...Where were you going?" I said trying to change the subject to a happier notion.

Hannah looked up and blinked her watery eyes away, "'I-I was heading to work." She sighed, "I work at a tea shop, I'm heading back over from my lunch break, why don't you come by for a cup tea?"

I thought about it for a moment, should I keep the others waiting, and have a cup of tea with my old friend who by the way saved my life, or should I go back home and get ready for the party we were about invaded to tell the earthking about our plan to invade the firenation.

I smiled, "Sure I love too," Yeah, I knew where I stood. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind if I'm a half an hour late. I picked up my bag from the ground and held it behind my bag, and warped an arm around Hannah shoulder glad to see her again. "So what are you doing in this city?"

"I came here with Chase after Jet banished me from the gang," She said, "He looking for someone."

"Oh, so Mr,grumpy does have a girlfriend...I knew it."

"How?"

"Just because a cute guy with an emoatic personality... it's kind of hard not to see that, he is a total chick magnet."

Hannah laughed throwing her back as we walked up the street. "How in the world can that work?" She snorted. I shrugged, it seemed to work for me when I was with Zuko, maybe to well.

I turned my head the dogs to see licking each other faces in happy to see each other. "Hey Hannah...I smell puppies."

She turned her head and giggled."They make adorable puppies."

"Yeah with Rosie good looks and Phoenix brains they be adorable." We came up to the tea shop and she opened it up to me, and what I saw behind the counter made me fall to the floor in laughter. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't believe what was happening Zuko working a tea shop. This was too good, this was the bottom of the barrel for him.

"Is that a tea apron?!" I laughed pointing at Zuko. Zuko growled and slammed the tray down ready to jump over the counter and strangle me, but the owner stopped him.

"I said be gentle with the tray those are mahogany! They were given to me by my grandfather when he started this shop!" The man cried. I had to take a picture of this, I went into my bag and pulled out a camera that surprising I mange to keep alive through these past years.

I made sure no one was looking before I snapped a picture. "One for the facebook page," I snickers.

Hannah looked between me and Zuko, "You know Lee?"

"Oh sadly yes, Me and him go way back, he's one of my oldest enemies."

Zuko snarled at me before storming back in the kitchen.

-Earth-

Zuko clutched is fist, he wanted t take a hold of tat girl's throat and show him who's boss. He wanted to show her who was in control. He wanted to be the one who was mocking her not the other way around. He stormed over to sink to wash dishes, e grabbed a cup roughly and put it in the sink. He grabbed a rag and clutched the cup tightly as he cleaned it. He didn't realize how tight he was holding it when it began to crack, the poor tea cup shattered under the angry prince wrath of cleaning the cup. The piece of glass cut up his hand making blood fill the sink crimson red.

Zuko cried out clutching his hand, he held his wounded hand. He looked over the room for a clutch to tie around his hand.

"Hey Zuko, we need another set up cups," Brooke walked in smiling obviously happy to see her friend . She didn't see his hand until she pushed pas the currant. "Oh no, what happen Zuko?"

"Nothing!" He growled, "I just smashed a cup in the sink."

Brooke walked over and took his hand away, "We need a first aid kit, or be Aura but better yet a waterbender." She turned her head to get Aura to help.

"Not her!" He hissed, "I don't need her help!" Ir should be him helping her, he was sick and tired of it being the other way around sense the attempt on his life because of Zhao. It was Her saving his neck, her winning the fights, her having a better life, her everything be so happy and perfect for her!

Brooke sighed and went to the cabinet taking his hand with her, "You know it's good to ask for help you know?" Zuko let out a hiss of pain as Brooke accidentally touched the cut. "Sorry," She flinched at the pain she caused in his hand. The airbending girl garbed the first aid kit and brought it down, She sat Zuko down on the stool and took out bandages and disinfected. The girl poured someone on a cloth and dappled it on the cut.

Zuko hissed, "Damn it! That stings."

"Sorry," She said again, before grabbing his hand again when he yanked it away. He stopped for a moment to notice how smooth her hands were as he wrapped his hand. " There, now can you restrain yourself from breaking anymore cups?" She patted his hand before standing up.

The prince huffed and walked back over to the sink draining it because of the blood that was floating in it. "Thanks," He mumbled.

Brooke patted his shoulder before garbing a tea pot and started to make more tea. Zuko over his shoulder as Brooke brew the tea, from the herb she was garbing he could tell she was making green tea. Aura favorite, he seen the blonde girl make it on several occasions it was the only tea she knew how to make.

"Aura, living in the upper ring with Sokka," Brooke said, "I told her how lucky she was but again she shrugged and told me she hated every moment of being up there, bunch of rules and stuck up nobles." Zuko rolled his eyes, of course she was living high price and she didn't learned to apraticate it. How much more life will get unfair for him?! Brooke poured the tea into a cup, "Can you give this to table five, please?" Brooke asked handing over the tray. Zuko looked at the green eyes that stared up him not thinking about it. Zuko nodded forgetting for a moment who the tea belong too. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the table to see Aura smirking up at him, Zuko growled and slammed the tray down once again.

"MAHOGANY!" Po cried out again.

Aura chuckled as she garbed her tea cup, her younger sister sat across from her drawing a picture. "Thanks Zu-zu."

Zuko gave the second Avatar a death look before storming back, feeling pathetic.

-Earth-

I laughed as Zuko had his pissy fit, I took a penile from my bag and my sketch book. I decide to draw with Abby, she was so happy to know that I could see her any day I wanted too, but she had a sad look when I told her that I would have to go soon. I sat there with my sister making small talk with Hannah and Brooke as they walked by my table giving refiles to other customers. It was actual nice, all Zuko did was stay back there making tea with his uncle, probably pouting and snarling that the fact that he was the one serving me now. Sadly an hour passed and I had to kissed Abby on the head good-bye , as she begged me to come visit tomorrow.

I closed my fur cover journal and stuffed it back in my bag before waving good-bye to my friend. "Phoenix right outside?" I asked Hannah putting my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbing my dress bag.

"Yep, he should be with Rosie."

Of course that silly mutt would be with the love of his life. "Okay thanks," I walked outside to see that Phoenix wasn't there. I blew a whistle for him to come but he didn't, "Phoenix?! Here boy, its time to go, you can see Rosie tomorrow!" I called, he still didn't come. I blew another whistle, there was still nothing. It was getting near sunset which made me worried a little, but I reassured myself he be coming soon. I stepped down the alley that was between an apartment building and the tea shop. "Phoenix?" I called again. "Boy, let's go." I walked deeper into the trashed alley, I heard a creek behind me. I went to turn around but something slammed me against the wall, and I didn't get to see who it was.


	30. Sinister

**Hey guys! Im on christmas break! So its time to fill my days with sensless writting and drawing! Which I have gotten a whole lot better at..I think...Espeical in my drawing skills. its thanks to my ADHD meds I finaly gotten now! Ill uploads my drawings to Devaintart so you can see urself, but it sucks! My new printer which i only used three or 4 times broke! I mean what the hell! -_- I just gotten the thing for my b-day along with a blueray and the hunger games, along with this awsome personal drawing a friend made of Aura and she was so nice enough to put it in a frame :3**

**Aura and the Gang sneak into the earthkings party to find out horrible secerts and from a warning of a old friend**

**Theme song for the Chapter: This is War by 30 seconds on marrs**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Until I turned around and saw an pissed looking Zuko pushing me against the wall. "You want to mock me?" He hissed. "Shall I remind you what you once were?!" He got a tighter grip on my collar as he pushed me against the wall lifting my feet off the ground. "You were my dingy whore!" He banged my head against the wall. He had my arms pinned and I was totally defenseless.

I clutched his heated hand as he pinned me down, his hot fiery breath was close to my face. "Let me go! I'll scream!"

"No you wouldn't, if you do you would tell who and what I am, in which reviling my uncle, Shane, Brooke, Pam, and let's not forget your sister and that one girl, Hannah." He snarled.

I struggled, "What do you want?!" I struggled. I knew what he wanted, I knew what he may do. I flicked my eyes around for a place where he might dragged me in and do whatever he wants me too.

"You," He spat in my face, "I want you,"

Why do I bother asking.

"You sure about that? Your going to kidnapped me and raped me like you use too, where are you going to put me? In your closet?!"

"I'll think of something," Zuko pinned my arm to the wall, "Someday soon, you'll be mine again, I promise you that, but now you can just hide behind your boyfriend, the Avatar, and your smart ass words like a coward."

"Wow, you haven't lost your rough words, not even after all these months, I thought if you took a taste on a little bit on how I had to live while running from you. You'd back down, but clearly I was wrong nothing can get through your prevented head that I would do whatever it took to get away from you!"

Zuko growled and banged me once more on the rock wall. "Shut up! You have no clue what I had to go through, I find;t have a choice in living like you did." He held up his fist ready to give me a beating, I closed my eyes and flinched ready for a beating hoping Sokka would show up. Why was I caught off guard and not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Hey! Scar-boy! Why don't you pick with someone as ugly as you!" I recognized that voice. Zuko and I turned our heads to see a boy about 15, 16 years old. He had long raven black hair that went past his shoulders and gray eyes. I knew him and his well known grumpy attitude. "Chase!?" (This is another character from Flowerpower71 Story, he came to Bas sing sa With Hannah , and if you haven't read Fighting for Freedom then read it! I hope I wrote Chase right.)

"This is none of your business!" Zuko barked.

Chase pulled out a knife, "Too late, I'm involved! Last chance, why don't you put the lady down and go back inside with your tea and have a little tea party."

Zuko growled, I could tell from the burning sensation I felt through my tunic where Zuko was garbing me. He was pissed and reluctantly let me go, "We will finish this later." He stormed back into the tea shop.

"Your lip is bleeding."Chase said handing a handkerchief to me that I put on my lip.

"Thanks,"

"So that's the jerk that followed you half way around the world?"

"Yep, has the same personality as you." I smirked .

The freedom fighter scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well that's a nice way to thank your savior."

I looked away fixing my shirt and picking up my bag."I was doing just find."

"Yeah, I can see that." Chase voiced with much sarcasm.

I stuck out my tongue, "I fought him before, I can handle anyone."

"Even the Dai-Li?" Chase sheathing his knife back into its holder.

I shrugged, "There just security."

Chase puffed and walked closer to me, "No, their not." He spoke, "Just watch your back around them,"

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"You'll see when you try to enter the party tonight."

My jaw dropped, "How the hell did you know?!" Was he following me the whole time?!

"It doesn't matter, just watch yourself blondey." He tossed my bag to me that was laying on it's side. He walked out of the alley. I dusted myself off and walked out of the alley, but I sworn I saw someone hanging on the roof wearing all green with large hats.

-Earth-

When I got back, I had to calmed down Sokka about the busted lip and dirty clothes. I lied to him and Aang, While Aang bought my lies, Sokka didn't. He plead with me to tell me the truth. I walked into the back room where Toph and Katara were getting ready, I quickly took down my hair and began to brush it.

In the next ten minutes my hair became a big poof mess. "Come on hair!" I growled, "I will destroy you if you don't work with me!" I've always had problems with my hair.

"Aura, let me help you." Katara said taking the brush away and dunk a comb into some oil.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Coconut oil, it's suppose to calm hair down." She smiled as she brushed threw my hair loosening my tangles and knots. With in moments, she braided my hair and put it on my head with ornaments in it. I took the make up that was lining the counter. Toph hair and make up was already done. It was in two long thin braids with a ornament in her hair. She looked like a little porcelain doll in her undergarments

"What took you so long saprkie?" She asked. "I thought you were never going to make it."

"Had to deal with somethings." I lied just like I did to Sokka and Aang. "No big deal,"

Katara put some more of that gel in my hair to make it stay,"Are you sure? Your lip is busted."

"I tripped, and fell right into a wall." I shrugged.

Toph laughed and looked at me, "Nice one." She flashed a cheeky grin before she began to slip on the dress. "Now, this is how tonight going to work out, you two are going to follow my lead, but I'm pretty sure you know the proper society rules."

I scoffed as I got up after I fished my make up and Katara was done with my hair. "Oh, don't get me started." I cleared my throat and mocked with a proper accident." No talking to the commoners! Sit up straight at the table! Don't speak unless spoken too!" I smirked, " And my all time favorite...An unmarried women must not sit at a table fill with men unless invited too!" I mocked stretching arms wide open laughing. The girls laughed at my horrible intimation of the my manor teacher back from when daddy was trying to shape me into his little girl. I slipped on my dress over my head and garbed my large belt like obi and with Katara help she wrapped it around my waist after I pulled a green long tunic like shawl over it.

I garbed earrings that were laying on the counter and pushed them threw both my ears. I had to use some force at first to get them into the old closed up holes. "Katara, you should probably wear a pair, or you'll be made fun of your none sense of style." I patted the stool.

She reluctance sat and flinched at the sight of the prong. "Is this going to hurt?"

I smiled, "Brooke and I, we use to do this back at home, but we had ice and markers." I stuffed it in her ear making her jump up and cry out. I did it to the other side and she did the same thing.

"Ouch!" She finagled with the earrings that hanged from her ear. She got up and look in the mirror and shack her head watching the gold earrings flop around."I'm taking these out after." She mumbled.

We got finished getting ready in the next hour. I placed dark green eyeshadow above my eyes with dark red lipstick with slight blush. I looked over at Katara as she applied eyeshadow as well.

I gave her the thumbs up."We're ready to go."

Toph nodded. "Come along ladies." She said handing a fan to each of us. I pushed back over and slid back the door.

-Earth-

Sokka rubbed his head after loosing another game of war. He rubbed his head as he heard the door snapped open and three beautiful girls stood at it. Sokka and Aang blinked at them, Sokka stared at his girl in wonder, her hair curled up in a braided bun with some kind of hair thing. Aang looked at Toph that the time and effort that was put into her dress up. Toph milky eyes gleamed with laughter as she gave a flirty smile. "Wow, you look beautiful!"

Toph smiled and flashed her fan in front of her face, "Don't talk to the commoners, First rule of society." She said winking at me.

Sokka tip toed up to me, "Can a lowly peasant still have a kiss?"

She put the fan up in her face and blocked it lips from hers. "A lady doesn't tangle with peasants." Aura mocked.

Sokka pulled down the fan. "Since when did you listen to the rules?" Aang barley listen in on the conversation between the two lover birds, all he could focus was on Toph. Maybe he could steal a kiss from her someday.

Aura walked away stuffing her face in her sleeve with Toph and Katara. Aang couldn't help but keep blushing and stare at Toph. She was beautiful.

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate." Katara motion to the boys as the three lovely ladies walked out of the house.

"God, she was beautiful." Aang face flushed.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed referring to Aura not realizing he was refusing too Toph.

-Earth-

We stood in line behind these people who were waiting for to get into the party. I stood patiently behind a couple showing their invitations. We stepped forward, "Invitation please," The guard demanded.

Toph pulled her family marked seal out to show him. "I think this would do." She smiled.

The guard narrowed his eyes, "No entry without an invitation, step out of line please." Damn it he didn't bye our way in. He must of thought we were a couple of teenagers that wanted to be the cool kids that did something crazy like sneaking into the earth king party and meeting him in person. Yeah, we were the coolest ever! Trying to stop the war! No, no, that's not cool no not at all!

" Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting in there for us." Toph began to get irritated right off the bat. . "I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in!"

The guard glared at us. "Step out of line please!"

I huffed as we walked over."Alright plan B,"

I looked around to see for an open gate or window! Something. I then saw a carriage pull up with a noble man stepping out. I quickly beckon Katara and Toph too follow me." Sir." I called out using my soft innocent voice and big eyes, as he turned too us...It felt plan out weird. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my sister lost our invitations." I gestured to Toph and spoke in a lower tone as if she wasn't standing there. "She blind, do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried."

The man gave a fair smile, "I am honored, please come with me." He bowed and waved his hand to us. I smiled as we made our way around the guards, the guard even bowed to the man without asking for the invitations. The way the man walked and held his high, he had his hand clasp behind his back. This guy must be way up there. Oddly enough...I had a bad feeling being around him. It was the same feeling I had when I first meet Zhao, but I could tell from the moment I saw his twisted cunning smirk on his monkey face. The sense was so much deeper then looks, hair stood up on the back of my neck.

Why did I leave my knife?

-Earth-

The plan was going well so far. I couldn't shake the feeling though something will go wrong. Terrible wrong. I had to take a couple of relaxing breaths in order to not get too hyped up. We walked into what was like a great hall with glimmer green chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They glowed with the crystals that the earthkingdom seem to favored. Two long tables that was decorative with food was in the middle of this great hall surrounded by people dressed up. I scanned the room and spot a big brown bear at the end of a table eating all that was in sight. He almost reminded me of Pooh with the way it ate.

The bear licked his paws," It's beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled down at us.

Was he really talking about to that bear?

"By the way, I'm Long-Feng, I'm a cultural minister to the king." He introduced to us.

Katara put hands behind each of our backs. "I'm Kwa-mai, and these are mine cousins, Dung." She gestured to Toph and then to me, "And this is Sue,"

Toph and I looked at her. Couldn't she come up with a better names then that."Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them."

I stiffen, Katara gave me panic eyes which we exchanged quickly, "Um... I don't see 'em right now. But I'm sure we'll find them soon. Thanks for all your help," Katara quickly excused us from Long-Feng, we quickly paced away from the man, but as we looked up. There was the minster.

"Don't worry, as your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your families first, we'll keep looking." He respectful put and waved to us to follow him. Where are all the independent women in this world?

-Earth-

Sokka and Aang peeked over the side of the gate as they waited for the girls to come let them in. "Where are they?" Aang impatience asked bouncing on his feet as he crouched low.

Sokka sighed before he quickly picked up Momo by his armpits.. "Look, I came up with a backup plan! We dress Momo and Phoenix like ghosts, ok?!" Phoenix looked at the Watertribe boy as if he just took crazy pills. "The they go by the guards creating a distraction, then we blast a hole in the wall!"

"Or we can go in with these guys." Aang looked at the wagon that was being unloaded by bust boys. "Toph said we might pass as busboys."

Sokka frowned at the strike of Aang's idea. "OK, but remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner."

-Earth-

I kept my eyes locked on the man as we lagged behind him. I grabbed Katara and Toph dress yanking them away from the man, but every time we seem to loose him. The guy would end up behind us! Toph then tugged on my dress and pointed to two servant bows serving platters to the guests. It was Sokka and Aang!

We quickly walked over to them."Another crab-puff please?" Toph damned as Aang turned around with the biggest smile to be face to face with Toph. His cheeks shined with the light color of cinnamon

"You found us!" Aang smiled as Sokka held out the platter to Toph so it seemed that we were acting natural.

"I know your footsteps anywhere twinkle-toes." Toph bite into the hand snack.

Sokka gave us a look, "Thanks for letting us in!" He grumbled.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in, won't let us out of his sight!" Katara hissed quickly. I looked around in case for that guy.

"What guy?"

"He was just there," I turned my head. "This is just fucken crazy." I whispered.

That when bad news came, Joo-Dee."What are you doing here?! You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble." Her usually creepy grin was replaced with a worried expression. Something wasn't defiantly right.

"Not till we see the king!" Sokka quickly shield himself with the tray to protect himself from Joo-Dee pushing him out.

"You don't understand! You must go!" She pleaded...was this what Chase was warning me about? The look on Joo-Dee face scared me a little, it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. As if something was out to get her.

The hostess pushed Sokka a little hard right into Aang making wine splash out of the jug he was holding on a unsuspecting noble women. The women make-up ran down her face and her clothes were soaked she was about to cry out, but Aang held up his hands."Sorry! No, don't shout!" Aang blasted a gust of wind towards the lady running her whole outfit.

Aang hat had flown off his head without realizing it when the women gasped, I quickly garbed the hat and before I can slam it on the kids head, the women smiled. "The Avatar. Ooh, I didn't known the _Avatar_ would be here! Along with Lady Avatar Aurora!" My face turned red, no one called me Lady! Or Aurora in the same fucken sentence without dying!

I went to storm forward but Sokka held me back and whispered to Aang, "Distract them! We'll look for the king." I backed away with Sokka and we split up sneaking in the crowd. We weren't the only ones sneaking into the crowd, I turned my head but a rock glove covered my mouth yanking me back. I was forced out into a separate hallway down with dark green glowing lanterns until a separate door open and I was pushed in along with Katara and Toph, Sokka was yanking off his uniform for servants. I looked around the room, it looked like a library with a glowing green fire place like something out Hogwarts.

The door creaked open as Aang and Long-Fang walked in. Aang made his way over to us, when Long-Feng friendly personality, turn into a devious look. The door slammed with a bang making me jump a little and grabbed Sokka hand. I didn't like this place, it had too much of a bad sense all around. Dai-Li agents stood at the door keeping their heads down.

Long-Feng sat down looking up at us, when Sokka stomped his foot getting straight to the point. "Why won't you let us talk to the King? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities." My jaw dropped. Well he should! Those are his people out there dying everyday! People homes are being taken away! And He just sits on his throne! What kind of country are they running here?!

"But this be the most important thing he has ever heard!" Aang stepped forward explains,

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters, It's _my_ job to oversea the rest of the city's resources, including the military." His eyes gleamed with cruel and cunning looks, much like Azula, or Zhao. The firenation wasn't the only one trying to take over the great city of Bas sing sa. It was taken over from inside out by an evil adviser.

"So he's just your damn puppet is that it?! So you can be running the shots behind his back!" I was furious, more then furious. I was pissed, there was a chance we came here for nothing! Or what if Appa wasn't even here! This trip would have been for nothing.

"Oh, no, no! His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war." I wonder what you call an icon because England had the same damn thing, the Queen was an icon while Parliament has all the power over there with the Prime minster. I didn't know a whole about running a monarchy or how it goes, but for one thing there was just something sinister gong on here.

Sokka stepped forward hoping to reason with the man, but I could tell, there was no reasoning with him, "But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion!"

Long Feng stood up suddenly cutting Sokka off. No one cuts off Sokka but me. I started hating this guy by the second. "Enough, I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan! It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic."I looked down in my feet in shock he had no compassion or guilt about what was happening. "Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear!" These were his people too! "In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth."

When the war happen, no one was notified of it! Over a hundred year, four generations of earthkings, didn't know what was happening. All those people, did the Dai-lee turned away airbenders when they came to seek refugee from the slaughter of their people. Did they not care people were dying, or the fact that slowly the earthkingdom is being engulf by the flames of the firenation. Why?! That would like me just stepping aside and letting the firenation take over my home. This man was standing in my way of a bigger plan, the whole reason why I was on this journey was to defeat the firenation and Aya, so I could stop the invasion on my world from happening.

I wanted to step forward and knock this guy on his ass! Sokka held my wrist holding me back from doing something I would regret later on. "You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know!" Katara said struggling with the thought of no one knowing of the hundred year war.

"I'll tell them. I'll make sure everyone knows!" Aang yelled.

"Fuck yes! We are not going to let these people think they are safe behind this wall when the firenation is getting stronger by the day!"

Long-Feng stood up stepping forward with his snake eyes narrows at us. "Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest. " He stepped towards us, he look straight down on me and Aang meeting us in the eye. Long-Feng sense we were a threat and he was right about that. The young Avatar and I looked back at him with the loathsome looks. _"_But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city." I growled, no one was going to try to black mail us. "I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest, and too you Lady Aurora, I believe you have some friends in the lower ring with your talents...if you know what I mean, I wonder what would happen if I had a warrant for there arrest."

My eyes widen with fear, more fearful look then Aang. He was threatening my friends from my past and just them...my little sister who was in the city, my 9 year old sister. A picture of sweet little Abby locked up in a jail cell in dark dirty rags never see the sun light again popped over and over in my head. This shit was going to be personal.

"Now Joo-Dee will show you home." Long-Feng victorious smiled a us as he gestured to the door. We turned our heads to the door when a women with short hair and the same creepy smile walked in. That wasn't Joo-Dee. This was just a twisted mind experience! It was like my father mind tricks, but worst!

"Come with me, please." She smiled

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara face with horrified tone.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." She bowed her head.

-Earth-

Lon-Feng watched the Avatar and his young friends walk out with him. They were a threat coming into the city, from when he first heard that the Avatar was coming to the city he knew that something would get out of hand.

"That girl will be a problem in your hands." A voice echoed behind him, Long-Feng turned his head to see the one women who had help him to get the king highest trust and the power he needed. The women dropped her cloak and showed her features.

"Madam Aya, what a pleasure." He smirked.

"Hello Long-Feng," She smiled as she sat down on a chair across from him. she crossed her legs over her knees. and with a wave of her hand. Black smoke flushed out of thin air and in front of them, a small table with a pot of tea with ebony cups and tea pot to match. "Tea?" She said as the tea pot floated and pour its self into a cup.

"Yes," Long-Feng said in awe in the power she had control over even if it was an simple conjuration.

Aya hand him the tea cup. "It's a brew from the other world, it's called English tea, a favorite specialty of mine." Aya blew on the steam that risen from the surface of the black tea before she took a sip of it. Long-Feng look in the black tea and took a small taste of it and it was too bitter for him. He sat the cup down on the tray.

"Now what about the girl?" He said.

"The pretty girl with the golden hair and eyes to match, the one that seem clingy to the watertribe boy." She sipped her tea again and then placed it down.

"The one vulgar girl, the _slave._" Long-Feng knew the stories of this so called Lady Avatar or Lady Aurora of the firenation.

The stories contain of her coming from a different world, traveled with pirates for a while, she stayed with a rebellion for a while, she was the slave and lover of the Firenation's banished Prince, and she some how gotten herself stuck into a whore house the same one that had the massive assassination by the girl. She done everything for the sake of her younger sister who was perfectly safe and sound next to the infamous General Ryu. He even heard the stories how she was quick, smart and strong, how she can take any fight even if she loosed at times. Her drive was ambition, which too much would be a bad thing.

"Yes her, you know it was a stupid thing to threaten her sister," Aya placed her hands on her lap with much poise and grace. "She can take things very personal, such as her family and friends, but yet its a perfect strategy. But I'm sure you can think of something much more cunning to keep the Avatar quiet."

"How?" Long-Feng implied.

"Control." She smirked.


	31. Tales Of Bas Sing Sa: Tale of Aura

**Hy guys sory so long to update, but my computr harddrive crash! But don't worry I ordered a new one andi know a friend who can instal it for me, I hate my mom's computer!the keys get stuck easily...Well anyways this chapter i rushed a little, Flowerpower 71 owns Hannah Chase and Rosie**

**Aura Adventure inBas-sing sa! **

**Theme song for the Chapter: Abraham's Daugther by Arcade Fire**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

"What kind of hell hole is this!" I cried out as I threw my dress on the ground, I stood there in my underwear crying out to my sleeping dog who seem not to have a care in the world. He was asleep since I got back, must of come back from a date with a certain golden retriever. I got dress pulling on my pants hoping in place. I was in a hurry to get dress, I had to check on my sister. She was in endanger along with Iroh and Brooke. I could care less about but if one got caught or found out they were firenation they all went down. From what I heard about Pam and Shane along with my god children they were safe, or at least I hope. They were living in the middle ring, where Shane worked as a guard, one of his old duties back when he was a soldier. I prayed that they were safe as well.

Taking a tissue I wiped away my clown make-up, after I through the tissue out in the grab bin. I took down my hair along with any of the ornaments that were pin into my tamed golden hair. I ripped out the bands from my braids and pulled my curled hair back into a ponytail, my signature look. I patted Phoenix head before garbing my shawl and bag and leaving the room in a hurry, in such a hurry that I bump into Sokka.

"Aura?" Sokka said rubbing his nose.

My forehead smacked right into his poor nostril. "Oh Sokka, I didn't see you."

"Where are you going in a rush?" He looked at my cloak.

I wrapped it around shoulders. "I need to go, I'll be back with in a couple of hours. Don't wait up for me."

Sokka looked at me for a moment and nodded. He must of understood, the blackmailing of my family had dug deep into my skin. I had to check on my baby sister, too see if she was alright.

"Be back soon Aura,"

" I will,"

-Earth-

The train was moving slower then ever, it was either my impatient, or the fact two Dai-Li agents were on either door way for the train. Every fiber in my body shook with anger and fear. Were they following me? Were they going to grab my sister? Or were there just guards at the door. I was just planned out paranoid. I clutched my cloak as the train slowed to a complete stop and the train doors opened. I was the first one out and yanked my cloaked up. The cold spring air brushed my face as I stepped outside and I made my way quickly to the tea shop. I even was brave enough to take the dark short cut alleys where you see in movies the pretty girls die. I only had one trouble with a drunk but I kneed him in the gut and kept pressing forward. No one stood in my way of my baby sister.

I finally came up to the thriving tea shop that had small talk and laughter inside. I made my way over and pushed open the door. To my much great relieve I saw Abs sitting at the table coloring and across from her was Shane and Pam. Shane was in a goofy guard outfit much like Suki's one from when we ran into her at Full-Moon Bay. Shane was loosing to a game of tic tac toe, as Pam feed the triplets with the help of Brooke, Shane was feeding Lee with one arm as he played with Abby with the other.

A sigh escaped my lips as I entered the shop. "Hey guys," I smiled.

I sat at the table, Abby gasped and spent no time trying to hugged my chest from across the table. "Sissy!" Abby giggled.

Hannah smiled as she walked over, "Hello Aura, what will it be?"

"Green tea," I said petting Abby hair. I was glad to see that everything was okay. Hannah smiled and turned to make her way to the kitchen. Zuko was standing on the other side of the counter and I could sense him standing there. I didn't want to even look at him. I notice my bright red head friend walk out of the kitchen. I bushed back my hair settling in my seat, no Dai-Li agents were in here. Nothing bad was going to happen.

The door slammed back making a big bang. "I'm tired of waiting." Jet was at the entrance of the door way. "These people are firebenders!" He pulled out his swords. My hair stood up on the back of my neck. A glass cup dropped out of Hannah hand making it shatter in a million pieces No! This can't be happening.

I pushed Abby under the table to keep her head down what was about to happen. I got up from my seat and got in front of Jet blocking his view of Hannah. "What are you doing Jet?!" I growled.

"Out of my way firenation whore!" He kicked me in the stomach sending my flying into a table I cried out when my back hit the edge of the table."You maybe the Avatar, but your still Firenation!"

Shane got up from his seat quickly. "Put your swords down, nice and easy." His first instinct was to protect his family.

" I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop." Shane said hoping to pull jet away from the topic.

The ex freedom fighter growled, "He's a firebender, I'm telling you!"

I stood up clutching my pounding side. I went to opened my mouth to tell him to leave when Hannah seem to find her words to say too him after all this time. "Get out Jet! These people aren't firenation!" She flared at her ex boyfriend.

"You better listen to your girlfriend Jet," I declared unplugging my pouch, "I'm ready for a rematch, even if you didn't give me a chance to fight last time."

"I should of slit your throat," Jet spit at the floor.

Hannah quickly got in between us holding up her arms and looking jet directly in the face. "Jet stop! Just stop!" She screeched. Jet eyes filled with hurt from seeing Hannah again, and I got a horrible feeling that the way Jet was looking at Hannah. He was going to attack her, with a his panting breath and wild eyes along with the sweat droplets that was dripping from his brow. He was in the middle of the process of making that decision, but I knew the answer before he did. I gave out a loud cry blasting water out. The water mixed with tea from the cups on the tables were smashed into Jet chest. He smashed back out the door skidding on his back. Drips of water splashed onto my face from the force I was throwing the deadly H2O.

I growled stepping out the shop with the people from inside watching. "Want some more pal!?"

Jet answer my question with a yes by getting back up swinging his hook swords he amid at my face and body. I ducked and rolled out of the way of his swords only receiving a few scars on my face and shoulder. Why couldn't I get out of a fight without a couple of scars?

-Earth-

Zuko watched in from inside the tea shop next to a panicking Brooke and Abby. Aura and Jet were matched, but yet she couldn't get anywhere near him without getting sliced by his hook swords. It was humors to watch her fall flat on her butt when she got back up to run an attack at jet, but was only tripped by his curved swords.

"Zuko do something!" Brooke hissed to him, "She having trouble!"

"No," Zuko smudge, "For once she can suffer in a fight."

Brooke elbowed him in the gut, "Fine, I'll do something about it!" Brooke was dead serious from the look on her face and the rolling up of her sleeves. Zuko grabbed her shoulder, if she airbended then the police would be suspicious on them. Also the girl could get herself baldly injured. \

"Fine," Zuko growled, he snatched Shane swords from his waist.

"Hey!"

"I'll give them back." Zuko growled pushing through the crowed.

"Better, those are a rental."

"You can rent swords?" Brooke asked.

Shane shrugged.

Zuko made his way past the red head girl with the fearful expression on her face. Aura growled as she stood up again she went to bend more water out of her pouch but she was out.

"Damn it," She hissed, then she looked up as Zuko got in front of her. "Hey this is my fight!"

"Too bad," Zuko sneered, "Hey!" He called to Jet, "You want a show? I'll give you a show!"

Jet ran towards the firebending prince locking in combat. I crawled back away, but Hannah scooped her arms up to help me up. "Thanks," I muttered.

Hannah nodded as Brooke, my sister, and the others make their way towards the fight. Jet kept yelling at Zuko that they were all firebenders, we all stood frozen as we watch the sword combat between the Freedom fighter, and the Banished Prince. It got a bit interesting when Jet head almost was sliced off. Zuko wouldn't go as far to kill someone unless he really need too. Like I would, but it seem a little extreme in all front of these people. Zuko twirled his swords in his hand, it was a warning towards Jet.

Jet flipped in the air and landed on the well, " You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It'll never happen!" No one was believing him that any of us were firebendings, none of the refugees were making an advance to us to grab us. This was just a waist of Jet's time.

Hannah huffed and step forward, tears were leaking in her eyes. "Jet stop! Just stop! Your making a fool of yourself!"

Jet growled and looked at us, "Shut up Hannah! Why don't you go ahead and tell everyone how I brought you into my home, and then after you left everything got burned to the ground by the firenation! You told them where we were!"

Hannah eyes widen and tears build up in her eyes, "jet! I would never!" She swallowed, "And I'm nothing like the firenation, because I'm not a firebender!" She trembled where she stood, I put an arm over Hannah in comfort...something dearly of her's was lost. Zuko swigged at his opponent starting the heat of the battle again.

Two Dai-Li agents step towards the fighting as It pressed on. I looked up and dropped my arms. A feeling told me to turn and run.

Yet I stood firm as a boulder. "Drop your weapons!" One of them ordered at the fighting teens. \

Zuko quickly stepped back as Jet turned his head. "Arrest them! Their firenation!" Jet cried.

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees." Iroh calmly said putting an reassuring arm around Abby who was hiding behind Iroh the whole time. Whenever there something scary was going on, Iroh was the one you wanted to be around.

Po, I think that's what his name was, spoke to them too. "This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" He spat pointing at the boy who was the caused of the whole problem. "Along with that young girl over there!" He said pointing at me. I quickly ducked my head, when I saw the two of them make an understanding look to one another. I didn't like the eyed look they gave me as they pressed forward towards Jet.

"Come with us son," One demeaned.

Jet resisted for a moment but they got in into cuffs and through them back into the carriage. They then turned their heads at me, "You girl, we need you to come with us!" They pointed at me. I stepped backwards not liking this, everyone turned their heads toward me. Sure make it obvious I was standing here!

"Why?" Pam said rocking her daughter,"She didn't do anything wrong!"

The Dai-Li agent held up his hand. "Ma'am stay out of this, this is Dai-Li business."

"Am I under arrest?" I asked

Dai-Li held up a roll of paper ironical he had in his sleeve. "There is a warrant for you arrest."

So it was a yeas, "For what?!" I yelled.. "I've been nothing but living peaceful here in the city with my boyfriend!" That was a lie coming right out of my mouth.

"You stole some scrolls out of the royal palace."

Everyone stood stunned and gasp at me. I backed away, this was a set up! I didn't do such thing! Sure we went into the palace under false pretenses! That's all! Okay, maybe it was concerned a crime...But I didn't take anything!

Before I could react and run, chains flew out gripping my wrists. I was pulled back into there iron tight grips.

"Aura!" Abigail wailed running out behind Iroh, but Zuko ran up behind her and scooped her up. "AURA!" Tears stream down her face. "My sister didn't do anything wrong! She would never hurt anyone! Stop let her go!"

I sucked in my breath kind of freaking out, this was the second time I've been arrested, first time when I was getting a new tattoo in my world, where Mike, my friend boyfriend, creamed that he didn't want to go too jail! I kind of laughed at that when I thought about that.

They pushed me in the carriage, " I'll be okay! Just listen to Muishi " I called to my 9 year old sister who was sobbing and freaking out. Abby was crying in Zuko arms as he held her away blocking her from the sight.

The door slammed in my face, I looked at Jet, he was glaring at me. "At least one of you firebenders got busted!"

I growled and kicked him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. "Shut up!"

-Earth-

I kept struggling in my cuffs trying to earth bend Jet handcuffs off so we can get out of here. We made a small truce that if one of us got free, we free the other, though I didn't trust Jet at all. So I was the one that had to get free first.

"Come on!" I growled.

Jet laid against the wall looking up at the ceiling. He had a blank look on his face. "Give up, you been trying it for the last 30 minutes."

I huffed and slammed my back into the wall. "Where do you think where their taking us?" We had left the inner wall of the city and now out in the country side of the city. From what I saw on the map of the city, it was mostly farmland and lakes and woods. It was like its on little small world with the city life and nature wrapped into one.

"Some kind of prison," Jet mutter.

I looked at him, "We cam get out of this if we just think."

Jet rolled his eyes, "So how did you steal scrolls from the palace,they were probably lay outs of the city...You must of already sent them to your father!" Jet spat.

I growled, "I have nothing to do with that basterd, after what he made me endure..." I looked at him, "How could of you turned your back on Hannah? She been nothing but loyal and faithful to you. People like you make me sick, someone is willing to do anything for you and you just toss them aside because of your pride and hate."

Jet sat up and growled, "You don't have anything to say firebender!so why don't you shut up! You didn't have to watch your family be burned to the ground by those monsters!"

"Not all firebenders are bad! Like for instance! Shane, my best friend in the whole world, my big brother, he helped me through the months of the pain I had to endure and so the rest of Zuko's crew! Not to mention Iroh who treated me ,like a daughter when I had no one and I was on my own! So shut up! There my family!"\

"Zuko and Iroh? Is that Lee and Muishi?" Jet growled.

I froze I should of kept my mouth shut! But my anger got the best of it. " Yes,"

Jet sat up and glared at me. "So you protect that guy who raped you? Still fateful to your old master huh?"

I looked up and growled I tackled him put my chain wrist around his neck, tears stung my eyes. How dare he say that! "Don't you dare say that! I HATE HIM! I fucken hate him, the only reason why I've kept my mouth shut was too protect my family! Can you fucken see Abby burning down a village?! She cant hurt a fly! So don't you dare talk about my family like that anymore!" I pulled my chains up from around his neck and sat back in my spot.

Jet was coughing and gagging for air as he laid on his back. "Crazy bitch."

I looked away from him, tears stung my eyes, why did Jet had to say that. I wasn't protecting that monster. I put my head in between my knees, where was Sokka when I needed him?

Jet looked up and saw how upset I was, "Are you really crying?" He asked

I wiped them away." No!" I didn't want him too see my tears, I could never let a bully see my tears.

The freedom fighter sighed and bowed his head, "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a slave," He said in meaningful tone.

I looked at him, "Look, I'm not the only one you have to apologize too, what about Hannah."

Jet growled and grip his knees. "Fine, if we get out of this, I'll apologize."

The carriage came to a stop and I fell into Jet. "What the hell?" The door opened and two agents grabbed us and yank us out. We were in front of a lake...were they going to give us cementum shoes and drown us!?

A Dai-Li agent jumped up and bended a platform that rose from the water with a door on the middle. They forced us to walk to it, and open the seal. I struggled trying to escape along with Jet as they pushed in the hole.

My chin landed smack down on Jet shoulder when we landed. It hurt like a son of a bitch.

They picked up both of us. "Long-Feng wants to speak to the girl in room number 4,"

"Why?!" I spat, "I didn't do anything wrong!" They dragged both Jet and I away from apart. I walked down the green lite halls struggling and fighting them all the way until they slid open a door and forced me in, all that was in there was a chair and a metal thing that was going around it. They slammed me into the chair and tied me down with rocks. I struggled and scream hoping someone might come for me, but no one did.

"Now, now Lady Aurora, it will be all over soon." Long-Feng said he stroked me face, "I need you for my plan." The guy came out of nowhere! Where the hell did he come from!?

"Can you get it over with?" a slick feminine voice said, "I want to watch this." I looked up and saw Aya standing in a corner watching with her eyes shinning at me.

I screamed and struggle trying to get to her."Stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!" My back head was slammed into chair with my forehead being tighten around with a crown of rocks. My eyes were forced open as Someone lite a lamp setting it on the the metal rods around the room.

Long-feng stood in the middle smirking as the lamp began to go in a circle. What was happening. "There is no war, " He said.

It soon everything after eh kept repeating that, my mind went fuzzy and everything went black.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys sorry, but I dont know how long I can until i can post another chapter because i am grounded, and plus my harddrive in my computre crashed so i need to replace it, but I don't know when I will get it because my life sucks that way. so I hope I can get my next chapter post and I'm sorry guys! I truly am! **

**Theme song for the Chapter: none**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon


	33. Note Sneek peek

HI GUYS! Its me Blood, listen to me...There is a new writer named SereinaBlood! Her first book is called Lost without you and it mean a whole lot to her and me if you review, because she is an awsome writer, better then I am and such a grammer nazi so you don't have to worry about mistakes. Her story has a good twist on the whole Girl fell into the avatar world thing because that's done so many times before! Just go read it her pen name should be in my fav author.

IF YOU DO NOT COMMENT I WILL NOT UPDATE! This chick is my sister and best friend so please review! Besides me or Flowerpower71, she been so nice to review :3

On other news I will be able to update soon please hang on tight, my laptop will be fix in the next two weeks or so...But anyways let me tell you what's comming up.

(SNEAK PEEK)

Brooke swept the floor it was a few days after Aura was taken, she was anxious. Very anxious, She hadn't heard a thing from her. The airbender sighed as she finished her sweeping and went to put her broom up. When the door open up and Brooke jerked her head around to see Hannah walked in. Brooke huffed a little and Hannah looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked coming up to the counter.

"Yeah, No Aura yet."

Zuko made an irradiated noise in the back of his throat. "She fine, she always turned out alright." Hannah and Brooke gave Zuko a look. "What?"\

"How can you be so insensitive!" Hannah asked, "If you really cared about Aura you be worried out of your mind!"

Zuko shook his head, "I learn not to care, she made her choice, but I can offer her so much more then that peasant." He said in a hush tone.

"Yeah, like a wage of a tea shop waiter." Brooke teased. "You lost your chance a long time ago, so give up." She grabbed a tray of tea and walked over to a customer in the back.

The girl looked up a Brooke. "Is that boy your brother?"

"Uh, yeah." Brooke said using her cover story.

"My name is Jin, and does your older brother have a girlfriend?" Brooke jawed drop; no one in her right mind would like to go out with him!

"Uh, no he doesn't, to he should ever."

Jin giggled, "Aww, you think that because you're his sister. Well I have a cousin here in the city that's looking for a date. What if we double date tonight."

Brooke sighed, "Uh, let me talk to my brother." Jin smiled as she drank her tea.

Brooke made her way back going behind the counter. Zuko was eying the girl in the back, it was odd that the same girl kept showing up everyday and sat in the back of the room. She didn't start coming here until after the Jet indecent. "Uncle, we have a problem." He hissed up at his uncle who was organizing teas on the upper shelves." One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table, she knows we're Firenation."

Iroh turned his head, whenever you tell someone don't look, they look. "Didn't I tell you not look!" Zuko yanked his uncle back. The girl was already suspected them for being firebenders! He didn't need to make her know that he was onto her.

Iroh smiled at his nephew, "You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lotand it seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"What?!" Zuko jumped back.

"You know she likes yea." Brooke said. She couldn't wrap her mind that would like such an impatient jerk.

The earthkingdom girl popped up behind him she had a smile on her face as if she heard everything." Thanks for the tea." She handed the money over to Zuko. " What's your name?"

"My name's Lee, my uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and...well... I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? You can bring your sister along, I have a cousin we can double date!"

Brooke was unsure while Zuko had a stunned look when Zuko's uncle put a hand on both of the questionable teens. "They love too!"

"Great! Ill see you right outside after sun set!" She waved and walked out with a kick in her step.

Brooke and Zuko gave a look at Iroh.

**Theme song for the Chapter: none**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon


	34. Tales of Bas sing sa: Tale of Brooke

Hey guys i got my computer fixed! Yeah! woo! now let's get back to business people!

**Theme song for the Chapter: Naked by Avril Lavgine  
**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Brooke swept the floor it was a few days after Aura was taken, she was anxious. Very anxious, She hadn't heard a thing from her. The airbender sighed as she finished her sweeping and went to put her broom up. When the door open up and Brooke jerked her head around to see Hannah walked in. Brooke huffed a little and Hannah looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked coming up to the counter.

"Yeah, No Aura yet."

Zuko made an irradiated noise in the back of his throat. "She fine, she always turned out alright." ,Hannah and Brooke gave Zuko a look. "What?"\

"How can you be so insensitive!" Hannah asked, "If you really cared about Aura you be worried out of your mind!"

Zuko shook his head, "I learn not to care, she made her choice, but I can offer her so much more then that peasant." He said in a hush tone.

"Yeah, like a wage of a tea shop waiter." Brooke teased. "You lost your chance a long time ago, so give up." She grabbed a tray of tea and walked over to a customer in the back.

The girl looked up a Brooke. "Is that boy your brother?"

"Uh,yeah." Brooke said using her cover story.

"My name is Jin, and does your older brother have a girlfriend?"

Brooke jawed drop, no one in there right mind would like to go out with him! "Uh, no he doesn't, to he should ever."

Jin giggled, "Aww, you think that because your his sister. Well I have a cousin here in the city who's looking for a date. What if we double date tonight."

Brooke sighed, "Uh, let me talk to my brother."

Jin smiled as she drank her tea, Brooke made her way back going behind the counter.

Zuko was eying the girl in the back, it was odd that the same girl kept showing up everyday and sat in the back of the room. She didn't start coming here until after the Jet indecent. "Uncle, we have a problem." He hissed up at his uncle who was organizing teas on the upper shelves."One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now,but there is a girl over there at the corner table, she knows we're Firenation."

Iroh turned his head, Whenever you tell someone don't look, they look. "Didn't I tell you not look!" Zuko yanked his uncle back. The girl was already suspected them for being firebenders! He didnt need to make her know that he was onto her.

Iroh smiled at his nephew, "You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot and it seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."  
"What?!" Zuko jumped back.

"You know she likes yea." Brooke said. She couldn't wrap her mind who would like such an impatient jerk.

The earthkingdom girl popped up behind him she had a smile on her face as if she heard everything. " Thanks for the tea." She handed the money over to Zuko. " What's your name?"  
"My name's Lee, my uncle and I just moved here."  
"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and...well... I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? You can bring your sister along, I have a cousin we can double date!"  
Brooke was unsure while Zuko had a stunned look when Zuko's uncle put a hand on both of the questionable teens. "They love too!"

"Great! Ill see you right outside after sun set!" She waved and walked out with a kick in her step.

Brooke and Zuko gave a look at Iroh.

-Earth-

Brooke looked uneasy in the mirror; she didn't want to go out with a complete stranger! What was Iroh thinking to agree to this?! She sighed as she messed with her blonde hair trying to figure out what to do with it. After the 5 minute debate she brushed it all back in a bun, she cleaned the lenses of her glasses. The airbender stepped out of the tiny bathroom and smoothed out her blouse and skirt. Zuko sat on a stool looking grumpy as ever as Iroh took a comb and gel styling out his hair. He looked like a Sunday school boy.

Abby giggled. "You look funny,"

"No Auko, he looks handsome." Iroh said putting the brush down.

"Is this really necessary?" Zuko huffed looking at his ridicules styled hair.

Iroh smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, you should want to look nice for your date."

Zuko growled, "It's not a date."

"Oh, yes it is...have you even gone on a date before?" Brooke asked leaning against the corner.

Zuko looked a way. "It was a long time ago... with Aura."

Brooke felt awkward for asking now; of course he had gone on a date before! He had a girlfriend so he must have taken her out to dinner or something along those lines! Brooke pushed her strains of hair behind her ear.

"You look lovely tonight too, Brooke" Iroh smiled. The old man could tell that the girl was nervous. "Now it's about time go outside and say hi. I'll close up." He waved us out of the kitchen and they left the shop.

The two teenagers looked around for the sign of their dates. Jin came up behind them and tapped Zuko on the shoulders.

Zuko turned around, and Jin quickly took a notice to the hair. "Hey. Well, look at you." She reaches up and messes his hair. "You look so cute!"

Brooke snorted under her breath, causing to have a swift jab in the side by Zuko's elbow.  
"So..Uh..Where your cousin?" Brooke winced as she rubbed her side

Jin smiled and pointed behind Brooke, "Here he comes now."

Brooke turned her attention to the young man walking towards them. He was at least 17, 18 years old. He had long brown flowing hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Green struck his eyes, as the same normal coloring of the eyes for any earthkingdom citizen. Jin's cousin stops a foot or so in front of the airbending girl. He towered over the girl a foot or so with a grin on his face, "Hey,"  
"Uh…hi." Brooke blushed slightly…he was a cutie pie.

-Earth-

Lou, the name of Jin's cousin sat next too Brooke in a restaurant.; He made a fake yawn and put an arm over the blonde girl. The four teenagers sat in a booth. Jin smiled as she looked at the menu; Zuko kept making peeks at Jin, trying to figure out what was her deal. Jin was so blunt…like Aura, when he had her wrapped around his finger. Zuko tried to ignore all contact with the girl, but Jin kept peering at him over the menu. Zuko looked away.

"Would you like to order?" A waiter walked over and bowed his head

Yes," Lou smiled, "The lady will have a salad, and I'll have a grilled fish."

Brooke opened her mouth to object but Lou smiled and put his arm back over her. "Let the girl order for herself, Lou." Jin rolled her eyes putting the menu down. "I'll have a bowl of noodles, grilled fish, and a cup of tea."

"Just a grilled fish." Zuko mumbled. The waiter nodded and walked away. Brooke wanted to slap Lou, but her face was to red and she liked the way her was holding her to even try.

-Earth-

Soon enough there dinner came and Jin jumped right into her dinner. Brooke looked down at her leafy green saddle with no color, or texture to it. Brooke poked at it starving with a sad face. Zuko went to go take a bite out of his fish when he saw the look on Brooke face. Zuko sighed and cut his fish in half and slid it on her plate. Zuko couldn't believe she allowed that jerk to order food for her. He didn't like the look of that guy the moment his scared eye set on him.

Lou looked down at the sight of the fish and snarled his nose at it. "Seriously, do you know that fish could go right to your hips?"

Jin rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of her fish at his head with her chopsticks. "Cut it out, Lou." She then picked up her bowl of noodles and began slurping on the noodles.

Zuko eyes widen a little on how much she was eating at a time. "Uh, that's uh…quiet an appetite for an girl…" Zuko felt stupid for saying that. He had said the samething to Aura and from what she had said to him… it was in his head.

"If it was any other girl, She would of slapped ya."

Zuko waited for a moment for her to smack him across the face, but she just gave him a starlted look and picked up her tea. "Thanks…"She trailed off. "Um, thanks So, Lee, Sora, where were you, and your Uncle living before you came here?"

"Oh yes, please indulge us of your previous life style." Lou smiled looking down at Brooke.

Zuko and Brooke made a quick look at each other… "Uh…um, well, we've been traveling around for a long time." Brooke said.

"Uh, yeah…we were part of a …a travailing circus!" Zuko stated, Brooke gave him a look in astonishment…couldn't he had said nomads? Or gave a bull story?!

"What did you dio?! Wait don't tell me! …You juggled.."She smiled.  
Zuko crossed his arms over his chest not beliving that he was going to agree to that repulsive form of interment. "Yes, I juggled."

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle! Can you show me something?" She gathered a few items off the table and pressed the items to him. "Here!"

Brooke laughed smugly at Zuko when he failed epically at the juggling trick. "I haven't practiced for awhile." He wipes the shards of pottery from his hair. Zuko threw the rag at Brooke grinning face, She ducked in time and stuck her tongue right at the banished prince.

Jin giggled, "Do you guys always fight like this?"

Zuko cleared his throat, "Sometimes," He laid back in his seat and smirked at Brooke. She gave an innocent looked at him, but it was something more then just a innocuous look. He gave her a small rare smile. Brooke face turned slight pink.

Lou turned to her and smiled. He had the idea she was blushing because of him. this was going to be a good night indeed. Lou younger cousin spoke to Lee about showing him something. She was probably going to show that lame-ass fountian to him.

Lee nodded and looked at the other girl, "I'll see you back home," She waved at him. Lee and Jin left their part of the bill on the table. Lou smirked down and placed a hand on his date and softly stroked it.

Brooke felt her heart slammed into her rib cage the young airbender could hear every beat in her ears. she wonder if Lou could hear her abnormal loud heartbeat."Shall we go on a walk?" Brooke swallowed.

Lou shrugged, "If you like." He left money on the table and walked out with his date.

They walked down the street, he soon let go of her waist glad that her older brother was out of earshot, he wanted to ask her something. "So, that other girl with the blonde hair...She suppose to be your sister, or something? I came into the shop a few times and saw her talking to you."

Brooke looked at him, where was he going with this...then she knew what he was doing. "Your interested in her...aren't you."

"Well kind of, you seem like a nice girl, but she's more of my taste-" Brooke slapped him before storming off blindly in rage and hurt.

"She already has a boyfriend!" Brooke yelled at him. Tears stung her eyes, why was it always Aura..why did she get all the attention even when she isn't around. Brooke didn't know or care where she went. Angry hot tears cascade down her face that fogged her glasses. how stupid could she be. She wasn't pretty, or smart to be held in anyone's arms. She walked down an narrow street the young airbender stopped in the middle of the street and looked up on the roofs. She quickly jumped up using the air to gain high length to touch the top of the roof. she cried more and more removing her she always going to be in the shadows of her friends.

All she wanted now was her older brother, Robert, to run over to her and hug her tightly, or her mom brush her hair telling her everything will be okay, or how about her loving dad who use to allow her to sit on his lap as he read her favorite books. But they were all gone, no coming back, she was meant to be all alone in life, that was God plan for her.

The caramel hair colored girl wiped her nose with her sleeve when she noticed an odd bright light in the distant that seemed to pop up out of no where. She pushed her glasses back on her face, and jumped to the next roof to investigate the lighting. She planed with quick and quiet thuds, when she stopped at the end of the roof. She looked down at the glow and saw it was a beautiful water fountain with glowing lanterns that made the area shimmer with a soft tone of lighting. Next to the fountain was Jin and Zuko.

"...I have something for you too, now it's your turn to close your eyes." She smiled. Brooke now knew why the light popped up so fast, zuko must of lite those candles. She couldn't see what was going on clearly but it looked like Zuko agreed to do whatever she asked.

She turned to his direction and leaned forward...she peeked a kiss on his lips. Brooke rolled her eyes, Zuko was about to push her back in the second right into the fountain. It never happen, instead Zuko kissed back. Brooke sighed feeling hurt she didn't know why...she left the two alone not seeing how the rest played out.

-Earth-

Iroh peeked his head out keeping his eyes plead for his nephew Brooke arrived minutes earlier he was displease that Lou didn't walk her home. She gave no explanation on how her night went, but from her red puffy face, it didn't go the way he hope it went. Iroh smiled when he saw Zuko walked in the room, "How was your nigh, nephew?" He asked.

Zuko replied with a slam to the bedroom door, but he slid it open slight, "It was nice." He smiled a little and shut th door again. It actual had been a nice night, but he enjoyed himself more around Brooke, the way she giggled and her green eyes shimmered behind her glasses. He actual wished that he was kissing Brooke instead...He stopped himself, he meant to think Aura. Not Brooke. He walked to his room when he heard sniffling, coming from the girls bedroom, he suspected Abby had a nightmare. He peeked inside but saw Abby fast asleep with her bear. Zuko then looked at Brooke, she was curled up on her side facing the wall.

Zuko creep into the room not wanting to wake the little girl, "Brooke?" He whispered.

Brooke jumped and gasps, "Z-zuko, you scared me..."

Zuko cleared his throat in apologize, "Are you okay?" He oddly asked out of character.

Brooke nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, that guy was ju-just a total jerk."

Zuko then jumped at questions, "Did he try to hurt you, like...you know...de-flower you?" It was strange for Zuko to ask this question to Brooke, since he raped Aura.

"No, nothing like that." She said sheepishly, her mind went back to the night on the ferry when Zuko saved her skin. S

The banshied Prince gave her a small glance, "Do you want to talk about this in my room?" Brooke nodded she hope that he didn't mention the kiss that Jin had given him, but he wasn't like that.

Brooke nodded, talking to someone might help, she didn't care. Zuko led the airbender to his room and allowed her to sit on his bed. Zuko sat next to her when she pulled her knees up to her chin. Something was troubling her. He could see right through her it wasn't just the date. He knew that she had watching the kiss he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew that she didn't know that she saw.

"I'm tired of being used by guys." Brooke sighed,"All they want is Aura, " That's what Zuko wanted as well and the Avatar, and yes he had used Brooke to try to track down the girl of his dreams. "I'm not pretty enough for anyone to notice, that's why...they only notice me because i'm Aura friend."

That was not true, he noticed her for several ocoasion he could list them;

He noticed her beacuse of her airbending, making sure she would never try to escape or attack them and how talaneted she was with her element just finding out what she was.

He noticed her beacuse of her chram and how she seemed to be so hard on herself.

He notcied her because of the pain she felt of her mother leaving her, he had the same pain.

He noticed her because of her shinning green eyes.

Zuko looked at the airbender and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I notice you  
u." he slipped out.

Brooke snorted, "Yeah, because we fight half the time." She blushed on how close hi fingers were to her.

Yep, he forgot to add that to the list.

Zuko chuckled, "yeah, I guess so."

Brooke looked into his gold eyes meeting him with her emraled eyes. "Do you like Jin?"

Zuko shrugged, "Not like that...that kiss ment nothing to be honset." The only reason why he kissed Jin back, because maybe for a moment he thought she was Brooke. His mind went back to that night when they first kiss. Jin's lips almosted reminded him of Brooke lips.

"You knew I was watching...?"

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to airbenders, its like i know where they are." He joked hoping to bright that smile of hers.

"Zuko made a funny," Brooke giggled into her knees.

Zuko smiled a little as she looked back up to him. She was beautfuil indeed...very beautfuil. He stroked her chin a little watching her cheeks flush and leaned in for a kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" Abby yawned holding her teddy bear.

"Um...talking." Brooke blushed. "What are you doing up sleepy?"

"I had a nightmare, and I wanted to sleep with big brother...are you going to sleep in here too because I'll feel twice as safer.." Her grey eyes pleaed. Brooke and Zuko gave into the little girl plead of comfurt.

-Earth-

Iroh packed a small purse of coins today was his son birthday. He needed to be alone for a little while today. He tied his coin purse to his belt, but not before going to check on the younger ones. He walked to the back of the house early hours in the morning to see the girls were not in there beds, which concern him a little bit. He walked back to his nephew room where he peeked in and saw a wonderful sight. The light shined on the sleeping kids making them seem so peaceful and without a care in the world. Brooke slept quietly on Zuko's chest with little Abby snuggled on both of them. Zuko held onto Abby in a protective hold. It's been so long since Zuko looked so peaceful.

Iroh made a small note later to scold the two teens for sleeping in the same bed, but he probably forget. He walked out to leave them to their blissful sleep.


	35. Tales of Bas sing sa: Tale of two dogs

Hey guys i got my computer fixed! Yeah! woo! now let's get back to business people!

**Theme song for theChapter: Oh this is the night! by lady and the tramp  
**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Abby quickly walked to the lining closet and grabbed the nicest sheet could find without anyone questioning her. She quickly garbed a green one, she knew if Iroh found her and knew what she was going to use it for he would scold her, but he was out. Brooke left earlier to go do somethings, leaving Zuko to watch her. Iroh or Brooke wasn't going to be back until long after sunset, so leaving her to plan the most prefect evening ever for her favorite couple of all time! Phoenix and Rosie! The two were waiting outside for their furry date with each other. Abby made her super sneaky attempt to make it too the front door.

"I'm going to Hanna's ! so don't worry about me!" She called out to Zuko in the other room in a deep trance of mediation.

"Fine! But be back before Uncle comes home!"

"Okay!" She called back, "Love ya! Bye!" She giggled before slamming the door. She ran across the hall where Hannah was rescinding in a similar apartment where the little girl lived in .

She gave a simple quick knock.

"Hannah,"

She knocked once more, "Hannah,"

she repeated her knock once more, "Hannah?"

She knocked again, "Hannah-" When unfriendly Chase slammed open the door obliviously annoyed.

"What?!" Chase growled.

"Is Hannah home?"

Chase huffed and stepped aside to let the girl skip in. She skipped joyful to the kitchen and smiled as she notice Hannah cooking something on the stove. "I got the table cloth!" She said showing it.

Hannah smiled and patted Abby head, "The food is almost done." Abby gave a quick nod and walked over to the window and looked out it.

Chase rolled his eyes, "This is the most senseless thing I have ever heard, arranging a date for two mutts! how dumber can you get?!"

Hannah shot a quick glare at Chase. The whole truth behind this small set up was to distract Abby from thinking too much of her sister who was yanked from the street just two nights ago. Hannah blamed Jet for it, this was his fault for all this distraught and fuss over the past couple days. Yet, the red head couldn't deny that she was worried about her former lover was missing, as well.

Abby stick her tongue out at the older boy. "You're just jealous that you don't have any one."

Hannah laughed softly that was picked up by two madly in love dogs that sat just outside in the back laying under tree branches and clothe lines. Phoenix was sitting next to Rosie. He was rubbing his nuzzle against her.

"This is very sweet for what your master and the little lady is doing." Phoenix smiled, licking his mate cheek.

"Mercy," Rosie agreed in her french ascent she picked up when she was a young pup when her and her owner, Hannah, when she was younger .

The two would lay and watch french ballets when VHS were popular and you could rent them at the library. Rosie could remembered the whole reason why Hannah loved dance so much was because of her dad. They would walk to the library once a week and on the way home they would pick up an ice cream cone and little Hannah would let the small Rosie lick it. She missed those days...

"Though I like to have a ho-down with that raggedy boy." Phoenix huffed, "I like to Chase chase around the yard."

Rosie giggled, "I'm sure moi fluer." She kissed her western accent mate.

Soon the back door opened up and Abby rolled a basket out with Hannah following. "Table for two?" Abby ask the two dogs . The little girl laid the basket in front of them with Hannah laying the sheet on top of the basket. With Chase leaning against the wall of the apartment complex he sneered at the two girls that were playing pretend with the two dogs. Unknowing too them it was more of a real date.

Phoenix took a notice to the outcast of the group, and maid a low grumbling noise at the back of his throat. "I'm going to say something to him!"

Rosie gave Phoenix a soft look, "Pleez don't cuz any trouble," She pleaded sweetly, " Hannah and the sweet little girl."

Phoenix sighed, "Fine," The two dogs looked back at the humans who were still setting up.

The tiro that stood outside couldn't understand what the red husky or the golden reviver were saying, but a few barks and howls.

"it's missing something," Abby puzzled walking around the table and the two dogs. She then stooped and pretend to snap her fingers, she obviously didn't know how to snap her fingers just yet. "Candles!"

"You're right Abby, why don't you go look in the top shelf in the kitchen drawers.." Hannah smiled as she nudge the little girl back to the house.

Abby ran inside and came back a few moments later and set a candle in a tin candlestick and lite it with her firebending. She knew she could get into trouble if anyone saw her. In the world eyes this must of seemed really strange, but they were in private any how. So there was no harm done.

Hannah strolled back inside for a few minutes. The food that Hannah was making in the kitchen it's essences slowly made its way out and into Phoenix's nose.

The dog wagged his tail widely, "They are going all out aren't they? Man, when is the food going to get cooked I'm starving!" His mouth hanged open and saliva dripped down onto the rummaged table.

"I'm sure Eet wiz be done soon, close zat mouth of yourz. You'll catch ze bug."

Phoenix closed his mouth and gave teeth showing grin at the golden dog in a way of a apologize. Hannah walked out of the kitchen 5 minutes later carrying a large plate of noodles with tomato sauce on top and a couple of meat balls.

She laid it down on the table and patted the dogs head. "Enjoy,"

Abby smiled and then she clasped her hands together and smiled widely before taking a deep breath and sing as loud as she could on a way off key. "OOOOHHH THIS IS THE NIGHT! OH WHAT A BEAUTFUIL NIGHT-!" Phoenix and Rosie ears ringed with a horrible sensation. They laid on the ground and covered their ears with their paws.

Chase quickly ran up behind Abby and snatched her up tossing her over his back. "Alright, you munchkin! no more singing! no matter what you do! Do not ever let a hum, a whistle or even a note come out of your mouth! Got it?!" He asked the girl in a slickly dangerous tone, as they walked to the door to go back inside.

"Awwwwww..." Abby pouted, "The guy sang it loudly and Lady and the Tramp could hear it all the way to the park."

"Abby, that was just a montage." Hannah said following behind her. "And were you trying singing in an Italian accent?" Hannah walked in the door behind them.

"Yep-" Hannah shut the door leaving the two dogs alone.

Rosie smiled down at the Plate of spatter in front of them, "Shall wez eatz?"

"Yep!" Phoenix pigged his face into the food. Rosie took small lady like bites out of her food as Phoenix ate like the dinner was going to try to get up and escape. Rosie chewed on her meatball and looked at Phoenix is fiery red fur was covered in noodles and spaghetti sauce. Rosie giggled, "You've got ez little zomthing on your faze." She leaned over and licked it, "But you're delicious." She smiled.

Phoenix chuckled, "I'll just roll around in a puddle, as soon, as I go back home."

Rosie smiled and began to try to make small talk, "Zo, you'ze already 'now how Hannah became my owner, howz didz you meet 'aura."

Phoenix gave a faint smile to his Rosie, "But tell me your story once again, you know I love hearing about how you became a cute dirty puppy sitting on Hannah porch."

"Very wellz," Rosie began to tell the story of when she first saw Hannah walking home with her dad.

Rosie was the only one left in a small rotten cardboard box sitting out front of a pet store. All of her brothers and sisters were taken besides her and she felt lonely and scared. It's been two days and no one came and garbed her.

Rosie told Phoenix how she wrestled her way out of the rotten box and rolled into a muddle. It had rain the night before leaving mud and puddles everywhere. But non less from a detriment small puppy followed Hannah home from a distance,the small pup was scared of the older man that Hannah called daddy, because he was so big and tall. Soon the daughter and father entered the house with her laughing and giggling as her dad was talking to her about something. The small golden puppy was hiding behind trash cans waiting for the little girl to come out , or someone who looked nicer. Rosie trotted her way to the door and walked in the flower bed and plumbed herself down in the tulips her head poked out of them watching the porch. The door soon opened and a women stepped out talking on her cellphone.

"Yes Phil, You will have the file by Monday-" Rosie leaped up onto the porch pulling her bum up and sat down in front of the nice looking women and gave a sweet cute bark.

Phoenix chuckled half way through the story, "But it wasn't what you expected to be?"

"Noz," Rosie snarled at the memory , "Ez foll witch grabs a broom and triz to beat me with itz, and call ez dog catcher, but if Hannah, or her Papa didn't come out. I think it would been worst."

Phoenix smiled, "So Hannah picks you up and cuddles you and begs her mom to keep you and then she agrees and here we are later on life."

"Wee!" Rosie nodded, "Though I do miss Hanna's Papa he wax very kind to me. I laugh now thinking back then when I was scared of such a nice human." Rosie smiled and looked at the husky. "Yourz turn my love, tell me how you meet Aura."

Phoenix gave a sad sigh, "It's not a prutty one that's for sure and not as adorable as yours,"

Rosie nodded, "I understand Moi Fluer, but why don't we go for a walk and talk about it."

"Alright, Rosebud."

-Earth-

The two love struck dogs had made there way to the middle ring using various secret entrances used by the hidden dog community. The two walked side by side there way around a small moonlighted park where couples were walking and giggling and making lovey faces to one another. While the Husky started his story

" it all started when my mother walked to a state park..." He began

Phoenix told about how his mother was a young stray and one night she was digging in the trash cans for food, when a howl in the darkness caught her. She didn't know who, or where it came from, but one thing for sure she loved the sound of it. The stray followed the majestic sound and soon she saw from a distance a Grey wolf with white colored fur around his eyes and the deepest Grey eyes she had every seen.

"Waitz, your part wolf?" Rosie cut in.

"Yep," Phoenix said quietly, "Why do you think I'm so big for my size?"

Rosie shrugged, "I thought you were just big bone."

Phoenix smiled a little and counted. "Sure enough the two meet and had a small relationship..."

He told Rosie how his mother would come visit him every night until one night after they had pledge each others love under moon, like a wedding ceremony some sort.

"That's so sweet!" Rosie committed.

...Until Phoenix grandfather, the leader of the pack and talked him out of it just right after they had became life mates. The old chief told him that mating with an outsider was a horrible mistake and ordered him to abandon his new bride, and so he did...

"That's awful!"

Phoenix stayed silent, "My mother never gotten over it, it wasn't till she had us a few months later and she slowly had gotten sick and waited until I was old enough to take care of the small family we had. There was four of us, me being the oldest, there was Lakota, Meeko, and sweet small little Luna who was born with a limp paw."

"awww...Your poor sweet Mama', whatever happened to her?"

Phoenix sadly told her how she had gotten sick and gotten worst till Phoenix was old enough to take care of their so called pack. She one day fell asleep and never awoken...

Phoenix had to stopped in the middle to calmly shed a few tears, his fur soaked with his trickling tears. He hasn't cried this much sense that night when Aura was hurt so badly and he couldn't do anything to save her. Rosie had never seen him cry before, so she laid her muzzle on the scruff of his neck and rubbed it in a sort of hug. She hummed to him.

Phoenix stayed silent for a few moments and listen to Rosie sweet hum, it was like his mothers and Aura combined. He missed his mother and Aura, he didn't know where she had gone off too, but he didn't know if she will be okay.

The husky sniffed and pressed on with his story...

He went on explaining how he felt on watching his mother die of a broken heart, and how he felt with the hatred of his father grew inside him like a burning flame. So after his mother had passed he rounded up his brothers and small sister and made their way in search of his of their long-lost father. They found him and his pack after weeks of searching. Phoenix father had became chief soon after hos grandfather had passed as well.

"...I looked him straight in the eye and demand why he abandoned my mother like that? If he loved her why did he let her die of a broken heart...he never given me answer, but he said how impressed he was that a young pup like me was able to look up to bigger and stronger wolf. He offered a place in the pack for me and my siblings since we were kin, well almost everyone, he dropped the offer to Luna after he saw how she would be a so called nuisance on the pack, but instead I told him that my brothers would be staying and I would be leaving with my sister. Even though I was the one he wanted..."

Rosie looked at him and whispered, "How awful..."

The part wolf nodded and looked towards the sky as they sat on a small hill over looking the city. "I wont forget the day when me and Luna were on the verge of starvation when the animal rescue unit picked us up and gave us care and a place to lie our heads. Soon enough we were placed up for adoption, I had to say good bye to Luna, she looked so happy in the arms of that little boy, as she was carried out...

He knew his job was done, his brothers were living in the pack life and his sister was going to be taken care of...that was the greatest moment of his life, or so he thought when he saw family walked in with a little girl with bright curly locks and she was holding her younger sister's hand who was sucking on her blanket.

"...Now girls remember we are only looking, " Aura father said looking around.

Abby giggled and waddled over to the nearest cage and pointed to a small mix dog, "This one daddy!"

"Henry, this might be a good one," Grace smiled (Remember people before Aura found out about anything about the fire nation she thought her father name was Henry.)

He looked the weird dog and gave a look of disgust while the oldest daughter was walking through the kennels examining each of the dogs. She didn't like any of them so far until she stopped and looked at the cage where she spotted the red husky puppy.

Rosie smiled, "That's when you and Aura was joined?"

Phoenix nodded, "Aura old bastard did something right for once in his life, by adopting me saying I would be good protection for the girls...and I try to be...I've failed more then once."

"Phoenix, no dog is perfect and Aura and Abby still love you...so smile."

Phoenix shook his head, "Aura came home last night and she is acting weird...like she hiding something...gosh darn it...it's my fault."

Rosie stepped on his paw, "Lizten here! I love you! Eet zit your fault!"

Phoenix looked at Rosie with big widen gray eyes, "You love me?"

Rosie blushed a slight pink and nodded, "Wee.."

Phoenix smiled a little and licked her cheek, "I love you too...Oh rose Bud I want to be with you forever and forever...please be mine! Please be my mate forever and ever?"

Rosie smiled and nodded,"Wee..." She leaned against him and they watched the stars with a magical night ahead of them.


	36. Acting strange

Hey guys, Flowerpower71 owns Hannah, Chase and Rosie, I own my oc's, mike and brayn own Avatar's characters. We have a 6-8 chapters till this book is finsh and things are getting closer to the crossroads of destiny

**Theme song for theChapter: Taking over me by Evanescence  
**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

Sokka laid on the floor painting pictures of Appa. They looked like they were drawn by a four year old, but he kept telling himself that it had been a while since he seen the big guy...how long has it been? 6 weeks? Yeah, that seemed about right. They only been here for a few weeks or so and he felt that they were falling behind on the time. They have two months to get ready to fight the firelord with the Earth king support.

Aang and Katara left little while ago to go search for news on Appa. Toph stayed there looking up at the ceiling picking her nose, while Aura...he couldn't believe what she was doing. He watched her paint her nails with a light pink nail polish! It was suppose to Aura's job to draw the lost Appa's poster and since she had disagreed with the idea (Which was her's in the first place!) It was up to Sokka now to handle things.

The second Avatar went on saying how they should get proper clearance before doing anything irrational...When does Aura of all people ask for permission?! He was actual worried about her...she wasn't right after getting back late at night from her friends. Something was up...

The front door opened and the other two benders came running back in. "We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara exclaimed, she held up a exact picture of Appa with a small description with Aang's picture next to it.

" Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job! I've been working all day on my Appa." The watertribe warrior held up the drawing of Appa with a smile filled with pride.

Aang squinted at the crude drawing, "Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head.!" The other watertribe member tried to contain her laughter.

Sokka pouted and bowed his head, "I haven't seen him awhile ok?!" He felt stupid now. An new painted fingertip hand touched Sokka shoulder. Sokka looked up at the odd acting she gave a quick peek on his cheek to cheer him up.

"You tried your best," Aura said. "But I still think we should ask for permission..."

Toph rolled her eyes at the new Aura."Whatever happened to you Doll-face?You use to be so much fun." She called her doll-face to get some kind of reaction out of her, but there was nothing but a smile.

"Nothing, I'm still the same girl." Aura commented as she stood up.

"Whatever..."

Everyone in the group was suspicious of Aura,even Katara, who was sometimes annoyed with how Aura acted seem to be concern about her new attitude. "Guys, lets focus here." Katara said waving a flier. "Let's just stick to the professional posters."

Sokka groaned in frustrated disappointed that his sketches wasn't chosen, he torn up the drawing in his hand.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang held a pile of posters and bolted to the door.

-Earth-

It was another slow day in the teashop, Iroh, Zuko, and Brooke worked the shop, Hannah had taken day off for some reason, but there was no mind to that. Abby was at the far table in the teashop as the three worked, Pam had promise to stop by sometime later on that day with the triplets. Shane had been working extra shifts to pay for the expensive that came with having three new born babies came with.

Iroh came out from the back and poured a wealthy man a cup of freshly brewed tea. The old man turned away and made his way back to the kitchen. "So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about you." He smiled, "I hope Pao pays you well."

Iroh smiled and bowed his head, "Good tea is its own reward."

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

The old man almost dropped the tea pot. **"**M-My own tea shop?" Iroh was stunned, the wealthier man nodded " ….This is a dream come true." He spoken out loud.

Brooke watched Pao scampered over to join the conversation and stood in front of Iroh like he was stubborn five year old refusing to give up his prized toy. Brooke watched the two bargain over, the rich guy was winning while Pao was just making up titles that the tea maker would be promoted too. In the end, Iroh getting to named the shop won him over. Iroh handed over the tea pot to Pao and the two exchanged men bow between each other as Pao walked away in stinging defeat.

"Did you hear nephew, and my nieces? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!" The ex-general said.

"That's great!" Brooke smiled and took off her apron and hopped over the counter. "When do we leave?"

Abby seem the most excited about the whole thing and she started smiling widely hugging Iroh waist. "We are really going to the upper ring?!"

"That's right," The wealthier man said thinking Zuko was apart of the exciting news. "Your lives are going to change for the better."

Zuko laid the tray down, "I'll try to contain my joy." The teenager grumbled and walked out of the teashop.

Brooke raised her eyebrow, she expected Zuko to show a little bit of graduated. The airbender followed the boy outside and saw him glaring at the ground deep in thought.

"Can't you be a little happy for him?" Brooke asked titling her glasses on her nose.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I' am, but this isn't what I want."

"Don't start going in on the whole I want my honor back crap! Be thankful that you are going to get out of this place and into the better part of the city."

Zuko narrowed his ember eyes on the girl holding back his eager to throw a fire blast at her. He went to retort when he notice from the corner of his eye. A small leaflet fluttered through the air, he caught it with one quick strike.

Brooke looked at it, "What is it?" She asked when Zuko flipped it over. There staring back at the two teens was a picture of Appa. Zuko eyes shot up towards the sky in look of a red glider and he turned in circles.

"Zuko..." Brooke called him by hi real name, but he ignored her and climbed to the top of the roof and scanned the skies for any sign of the young Avatar, but he was no where in sight. The truth was out of the bag, the Avatar was in the city.

Zuko jumped down and looked at the airbender for momentarily. "What do you know of this?!"

Brooke glared, "Aang lost his bison, that's all I know. Now drop it!" She growled and walked back into the shop before Zuko could make a scene.

-Earth-

Sokka played a card game with his sister while Aura laid her head on his lap. She was becoming more lovey dovey by the second which was nice, but not her. Sokka pet her hair hoping she will go back to normal.

"I love you Sokka-kins." Aura smiled widely and ran her fingers up his chest.

Toph and Katara looked at each other for a moment and then sniffled to hold back a laugh. They would never let the watertribe boy live this down.

Aang and Momo burst though the front door. "I just finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day, just be patient." Katara said, Her eyes didn't leave from her cards.

The young Avatar sighed, things were going slower and slower, as ever and he couldn't stand to wait any longer on news on Appa.

"Don't worry Aang we will find him." Aura cooed as she stood up, "I know what could cheer us up! I can make us lunch."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and gave horrific look, never in the history of the world. Did Aura ever offer to make a meal! "Alright! That's it! What is up with you Sparkie?! Why are you acting so werid?!" Toph demeaned.

"I am not," Aura said with an eerier smile.

The gang looked at each other. What was going on?

There was a knock on the door, Aang jumped up. "Wow, someone already has news on Appa!" Aang shouted jumping up from his spot. He rushes over and opens the door. "Joo-Dee?" He said in surprise. The last they saw Joo-Dee was at the earthking party and she was replace by another women.

"Hello, Aang, and Katara, and Sokka, and Toph, and Aura." Joo-Dee said. Her smiled was big and scary as Aura's.

"Hello Joo-Dee, nice day isn't it?" Aura called out in an equally calm voice to the one Joo-Dee had.

"Yes very, it's always a nice day here our beloved city."

Sokka mouth was gaped wide open and shook it off. He turned his attention onto the strange women in the door way. **"**What happened to you? Did the Dai-Li throw you in jail?" Sokka questioned.

Joo-Dee smiled and waved it off, "Of course not. The Dai-Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph mentioned.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country, It was quite relaxing."

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee." Katara said trying to point out her flaw

"I'm Joo Dee." She smiled.

**"**Why are you here?" Aang asked, a little optimistic in his voice. He hoped that she had some news.

Joo-Dee answer his question by pulling out a leaflet from her sleeve. "Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance."

"Told ya," Aura said.

Sokka became very annoyed in the moment. Aura said the same thing earlier word for word. "We can't wait around to get permission for everything."

hem

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo-Dee said

Aang lost it. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES, AND WE'RE NOT ASKING PERMISSON!" His face turned red as he waved his arms in an outrage. Joo-Dee backed away in alarm until she was out of the front door. "We're finding Appa on our own and yous hould just stay out of our way!"

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka said

"You think?" Aura looked at him.

"I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa." Aang glared.

"YEAH! Let's break some rules!" Toph shouted in joy. The blind girl turned and blasts out the nearest wall with earthbending leaving an huge wall in the living room and Aura shaking her head. When the gang left they were unknowingly being watch by a pair of Dai-Li agents.

-Earth-

"I am very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee. I had hoped that you would be able to control this situation." Long-Fang said in an slickly tone as he faced the glowing green fire.

Joo-Dee was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore. " She said, covering her mouth losing it. "I don't think I can keep working like this... "

Long-feng turned his head to the destress women and spoke softly.. "Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

All life and freewill zoomed out of her eyes. Nothing but two round dots were of her eyes, Her voice gotten low and steady. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

"Good. Now go await further orders." Long-Fang ordered. She risen and bowed before exiting the room past two Dai-Li agents who stood by the doorway. The leader of the cold blooded agents made a mental note to dispose of that Joo-Dee, there were hundreds in line waiting to take her place. Like that second Avatar, she would make a fine Joo-Dee, her mind was already under their influence, thanks to a certain purple eye witch.  
\

"If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison, it could upset the delicate balance we worked so hard to achieve in this city. " He picked up a scroll from a table it was report on sightings of the Avatar activity, "It could even cost us control of the Earth King."

"Should we take care of him?" One of the agents asked.

"No, it's much too dangerous to confront him directly." It would be harder to keep the avatar in minimum control if they tried to take him out if he got away. Long-Fang gazed into the green blazes. "Let's see if we can still handle this... quietly."

-Earth-

Zuko walked into the front door, his uncle was packing with the help of Pam. Brooke had told her the news when the mother of three came for a visit.

**"**So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se. " He held out an flier for the older man. "And he's lost his bison."

Zuko turned his head to see the Airbender and the double bender. "I see I'm the last to know that he's here."

"And for good reason too!" Pam barked folding a blanket and putting it into a box.

"We have a for a new life here." Iroh said taking the leaflet to see the Abby looked over the old man shoulder to get a closer looked at Appa picture.

"Poor Aang," She said taking the flier. Zuko walked over and looked out the window, the Avatar was here the whole time. He fell for one of Aura's foolish lies again. Why did he had to listen to the fact that Aura was going to visit an old friend. When has ever did the bitch ever come to Bas-sing-sa.

"If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh calmly stated.

Zuko clearly irritated retorted to his uncle. "Good things that are happening for you! Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity...I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why."

"I want my destiny." Zuko clutched his knuckles till turned white.

"What that means is up to you." Iroh said.

Zuko went to walked away, "I know what you want and let me tell you are not getting her!' Pam shout throwing more gasoline onto the fire that match her red hair.

Zuko stopped in front of the doorway to his room. "Shut up, you don't know what are talking about." Zuko growled, "When I have my destiny, I'll have her. She will feel like such a fool. " He growled slamming his door.

Brooke jumped at the slamming of the door, she felt a little ache in her chest from hearing Zuko just wanting Aura.

"The Tea Weevil!" Iroh said. "No, that's stupid."

Brooke stood up, "I-I'm going outside to get some fresh air for a few moments." She said, she walked out of the front door. Pam sighed and followed her, just before Pam went to follow her.

Abby asked,"Uncle, what happen between Aura and Zuko? No one, ever told me."

Pam stepped outside the airbender was leaning over a railing in front of the small apartment. The girl had her head bowed looking down at the children down below who were playing an earthbending game with a ball.

"Your going to have to tell Aura that you and Zuko kissed. "

"Why should I? Why should I ruined my friendship with a person who I've know since we were five years old."

Pam was silent for a moment, "You feel guilt and don't lie to me."

"Alright, maybe I do..."

"Then do it, he isn't worth your time...He will do the same thing to you, but not too that extent." Pam said rubbing her shoulder. "I'm looking out for you too."

-Earth-

Sokka plaster a glop of glue onto a stone wall and put an Appa Poster. They were in the lower ring putting up posters and handing out fliers to anyone who passed by. Aura smoothed out edges on a poster she had been quiet since they left the house.

**"**Well split up to cover more area, Toph, I guess you should just come with me." Sokka said

"Why because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" She grabbed the brush and slashed it across the wall and yanked a poster from Sokka, slamming it onto the wall.

**"**It's upside-down isn't it?" Toph put dreadfully. "I'll just go with Sokka." She hands Aura the Brush and they all split up. Aura stayed with Sokka and she panted more glue onto the wall in silence and then leaned over and grabbed a flier putting it on the wall. She then grabbed Sokka hand giving a soft peek on his lips. Toph gave a sicken noised and rolled her eyes then she jumped.

"Something is happening to Katara!"

Sokka and Aura looked at each other and then run around a corner and Toph quickly yanked on Aang shawl. They run around another corner in time to see Katara realising angry ice blades on a poor unspecting soul.

"Katara, what is it?!" Sokka cried.

That poor soul was Jet. Sokka grabbed Aura arm in case she was going to send wave of an attack on the freedom fighter like the way she did on the ferry ride here. Yet, she stood there with no emotion on her face, as if she was greeting an old friend.

"We can't trust anything Jet says!" Katara barked,

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka said.

"I don't care why he's here. Whatever the reason is, it can't be good!"Katara shouted

**"**I'm here to help you find Appa." Jet said coolly when he was still pinned to the wall. He reached his hand behind his back and pulled out a flier of Appa.

Aang directed his gaze from the flier to the watertribe girl. "Katara, we have to give him a chance."

"I swear, I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying!"

Toph pushed past the bender, and place her palm on the wall close to Jet."He's not lying."

**"**How can you tell?" Sokka questioned her ability.

"I can feel his breathing and heart beat. When people lie, there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Toph answer, the gang turned their heads back to Katara.

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out. "Aang begged.

"Alright... " Katara said, giving into it." But we're not letting you out of out sight!" She stabbed.


	37. Truth of it all

Hey guys, Flowerpower71 owns Hannah, Chase and Rosie, I own my oc's, mike and brayn own Avatar's characters. We have a 6-8 chapters till this book is finish and things are getting closer to the crossroads of destiny. Also the miltary ball is tonight and my last one for ROTC! I've gone to every singal one since sophomore year.

**Theme song for theChapter: Taking over me by Evanescence  
**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

The ex-freedom fighter led the group to an old warehouse. "This is the place I heard about. "

"There's nothing here." Aang said when he examined the empty warehouse.

"If this is a trap...!"Katara barked.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa. "

"He was here!"Toph shouted, the blind girl had discovered a handful of white fur, and the other rush to her side.

Aang stroked the clump of fur sadly."We missed him."

An old white haired man with a push-broom crosses behind the young airbender and spoke. "They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh leavings all day. " He mummer as he swept past the teenagers.

"What island?! Where's Appa?!" Aang jumped over to him.  
The old tired man wiped his forehead and looked at the monk. "The Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat would be good."

"We've gotta get to Whaletail Island!." Aang rushed

"Where exactly is Whaletail Island?" Aura asked speaking for the first time in this confusion.

Sokka pulled out his map and read over it looking at the different spots. "Far, very far..." Sokka laid the map and held down the edges. "Here it is It's near the South Pole almost all the way back home."

"Aang, It'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island."

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa, we have to try."

"...Must be nice to visit an island I haven't had a vacation for years." The janitor sighed

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up?!" Toph barked annoyed with the side comments from him, she could feel Aang's heartbeat a mile a minute when he said " the meat would be good." Toph knew plenty of people who like to d

"Shuffle on, I get ya...No more need for old sweepy."

"You're right Aang, right now our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him." Katara said with a smile.

It had been weeks since they had any news on Appa and this was just the lead they needed. There might be a chance he wasn't there, but still it was something.

"All right, let's get moving." Sokka started. "We have a long trip ahead."

Jet started after "I'll come with you."

"We don't need you help." Katara growled with venom lodged in her throat.

"Why won't you trust me?"

"Maybe it was the fact that you tried to kill Aura! Or how about drown that village?!

Aura turned her head and with a bright creepy grin, "I cool with it Katara, it was all in the past." She called out as she walked out the door.

Katara shuddered as Jet exited as well. "Was this guy your boyfriend or something?"Toph peeped standing next to her.

"What? No!" Katara startled by the question

"I can tell you're lyyyyying."

"W-Well, at least I'm not hiding emotions for Aang," That argument ended with a quickly with a short and sudden yelp when Toph hit Katara hard in the stomach.

-Earth-

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." Sokka command, the watertribe warrior was relived that they were putting this city behind them. He hoped that Aura would go back to normal and the best part stop haven't to worry about a certain prince taking his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying!" Aang said

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se... Worst city ever!" Toph cried in relief

Aura smiled, "Bas-sing-sa isn't that bad."

"Aura, I'm going to hit you so hard that your great, great grandmother is going to feel it." Toph replied punching her fist into her hand.

"Aura!"

The voice shouted down from an alley way from across the street where they were walking. The gang turned their heads towards the voices. A redhead girl and two other rugged looking teenagers stood. It was Hannah and Jet's old gang.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore!" Katara growled

Hannah ran out and hugged Aura wrapping an bear hug around her. "I was so worried! Oh god, we've all been worried!" She stopped and saw Jet standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

"I-I don't..." Jet looked at Hannah stunned. "Hannah, I-"

Hannah growled and stormed forward and swing a punch to his face knocking him to the ground. "That's for getting you and Aura arrested by the Dai-Li!"

"The Dai Li?!" Sokka jumped, he looked at Aura and dropped his hand with her and gasped. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know what she's talking about." Aura said, "I'm a good citizen." Sokka

Smeller-bee steeped towards Jet with the archer. "They got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago, we saw them drag them away."

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city." Jet said standing on his own when Smeller-bee offered to help him.

Aura placed a hand on Sokka shoulder, "You're really not going to listen to her are you? I haven't gotten arrest. I swear to you." Her voice was normal and calm. Sokka took a moment to think about this if Aura was being accused of something. She would be throwing her fist down and started raising her voice. Jet on the other hand would of attacked Aura and Hannah on the spot for being firebenders...this dosent make sense...there had to be on explanation.

Toph got on one knee to the ground and touched it with her palm. "This doesn't make any sense, there their telling the truth..." She trailed off.

"That's impossible." Hannah exclaimed.

"No, it's not...Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Aura and Jet has been brainwashed!" Sokka pointed at them.

"What?!" Aura said, She stepped backwards. She was going to make a run for it.

Jet was being encircled by the group. "That's crazy! It can't be! Stay away from me!" Jet panicked.

Aura narrowed her eyes and pushed past Hannah making a quick dart from the group. "Aura!" Hannah yelped. "Wait stop!"

Sokka ran after her, "Toph, help me!"

"Got it!" The two chased her down the streets, skidding past anyone and making there way past stalls. Aura was straight ahead.

Toph jumped forward sending a rock slid across people path tripping Aura flat on her face.

-Earth-

Iroh looked out side, it was late into the night and Zuko hadn't return. Brooke sat on the couch waiting for the banished Prince to return he left an hour ago making no indication where he was headed. Brooke looked over to the door waiting to hear footsteps coming, but nothing seem to come. The airbender had gotten back from dropping Abby off at Pam and Shane house, she was going to there until they could get everything in order when the moved to the Upper Ring. She had returned an hour ago and no Zuko. They were all on edge afraid what Zuko might do since he had found out the Avatar was here, in Bas-sing-sa.

Iroh finally risen out of the wooden chair and walked towards the door."I'm going to go look for him, hopefully he hasn't stirred up trouble."

"I'll come too,"

"No, you stay here, until he returns. I probably wont be back until late at night."

"But-"

"I said stayed, Brooke."

"Fine," the Airbender huffed as she slouched back on the couch when Iroh exited the small apartment. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch and stared at the kitchen wall. She thought to herself for a little while. What if she just left for a little while...She knew she could get into trouble with Iroh, but it wasn't like he could ground her...could he?

Brooke sat their completing for a little bit until she finally won over her answer and got up. She grabbed a her a small shawl from her room before walking out. She yanked up her hood and stepped down the steps and out of the complex into the moon-lite night. She walked down the alley way out of the complex and down a few streets. She looked out for any sign that where Zuko might be. She looked up and made a quick jump up to the roof tops where she could get an bird's eye view and stay out of trouble in case if she was caught by Iroh or someone who was looking for trouble. She sped across the different roof tops.

She looked down the streets, and alleys and there was no sign of Zuko. Thoughts of what he could be doing, or where he could be all jogged in her mind. What if he had Aang and some how made it out of the city...he's done it before like back at the North Pole. Or he could have Aura in his grasp using her, as bait and he could be doing...

She had to stop and reassure that Zuko couldn't get to them yet. They still didn't get the papers saying it was okay for them to move to the upper ring. Everything was going to be okay like it always been...everything is okay.

Brooke sighed and looked onwards ahead, but stopped when she saw a very strange man wearing a blue mask racing towards the unaware Dai-Li agent.

The masked man pushed the lone agent. "Out of my way, skinny!"

The Dai-Li agent was startled by this but chased after the Blue that raced down a side street. Brooke followed the chase closely and at the same time stood away at a distance. The agent sees the masked man waiting in the darkness, and launches his stone gloves at him, one after the other. Brooke gave a quiet gasp at the sight of the man getting hit...but it wasn't a man that stood in the shadows at all. It was a straw stuff dummy.

"Huh?"

Brooke was baffled...where did the man go

heart jumped when the man made a spider man move and jumped out from under the roof and wiped out his swords putting the swords against the agent neck. The man whispered harsh words into the dai-lee ear.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" The agent cried out.

Brooke squinted down at the at the man and recognized the mask. He was from all those firenation wanted posters.

"Where is the bison?" The man hissed, "Or you will loose an eye." He put the sword up closer to the man face and slowly slid it down giving him a slice across the face. The man cried out in pain but his sound was muffled by a gloved hand.

"Tell me where the Avatar bison is, or you can loose that eye."

The Dai-Li agent panicked and looked, "I-its at lake Logia...a secret headquarters under the lake its self..there is a secret entrance only earth benders can get too..."

The Blue spirit knocked the man out and shoved him behind a pile of trash cans. Brooke heart was racing the whole time as she watched the scene. Why would the Blue Spirit want to know where Appa was unless...it was Zuko! ...that made a whole lot of sense. Brooke backed away from the edge of the roof. She turned around she was going to follow Zuko...if it was Zuko. She wasn't sure, but if that where Appa was she could do is try to help. The girl jumped down from the roof, but her neck a pair of blades crossing over her throat.

"Mep!" Brooke cried, she looked up from the corner of her eye.  
The Blue Spirit stood behind her crossing the blades over her neck. The guy was fast...too fast. "Go home," He hissed.

Brooke stood still as he pulled away and disappeared in the night. The girl shook it off and followed after him hoping she could try to find Appa before Zuko.

-Earth-

The Gang and the Freedom fighters all stood in Jet tiny apartment...it wasn't much. Just a bed and a table where Sokka's bag laid. Jet sat on a stool with Aura next to him she had her arms laying on her knees and she bowed her head looking at the floor refusing to make any eye contact with anyone.  
Sokka now recognized her usually behavior but she had to be defiant to them when they are only trying to help her.  
"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too." Katara stated. "And they must of done something to Aura to throw us all off."

"I bet they have Appa here in the city! Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet and Aura." Aang said, he turned to Jet. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere...I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jet stuttered.  
"Aura, please tell us." Sokka pleaded.  
Aura looked up at Sokka making eye contact with him only. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"We need to find a way to jog there real memories." Toph said

"Maybe Katara could kiss him... That should bring something back." Sokka pricked on his younger sister.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka."

"Hey, just an idea."

"A bad one..."Hannah mumbled slightly peeved at the thought.

"Oo, wait. I got it!" Sokka plucked a straw from Jet mattress and then rushes over to his bag grabbing a paper and pencil quickly placing it in Aura lap and places the straw in Jet mouth.

Jet gave Sokka a blank look. "I don't think its working." Jet said, spitting out the wheat.

Aura crumbled up the paper and threw it into the basket. "I'm telling you nothing happened!" She said about had it.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Toph suggested. "Aura, you have to most emotions out of all of us."  
Aura looked away, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Sokka step forward, "Aura...I would never ask you of this unless it was important...Aura I need you to look back what had happen to you...what Zuko did to you." Sokka asked, he got on his knees and grabbed her hands pulling them close to him kissing the knuckles. "Every last moment."  
Aura went pale she had never thought beyond the part of when Zuko had corner her. She could never let her mind go past that. She only faced them in her dreams and nightmares. "I-I can't! Y-you can't make me!"  
Sokka stroked her cheek. "I know I can't make you...I would never make you do anything you don't want to do..."  
The group was quiet for the small moment and watched Aura. She looked up and met Sokka's ocean blue eyes. "Alright...fine..." She said.

"Close your eyes...Picture it."Katara said  
Aura closed her eyes she gripped her knees, beads of sweat appertain on her brow as her mind sank into the memories  
Fire, fire was everywhere. I went to out stretch my hand to find a way out, but in an instant everything blew out and I was in Zuko old room on the ship. Everything was the same it was months ago before Zuko ship was destroyer. I turned my head to the door...I had to get to the door! Something inside me told me to go to the door...My freedom...the door knob was inches from my fingertips as I reached out to it. I needed to stretch closer...  
Black smoke tentacles appeared out of from behind me..No...go away! It wrapped around me and yanked me to the bed. In a flash the smoke had turned into Zuko. My eyes widen and I struggled.  
"Your mine..."Zuko whispered...somehow his voice didn't match his. "You'll always be under my control." Everything flashed into my mind at once..everything at once.  
No..No ..NO!  
"NO!" Aura yelled out, "No..I can't no not any further." Her voice pleaded with tears in her eyes. She looked away as tears slid down her face. She was complete mess and cried covering her eyes. Sokka grabbed her and pulled her in his arms.  
Katara came up behind her. "Here...maybe this help."  
"No Katara, not again with Aura. She can't do it again." Sokka said, "Try Jet." He brushed Aura hair as tears stream down her face.


	38. The Door

**Hey another chapter...This book will soon be over! finally i've been working on this for over a year and i feel horrible that it took this long! Also a person draw me a picture of Aura she was the one who wrote that bad review about my stroy so thanks!:D**

**Anyways Flowerpower71 owns her ocs**

**I own mine**

**Mike and Bryan own Avatar**

**Theme Song for Chapter:** All Around Me by Flyleaf

* * *

The joined Gang stood in front a crystal blue lake outside of the inner walls where all the land were put aside for agriculture. They had successful gotten out the information from Jet on where the location of where the headquarters were, Lake Logia.

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

**"**Under the water, I think." Jet replied, he scratching his head.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore." Toph pointed to a direction towards the shoreline. She turned towards to the area she was pointing at down the shoreline. Toph performed a quick and short earthbending move.

A narrow rock sold path rose from the water that had a porthole on the tip of it. Toph slammed it back and the teenagers peeked down into it. Momo flew off nervously, he probably was going to go sit with Phoenix at the shoreline. The red husky has been keeping a sold distance from Aura since she came home. One by one they climbed down the dark shaft. Sokka was the first one to touch the floor, he helped Aura onto the ground. She was silent since last night Sokka knew that is was her small break down and the fact that her mind was still trapped by brain wash.

Jet led out front as they crept down the a flight of dark until green omission lighting came into view with a dozen or so doors ahead.A pair of Dai Li walk off into a side tunnel, as the group hanged around the corner to look down the Dai-Li headquarter.

**"**It's all starting to come back to me." Jet mummer as he pulled out his hook-swords.

Jet edges quietly to a partially opened door, then moves on, followed by the others. They peer inside in turn, there was identically dressed young women standing hypnotically before a Dai Li agent.

**"**I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se"

**"**I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se" The Joo-Dee's all said it in perfect order.

.  
**"**We are so lucky to have our walls to create order."

**"**We are so lucky to have our walls to create order." It was just disturbing to see.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. " Jet stopped in front of a big seal door. "I think it's through here." Little did they all know a pair of glowing purple eyes were behind Aura.

-Earth-

All of my mind was blank, I couldn't get my head straight about it. All of my thoughts, dieresis and dreams were about Bas-sing-sa, and when I tried to get my way out of it. All of it was darkness and pain. What was going on?

I felt a push of my hair behind my ear, it was like a cold chill on a winter moon-less night. _"Come my dear...come follow me." _A chilling whisper sang "_The Earth king has invited you to Lake Logia...End the creature"_

Everything empty in my mind.

-Earth-

Sokka about to help push the door back, but he saw Aura turn away and walk away from the group. "Aura?" He called after her.

"Where sparkie going?" Toph said confused .

"I don't know but we have to get her back here, it's dangerous down here." Aang said.

Sokka pulled out his machete, "I'll go, you guys go worry about Appa, I'll get Aura back." Sokka ran after her.

-Earth-

Zuko pushed back the door, "Expecting someone else?" Zuko stood feet away from the chained beast. He didn't care what the bison name was, he just wanted to get it out of here. "Your mine now." He sneered as he pulled out his swords. But the door pushed back and his uncle stood there along with Brooke who had a sheepish look on her face. He though he had told her to go home!

_"_So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask?" Iroh ask scratching his bread.

Zuko took off his blue spirit mask. _"_What are you doing here?"

**"**I was just about to ask you the same thing...What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him!?"

Zuko growled at his uncle sarcasm, "First I have to get it out of here."

"AND THEN WHAT?! You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had no where to go!" Iroh scolded his nephew. Brooke stiffen up she had never heard Iroh yell at anyone like that before, but after time and time again of trying to get through to Zuko, it wasn't that surprising.

Zuko kept his back to the two. _"_I would have figured something out!"

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Iroh shouted with anger pulsing in his veins.

"**I **know my own destiny uncle!" Zuko shouted in anguish and hostility. Why couldn't he just leave him alone and let him do this! He wanted his life back the way it was three years ago! He wanted it all back! He wanted Aura back! He wanted his throne! He wanted his honor!

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you!?" Iroh shouting trying to put it in Zuko's mind. "Remember what had happen three years ago with Aura! What you did to her when you had a choice! Is rape and abusing a young girl your destiny?! Destroying lives of people! She was yours, she was the love your life and what did you do?! Threw it away for a destiny that someone had forced upon you!"

It was like a slap in the face for the Prince, he didn't want to hear this. **"**Stop it Uncle! I have to do this." The teenager pleaded. He didn't want to change his mind bout this! Not today! The Avatar was just in reach.

"I'm _begging _you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do _you _want?" Iroh said.

Zuko growled and gritted his teeth as his good and bad eye sat upon the chained creature. So many thoughts zoomed in his head on what he wanted to do. Brooke walked out from behind Iroh and stepped towards the conflicted Banished Prince.

"Zuko, please...I know a part of you must think this is the right thing to do...let it go." Brooke said, "Don't do it for me, or Aang, or Appa, or even Aura...do it for yourself.

Zuko met Brooke sold green eyes. She step forward and placed a plan on the handle of his right sword. Then the boy looked at bison and saw the pleading eyes for freedom the same ones Aura use to give that he would deny to her. The scared teenager closed his eyes and threw his arms in a cry of frustration that made Brooke take a step back. He hurls both his swords and the mask to the ground as the cry filled the lonely chamber.

Zuko looked back up after the cry and then walked towards the bison after picking up one of his swords he swing it down onto the bison chain setting one of them free. The airbender hinted a small smile on her face as she step forward to help, but someone else entered the room and it didn't feel right.

There in the arch of the door way stood a tall skinny figure with blonde curly hair and empty golden eyes...it was Aura. She slammed the door back and walked in with everything about her off.

Brooke stepped forward concern for her friend."Aura?!" She exclaim in relief that her l a fiery inferno blasted from Aura palm at the airbender. She quickly rolled out of the way and landed next to Zuko. Everyone had a surprise look upon there faces.

"Au-aura?!" Brooke shouted she stood there with her face gone pale white.

Iroh stood in shock, "Aura what has gotten into you?!" Iroh asked

She ignored him and went into her belt to pull out her ruby red knife and walked towards the bison but Zuko got in front of the girl. "Aura, what are you doing?" He barked.

The Golden girl glared at him and blasted more fire but he dodge and blocked her. She kept firing away finallyZuko garbed her wrist and pin them together and through her aside she feel to the ground.

"I'm freeing your damn bison! Why are you trying to kill it?!"

Sokka ran past the door but came to a hult when he saw the struggle. "Aura?! Oh god! What did you do?!" He ran in when he saw Aura laying on the floor but getting back up. He got feet away from Zuko.

"I did nothing! She is acting fucken crazy!" Zuko growled pointing at Aura who ran towards Appa to attack him. Sokka quickly garbed her under her shoulders and yanked her back as she fought him vigorously.

Brooke ran over and pushed her bangs back. "Aura what is wrong?!"

"She been brainwash along with Jet!" Sokka struggled to contain her, but she kicked him in the gut and unbuckled her pouch unleashed whip as she stagger backwards and slashed Sokka in the cheek. Blood oozed out of a slice from his cheek, he yelped, as a stinging sensation coursed in his cheek. Aura growled and went to raise her knife towards the bison. Appa moan a growl and swing his free paw hitting her smacking her into the side wall. The second Avatar got up and sent a large boulder a Sokka who narrowly missed.

"Aura! Stop! It's me Sokka! Your boyfriend!" Sokka shouted pleading with her.

A cold chuckled echoed the room bouncing off the wall of the prison chamber. "I'm afraid she no longer has a choice, so sweet that you want to talk her out of this." A dangerous silky voice catted. A dark black mist filled the room blocking the light from above of the cell. Out of the eerier mist came was Aya. She walked up behind Aura and pl aced a hand on her shoulder.

Sokka growled getting in his warrior stance, "Aya...You always know how to make an entrance don't you."

The Witch cackled, "I have to keep up with my image." She smiled and rubbed Aura shoulder walking two fingers on Aura shoulder as she kept perfectly still like a statue at a attention. "Like what I did to your girlfriend?"

"I liked her better with her temper flaring...Now let her go!" Sokka demanded.

Zuko knew this was going to be a difficult fight, he had past experience with this witch. He grabbed his other sword and gotten into a stance ready to fight. She looked over to him and smirked. "Hello Zuko, it's so nice to see you again. How's the life of constant chasing after a girl who has no intrest in you what so ever." Aya said witty. "Or do you have a new girl since you kissed Aura's best friend, Brooklyn."

Brooke eyes widen, "H-How do you know about that?!"

"Dear, I know everything like the fact that your drunken step-father raped you and your envious of Aura, also that your mother up and left you to defend for yourself." Aya picked in her nail as she spoke in a none caring tone.

Brooke gone pale and teary eyed. "SHUT UP!" She went to go run at her but Zuko stopped Brooke.

"Stop! She is only trying to bait you!" Zuko said.

"I DONT CARE IM GOING TO RIP OUT HER VOCAL BOX!"

Aya smirked. "All you Americans are so choleric." She pushed back Aura hair over one shoulder. "Her mind belongs to me."

"Release her!" Iroh barked, "You witch have done enough to that child."

"I'm just getting started...Aura kill them start with your Boyfriend and then your best friend and then strangle your little sister."

Aura didn't give a responsive answer. She bolted towards the love of her life with no remorse on her face on what she was about to do. "Aura stop!" Sokka shouted. "Don't let her do this! Don't let her of all people do this!"

Aura kicked Sokka in the side sending him flying. "Aura!" Brooke shrieked, She grabbed her wrist. "This isn't you!"

The mind control girl sneered, She sending a ball of fire at her friend. Zuko jumped in the way and pushed Brooke out of the way. "As much as I enjoy watching you beat up your boyfriend, I can't let you do this."

Aura growl and went to punch him but Zuko garbed the girl wrist and pinned them together. She fought him and mange to get a hand free to distract him for a moment. She Kicked with a wave of a fiery blaze. She singed a few strings on Zuko shirt the prince stumbled backwards he batted his shirt to exhausted the shirt.

Aura stood there with sweat dripping down her brow. She stood there in a pause panting, as the group cornered in on by the concern group of friends. "Aura calm down...Listen to me!" Sokka demand. "I love you baby so much, but you have to stop..."

"She can't...she no longer has a choice lover boy." Aya said, "Aura finish him!"

Aura went to run forward. "Aura! I love you! Please...Look inside your heart! Don't let her control you!" Sokka said holding his hands up. "Please..." He threw his weapon aside. "Go ahead kill me, but I want to know where you are Aura."

"Sokka..!" Brooke shouted, but Sokka held up an hand up to her

Sokka took a step towards the girl." Look at me...this isn't you! Where is the girl who said that she wouldn't let anyone control her!"

Aya rolled her eyes, "Give it a break ponytail."

Brooke stood there with her mouth hanging open at Sokka willingness to die to get Aura back to her senses. She looked over to the prince and his uncle, Zuko stayed silent ready to attack if necessary and Iroh had a scared and nervous look on his face.

Sokka took fast steps to Aura and quickly grabbed her forearms. "Don't let her do this to you ." Aura fought to raise her arm to stab the water tribe boy. Sokka could see the empty ness of her eyes, they were almost black, he knew that deep down inside his lover that she was trap and being controlled. "Your no one's slave! Your no one's doll, or puppet! You are Aura Brag the women I love. You escaped once you can do it again." At these finally word Aura straighten in shock and she gave a cry out.

-Earth-

_I screamed trying to get to the door again I couldn't get free of these black arms holding me back. No no! I needed to get out! I needed to stop this! I could hear everything outside this state of mind. Everything was an loud echo bouncing off the walls from outside of that door. I needed to get to that door. _

"_...Or do you have a new girl since you kissed Aura's best friend, Brooklyn?" _

_I twisted in the arms trying to break free__. "Brooke would never kiss Zuko!" I shouted, but the dark voice behind me argued with me. _

"_That's the truth." _

"_SHUT UP!" I scream, it couldn't be true...but deep down inside this black abyss that resemble Zuko's old room something keep crawling into me telling me that it was real and I had to face the truth. _

_The dark voice once came again, "...__kill them start with your Boyfriend and then your best friend and then strangle your little sister." _

"_NO!" I shouted, I fought harder. "NO DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM! NO STOP!" _

_Mix voices were heard as I fought against the darkness. They were all blur together...I couldn't tell who was who. An black arm wrapped around my chest and stroked my soft face, as t figure purred in my ear. _

"_Your all mine..." _

_There was no escape...no light...i couldn't feel hope. It was gone..._

"_Aura! I love you! Please...Look inside your heart! Don't let her control you!" Sokka voice ripped through room. _

"_Sokka!" I cried out. "Help me!"_

"_No, your mine!" the blackness held onto me tighter._

_I struggled, "Sokka!" _

" _Don't let her do this to you!" Sokka voice ranged again._

"_I DONT HAVE A CHOICE! I CANT GET FREE!" I chocked on my tears._

"_Everyone has a choice, my love." Another voice spoke softly. A beam of light shot through the door right at the demon figure._

_A the blackness hissed as it was in pain. "what is this?! NO SHE MINE!" _

"_Your no one's slave! Your no one's doll, or puppet!" Sokka voice could be hear more clearer then before. _

_I took in his words he was right, I wasn't! The coldness sucked from me as I ripped one of my arms free. I had to get free...I wanted to tell Sokka he was right! I pulled myself from the demon and fought to reach the doorway the door knob was right there. Just a door was in my way...just a door. It has always been a door that blocked me from what I want. Like my freedom...or Sokka...or my friend and family. It was what kept me locked up...it was just a door...a door covered in darkness. Everyone who stood in my way to get what I want was a door that I couldn't open. It was a way for people to control me, or keep me contain. That was this whole thing was about control. _

"_You are Aura Brag the women I love. You escaped once you can do it again!" _

_I let out a wild cry and ripped my arm away and opened the door into a blinding white light where the last thing I saw was Andy smiling face. _


	39. Coming back

**Hey another chapter...This book will soon be over! finally i've been working on this for over a year and i feel horrible that it took this long! Also a person draw me a picture of Aura she was the one who wrote that bad review about my stroy so thanks!:D**

**Anyways Flowerpower71 owns her ocs**

**I own mine**

**Mike and Bryan own Avatar**

**Theme Song for Chapter:** Stand my ground BY Within Temptation

* * *

Flashes of memories zoomed in my head as if I was going back through time. I saw every moment I spent in this world and every moment that made me who I was. In a instant blinding light I open my eyes to a pair of bright sapphire eyes looking worried down on me.

"S-sokka." I spoke for the first time that felt like ages since I could talk.

Sokka sighed, "Your okay...how you feel?"

"I'm fine...I think...what happen just now..." I asked then it hit me, everything the voice had said...it was Aya voice. Of course! It had always been Aya. I quickly jumped out of Sokka arms to my feet and punched a blast of fire at the witch in the far corner.

Aya didn't look happy at all. "Foolish girl! Your fate is sealed no matter what you, or your silly little friends do. "

"I have a choice over my own fate! Anyone does! It's something we all decide and you just don't seem to understand that! Maybe you should look in your glass-ball again." I pulled out my knife from behind my back keeping it hidden. Who knows when the next time I get this chance to kill this she-witch. She and I keep constant contact with venom in our eyes until I finally made the move and flung the knife as hard and fast I could with a snarl of rage.

She quickly flung up her arms and all the black mist and her vanished just as the knife came inches to her. It had flew through the mist and stuck in the back wall where she stood. Once again she vanished.

I panted hard through my nose, before feeling weak on my feet and everything came crashing back to me. I fell to my knees and clenched my eyes shut. She had gotten away again...Why did that always happen. When I think I'm one step away from taking her down, but she always get the best of me. Tears swelled my eyes, but I wiped them before Sokka could see them.

"Aura? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a startled Brooke, "Yeah, I'm- I'm just exhausted."

I stood up one knee at a time with the help of Sokka. I walked past him and pulled my ruby dagger from the wall an placed it back in my belt loop.

"Come on, let's get Appa back to Aang," I said looking up at the sky light that was now visible since the black mist was long gone. I walked over to Appa and sliced the chain with my waterbending. Brooke came over and helped me with them, but what Aya said about Brooke and Zuko kissing...was it true? No...It can't be. I stood there with a daze on my face, I couldn't get the idea over my head.

The next thing I knew I was falling, I didn't realize how tired I truly was. Sokka caught me before I could hit the ground.

"I got ya," Sokka said, with a sold grunt he picked me up bridal style an carried me over to Appa. "Aura rest,"

"But the others..."

"Me and Appa will handle it." He said, Appa lowered his head. " Just rest..." He spoke softly as he laid me onto the bison head. It felt nice on top of Appa's fur I rubbed it for a few moments.

"Let me come and help." Brooke spoke, she looked back at Zuko and Iroh. "I'll see you guys back at the apartment."

Iroh nodded, "We will see you there, but first let us help you free the bison."

Zuko looked away as if he didn't want too, and then for some reason he looked at me right in the face. I recognized the expression he had on his face, it had been awhile since I seen it. It was a loving look and at the same time it was a hated on. HE walked over and sliced one of the chains with a good clean cut. Appa roared with happiness to be finally free of his imprisonment. He licked Zuko right from behind him leaving the prince covered in drool. Sokka and I looked at each other, we hoped that Appa was planning to eat Zuko. The Prince didn't seem so happy about being licked by a giant tongue.

"Oh look, Appa likes you." Brooke cooed, She climbed on Appa's head using one of his horns to pull her up.

"Just go before I change my mind!"

I laid my head on Sokka lap, "Like you could get Appa out of here." I mummer quietly, I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was physical and emotional exhausted.

"So any ideas on how to get out of here?" Sokka said looking up at the bar.

Brooke smiled, " I can blast bars off with my airbending."

"Alright, let's blow this place." Sokka said. "Appa! Yip, yip."

Zuko stood and watched as they took, letting them escape.

-Earth-

Aya angry purple eyes glowed in the darkness of some far off part of the dai-Li secret headquarters. Her dress flowed with her as she walked down the halls, she pulled up her hair in a tight bun. She busted through the doors of Long-Feng office, the Dai-Li agents tensed up at the sight of her. Even these top of the line soldiers were afraid of her power and beauty.

Long-Feng stood by the fire place growled, he just lost the fight between the Avatar and that boy, Jet. In the end thefreedom fighter had gotten what was coming to him.

"I told you this would happen," Aya said with venom, "Yet, you ignored my prediction."

"The Earth king is still in my favor, and the Avatar is on the run."

"And then go ahead, end him before he get's away." Aya said.

She knew that Long-Feng was going to fail on what he wanted, she always known that. The only way they could of won if is if they contain Aura. Everything would gone smoothed if she was kept locked in her mind.

"I was planning too." Long-Feng snarled, he opened a wall with his earthbending and snapped his fingers so that Dai-Li agents would follow master.

Everything was going to fail for that man who remind her of a snake. "Some temper," a male ghostly voice spoke in the room.

"Not quiet, as yours Zhao."

Out of the shadows came Zhao, and his eyes were glowing purple. "You've done a marvels job of bringing me back." He spoke as he stepped towards her and grabbed Aya hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "When do I get to deal with Aura, and that blasted Prince."

"Soon, very soon."

-Earth-

"Do you think we can out run them!?" Katara shouted as they ran from the Dai-Li agents.

They just faced Long-Feng and his hunch men of Dai-Li agent. Jet had gotten horrible injured, and was dying with his friends and the love of his life was by his side. (I AM NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN HANNAH AND JET! ….I'm not too sure what happens anyways.. '-_-) Also they had no idea where Aura, or Sokka was! They only could pray that they got out safely, or found Appa.

"I don't think it's gonna matter..."Aang said looking at the wall of rock in front of them with Long-Feng and the Dai-Li agents stood on top. The group skidded to a stop in front of the wall with the persuading agents behind them. The agents raised another wall that boxed them in with three other agents on the side cilf. Aang eyes widen, they needed a miracle to get out of this.

Momo sweep down from the sky and flew around the young Avatar. "What is it Momo?!" Aang asked.

Momo launched up towards into the sky, past the confused Long Feng. The lemur disappear into the bright sun. Moments later Appa came soaring down towards them.

"Appa!" Aang brightly shouted.

On top of Appa head was Brooke, Sokka, and Aura. "Need some help!" Brooke shouted, Sokka held Aura, as they leap down from Appa before he could smash into the rock wall sending the agents plummeting to the ground. Everyone jumped into action, Aang and Toph bend the cliff that the remaining agents are on, flinging them far out into the lake. Sokka held Aura, who was passed out. Brooke blew a gust of wind the Dai-Li agents sending them backwards knocking them out. Appa circled around to land in front of the shaken Long Feng, as the remaining Dai Li flee.

"I can handle you by myself!" Long-Feng snarled and went to kick some earth at the bison, but Appa caught him by his ankle and threw him across the lake like a skipping rock. Long-Feng disappear on a fourth and big splash. The bison spit out his shoe.

The gang gasped and threw themselves onto the bison. "I missed you, Appa." Aang said beginning to cry.

Katara looked over to the three that just joined them and gasp. "What happened to Aura?! And Brooke what are you doing here?!"

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood, but don't worry the others aren't here, besides Pam, Shane, and Abby...Aura needs help, some crazy shit had happened and we need to get out of here to let her rest."

"Yeah we should get going now." Toph said, garbing Aang hand giving it a squeeze and climbed up onto Appa.

Sokka looked around, "Where's Jet?"

Katara looked with her eyes filling with tears. "He had gotten hurt bad..."

"Oh..." Sokka said knowing what she meant.

The gang climbed on and flew off. Sokka looked down on Aura who was in a heavy sleep he stroked her hair out of her face. He hoped she had peaceful dreams instead of her painful nightmares she has every night.

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked, "We can't exactly get Aura to a doctor."

"She needs rest," Sokka said, "The brainwash took a tolle on her...Aya was behind it."

Katara, Aang and ,Brooke looked at Sokka with a slight scared look. "Who's Aya?" Toph asked

"Someone who's out to get Aura, an evil witch..." Sokka said, "She's the reason why Aura is the way she is."

"And when he says witch...we mean a real witch." Brooke said. "She about killed Sokka and about killed Aura with the same knife that she carries around."

"Damn..."

Brooke looked over at Aura, "I can take her to Pam, and Shane. They live in the middle ring and Abby is living with them."

"We should discuss what we should do next in the mean time," Katara said. "There," she pointed towards the shore where a little red dot stood, that must have been Phoenix.

-Earth-

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh spoke, they climbed out of the tunnel after what had happen. Zuko pulls out the Blue Spirit mask staring down at as Iroh rests a hand on its shoulder. _"_Leave it behind."

Zuko closed his eyes and threw it in the water watching it to the depths below. "...I let the bison go because of Aura...I still love her uncle, but at the same time I hate her."

"You should learn to let her go Nephew...their are other girls like Miss. Brooke." Iroh said starting to make his way down the rock path making there way back to the city.

Zuko followed with sclience thinking that he was right. "Maybe it is time to let go."

Iroh had a hint of a smile.

-Earth-

Brooke banged on the door of Pam and Shane house, Aura arm was over her shoulder. The gang had dropped the two girls off in front of the house and she prayed that no one had seen the ten ton bison drop them off. The Avatar and his friends were off to face the Earth King to tell him about this conspiracy and about the war. She promised Sokka that she would help take good care of her.

The door opened up and Pam held little Aurora asleep on her shoulder. "Brooke?! What happen?! Shane! Aura needs help!"

"What?!" Shane came running up behind her and saw Aura. "Oh my spirits where is Sokka? What happen!?" Shane stepped out and pick up Aura bridal style.

"She been through a lot,she exhausted..I'll explain she just need a place to rest her head."

"Damn, She is out of it." Shane said.

Pam cleared her throat, "Shane, no cursing in front of the children." Pam looked at Brooke, "We are trying to put the little ones down for a nap, the boys are being stubborn."

Brooke looked around the living room that she stepped into it was a nice comfy living, a lot more bigger then the apartment she shared with Iroh, Zuko, and Abby.

"Aura?!"Abby said, she gasped at her sister. "What's wrong with her?" Abby eyes filled with tears as Shane carried her past the nine year old.

Brooke walked over, "She just really tired, she's fine." Brooke got down to her eye level.

Shane walked over to the couch and laid the tired girl down. Pam gave Aurora to Brooke to fetch a blanket and pillow. She came back over and took off Aura shirt she had tank top under it and peeled off her boots. Pam made the golden hair girl snugged and comfy under the blankets.

"I'll stay, I'll send a message to the captain and tell him I have a family problem to deal with." Shane said petting Aura hair.

Aura stir on the couch curling up in a ball her hair in front of her face with a light bags under her eyes. "Alright, Abby can you start a kettle of water...I think Brooke needs to tell us what happen."

-Earth-

Zuko and Iroh enter the small apartment Zuko looked tired from the walk back to their home. He kept telling him that he was just tired that was all. Yet, he felt as if he was going to throw up.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said smiling. He felt so proud of his nephew he was finally going down the right path. Now only if he can push him to the right girl, like a certain airbender.

"I don't feel right." Zuko eyes zoomed in and out of focus and everything started to become in two's. He took another step forward and drop straight to the floor bringing a vase with him.

"Zuko!" Iroh rushes to his nephews side and check to see if he was alright. He was burning up with in seconds. Iroh quickly ran into the other room and grabbed a bed mat. He was afraid to move his nephew to another room in case the fever would get worst. Iroh walked back into the room just, as Brooke had gotten in.

"What happen to Zuko?!"

Iroh knelled next to his nephew and began to take the teenagers shirt off. "Brooke, go into the kitchen and fetch a bowl of water and rag."

Brooke nodded and ran to go do what she was told, she hoped it was nothing serious.

-Earth-

_I opened my eyes slowly, I laid under a tree looking up above me was Andy smiling face. _

"_Mother?" I said in a whisper. _

_Andy smiled and brush my hair, "Hello baby," _

_I sat up and sat across from her. "Y-You helped me under the lake." _

_She smiled and pet my hair, "Yes, I did...But you should be thanking your cute boyfriend."_

"_He's always getting me out of trouble...Why did you call me here?" _

_Andy smile faded and looked at the pound with the mother turtle duck an her ducklings. "Something grave is going to happened...I can't tell you what, because I'm not for sure, but the entire city will be in jeopardy along with the world. Aya's powers are stronger then I ever image...Also she brought back one of your enemy's." _

"_Mom, I think we can handle it we got each others back." I said. _

"_Just be careful Aurora...Darkness can take over the land if you do not defeat Aya. You must do it." _

"_I will be...please don't fret." _

_Andy gave a small smile, "No matter how much you deny it...You are like your father, you have his stubbornest." _

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I am nothing like him."_

_Andy shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "He loves, wither you believe it, or not." _

"_Ha! Bull friken shit." _

"_He tries...maybe he shows it in the wrong ways, but he just wants what best for you." Andy said with a stern look on her face. It was from Aura's type of language, even though Andy use to say those same things when she was a young teenager. "Now lay your head, let me sing you to sleep."_

"_But I'm not tired," _

"_Oh yes you are," She said as if she was talking to a five year old. _

_I sighed giving in and laid my head on her lap. "I still have questions mom," _

"_I know you do...but they will be answer when the spirits see fit." _

_I opened my mouth but a yawn came out of my mouth, Andy began to hum softly and began singing a sweet lullaby and my world went into a sweet blissful sleep. _


	40. Dreams and PLans

We have a few more chapters, like 4 more chapters till bring on book four!

I own my ocs

Mike brayn own avatar

Theme song: Leave out the Rest by Linkin Park

Better watch out full moon

The Blood bender of the Moon

* * *

Brooke kneel next to Iroh wanting to help in anyway she could. She felt so helpless, as she watched Zuko lay there sick.

Iroh placed a cloth onto Zuko brow the Prince's eyes slowly opened up a sickly moan came out of his mouth."You're burning up. You have an intense fever...This will help cool you down."

"So thirsty." Zuko said trying to sit up, but only to be pushed back down by his uncle.

"Here's some clean water to drink." He uses a ladle to give Zuko supporting him with a hand." Stay under the blankets, and sweat this out."

Zuko drink all from the spoon he then grabbed the bucket that was next to him. He flung it across the room when it was empty. Iroh pulled the blanket back over him and damp the sweat off his forehead.

Zuko looked up at his uncle feeling dizzy , the Prince closed his eyes for a few moments and drifted off into dream.

Fire lord Zuko had everything he could ever want. He looked down on the soldiers that would follow his every command.

The Fire lord sat his throne that belong to his father before hand and his grandfather before him. His face was scar-less and he had all his hair which was pulled back in the firelord traditional hair style with the crown resting on his head. Everything was perfect.

"Milord," A sweet voice called to him from the left of him. Aura walked out with her head held high wearing the Fire lady's crown. Her facial features were soft and loving as she walked over to him. "I've been waiting for you to come to bed." Two Dragons then appeared on both sides of the firelord, one red and one blue.

A blue dragon slither down a pillar that surround"It's getting late, are you going to retire soon Milord with your lovely fire lady."

"I'm not tired." Zuko told the dragon and Aura.

The Fire lady walked over to her husband and knelled next to him, she was so beautiful and the best part she was his." Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go, give into it. Shut your eyes for awhile." The Blue Dragon taunting him as the Fire lord leaned in for a kiss form Aura.

"NO ZUKO!" Zuko looked up and saw Brooke, she was wearing her regular earth kingdom outfit. "Don't! Run from here! Runaway with me! Please! I care about you! It's a trap!" Zuko looked over at Brooke and was surprise by this sudden urge of feelings she had towards the Fire lord.

The red dragon jumped in on the conversation. "She is right, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the Blue Dragon! You should get out of here right now, go, before it's too late!"

Zuko looked at both of the dragons and didn't know which one he should listen to. Everything began to melt and fire licked up from the ground that was in front of him to the side where Aura and Brooke stood they were surrounded by fire.

"Sleep..." The Blue dragon came out of the flames. "SLEEP JUST LIKE MOTHER!" The Dragon charge to him and went past him towards a woman in a cloak. It was his mom.

"Zuko! Help me!" Ursa cried out.

"Mom!" He cried out he went to reach for her but he sunk through his throne into oblivion.

-Earth-

Aang looked out from the bison"It's still there!" The Avatar and his friends were approaching the outer wall on the back of Appa with the Earth-king ridding right along. After they had broke into the palace, fought off all the royal boy guards, and broke down his fancy door. The group mange to convince the King to follow the gang to show proof about the conspiracy and the war. Even though things were turning out to be a total bust so far.

Appa flew steadily over the outer wall, the giant drill that they took out only mere weeks ago was still standing there with earth made walls surrounding it.

"What is that?" The Earth king gasped in wonderment.

Sokka looked down on the destroy drill to explain the whole reason why it was there. "A drill, a giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls."

The Earth King looked stunned, as Aang landed the bison on the wall to view the drill. The Earth King leaned on the wall to get a closer look. "I can't believe I never knew." He was shaken by finding out the truth.

Soon the snake of the man, Long-Feng, appeared with his Dai-Li agents that followed him like a shadow appeared from the ground from a rock platform. "I can explain this, Your Majesty, this is nothing more than... a construction project." He said gesturing to the drill down below.

"Oh really?" Katara sneered, "Then perhaps you can explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your constriction project?" She said sarcastically obviously fed up Long-Feng mind games.

The man smiled weakly. "Well, it's imported of course, You know you can't trust domestic machinery." The group stood gawking at the man with disbelief look imprinted on their on faces, The Earth King stood between the two unsure what too think. "Surely you don't believe these children, instead of your most loyal attendant?!" He began to beg lamely to win his argument over to the King.

The King looked between the kids and the man he had trust for years."Dai Li, arrest Long Feng... I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom." The Earth King order firmly.

Sokka was surprised by this sudden victory along with his friends, but a great big happy smile stretched out on his face. "Looks like Long Feng is "long gone!" He shouted after Long-Feng ,as he was dragged away outrage with these surprising charges. " Ha...Oh, yeah, I've been waitin' to use that one."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "Since that out of the way, I think its best if we check on Aura before we do anything else."

"I agree," Aang nodded, "Do you mind if we meet you back at the palace your Kinglyness? We have to check on one of our friends that was brainwashed, we will meet you back at the palace, as soon as possible."

"Of course, bring your friend back she's been a great deal of help, as well bringing Long-Feng down."

-Earth-

"You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh helped his nephew sit up and drink a cup of hot tea that Brooke just made. She stood from the kitchen watching, as Zuko laid on the living room sweating up a storm.

"What...What's happening?" He said trying to sit up and stay awake, as he drank his tea.

"You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake...it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body." Iroh explaining answering both, Brooke and Zuko's question what was wrong with himself.

"What's that mean?" Zuko said disorientated before falling back on his mat in a coughing fit.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be." Iroh said wiping the sweat up, as Zuko feel back in his feverishly sleep.

Brooke watched, "I've never heard of a sickness like that before."

"It's very unheard of, but it exists." Iroh said.

The airbender walked over and knelled across from Iroh and pushed Zuko hair out of his face. "Will he really change?"

"That's up to him." Iroh answered, "And hopefully you two can admit that two can admit your feelings for one another."

Brooke blushed and looked away, "The kiss was nothing."

"I know my nephew, it meant something."

"But I-i don't think it could work out anyways...he's prince and I'm just a peasant-"

"Peasant girl...You don't think I've heard this love story before?" Iroh said, "Aura had the same issue and what I told her it doesn't matter, if your a royalty, or come from a different world. Yet, as destiny has it they weren't meant to be together. Your and my nephew destiny intertwined for some reason and I thing it's meant for a relationship more then a friendship."

"I can't...I would be betraying Aura, and I would never hurt...Me and her are like sister, we've been friends since we were 5."

"I don't blame her, but she needs to move on with the past and let go, as my Nephew is trying to let go."

Brooke looked down at the Prince, "I want that, I just want peace between everyone."

-Earth-

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry, as if it was a dream until I blink and I saw everyone face staring at me. Sokka face was the closet-est to mine. "Baby..." I mumbled, "How long have I've been out."

"A few hours, or so...Good news, we got the King on our side and Long-Feng arrested."

I gave a smug looked, "I bet he was pissed..." I said sitting up.

"Yeah...You had me so worried." Sokka said rubbing his hand over mine.

"We told you she be fine!" Toph shouted at him, "He's been anxious the whole way over here."

I laughed kissing his cheek. "I'm fine, honestly."

Abby ran over and crawl on the bed hugging me." They told me you were brainwashed and that they figured it out when you offered to make lunch."

"Me? Make a meal? Please the only way I make a meal is for me, or if there was a microwave near by."

"Fish Taco," Pam coughed clearing her throat, reminding me of the day when I was pergenat and I was craving a fish taco and made one and Zuko watched in disgust, as I chomp down on it. I don't remember too clearly if he ate it, or not. That was a long time.

I chuckled since we were the only ones to get that reference. "Did ya guys talk to the King about the solar eclipse, or what?"

"Actually, we were waiting for you to get up." Aang said, "We didn't want to take another step further without you."

I smiled, "Well, I'm up let's go!" I said putting my feet on the floor boards.

Pam shook her head no, "Not yet, I don't know if your going to fall over yet."

"Ah! Come on Mom." I said teasing her, "I'm fine!"

Pam gave me a look for calling her mom, "No, I don't know if your going to take two steps and keel over."

"Oh come on Pammy! She is fine!"

I laughed at Shane pet name for his wife. "Pammy?"

"Shut up Shane! Ah! You know what do what you want! I have to go feed the kids." She stated and walked out of the room a little embarrassed.

I shook my head and began to pull my shoes on the ground when Abby began to tug on my shirt. "Yes?"

Abby looked up at me with her big gray pleading eyes. "I was kind of hopping, wondering, if maybe, please, I can go with you...I really want to be with you! It's been forever we done anything together!"

I looked over to the group, "What do you guys think?"

"She asked us, we're fine with it and all it matter is what you said," Katara said.

"Please! Please! Please!" Abby begged, "I'll behave!"

I smiled and rubbed her head, "Sure, why not."

-Earth-

"I want to thank you, young heroes for opening my eyes." The King said looking down at us. "All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis, was merely a city of fools, and that makes me the king fool...We're at war, with the Fire Nation." He bowed his head low in shame, burring it in his hand.

I gave a short and sudden nod to Sokka to give his plan to the King."That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness, because we think you can help us end the war."

"We don't have much time...There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang explained to him.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming,the sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the fire benders will be helpless." Sokka said, we were more then half way there on defeating the firelord...all we need is a yes from one man, and we will have an army to help us take out the firelord and end this war once and for all.

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" The Earth king asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation...The Day of Black Sun." The warrior's eyes filled with seriousness and hope everything laid on this one question. He was so determined, we all were, but he was stronger then everyone else here. Including mine.

Earth King didn't seem to strong on the idea, he was obviously not a military man. "I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

I stepped up to the plate maybe if he heard from me, that one push could get him to agree. "You're already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls...They already had claimed Omashu, and a huge chunk of the Earth kingdom. Your people are all endanger, I've meet quiet a few people that life was harmed by the firenation, inculding mine. Bas Sing Se is the only safe place for people to come because of this war. Don't let the firenation take over this place...Give you and your people a fighting chance."

Everyone was quiet and looked upon me and my seroiusness. Here I was standing in front the King of the Earth kingdom, the land I once upon of time thought it was my empty, begging to defeat the Nation I supported because I was a blind 14 year old girl and had no where to go. I struggled and fought to survive and to get to this point. It sent chills to my core, everything just came on to me in what I've done.

I stood there with an anxious look on my face waiting for him to give us his support. The Earth King gave a smile.

"Very well, you have my support."

My heart soared and I let out a yelp of excitement and hugged Abby picking her up swinging her and put her down and ran over giving Sokka a big kiss. The whole gang celebrate our victory.

"Good work team!" Toph shouted in glee.

Abby ran over and tugged on my tunic to turned my attention to the man that just entered the room. He looked like some kind of General. "Your Majesty, I apologize for the interruption." The General dropped to a bow in front of the King throne.

"This is General How, he's the leader of The Council of Five, my highest- ranking generals." The King introduce to us.

"We searched Long Deng's office...I think we found something that will interest everybody."

-Earth-

A servant came up carrying a box, we were all inside Long-Feng office in the Palace. We gathered around the desk, as it was set onto the desk.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se, including you kids." How told us.

"How the heck did he get files on us?" I asked, "So wait, he has files on my baby sister too." I put a hand on Abby shoulder who looked over onto the chest.

"Indeed," The General answered.

The Earth King picked up the first scroll laying on top, "Toph Bei Fong." He handed the scroll to Toph, but she handed it to Katara. The watertribe girl unrolled it and scanned it.

" It's a letter from your mom, your mom's here in the city, and she wants to see you." Toph looked stunned.

Toph looked disgusted. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad..."

Earth king handed a scroll to me, "Aura, and little Abby."

I gasped, and Abby face light up like fourth of July, the only person who I could think that would send a letter to us, was Dad. "Let me see this, this better not be dad..." I unrolled the letter and the first few words I read, and I knew who it was.

"Mom!" I gasped, "Oh my god! My mom is here...In the Earth kingdom, and she come to Bas Sing Sa in a few weeks!"

Abby screeched and hug me, "Mommy is really coming?!"

"Aang."

I couldn't believe this, I blocked everything out. I missed my mom and I was so excitable that she was here and coming to see us in about 2 to 3 weeks. I then looked up when I heard Sokka asking about a letter for him and his sister.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh..." Sokka looked disappointed and bowed his head. I rubbed his shoulder."

"...But there is an intelligence report that might interest you..." How said handing out another scroll.

"A small fleet of water tribe ships..." Katara read.

"What? That could be Dad!" Sokka eagerly smiled.

Katara looked excited as she read more and more."Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, led by Hakoda. It is Dad!" I squeezed Sokka hand and smiled.

Sokka looked so excited knowing where his Dad was, and I knew how he felt.

-Earth-

Later that night we sat on the living room floor back at our place, Abby sat on the rug and re-read the letter over, and over again while the rest of us discussed on what was our next moved. I laid my head on Sokka shoulder, everything was absolutely perfect for all of us.

"I can't believe my mom is here in this world!" I said petting Phoenix head, he laid down on my lap looking up at me.

"I know what you mean. My Mom's in the city, and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Toph smiled clutching the scroll.

Katara smiled, "And I can't believe we know where our Dad is now."

"There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple, He says he's a Guru."

Sokka picked in his ear to make sure he heard the bald monk right. "What's that? Some kind of deadly blow fish."

I chuckled, "Not even close Sokka."

"No, a spiritual expert...He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State!" Aang said jumping up.

Abby smiled peeked her head into the circle that we were talking in. "You guys have a lot on one plate, where do you even began?"

We all looked at each other for a moment, and then I sighed. "I hate to say this guys, but we may have to split up just for a little bit."

"Split up?!" Aang cried out, "We just found Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?!" He pouted like a child that just found out his parents were going to get a divorce.

"She right Aang, You have to met this Guru, Aang. If we're gonna invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready." Katara firmly told him.

Aang seem to let it go soon, and sighed. "Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you at Chameleon Bay to see your Dad." Aang suggested.

"Guys, someone has to stay here and help plan the invasion." I said, "I guess that it will be since my mom wont be showing up for another few weeks, or so."

Everyone looked at me with a look, "Actually...Aura." Toph said with her voice trailing off. "Their is something we need to tell ya since you went a little coc-coo."

I looked at them with an raise eyebrow. "What?"

"We actually want you to take your own mini vacation." Sokka said, "Your a wreck, with only getting a little bit of sleep a night and you need rest and relaxation."

I was trying to get my head wrapped around this. "I'm fine!"

"No your not," Katara said, "Aura, think what had happen the past few days. You need to relax."

I stood up and cross my arms, "I can do it!"

Abby walked over and hugged me. "Aura just take it, let everyone else handle the rest...Pam has arranged for you and me to spend time out in the country for a little while. It even has a spring where we can go swimming! It will be fun...It's been forever since we had done anything together." Her eyes turned big. "Please."

I looked down at her eyes, and sighed pushing her brown hair behind her ear. "Fine...Fine! All you people can do what the hell you want! I'll just sit back and relax." I huffed.

Sokka stood up and hugged my waist, "Thank you baby, I love you."

"I love you too."


	41. A New Promise

We have a few more chapters, like 3 more chapters till bring on book four! I want to thank all you people who have read since World of Winds! I love you all and please review I love reviews!

I own my ocs

Mike and Bryan own avatar

Theme song: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

Better watch out full moon

The Bloodbender of the Moon

I opened my eyes , I was laying on Sokka chest and his stunning ocean blue eyes were watching me. I had fallen asleep in Sokka room, as we were talking all last night just about random different things.

"Morning baby." I said softly.

"Morning," He whispered.

Sokka leaned in for a kiss and I perked my lips for him. He plucked a simple kissed on my lips, the scent of pine and mint filled my nose. It was so different from the smokey fire I had been so use to when I was with Zuko. I kissed Sokka again and again until I stopped when I remembered something.

"Sokka, when we were under the lake...when I was brainwashed...Did Aya accused Brooke of kissing Zuko?"

Sokka hesitantly opened his mouth, "Yes, but...Uh..."

"Did Brooke denied it...Please tell me she did." I sat up straight up.

There was no way my best friend of 11 years could kiss the one man who ruined my life. I prayed with every ounce and fiber in my being that my gut retrench feeling was wrong. "She didn't exactly..."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Sokka titled my chin up so I could look at him. "She asked how Aya knew about it."

My world felt like it just shattered.

I got up and pulled on my shirt over my tank top. "I have to go, Sokka, I'll be back before we go see the King."

"Aura..?" Sokka looked confused.

"I'll be back, come on Phoenix." I called to my dog before kissing Sokka on the cheek, I walked out slamming the door.

-Earth-

Brooke made breakfast, as Iroh made a quick errand out to get a few things ready for the move that they were planning to do, as soon, as Zuko was feeling better. Zuko was laying on the floor still sleeping off his fever, but he was doing better.

The Airbender hummed, as she poured the scramble eggs on a plate and set it on the counter, when Zuko let out a cry from his sleep and flung up. Brooke turned her head quickly and saw Zuko setting up and panting. He must have had a nightmare. Brooke quickly walked over and got on her knees, and touched his forehead. His fever was gone. "Are you okay?"

Zuko closed his eyes and nodded swallowing hard. "Yes,"

Brooke let out a sighed of relief, "Here, I made ya breakfast, you must be hungry you haven't eaten in the past two days." She got up and grabbed the plate and hand the The Prince it.

Zuko chugged it down looking like he was enjoying it, he then handed the empty plate to the girl. "Thank you, it was delouses."

Brooke almost dropped the plate. "Who are you and what have you done to Zuko?!"

Zuko chuckled, "It's me Brooke, honestly."

The Airbender had an unbelievable look. "I don't believe you!"

Zuko chuckled, "Do you want me to be an asshole?"

"YES!" Brooke said smiling.

The Prince pushed back the blankets and stood up slowly so he was towering over her. He held out his hand for Brooke. Light shade of pink flushed on her cheeks when her eyes met his hand and looked upon his face. They were glimmering with plea for her to take his hand. She took it and stood up with his hand and smiled brightly at him, glad he was doing better.

He had bright smile on his face.

It was a different Zuko, not the temperamental one, but a new one. A sweet one, a much kinder one. Zuko titled her chin to face him clear in the eyes.

"Brooke, I want to start a new leaf with you." He spoke calmly sounding very legate in his apologize. "I was wrong in everything I said about you, and what I've done."

Brooke stood their in astonishment with her green eyes shinning. "Zuko..."

Zuko stroke her cheek. "These past months after my ship blew up...I didn't want to admit it, but I felt something towards you."

"I-I don't know what to say..." For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful and wanted.

Zuko had a small smile on his face. "Uncle, is right, there is nothing wrong with living a life of prosperity..." He leaned in for a kiss.

"I knew it!"

Brooke and Zuko turned their heads over to the door way where Aura stood with an hurt and anger look upon her face. "Aura?! W-What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't well!"

"Well I got better!" Aura snapped slamming the door. "How could you Brooke!?"

"Aura, wait this is my fault!" Zuko stepped in.

She turned her head to him. "STAY OF THIS! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!" She blasted an air blast at the Prince slamming him into the rice screen sending him through it.

"Aura!" Brooke said, "Look, I'm sorry!"

"I though you were my sister!" Aura cried to her. "He was the one who destroyed my life! He ruined me!"

Brooke stepped back and closed her eyes with tears in her eyes. "Aura, he's willing to let it go, if you will."

"I WILL NEVER LET IT GO! IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU WOULD LEAVE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

Brooke stood their quiet, "Aura...what happened was horrid...but you have to learn to forgive even if the other doesn't want to apologize."

Aura stood their angrier as ever. "Consider this friendship over! Abby is going to be stay with me for now on! And don't be surprise if you ended up crying on the floor after he torn your heart to shreds." Aura eyes dripped with tears and she stormed out. Zuko stood up quickly and followed her out.

-Earth-

"Aura wait!" Zuko called from the top of the stairs, as I stormed down the steps with angry tears going down my face. "Don't do this to Brooke, because of me!"

I whipped around and glared at him. "How could she like a monster like you!? You don't like her! This is another one of your tricks to get back at me, or are you going to do the same thing that you did to me."

"I would never hurt her!" Zuko barked.

I glared, "The past will repeat it's self...your using her to get to me." I snapped

Zuko stayed silent, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!...You know what go fuck yourself I'm done here." I chocked before leaving the stair well.

-Earth-

I was in total silence, as guards led me to where Earth king and my friends were standing getting ready to say goodbye to us all. They were outside t her he palace waiting for me. Abby turned around and had a big grin on her face, Phoenix ran past her and jumped up on me.

"Hey boy," I said with slight smile. I was down with loosing my friendship with Brooke, but I had to keep my head high.

Sokka walked over to me, as I pet Phoenix head. "So glad you could see me, and Aang off." He pulled me into a hug after I stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck tearing up trying not to cry. "It's going to be okay." He whispered in my ear.

I wiped my face in his tunic, I felt like a piece of me was gone I've known Brooke since childhood, we've been friends since we were five. She helped me in my healing recovery after I came home from the hospital, she helped me get caught up in school, and she helped in so many ways. Why would she go after Zuko knowing what he had done to me.

"If you say so." I whispered, past Sokka shoulder I could see Toph and Aang talking. Aang's face was turning red telling her something, but he couldn't get it out. "Hey look...Looks like Aang trying to let out of his feelings towards Toph." I smiled.

Sokka had a big grin on his face, "I'll be right back."

"Sokka don't interrupt them!"

It was too late, the warroir sneaked up behind Aang and grabbed him in a headlock. "Alright! Who's ready to going on our little men-only man trip!"

That was just rude, but I tried so hard no to giggle, I walked over to join them with Abby skipping over. The Earth king and his men were walking down the palace steps and came at the base of them.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you good journey." The two turned around still in headlock. "Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks, and we look forward to your return." We all bowed our heads in respects to the king.

Sokka gave me one last squeeze, I didn't want him to go, but I wanted him to see his father. "I wish you could come met my dad."

A nervous smile came on face, "I don't think he would like me."

"Ha! He would love you," Sokka smiled, "I can't wait for you two too met."

I smiled, "Hopefully its better then you meeting my dad."

Sokka pulled away and kissed me chuckling. "I can't decide if he likes me, or not." He kissed me one more time. "I'll be back in a week I swear and please don't leave."

"I'll try not too," I chuckled. "I love you, baby." I kissed him once again.

"I love you too." He smiled. "I promise I will be back,"

"I promise I'll be here." I couldn't wait for him to get back, and let him hold me again in his arms. I pulled away and watched him try to climb up on Appa side.

A guard came up and bowed his head to the King."Your Majesty, there are three female warriors here to see you, they're from the island of Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka cried out slipping when he heard the news, he landed on all fours and looked up with surprise.

I wonder what she was doing here. "You know these warriors?"

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters, trust worthy too." I said remembering how they had how they helped us to escape from Kyoshi island from my father, Zhao, and Zuko who all attacked at the same time. "They're good friends of ours."

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." The King smiled

I looked back at Sokka and hugged him once last time. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang turned his head to get ready to say his goodbye when Toph grabbed Aang by the collar and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Get back here soon twinkle-toes."

I let a soft giggle in Sokka's shirt watching the whole thing, I pulled away and smiled at my friends. "I'm really gonna miss you guys." I said walking over.

"Yeah," Toph said in a low tone.

Aang and Katara agreed nodding and we all got into a group hug squeezing not wanting to let go, this was my family and I didn't want to loose them.

-Earth-

Sokka's shirt flapped in the wind, as he waved by to the girl of his dreams, he blew a kiss to her, as they soared away from the palace and her face disappeared from the palace.

Everything was perfect he thought to himself when he laid on his back looking up to the crystal blue sky. "You see Aang, a little positive thinking works wonders! We got King on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, and when we get back, Aura's waiting for me." He said counting off the seconds he would get back to her.

"Yeah, girls are waiting for us. Thanks positive attitude" Aang said smiling,

"Everything's gonna work out perfectly, from now on and forever." Sokka sighed

-Earth-

Long-Feng growled, as he slummed against the wall. That witch had let him rot in these cells for the rest of the days and those damn kids made him loose everything! Now he had to sit in these cells until his trail, since the king is a foolish weakling he will be sentience life in prison.

The cell door food flapped slid open and a tray of good elgeant food is passed to him, Long-Fang face lite up with surprised.

A Dai-Li agent stood at the small barred window from the door to speak."The Council of Five and the military are loyal to the Earth King, but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng, sir." The agent slipped away from the cell for Long-Feng to enjoy his victory that will come in time.

-Earth-

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors." The King smiled, as four warrior women walked towards him.

Yet what the king didn't expect was these four women weren't who they thought they were. _"_We are the Earth King's humble servants." Azula spoke bowing her head low to the ground. Her eyes were cold and deadly spark to them that the king couldn't see.

Sabrina smirked knowing that time was ticking until till the fate of Aura would be sealed.


	42. Separate ways

Hey guys, its blood again, I just want you to know that I will be graduating soon, actually on May 24, so I will be out of here! I mean out of this class, I am right now in English 4 with my sister, Sereina Blood. ALSO READ HER STUFF! On a another note, I know she hasn't updated in awhile because one she has writers block and 2 she doesn't have any readers! So please read her stuff and review! Also don't forget to review on my stuff, as well.

2 more chapters till this book is done!

**Theme song of the Chapter: What do you want from me by Adam Lambert**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

I looked up at the coming house, we rode in a cart that Shane drove. Abby sat in between me and Shane, as the Ex-Soldier told the little girl about growing up in the Firenation. Shane pulled up to the house near a pound out back. It was a cute little two story house that looked very opened with white paint and a green roof to cover it. Abby face lit up with excitement and her eyes shined with glee when she saw the place. She jumped down and ran to it, a small garden was out front and a few people stood out front to greet us. It must have been a staff to take care of our needs while we were here.

I jumped down from my seat when Shane pulled up, he leaned over the cart and grabbed my bag for me.

Abby jumped down and ran behind the carriage. "Come on, Phoenix!"

I pushed back my hair running my fingers through it. I was kind of glad that everyone had planned this for my own enjoyment. I didn't have to worry about things for a whole week, and I get to spend time with my baby sister. In fact we will be spending a lot more time with each other in the coming months since she will be moving in with the gang.

I walked past the staff and they bowed their heads to me, to step inside the house. The first room I walked into was a beautiful stairwell leading to the second level of the house. It was a type of home you step into if you lived in the suburbs with a dinning room to my right and a living room to my left. It was a nice decent size house for 8 or 9 people living here.

" Avatar Aura let me show you and your sister to your rooms." A maid said bowing her head.

"No, Actually me and Abby are going to share a room." I said looking down at Abby. She gave me a big smile and pulled me up the stairs.

-Earth-

Toph sighed when she laid eyes on her family house in Bas sing sa. Beyond the doors that she stood in front of was her mother who wanted to talk to her. She took in a deep sigh and knocked with a soft tap. She felt so nervous in seeing her mother again. The door only creaked open slightly. She stepped into the house not able to sense, or feel anyone about since the flooring was entirely wood and she can't see through anything.

"Hello mom? Is anyone home?" Her voice echoed, expecting her mother to come down and cradle her in a hug, but no one answered. She didn't like it, she felt alone in the house completely alone in there. A large rumbled sound appeared above the blind earth girl and a metal cage swing down and caught the earthbender in it.

Toph cried out and gripped the bars of the cage being a little spooked about the whole thing."Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with?!" She yelled out the bars.

Two men step towards the girl. **"**One loud mouth little brat who strayed too far from home." It was Xin-Fu and Master Yu.

_-_Earth_-_

Brooke looked up from her spot sitting at the table in their new apartment. It had a beautiful view and had great new furniture to go with the apartment, even new clothes. The airbender wore a emerald dress that complainant with her and made her hazel eyes pop with green. She tried to keep her mind of her recent loss of her friendship with Aura.

Iroh was cooking breakfast some kind of rice soup, when Zuko walked out of his room with a smile on his face. He was acting strange since his fervor lifted and was feeling better.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked walking up to his uncle to look at the rice soup.

Iroh looked at his nephew. "It Jook, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

"Actually," The teenager smelled it and picked up a bowl smiling. "It smells delicious I would love a bowl uncle."

Iroh raised his eyebrow. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." he said watching his nephew take a seat next to Brooke.

Zuko looked at her with bright gold eyes. "It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop." He gave her a simple smile. "Things are looking up Uncle." Iroh had glint of pride in his eye for his nephew.

Brooke sighed gets up. "Yeah looking up high." She walked out of the kitchen and left the apartment. She stood on the porch of the grand apartment complex. The door opened and shut behind her. "I want to be left alone, Mushi." Brooke said, she turned her head too it was not Iroh, but Zuko. "Oh, it's you, I thought it was your uncle."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," The new Zuko spoke.

Brooke sighed, "No, she hates me and I'll never have her forgiveness...do you even want her forgiveness, are you sorry for what you've done."

Zuko sighed and walked up to the rim. "I'm still trying to figure that out, to be honest I don't know, but I do know one thing, she is a lot more happier without me and its best if we go our separate ways." Zuko looked at Brooke. "I think I really like you Brooke,"

That took her back, her face turned bright red crimson. "Huh? Y-you like me?"

Zuko nodded before placing a peek on her cheek. "Come on, let's get going we have a tea shop to open up." He smiled taking her hand.

Brooke felt like everything was going to work out perfectly, someone actually cared about her. Aura had to be wrong about him not changing, people can change. The airbender prayed that one day that the Banished Prince and the Golden girl can sit down and have a talk, maybe then Zuko could apologize for what he done to her. Then Brooke and Aura would be sisters again. She hope that day would be soon.

-Earth-

Sokka felt like he was going to puke when Aang landed the bison on a ridge that was over looking the camp. He didn't know wither it was what he eat ate this morning, or that he was nervous he hadn't seen his dad in two years.

"You must be so excited to see your dad, its been over two years!" Aang said not seeing the sickly look on his friend face.

"I know I should be, but I feel sick to my stomach."

Aang gave a light comforting smile. "Don't be nervous, he is going to be so happy to see you!"

That calmed Sokka down a little bit and took in a deep breath. "So are you nervous to face this Guru?"

"Not at all, I'm ready to master the Avatar State." Aang answered Sokka who was climbing down the bison. "See ya in a week! Yip yip!" Aang whipped the reins and they flew off away from Sokka.

Sokka slowly made his descent down to the watertribe campsite. He thought about what he would say to his father. He guess he have to explain how he found him, and what his journeys were like. The most of all he couldn't wait to tell his father about Aura. He was afraid that what his dad might think of Sokka dating a firenation girl from a different world who was part waterbender and her father was the General of the Fire Army.

He sighed when the encampment was mere feet from the watertribe warrior. He took a deep breath before entering. He walked into the row of blue tents and older men who were working around the camp doing chores when they all stop and starred at Sokka. One of them approached him and smiled holding out his hand giving a traditional watertribe handshake.

"Sokka, good to see you." They gathered around him and laughed and smiled to see the young man they hadn't seen since he was a pre-teen. One of the warriors shrunk brushed his head teasing him about his height and the others patted him on the back welcoming him. Now he wasn't as nervous, as he once was.

They stepped aside allowing him a clear path to the main tent in the middle of the camp. Sokka took anxious step forwards and pushed back the tent where inside was were a meeting was being held and his father sat on the other side of the tent looking down not noticing his only son had step in until Bato, who he hadn't seen since winter, tapped his father, Hakoda, on the shoulder.

The father looked up and saw his son for the first time in two years. "Sokka," He said standing up.

"Hi Dad," Sokka voice was thick with emotion. The watertribe chief got up from the map and crossed the tent pulling his son in a warm embrace. His eyes filled with tears holding one of his children in his arms after two years of harsh war.

-Earth-

I looked around the house in my socks, it reminded me of my house back home how it was set it, but a lot more bigger and a Chinese flair to it. I thought to myself maybe I should of invited Hannah along, but she was probably still grieving over Jet, or then maybe I could invited Brooke. Then I remembered we were no longer friends. I huffed and shook my head, it didn't have to be like this.

Phoenix whinnied at me, he could obviously tell what I was thinking to myself. "She made her decision and I made mine."

Phoenix looked at me with his bright gray eyes and put his ears down. "I'm not giving it a second thought, you know what Zuko did to me." I said

My dog walked up to me and licked my stomach nuzzling it with his noise, I sighed and pet him scratching his ears and gave him a kiss on the nose. "What did Zuko do too you?" Abby asked behind me.

I looked around my shoulder and stared into her childish eyes, she couldn't know yet, she was too young and innocent. "Nothing that concerns you..."

"Oh...when will you tell me?"

"When your older."

"Is what it has to do with Jaden?"

I sighed standing up, I haven't thought about her in quiet awhile, it must have been all this mess with the planning that kept me busy. Don't get me wrong I would never forget Jaden, but I learned not to dwell on her it just hurt too much.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?"

Abby smiled and walked up to me hugging me with her tiny arms. "Things will look up,"

"They already are,"

The child smile and let go. "Hey have you seen the indoor spring yet? Come on! Its awesome!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall making me slid in my socks laughing at her excitement. She yank me out of the main house that was attached my long outdoor corridor where the main building was connected by a few smaller buildings. I didn't see this part of the house, I didn't even know that this part existed. I had to remember to thank Pam for actual making my friends go on this trip, even though I really wanted to help out to the best of my ability.

Abby pulled me down the long outdoor hallway and into a steam room where in the middle of it was a spring. The scent of rose blossom entered my nose, it was a good relaxing scent not a bath and body works not kind of scent.

"Can we go in?" Abby squeaked.

I smiled, "Sure, why not."

Abby giggled and began to take her shirt off, under her clothes were a light pink tank top and shorts to match she quickly climbed in and sighed floating on her back. She let out a singing sigh and closed her eyes. I giggled and took off my shirt showing my undergarment, but Phoenix ran forward jumping in splashing me and my sister.

"PHOENIX! BAD BOY!" I shrieked covered in water, but Abby only giggled and splash the dog who doggie paddle around the pool.

-Earth-

"Look Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us, Aren't you excited?" The Earthking babied his bear. He picked at the cheeks of the bear.

Sabrina rolled her eyes wanting to smack him. What was wrong with him owning a bear and dressing him like poodle? With a snap of her fingers the bear could be a wild animal and turn onto his owner and there would be a pile of earth king sunrise on the floor for the bear to enjoy. She stayed quiet though and didn't cast any spells upon anyone, just like her mother, Aya, orders to do so and follow every command of the Princess. Her mother came to her a few days ago and told her that time was nearing for them to strike the great city Bas-Sing-sa. Not only that but Madam Aya mange to bring back Zhao, as well.

The Eartking turned back to face the pretend Kyoshi warriors. "It's been a difficult week for me, my most trusted adviser, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me." The king told the girls with a serious note.

"It's a shame you can't trust the ones closet to you." Azula told the Earthking, only his highness knew the irony was behind her statement.

"But there is good news, as we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of The Fire Nation this summer, On the day of a solar eclipse." The king smiled patting the bear head.

Sabrina smirked while Azula eyes shinned with greed of this new found knowledge. "Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan."

Aura's boyfriend little plan was going to tumble to the ground.

-Earth-

Sokka leaned against one of the boats looking across the roaring waves of the bay. He had stepped away from the camp where the older men were relaxing around the fire passing drinks around telling stories of battles and adventures. Sokka looked up towards the moon thinking of Aura, she was always on his mind no matter what time of the day and whenever he was thinking of something else she was always there in the back of his mind.

He knew that even though they were apart this time, that they would see each other at the end of the week, even though in the past they got separated, but he couldn't help but worry. "Sokka," His father called to him ,as he walked towards him. "There you are, what are you doing over here?"

"I was just thinking dad,"

"About that girl?"

Sokka stiffen and turned around to face the older warrior. "Uh yeah, how did you know..."

Hakoda walked up beside him, "I was young and in-love once." He leaned against the boat. "So tell me about this girl,"

"What is there about too say..." He sighed dreamily. "She pretty, smart, and she can fight."

"When were you going to tell me she was a firebender?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." The warrior was stuck, how could he tell his father that he was dating the enemy, well she wasn't really the enemy, he father was just the General of the Fire lord's armies and she use to be engaged to the Prince of the Firenation. "She really isn't that bad! I thought they were all mean, ugly and nasty too, but you should met her dad! She this amazing girl who is on our side and will do anything to help take down the firelord."

His father gave a chuckle and shook is head. "I never thought I hear the day that one of my children dating a firebender." Hakoda said, "I know who she is, and I've heard rumors of her...my son stole the firelord son's girlfriend."

"I wouldn't put it like that, she hates being refereed to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, I see, when do I get to met her?"

Sokka beamed with a smile, "You mean it? You really want to met her?'

"Yeah, I like to met this Aura,"

" Well hopefully soon when we get the invasion plan in order."

Hakoda smiled and rubbed his son head, "I'm sure she a wonderful girl."

"Yeah, she is."

-Earth-

Azula paced in the girls room going back and forth in front of the open window. "We have been presented with the most unique opportunity girls, just like what Madam Aya had perdition."

"She never is wrong," Sabrina said throwing her cloth away.

Azula waved her hand, "Just simple card tricks and glass balls."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, as Azula went on. "For a hundred years the fire nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we are on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves." She stopped and stared out the window into the great city from their bedroom window.

"Gosh, you're so confident, I really admire that about you." Ty-lee smiled being a suck up towards the princess, making the teen witch scoff.

Azula smirked at the complainant. "From the inside we're in the perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King."Azula said. "The key is the Dai Li, Whoever controls the Dai Li, controls Ba Sing Se."

The princess was sure that her plan would not fail, and Sabrina knew she was right.


	43. Trouble coming

Hey guys, its blood again, I just want you to know that I will be graduating NEXT WEEK! AHHHH! IM GETTING OUT OF RED NECK CITY! Ever heard of Madien North Carolina, never come here...ever! Ahhh After there is one more chapter after this one and I am done with this book, and I am planning on working all through the summer on the fourth book, and if you want I may go through on a a fifth book, or ill just end it on the last chapter of the book, please tell me so I can know, or not.

Also by the way I caugth all my hair off! So know I look like a boy from behind if I wear baggy clothes, so no more mess of curls!

Aura: maybe I should cut of all my hair

Me: No your keeping it a mess

Theme song of Chapter : The Ruler and the Killer from the Hunger Games sound track!

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

I sat up yawning the next morning with Abby laying next to me the next morning. She was still a sound asleep with her brown hair laying in front of her face with her chest softly moving up and down. I kissed her head before getting up from the bed and stretched popping my back. For one moment, just one moment I thought I was home again. It made me feel a little homesick, after being away from home for a months on end, it hits me. I thought about the last day I spent at home, I had an argument with mom before I left home, how I didn't help and that my life would never be normal. How wrong I was about not needing help. I was so mean to her and all she wanted to do was help me. I couldn't he;p but can't wait to see my mom and tell her how sorry I ran away from home.

"Aura?" Abby called out from behind sitting up rubbing her eye, "I am hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, lets go see." I smiled.

-Earth-

Sokka sat across from his father, as they worked together on some kind of mine early in the morning.

Hakoda was explain to his son about how the bay worked as a advantage to keep the work. "This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We've been using these tangle mines to stop the fire nation ships from getting through."

Bato stood behind a mine that they were filling it with some kind of gunk. "Your father invented tangle mines himself."

Sokka examine the mine up close. " Destructive, buoyant, and..." Sokka sniffed the opening and yanked back in disgust with a foil look upon his face. "Uhhh! terrible smelling!"

"Very perceptive, the mines are filled with skunk-fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller, and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. " Hakoda sealed the mine and cleaned the over fill with his knife. "I call it the stink-n-sink."

Sokka busted out laughing finding overly funny. "Ah hahaha good one dad!"

Sokka never been so glad to actual be around someone who could get what he was laughing at half the time. He missed this time spending with his father and his only wish was to prove to his father on great of warrior he was, the night before everyone said goodbye. He talked to Aura about this.

"_I don't want to be a total failure in front of him, I want to show him how much of a great fighter I am." Sokka said with his voice filled with worry. _

_Aura pet his head, "Does your dad love you?" _

"_Yes," _

"_Then he's proud of you no matter what, just remember that." She smiled and kissed him. "I've been through one relationship with daddy issues to last a life time, I don't need to hear another." _

_Sokka busted out laughing. _

Sokka snapped out of his flashback when a watertribe warrior ran over and told Hakoda news of five firenation ships being seen on the out skirts of the bay.

His father stood up coming into Chief mode and taking command of his men. "Bato, get these mines loaded up. The rest of you men, prepare for battle!"

Sokka sat on his bottom wondering what his father would have him do, maybe tell him to stay behind and watch the camp. " Uh, what should I do, Dad?"

Hakoda turned "Aren't you listening? I said the rest of you men get ready for battle."

Sokka stood up shocked, he had been waiting for this moment his whole life, he nodded with a wide grin and ran off the join the others not knowing how proud his father was actually was of him.

-Earth-

Brooke stood next to Zuko inches away from his fingertips that she desperately so wanted to take a hold of. She had feelings for Zuko that were more clear then ever before and all she wanted was to be apart of his life. Why did she felt this way? He was suppose to be her enemy, but instead they were close friends. Aura just needs to get over herself, nothing bad going to happen here in Bas sing sa. The Firenation isn't here to influence Zuko no way at all. They were safe to live their lives here. Brooke had no one to go back too, had no home, no family. Just an empty house with a drunk stepfather, and the grave stone of her brother. She wouldn't care if she lived her life working in Iroh tea shop, and settle down here with a family in Bas sing sa.

The airbender watched the customers flow into the teashop being greeted by hostesses, Iroh looked so proud. "Who would of thought coming to the city, as refugees I would own my own teashop."

Zuko smiled clasping his hands behind his back, Zuko had such a pretty smile. " Congratulations Uncle."

"I'm very thankful." Iroh said

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said, ironically there were only two teashops in the whole city, the one they use to work for and the Jasmine Dragon.

"No, I'm thankful because you two decided to share this special day with me, It means more than you know."Iroh smiled placing an hand on Zuko arm, but the Prince turned and gave his uncle a warm hug and pulled away.

"Now let's make these people some tea." Zuko said garbing Brooke wrist making her laugh never hearing Zuko so happy to make tea, he pulled her into the kitchen.

_"_Yes! Let's make some tea!" Iroh shouted in glee.

-Earth-

Mai sat on the steps sighing bored out of her mind. "I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't know how anyone can fight in this." She picked at the Kyoshi warrior outfit.

Sabrina twirled one of her fans staying out of the goth and preppy girls conversations knowing that they were being spy on by the Dai-Li

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes." Ty-Lee smiled, as she stretched touching her toes.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I have to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm gonna throw up."

Ty-Lee looked over at her friend. "Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we captured the Avatar, we just have to be patient."

Sabrina snapped her fan shut standing up to face the acrobat. "Shut up, do you want the whole place to know we are firenation."

"Sorry."

Sabrina had a sly smile when she turned around and saw Azula come out behind the pillar. "Good work girls."

It was just a matter of time before this plot comes together.

-Earth-

Toph beat and pound at the metal cage she was stuck in. She couldn't believe that it was all a trap, but she could believe that her father would send two men to bring her back for a butt load of gold. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, but they can't she was a helpless child in their eyes. They just needed to get over themselves with the fact that she needed to help save the world and she could take of herself.

"Come on metal budge!" Toph growled giving it all she got. The blind earthbender see the ground up earth in the thick metal prison she was standing in.

She took one more deep breath hoping she could get free and get back to her friends. Toph slammed her knuckle into the wall expecting if this didn't work, she could break her wrist. Instead a huge bulky dent was in front of her.

It stung her hand but didn't care. "Toph, you rule!"

-Earth-

I laid on the bed exhausted from running around with Abby playing in the small garden with Phoenix. Everything was absolute perfect, I didn't want ever to leave. Right before dinner is a nap I needed now, I thought to myself, as I laid my head on the soft pushable feather pillow and pulled the slick sheets over me snuggling my face into it.

My eyes closed within moments and I feel into a deep dream.

_I opened my eyes to flash of lighting and saw a body falling from the sky. I was on a high ledge over looking what to be a large battle filed with crystals and a large body of water sat in the center of it. I squinted my eyes on the falling body and to my horror it was Aang. _

"_AANG!" I screamed, he look to be dead. I wanted to run down there, and help Aang, but I was glued to the ground. I couldn't move! Why couldn't I move?! "Aang!" I screamed again, the only thing I could do was stand here and watch, as Katara came out of no where and caught him. _

_The air became hard to breath within a matter of seconds, smoke filled my lungs and all I could do was hack and cough. I feel to my knees, but when I tried to stand up I was greeted by Zuko cold dark eyes. I glared at him realizing it was all his fault! I went to stand up and punch him, but someone garbed the back of me pulling through the wall into darkness. _

_As I was yanked away, everything was in slow monition and the one horrifying thing I had ever seen was Phoenix laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. _

I sat straight up panting and sweating, I like I was literally in that fire. Everything felt so real and alive, but I had to convince myself it was all just a dream. Nothing like that was going to happened, Aang wasn't going to die. I looked to my left and saw Phoenix looking up at me. Tears weld in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tears leaked into his fur soaking it. I was so scared in loosing Phoenix, I don't know what I would do without him.

I needed to relax that's what I came here for was a relaxation not to worry about nightmares. I wiped my frighten tears and got up from the bed letting Phoenix and myself out of the room to the dinning room where dinner was served.

-Earth-

Katara walked from the palace to clear her head with Momo to clear her head, they had been with the king all day making preparations for an invasion on the firenation in the coming months. Katara walked pass what look like a tea shop and it was just opening up to the public.

Katara looked up at lemur who was resting on her shoulder. "What do you say, Momo? Should we have a cup of tea before we get back to the king?"

Momo stared at Katara with his open green, he had no idea what Katara was talking about. Katara walked towards the entrance to the tea shop glad that she had a little bit of alone time to herself without any distractions, or had to worry about the others. They were all fine and she didn't have to worry about cooking for anyone, but herself.

Till she heard someone that she should of not of heard in this part of the world. "Uncle, I need two jasmine, one green and one lychee!" She saw Zuko standing in the tea shop wearing a fancy waiter outfit.

It couldn't be...

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" His uncle shouted back to him with a smile.

Katara turned out and ran racing towards the palace with so many thoughts running through her brain.

She knew that in the past few months when they had run into and it was without fighting, but she never expect Zuko would be desperate enough to come to Bas sing sa and try to capture the Avatar, and Aura. Did Aura even know they were here? Katara knew that Pam, Shane and Abby were here, but Aura said that they had split because too many problems from Zuko.

Zuko still must of followed them and knew that Aura was here, and sneak his way into the Upper ring with his uncle. Katara couldn't let the Fire Prince get his hands on either of the two, she told herself, as she made it to the royal palace and the throne room. Everything went by so quickly, she didn't know how long she been running, but she slowed down when she saw four kyoshi Warriors kneeling on the floor.

She ran up to the one that was Suki, or she had thought was Suki. "Thank goodness you are here, Suki. Something terrible is going on." Katara said trying to catch her breath. "The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle! We have to warn the Earth King!"

Suki stood up and walked forward with a grin that she never seen on her face before. "Oh, we will sure to let him know."

Katara eyes widen when she saw the cold gold eyes, it was Azula. She went to her water whip, but Ty-lee was too fast and hit her shoulder with a quick jab making her fall to the floor numb all over.

-Earth-

"This is the Last chakra, isn't it?" Aang asked.

For the past two days Aang had learned much on how to unlock chakra's that would release the Avatar state. Then he could bring on the Avatar state anytime he wants. He dreamed of controlling it from the first time he used it. No one knew why Aura didn't have this problem, but Roku said that the reason is that she wasn't able too because her spiral contention wasn't too this world.

Guru Pathik smiled, "Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able go in and out of the Avatar State at will, and when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions."

Aang smiled, "Let's do this!"

"The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

_Aang closed his eyes and the first image popped in his head, was Toph laughing along with the rest of his friends. His friends were all gathered around him hugging him. Then it was just Toph and him, her pale green eyes shined with happiness, as Aang stood an inch away from. Their lips moved in together. _

_Now, let all of those attachments go, Let them flow down the river...Forgotten._

Aang jumped up almost of his seat. "What?! Why would I let go of my friends and Toph! Especially not Toph.. I-i.."Aang didn't know what to say how to describe his feelings for Toph. Was it love?

"Learn to let them go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in the from the universe." Pathik said in a stern voice.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Toph? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing." Aang crossed

"You _must_ learn to let go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of her." The airbender put her foot down.

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open _all_ the chakras... Surrender yourself."

"Okay, I'll try." Aang looked away, he didn't want to do this.

Aang closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Above him was a starry purple night sky with the skies spinning fast. He watched his friends flow away from him and they vanished from the horizon with a twinkle of light. _

"_Now, think of your attachments and let them go."_

"_Let the pure cosmic energy flow."_

_Aang walked towards what was his spirit, it looked like him, but a bigger form of him. His spirit form had glowing bright eyes and his tattoos too match. It was an ineradicable to see this, he thought to __himself, as his own bodily tattoos lite up. A bridge that was a solid beaming light above the earth connected between him and the giant apparition. Aang walked down the path towards the giant Avatar, when a scream is heard. A vision is popped into Aang mind of Katara chained to a wall, demanding to be free from her binding imprisonment. Aang gasps and turned around to run back._

Aang rose in alarmed. "Katara is in danger! I have to go." Aang races towards the edge of the roof.

"No Aang! By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra!If you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!" Pathik warned him.

The Avatar stared silently for a few moments, before jumping down.

-Earth-

A loud clank came from the back of the small prison that Yu and Xin Fu had put Toph in. The earthbender wrestler yank the cart to the stop with the reins. They both hopped down and ran to the other side to check on the prisoner to see a big gaping whole in the middle of the thick steal box.

"It's another one of her tricks!"

"There's a giant hole in the box! How's that a trick?!"

A voice called out from behind the earth benders

"It's not! It's the real deal!" Toph stood behind them ready for payback. With a swift moment she smashed the two in between two slices of rock like a sandwich. Smashing the two into the metal box she quickly acted within seconds.

She sealed the metal box locking them in there which was impossible to get out."I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" She stood at the top afterward and stomped on the roof. Toph jumped off the top of the box and made her flight.

-Earth-

Sokka walked up to his father pulling out his club. "Ready to go knock some Firenation heads?" Hakoda asked with a hint of humor.

The Water tribe honor felt so proud being able to fight along side his father for the first time in his life. "You don't know how much this means to me dad. " Sokka said, "I'll make you proud, and I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am."

"Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me." Hakoda smiled placing an hand onto Sokka shoulder. "I'm already proud of you, and I've always known you were a great warrior."

Sokka said feeling the breeze blow by."Really?"

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our tribe when I left?" The chief smiled reasruing his only son that he had been proud of him all this time. Sokka hugged his father one last time, before walking up the ramp by his father side.

A roar lashes out in the sky and Appa landed right at the base of the ramp with Aang looking at Sokka with a worried expression. "This can't be good news,"

His first was Aura okay knowing that Zuko was in the city.

-Earth-

Azula smirked walking back into her quarters where the girls was sitting there on the couches. "The Dai-Li is ours, soon enough we will take over this the city and the firenation would finally have victory over the city."

Sabrina smirked, "Excellent, by the way there are guest here."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Who shows up here without my knowing, or say so!?"

"I do my dear," Aya spoke out from the corner of the room. "And I brought someone along." Aya smiled and turned her head to the front door behind Azula." come on in."

Zhao walked in with a smirk, "Hello Princess,"

Mai and Ty-lee gasped, both shocked and stunned to see the Admiral alive and moving. The only thing that had change about him was his eyes.

Azula stood there stunned, "Ho-How is that possible?"

"Oh, something you like to called simple card tricks." Sabrina commented.

Zhao stepped up next to Aya, "Now what exactly do you have in mind princess?"

-Earth-

Brooke finished putting up the chairs, when a man walked in and went right up to Iroh. "A message from the Royal palace." He bows and handed the scroll to Iroh and runs back out.

Brooke and Zuko stopped what they were doing and watched Iroh read the letter with worry. The airbender bit her lip what if they were found out what they really were. Oh god, was this the end?!

Iroh looked up with wide eyes, "I...I can't believe it!"

"What is it Uncle?"

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

Brooke smiled and walked over, she hugged Iroh in relief. "I'm glad."

Zuko turned back to his sweeping filled with joy that things just keep getting better and better.


	44. It just begun

I have just finished schooling on the 24! I am offically going to be a collage student in Auguest! I AM DONE WITH HIGHSCHOOL AND SUMMER IS HERE! 3 MONTHS OF SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING! Not really, I have a lot of things to do before the summer ends. I need to get ready for collage and all. So wish me luck out in the world.

Another note, this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to end things with a clif hanger so this is going to be the second till last! I promise that!

Theme song Chapter: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon

The Bloodbender of the FullMoon

* * *

The morning air was especially cold in the early light. I wander the outdoor corridors with a blanket wrapped around me, as I walked bare footed. It was chilly, like it was just the beginning of spring, not the end of spring. It wasn't a friendly chill either, but a cold sinister chill that didn't feel right. Was it just the dream I awoke from moments ago, or was it just my imagination.

Then a scream rang out, my heart stopped. "Abby!" I turned around and ran, as fast , as I could back to the bedroom where Abby was sitting up with tears in her eyes and covering her mouth. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug hushing her.

"It was just a dream," I whispered to her.

"Is Aang okay?" She whisper in fright. "Azula killed him,"

"No, No, he's okay." I reassured her. She was having the same nightmares the same ones that i've been having. "He will be back in a few days, I promise."

Abby looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. "Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," I held out my pinkie and we crossed our pinkies, but somewhere deep inside of my something terrible wrong was going on and I had always learn to trust my gut. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in,"

Pam pushed open the door, she had a baby stroller with the three little ones asleep in the stroller. "Hey, you too!"

"Pam! What are you doing here?" I got up and hugged her.

She smiled, "Well Shane has been assigned to over night duty for the next few days, and I thought we might come and see you."

"That is couple hour trip? Are you sure the triplets could of handle it?"

"Yes, they been asleep the whole way over, and look I finally got a stroller, it wasn't cheep, but it was worth every ounce, and look Shane had their names painted on it."

I knelled down and saw the names on the side, they were painted in thin elegant characters. Shane had great calligraphy. I rubbed my hand over Aurora name and smiled. "He did a wonderful job."

Pam smiled in pride, "He's been working so hard lately,"

I smiled and sat on the bed, "I bet so." I looked over at Abby, "Hey why don't you go find one of the maids and ask for breakfast. I need to talk to Pam for a little bit."

Abby nodded and walked out of the room, we watched her walk out before I turned around to talk. "Is everyone alright back in the city?"

Pam nodded, "Yes, I saw Katara yesterday, and I haven't seen Toph, she must be spending time with her mom."

"Sokka and Aang?"

"No news from them, but im sure their fine."

I felt like they were alright, but something chilling was going on. I just didn;t know what. Pam starred, at me for a little bit.

"Is something on your mind?"

"You can always tell, cant you?" I sighed and rubbed my head. "Abby and I had the same nightmare, it was about Aang. He got hurt, really bad."

Pam stayed quiet unsure what to say about it."I'm sure, its nothing."

"But I keep having this bad horrible gut retching feeling." I said rubbing my hand over my face pushing back my gold hair. "Pam, I know that I was suppose to stay here and relax, but I don't know whats going on, but I know it can't be good."

Pam brushed a string of hair out of her face, "I known you have nightmares before in the past that they've come true, but Aura you just need to stay put until we figure this out."

"No Pam! I'm not sitting around here waitin for something bad to happen! I-I have to go back, just for a day, or two." I slammed my hand into the bed post. "I'm not going to back down from that damn witch!"

Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "Look! She about killed you every time you went up agaisnt her, or you got some mental damage! Just stop Aura!"

I got up, why didn't she listen to me?! My friends were endanger! I clinched my fist in anger I was terrified of that women and she knew that, but at least I had the courage to face her and not show it. I stood up and went to the dresser garbing a brown shirt to slip over my green tank top. I slipped on my boots and pulled my hair back in a messy bun.

"And where do you think your going?!" Pam stood up scolding me in her motherly tone.

"I'm going to check on my friends, I need you to stay and watch Abby, Phoenix stay with Abby and Pam."

Pam looked at me in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that!" I shouted, before I turned and quickly walked out. I stepped back in and grabbed my bag before walking back out and I quickly ran down the stairs where Abby walked out of the dinning room. She probably heard the fighting from downstairs.

"What's wrong Aura?"

I had a smile on face and rubbed her head. "Nothing," It was always easy to put on smile in front of Abby even though I was so angry. "Listen, I have to run back in the city, something come up, but I promise I will be back by tonight, or tomorrow morning."

Abby had a frown on her face. "No, stay please!" The 9 year old pouted.

I pulled her in a hug, "Pam will be here with the babies, so I need you to listen to her and help out with the babies, can you do that for me?"

Abby nodded and gave me a big hug. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too." I stood up and patted her head, before walking out.

-Earth-

"So, what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka voiced dripped with worry for his baby sister. He had a sicking gut feeling that something wrong was going on. "Do you know if Aura is in trouble too?" He knew he had to ask that as well knowing that Zuko was in the city, things could be horrible wrong.

Along the way they had a picked up a third passenger on the way back to the city, it was Toph. Apparently her father had sent two men. One of them was Xin Fu, that guy who had caused them trouble in Gaoling and the other was Master Fu, who had no experience in earthbending what's so every only in franchising.

"I don't know...In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Aang answer hoping that his vision was wrong.

Sokka huffed, "It would be nice if your Avatar powers would be a little bit more clear."

Toph sat next to Sokka holding onto his arm for dear life since there was no saddle on Appa back anymore. She found riding bare back was terrifying, but she kept a cool face as she held onto the watertribe boy arm. "So how did it go with the Guru? Did you master the Avatar State?"

Aang looked away quickly from his friends and looked straight towards the nearing wall. "Uhhhh...It went great with the Guru. I completely mastered the Avatar State." Aang nervously replied with chuckling at the end

Sokka looked at Aang oddly when he gave his answer, was everything alright with that kid?

-Earth-

I pounded on Shane door at the guard barricades, I had mange to let some of the guards to let me in when I told them I was Shane little sister and I need to talk to him right away. Shane opened the door looking tired and miserable, as ever. You could see the lack of sleep displayed on his face and the curst in his eyes. I've seen him this way before after long drooling hours into the night when he had night watch duty on Zuko ship. He had once said that he rather stayed up with a crying infant then go through night watch. How true that statement came to be over the last few months.

"Aura..what are you doing here?" He said yawning stretching his mouth wide open. "I thought you and Abby were in the country side with Pam and the kids."

"I was, but I may need your help and I might need it now."

Shane rubbed his eye reminding me of a small child who just awoken from his nap."Aura, I don't know if I can."

I step forward and grab his hands interlocking them with mine. "Please, something horrible is going to happen, I can feel it in my gut."

"Your disturbing me on an _what if?" _He said dryly, "I have to work tonight."

"The last time I had a horrible feeling and I ignored it..." I looked at Shane deep in his eyes , I didn't want to say it, but I had too. "Zuko took me, please Shane help me I am begging you." I squeezed his hand.

His green eyes locked with mine, he could see the worry and fear that were in my eyes, he pulled me in a hug and pet my hair. "Okay, met me outside in five minutes and we will go see your friends." He kissed my head in an older brother way.

I prayed that I was wrong and I was just having bad dreams that I am cursed with every night. I pushed my hair back in frustration, as five minutes went by slowly. Shane quickly walked downstairs tying a sword to his belt he was dressed in normal clothes with a green sleeveless tunic and a pair of brown pants with boots.

"Come on, "I said, "They aren't going to be mad that your not going to be showing up for work?"

"No, I told my boss that I had an family emergency." He rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry Aura, everyone is alright. I'm sure of it."

"I hope your right."

-Earth-

Azula looked at her small army of highly skilled and deadly earthbenders. The Princess held this meeting under the palace, in the basement in fact where old giant statues were being kept that were not in veiw of the public no longer. She had all the power of these men, it was a breeze in tricking Long-Feng to give his command over the Dai Li to her. Even last night when Long-Feng had the princess brought before him to his lonely prison cell, where he was awaiting trail for his so called crimes against the state. They wouldn't be consider crimes if he wasn't caught.

Azula stepped down from the platform she stood on with her allies and Zhao. She turned to address the agents in a small speech preparing them what's ahead. "The Earth King and The Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you, and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death."

She made sure that every last one of them understood this and that no one showed weakness. Her voice was raised her voice with a silk slice tone that was clean and sharp. It was deadly and dangerous as her personality. She could see the fear from one of the agents that princess could sense that he was the weak link and she will snuff out any weakness that the princess could sense.

"The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King, and each of the five generals, must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in _me_ command while we overthrow the government." Azula paced in front of the Dai Li. " If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out, dismiss!"

The Fire Princess turned away and walked back up the platform where Ty-lee pored tea and handed her a cup being the kiss ass that she was. "Nice speech Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way."

Sabrina pored herself a cup of tea sitting on the table. "Yeah, I thought you were going to make that one guy shit his pants." She laughed, before drinking the Jasmine tea.

Aya gave a small applaud to the princess, "I haven't seen a speech such a God fearing speech since Hitler." Everyone turned her head in wonder who she was talking about but she waved her hand at them. Telling them to forget about what she just said.

Azula rolled her eyes at the old witch. "There are still a few loose ends, The Avatar, and my brother and Uncle."

"Don't forget about that little whore, Aura." Sabrina said drinking her tea.

"Oh yes her..."

Aya looked at Sabrina, "Sabrina, why don't you take Zhao to deal with this. I know for a fact that her little sister is staying out in the country beyond the inner walls."

Zhao had a sicking grin on his face. "Perfect."

"I have a meeting to attend." Azula put her tea down.

-Earth-

Brooke brushed the hair pulling it back in a simple bun. She wore a fine green silk dress that showed her figure very nicely. The airbender looked down at the make up she had bought before hand, but never really used it. She was debating wither to use it, or not. In the end she applied a little bit of green eyeshadow and lip gloss to her face and lips.

Zuko slid the door back just a bit to peek his head in. "Are you done yet? How much more beauty do you have to add on you?"

Brooke turned red dropping her make up brush. "Uh...yeah."

"Good, because the carriage is here to take us to the palace." Zuko smiled.

Brooke cleared her throat still a little bit red. "Ah..Ah okay." She bent down and slipped on her shoes. She stood straight back up and saw Zuko holding an arm out for her to take. Brooke took it smiling slightly, it felt so strange to have feelings for a guy who you wants hated, and someone who had done horrible things to a person who you called sister.

Brooke kept pushing to the back of her mind that Aura was angry at her and may hate her forever. The airbender was partly ashamed of developing these feelings for rapist. Brooke tried not to view Zuko as one but in all reality he was one. No matter how he put it, but he forever will be known as the guy who ruined Aura life.

The time went by from walking down to the carriage and arriving to the palace entrance with all these confusing thoughts in her head. Zuko was showing her affections that he had once applaud the thought of showing to her months back when he had first met this girl confusing her as Aura. Change is probably possible for Zuko if only Aura would met half way with him.

Zuko helped Brooke out of the carriage, Iroh climbed out behind them smiling. He was carrying a box that had a special brew in it. The elder man watched the two of them and had a small smile pressed on his face.

"Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror...instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh smiled

Zuko had a handsome grin on his face. "Yeah, it sure is Uncle." Zuko said looking at her.

"Yeah," Brooke said agreeing.

Zuko was thinking how two people who were destiny to be enemies, become friends that were on their way of becoming something more. He knew that Brooke was struggling with feelings inside about him. He could see it in her eyes.

The group was soon greeted by two servants who escorted them through the gardens and out to a decent size building in the garden, inside they were lead to a room with a throne and a table on the floor, the three took their seat.

A good 15 minutes past and the throne was still empty, the Earth king still had no joined them. "What's taking so long?"

"Maybe he over slept," Brooke said twiddling her thumbs.

She jerked her head up when she saw men dress in green walk in a large group, it took her a minute to see that these were Dai-li Agents. They were completely surrounded by the earth benders. "Something isn't right." Zuko eyed the agents when one last person enter the room.

"It's tea time," Zuko's sister smirked.

"Azula!" Zuko shot straight up, he sounded like his old self.

The princess pushed a strand of hair awayfrom her face and looked at her nails. " Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the princess, this wasn't good. How did she get in the city?! Iroh stood up calmly while everyone was on there guard.

The old man took a sip of the cup of tea he had in his hand."Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the _Dragon of the West ?"_

"It's because you mange to break through the outer wall and became failure."

Zuko froze in his spot recognizing that voice, Zuko turned his head and saw in the door frame a man he had loathed for years, one man that was his father dirty little spy and broke his relationship with Aura and Brooke.

"Zhao..." Zuko stood there stunned that the Admiral was still alive after he had saw that giant spirt hand reach up through the water and grabbed him. Pulling him down under to the dark cold Northen waters were he thought that he surly drowned.

Everything was the same about him, even his sadist smile. yet there was one charastic on Zhao that stood out , it was those dark cold purple eyes. Zuko had seen thoes eyes before and knew exaclty who was behind Zhao coming back from the dead. It was hard to swallow that the dead could be brought back, but its also hard to swallow that someone could come from a different world.

"How is that possible?!" Zuko growled.

Iroh stood there mortified, while Brooke face was a pale white. "Nothing that concerns you." Zhao smirked. "Why am I surprised? That you are working in a tea shop?"

Zuko's fist turned white while he clenched them, Zuko tried to stay cool with the stupid jab at him. The ex prince kept his eyes pinned on the Admiral and was ready to strike at any given time. Iroh looked at his nephew giving him a look to prepare himself and Brooke. Iroh took a sip of tea before Zuko yanked himself and the airbender behind him.

Raging fire roared from Iroh mouth like he was fire breathing dragon. He was the Dragon of the West after all. Azula and Zhao along with the Dai-Li agents were distracted by the flames giving Iroh just enough time to make an exit through the rice paper screen with the fire. Zuko pulled Brooke out of the room quickly with Iroh running right behind them. They made a quick left turn and was greeted by a wall, but the old General created an electric blue lighting wave with his fingertips and shot it at the wall making a quick and easy escaped route.

Iroh made a leap down from the two stories building and landed right into hedges. Brooke was still holding onto Zuko hand when Iroh shouted up two them both. "Come on! You'll be fine!"

Zuko snatched his hand out of Brooke's making her jump a little when she saw his angry expression "No! I am tired of running it's time I face Azula!"

"Zuko!" Brooke turned around to look at him as he ran back down the way he came, the girl looked down at the old man who had an irritated look. Zuko was going to need help and she was going to be the one to help him. "Go on Iroh!" She followed the Prince within a minute or so. In the back of her mind she thought how stupid he was for wanting to face Zhao and Azula alone!

She rounded the corner just in time to see Zuko's feet be restrained to the ground by the ground causing him to fall to his knees. The Dai Li agents sent three more rock flying gloves at the prince knocking him out cold.

"ZUKO!" Brooke called out.

He was out cold laying the floor with Azula smirking at her, "Looks like Zuzu has another little girlfriend." The Princess catted before sending a blast of blue fire at the caramel haired girl. Brooke only took a split second to react to what just happen. She jumped in the air using airbending to get herself up high of the ground before blasting a large gust of wind out of both of her palms. The Airbender blasted back two of the agents before she landed back onto the ground.

Azula glared at the girl with glasses as she fixed them on her face. "I should of figured the rumors were true that there was another airbender out there."

Zhao threw a quick fire blast at Brooke making her do a back flip backwards but only stumbling when she landed to only fall on her butt. Curse this dress she thought to herself, why couldnt she wear leggings?! Zhao waved his hand quickly causing the area behind Brooke to be set a blaze behind her as she crawled away form him as he stepped forward. Brooek eyes shot up and looked right into the Admiral eyes through her glasses. His dark purples eyes were those of a killers, she knew she had to get out of here, or else she just might be killed on the spot. Zhao had a dangoures look on his face when he fired one last fireball at the airbender hiting her in the shoulder making her fly back through the fire. Luckily she wasn't caught on by the flames, but she was smashed into a table that was there for decoration.

Brooke's entire body ached with the impact, but her arm seized with pain. She rolled on the ground not being able to stand back up. She was at the firebenders mercy she knew she was screwed when she fell into blackness from the pain.

-Earth-

I jogged down the streets with Shane stopping so ever often looking to see if any of the Dai-Li eyes were on to us. Even if Long-Feng was in jail, he could still be controlling the Dai-Li. Shane was confused with all this running around and hiding but he knew I had my reason and he knew better then to question it.

We were in the upper ring of the city and there wasn't many places to hide in the this district. I would feel completely stupid if I had based this entire trip on a stupid nightmare, but I couldn't shake if off that my gut was telling me that I was doing the right thing. I ran across the bridge where we had once ran into a couple of spoil rich girls who wanted to ruin our girls day out, but they're day only went sour. That memory couldn't help but be press into my mind for a split second or so before we made it across. I slowed my pace down with the green eyed firebender following my lead when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I held up my hand to Shane to keep on his toes in case I might be right.

A Dai-Li agent dropped from the roof tops right behind me catching me off guard from the heigt he had jumped off from. He took me down with him as he hit the ground, but he landed on his feet as I landed on my side crying out in surprise. Shane pulled out his swords barley knowing how to use the weapons he held in his hand. I knew that he wished he could be using firebending at this moment, but it would blow his cover. Gritting my teeth I stood up quickly. I was ready to attack this fucker who came out of no where.

Two large fire blast came out of no where, the agent only had just barley enough time to stop himself from burning, but he was still was hit by the impact of the fire blasts. He was thrown half an yard before passing out.

Shane and I made a full 180 to see that Iroh was standing behind us with a worried eyes."Iroh?! What are you doing here!? And why did you just fire bend in public?!"

"I'll explain everything soon, but right now I need your help, and I think our little friend over there might be able to help." Iroh said with urgency rang in his voice. "Aura, where do you and your friends stay?"

Iroh face was filled with worry, I knew something was going on and I wasn't about to stand around and ask more questions. "Come on, I'll show you the way. Shane tie up the Dai-li agent here, he probably has handcuffs on him you can use, and don't forget to gag him."

Shane nodded and quickly went to work tying up the fallen earth bender gagging him in the process.

I felt kind of bad ordering Shane to do it, but he probably didn't mind since he was a soldier almost his whole life. Shane picked up the agent and threw him over his back as I led down the street towards the apartment I shared with the others. I prayed that Sokka and the others were just fine.


End file.
